El Café de la Quinta Avenida
by Krisshya
Summary: "Si la muerte no es realmente el final, tal vez aquel no haya sido nuestro primer encuentro. Quizá estábamos conectados hace mucho tiempo. Aunque nos olvidemos de todo, podremos estar conectados en otro lugar." —Febrero, 1969. De como Ichigo, el shinigami, tenía razon. De como Rukia, siempre Kuchiki, sería la primera. IchiRuki. AU.
1. En algún lugar detrás del arcoíris

_**NOTAS DE AUTOR: **_

_**No, esto no es un simulacro. Sí, soy yo, subiendo otro Fanfic (?) ¡Hola, gente! No quería dejar ninguna nota al inicio para no arruinarles la entrada a esta nueva historia pero tenia que hacerlo para dar algunas pautas (: **_

_**1.- Separare la narración de cada personaje por números, se me hace más fácil. **_

_**2.- La historia esta dividida en seis partes. **_

_**3.- Algunos datos son completamente reales y otros, bueno, digamos que me la fume de la buena (?).**_

_**4.- Agradecimientos a Chibi Rukia por aceptar ser mi Beta en esta historia. ¡Miles de Gracias!**_

_**Sin más, disfruten de este prologo, la entrada a este nuevo mundo que mi extraña cabeza ha creado C: **_

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO SON MÍOS SON DE SU AUTOR TITE KUBO. ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBO SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y POR MERA DIVERSIÓN. **

**BASADA EN UNA HISTORIA REAL **

**(Gracias, Sr. Cuya, por dejarme contar su historia a través de este simple Fanfic) **

* * *

_**El café de la Quinta Avenida**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**LIBERTAD**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**P****rólo****go**

_**Aún tenemos el día de hoy para caminar hacia algún lugar detrás del arcoíris. **_

**1.-**

**La madre**

"_¿Crees en el destino?"_

Esa pregunta rondó por mi cabeza años atrás, cuando era joven e ingenua, cuando creía que todo era de color rosa y las personas se casaban, tenían hijos y comían perdices el resto de sus vidas. El destino es una cosa muy curiosa, como el karma, pero menos desgraciado a la vista y, sin embargo, tenía tantos matices, colores y rostros que hacían de éste, un aspecto singular de la vida.

"_Si crees, estarás abierta a miles de posibilidades__.__" _

Alguna vez leí esta frase en uno de los libros de mi hermano mayor. Ah, mi hermano mayor. Hablar de él aun me produce cierta nostalgia y orgullo, como si no se hubiera ido del todo, como si siguiese aquí, conmigo, esperándome en esa mesa barata de la cocina solo para tener el placer de mi compañía antes de ir a dormir. Recuerdo con detalle las peleas que teníamos que, bueno, no eran en sí peleas, sino más bien berrinches míos de hacer lo que mis principios y mi instinto me decían, aunque me estuviese metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Esa última pelea que recuerdo, cuando yo me enojé y, curiosamente, él alzo la voz, fue la última vez que lo vi con vida.

"_Si no crees, eres una reverenda necia__.__"_

Esta última frase me la dijo alguien muy especial; no mi persona especial, pero si alguien que, hasta ahora, sigue velando por mis intereses, aunque yo ni siquiera vele por los suyos. Ella me hizo creer que el destino era una de esas cosas raras que ocurrían cada mil años y que unían a ciertas personas, escogidas al azar, para desempeñar un papel importante en esta vida, en esta tierra.

Para mí, el destino es tan bastardo que me quitó cada cosa que yo amaba, que anhelaba y, como si no me hubiera jodido bastante, terminó rompiéndome en pedazos para finalmente darme un pequeño pedazo de felicidad que, sin ese alguien especial, no lo disfrutaba al cien por ciento.

—¿Mami?

Giro mi cabeza para ver a mi niño envuelto en una manta mientras asomaba su brillante cabellera sobre la puerta de mi cuarto.

—Dime, cielo.

Mi trozo de felicidad se acerca corriendo, me abraza y se acomoda a mi lado, en el sofá color café que hay al lado de mi ventana.

—¿Ya es medianoche?

Le acaricio sus lacios cabellos y me veo reflejado en sus brillantes ojos, sus intensamente brillantes ojos. Jamás me habían parecido tan bellos como en ese momento; era como apreciar un calmado atardecer; algo que, sin duda, no había visto desde hacía tantos años.

—Faltan cinco minutos…

—¿Y estás bien con eso? —pregunta, con un tono extraño en su voz.

Ah, ya veo, es por mí. Una suave risa aflora de mi garganta. Un niño de nueve años está preocupado por mi estado mental; sólo esto me faltaba para tocar fondo completamente. Le sigo acariciando su pequeña cabeza y susurro algo como "mira al cielo y espera". Él me hace caso. Siempre me hace caso.

Ambos vemos con calmada paz como las estrellas brillan sobre un cielo de verano glorioso; de esos en los que te dan ganas de salir a mitad de la noche a correr desnudo por la calle porque sabes que el aire estará tan fresco que detendrá ese sudor pegajoso que ahora sentía en mi cuerpo. Lo veo respirar tranquilo, pero expectante; esperando el momento preciso para sacar ese pequeño diente de león que tiene escondido bajo su manta.

—¿Ya es la hora? —vuelve a preguntar.

—No lo sé —respondo—. ¿Por qué no vas a averiguarlo?

El niño me sonríe felizmente y sale corriendo del cuarto hacia la sala, mientras yo espero que el padre tiempo me conceda más minutos de paz antes de sacar la tormenta a flote. Escucho a mi niño gritar "_¡Faltan dos minutos!" _mientras va corriendo a su cuarto para traer sabe quién qué cosa.

Me levanto tranquilamente y abro la ventana para dejar que un viento fresco inunde el cuarto. Sonrío tristemente al sentir unas cuantas gotas de lluvia sobre mi rostro. Típico, siempre llueve este día, a la misma hora y en la misma costa este. No es como si fuera una sorpresa para mí, pero cada año me inquieta un poco como de preciso suele ser el destino.

Cierro los ojos un momento y miles de flashes invaden mi cabeza, llenándome de recuerdos felices y dolorosos. Recuerdos con aroma a café recién hecho; brillantes atardeceres naranjas; el olor a sangre, mugre, suciedad y muerte en el aire; el sonido de los "clics" de mi cámara; jungla viva y en movimiento; agua de mar salada y panqueques de fresa con chantillí encima. Un último flash invade mi cabeza, dándome la visión de mi yo antigua y esa persona especial, ambos atados a un hilo rojo del destino. Dijeron que nunca se iba a romper, dijeron que ese enlace sobreviviría años tras años y seguiría intacto como la primera vez.

Por un loco momento puedo sentir su presencia a mi lado, cuidándome como siempre, diciendo que era una idiota por pensar que no volvería a estar a su lado. Porque es cierto. Ahora, en estos momentos, no me siento unida a ti, sino por el contrario, me siento vacía, distante y dolida. Abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta del agua salada que dejan surcos en mis mejillas.

Siento unos pequeños dedos limpiando mis lágrimas y una sonrisa torcida en el rostro de mi pedazo de felicidad, que está conteniendo sus ganas de llorar por haberme visto a mí hacerlo. Le sonrío con franqueza.

—No tienes por qué contenerte, cielo, los hombres también lloran.

Él, con su semblante constreñido, comienza a soltar ligeros gemidos poco a poco mientras limpia mi cara con sus dedos. Esas gotas saladas ahora caen redondas, deformando sus facciones, y me hacen sentir tan mal porque, dios, ¿qué clase de madre hace llorar a su propio hijo?

"_Serás una excelente madre" _

Esa frase se cuela en mis sentidos y comienzo a secar su rostro, mientras los recuerdos me hacen temblar las manos y ciento mi rostro arder por las calientes lágrimas. Pero no gimo como lo hace él, que ahora está chillando con voz aguda e intenta contener esos hipos sobre su pequeño tórax.

—Por qué... por qué… porqué…

Sí, esa también es mi pregunta, hijo. Por qué, por qué nos ha tocado vivir una vida sin lo que más anhelamos. ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel que nos arrebató la felicidad que más necesitábamos para sobrevivir? Rememorar esos años de juventud es demasiado doloroso.

Las personas dicen que recordar es volver a vivir. Para mí, es volver a morir una y otra vez; es volver a estar en esa sala del quirófano y pensar solo en dejarme ir para alcanzar a mi persona especial y volver a tomar su mano, volver a caminar a su lado. Pero no, la ciencia no pudo haberme hecho peor destino que dejarme con vida.

—Ma-ma-mi —tartamudea—. Ya son más de las doce… nos hemos pasado de la hora.

Él se ha calmado; tengo que seguir su ejemplo, tengo que calmarme pero no puedo. Las memorias vuelven a mí y me hacen temblar de miedo. No, no quiero regresar a ese oscuro lugar donde lo único que tengo son recuerdos de algo que jamás podré volver a tener, a sentir.

—Mami…

—Sólo un poco más, cariño. —Inhalo y exhalo—. Deja que mami se tranquilice.

Siento su mirada decidida sobre mí, para luego decir:

—Papá no querrá verte así. Yo no quiero verte así. No me gusta cuando lloras, te ves fea.

"_Nunca se te dio bien llorar, tonta. Deja de hacerlo." _

—¿Sabes? Eso no se le dice a una mujer, hijo. —Sólo puedo reír suavemente ante el parecido que tiene con su padre.

Él se ruboriza un poco y baja la cabeza.

—Se lo diré a la mujer que ame y ahora solo te amo a ti, mami.

Yo río un poco más fuerte.

—Pues ya verás que esa mujer que te ame te llamara 'idiota' a cada momento por decir eso.

—¡No soy un idiota! ¡Te ves fea cuando lloras! ¡No lo hagas!

De tal palo, tal astilla. Estarías orgulloso de él, en serio, siempre se te dio bien el hostigarme de esa manera, y hasta tu hijo lo hace de maravilla.

—Deja de insultarme o estarás castigado por dos semanas y no, ir a avisarle a Ishida no te servirá de nada, ¿me oíste?

Él baja su cabeza, solícito.

—Bueno, —resoplo, mientras miraba al cielo—, ¿te parece si lo hacemos ahora?

De inmediato, mi hijo levanta la cabeza y puedo ver su hermosa sonrisa de dientes blancos resplandecer en la oscuridad de mi cuarto.

—¡Sí!

Saca de su manta los dientes de león que había estado escondiendo. Cada año es lo mismo, la misma creencia que, si soplas los dientes de león a la medianoche de un día muy especial para ti, todos tus anhelos, deseos y pensamientos irán volando con el diente de león hasta alcanzar el alma de la persona más importante para ti. Yo no creía, ni creo, pero mi hijo sí, y haría cualquier cosa por él; lo daría todo por su felicidad, incluso mi vida.

—A la una…

—A las dos…

—¡A las tres! —gritamos al unísono mientras soplábamos nuestras flores y estas se iban volando cual polvo de hadas por el cielo nocturno, todo inundado de estrellas.

Ambos vimos cómo las pelusas desaparecían en el viento y se esfumaban con el paso de los minutos. De pronto, hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá! —Grita—. ¡Espero que tú y yo pasemos un cumpleaños espectacular!

Empieza a aplaudir con alegría mientras renovadas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas; pero no gime. Mi hijo, tan valiente como su padre, contiene sus hipos para no preocuparme y simplemente se dedicaba a mirar cómo las pelusas del diente de león se iban volando con los pensamientos de él. Me pregunto, ¿qué tipo de cosas le estará preguntando?; ¿qué tipo de anécdotas le habrá traspasado con sus pensamientos? Son cosas entre un padre y su hijo.

Vuelvo a ver el cielo y la lluvia de verano caer sobre una calle desierta a la que da nuestra ventana. Los ruidos de la ciudad comienzan a hacer eco a la lejanía. Una ambulancia, una sirena policial y tres disparos se escuchan a la distancia; creo que ha habido otra redada de cocaína cerca de nuestro edificio, por lo que es mejor cerrar las ventanas y apagar las luces.

—Es hora de ir a la cama.

—¿No podemos quedarnos un ratito más? —me pregunta con sus ojos de cordero.

Quisiera decirle que sí, pero la balacera se escucha cerca y es mejor que no nos atrapen mirando o las miradas se dirigirán hacia nuestra ventana.

—No, cielo, ¿escuchas la sirena de policía? —Él asiente fuertemente— Si nos llegan a ver, los chicos malos lanzaran balas hacia nuestra dirección y lo que menos queremos es salir heridos en un día tan especial, ¿verdad?

Vuelve a asentir, esta vez con algo de tristeza, y se baja del sillón con manta y todo. Cierro las ventanas y pongo las cortinas en orden mientras siento su mirada fija sobre mi espalda. No puedo imaginar qué clase de pensamientos recorren la mente de mi hijo, por lo que decido simplemente callar mis ideas y dejar que él solo tomara la iniciativa.

Pero no lo hace.

Se deja llevar de la mano hasta su cuarto, todo decorado con osos de peluche y tapiz de nubes. Le gustan las nubes, según él, le hacen sentir más cerca de su padre para contarle cosas antes de dormir. No rebatía con él, tenía esa idea de que en el cielo todo estaba cubierto de esas esponjosas cosas blancas y es por eso que lo hacía sentir más cerca. Lo arropo con su manta azul y vuelvo a ver sus brillantes ojos miel sobre mi rostro, denotando más preocupación que antes, y no entiendo el motivo; que yo sepa no he vuelto a llorar y no me he hecho ningún raspón en las horas pasadas. Normalmente, él tiende a sobreprotegerme demasiado, cosa rara ya que su padre no lo hacía.

—¿Puedes dejar la lámpara encendida? —me pregunta mientras se acurruca con su oso de peluche. Le sonrío.

—Por supuesto.

Adapto el artefacto a sus ojos y me acerco a darle un beso en la frente. Ya estoy a punto de retirarme, cuando una de sus preguntas me descompone totalmente.

—¿Lo extrañas mucho, mami?

—¿Perdón?

Él se sienta sobre su edredón.

—¿Extrañas a papá?

Nuevos flashes vienen a mi mente, trayendo consigo los momentos más dolorosos vividos con mi persona especial. Ah…

—Claro que sí. Todos los días, pequeño, lo extraño todos los días.

—¿Lo amas?

Parpadeo dos segundos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sigues amando a papá?

Vaya, este niño tiene las preguntas precisas para noquearme completamente. Repentinamente, me siento en un ring de boxeo y mi hijo va ganando. Bajo la mirada, porque no sé qué contestarle. ¿Seguir amándolo? No lo entiendo. Es una pregunta demasiado difícil de contestar en un día tan doloroso como hoy.

—Es mejor que vayas a dormir.

Me estoy retirando cuando escucho sus débiles pisadas siguiéndome.

—Ve a dormir, no lo repetiré dos veces.

Me giro para volver a encararlo cuando sus ojos se aguan por completo.

—¿No lo quieres? ¿No quieres a papá? ¿Ya te olvidaste de él? —Su afectada voz me estremece por completo— ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Ya no lo amas?

No. Hoy, justo hoy, no voy a tolerar este tipo de comportamiento. No puedo.

—Ichigo Kurosaki, no me vas a hacer una escena a mitad de la noche sobre si amo o no a tu padre, así que mejor vuelve a tu cuarto de una vez.

Vuelvo a andar sobre mis pasos cuando, antes de cruzar el umbral para entrar a mi cuarto, lo escucho gritar:

—¡No lo quieres! ¡Te has olvidado de él! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio porque te has olvidado de papá! ¡Quisiera que tu hubieras muerto y no él!

Acto seguido, escucho su puerta sonar estruendosamente al ser cerrada con fuerza. Genial, ahora tengo a un niño de nueve años que me odia solo porque no le contesté su pregunta la cual, por cierto, jamás la había planteado antes. Mi cuerpo se estremece por completo al recordar sus palabras nuevamente. Sí, yo debí haber muerto ese día, no él. Él, idiota, idiota, idiota, se sacrificó solo por verme vivir, por verme feliz. Definitivamente, mi persona especial es un total y completo idiota.

Me acurruco en posición fetal sobre mi cama e intento dormir. Esa noche, sueño con jungla y árboles, con bombas y canciones de _Johnny Cash_, sangre, niños perdidos, niños muertos, cadáveres putrefactos y un claro atardecer.

**2.-**

**El hijo**

—Ichigo, levántate. Es hora de despertar.

Siento a alguien moverme con parsimonia sobre mi edredón. No quiero despertar, es muy temprano; además, estaba soñando con papá. Soñaba que él estaba conmigo, aquí, en casa, y jugábamos a sus antiguos juegos y escuchábamos sus discos mientras mamá preparaba ese café que él tanto alababa, porque recuerdo que así se conocieron los dos. En un café. Papá. Mi padre. Oh, no.

Me levanto rápidamente, casi cayendo de la cama, al recordar que día es hoy. ¿Cómo lo he podido olvidar? Estaba tan feliz dentro de ese sueño que olvidé por completo que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi padre, y el mío propio. Y también recuerdo lo que le dije ayer a mamá. Oh, no, debe de estar enojada conmigo.

Me froto los ojos para ver a la persona que me ha levantado y me asombro completamente. El tío Ishida solo viene a casa cuando mamá está enferma.

—¿Ya despertaste? —me dice, mientras abre por completo mis cortinas azules, dejándome ciego por unos minutos ante la luz del sol.

Me froto los ojos.

—No abras mucho las cortinas.

—Ya son las diez de la mañana, Ichigo, no deberías de estar durmiendo a estas horas.

—Se supone que mamá debería de haberme levantado —mi preocupación es latente en mi voz y no me gusta. Los adultos saben cuándo estoy preocupado.

El tío Ishida baja la cabeza y noto una aura negra en su mirada. Se ver ese tipo de cosas porque las he visto desde que nací, desde el día en que me dijeron que no tenía papá; esa sombra se aparecía en los ojos de las personas solo para dar malas noticias. No la había vuelto a ver desde que Chappy, mi conejo, murió hace dos años. Y definitivamente, no era buena señal que tío Ishida la tuviera en mi cumpleaños.

—Tu madre no está en condiciones para atenderte, Ichigo.

Eso me asusta. ¿Qué le ha pasado a mamá?

—¿Dónde está, tío Ishida? —empiezo a hiperventilar.

—Cálmate, Ichigo —se inclina ante mí y me toma de los hombros. Veo sus ojos llenos de sabiduría adulta sobre mi persona y me siento pequeño, demasiado para mi edad. Sus lentes se han empañado un poco por mis aceleradas respiraciones— Tienes que mantener la calma. Tu madre está bien, solo le ha dado un poco de fiebre y me llamó para ayudarles en las preparaciones del día.

Eso me calma un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

—¿Por qué está enferma?

Tío Ishida sólo me observa con esa penetrante mirada que me carcome.

—Parece haberse desabrigado y, en estas épocas de cambio de clima, es malo dormir sin algo con que cubrirse. —No digo nada pero siento que él quiere decirme algo—. Ichigo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, intentando que mi voz suene fuerte y dura como la de él.

—Tienes que parar esto.

Abro mis ojos. ¿A qué se refiere?

—No entiendo, tío Ishida.

Se levanta y da un golpe sobre mi mesa de noche. Me sobresalto e intento calmar mis manos temblorosas. Odio ponerme débil en estas situaciones, porque soy un hombre, el hijo de mi padre, que lucho y murió en la guerra. Debo de ser fuerte.

—Este día va a terminar destrozando a tu madre, Ichigo. No es por ti, es por lo que significa. Tienes que terminar con esto de ir al cementerio cada año porque ella muere un poco con esto, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Pero mami es la que quiere ir, siempre me dice que está encantada con que…

—¡Miente!

—¡No le grites a mi hijo!

Me giro pasmado al verla, envuelta en una bata de baño blanca, con el rostro empapado en sudor y un sonrojo en las mejillas. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Esto es mi culpa, mamá está enferma por mi culpa.

—Ichigo, ve a mi habitación, en un momento hablaremos.

Yo niego con la cabeza.

—Pero mamá…

—Hazlo.

Aquí es cuando no debo replicar. Así que simplemente salgo de la habitación y me encierro en el cuarto de mamá.

Me acuesto sobre su cama y miro hacia el techo, todo cubierto de esas calcomanías de estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad. Mamá dice que es para alejar a los malos espíritus y para guiarla hacia papá. Ella me contó una vez la historia de cómo, en el campo de batalla, ella y papá se encontraron solo siguiendo las estrellas, siempre "_la segunda estrella a la derecha_", como Peter Pan. Giro mi cabeza un poco y logro ver su cómoda, toda llena de fotografías, perfumes y esas cosas que se ponen las mujeres sobre el rostro para verse más bonitas. Detrás de esta cómoda, hay un espejo, así que me miro en él.

Todos los conocidos de mamá dicen que me parezco a ella pero que definitivamente soy la viva imagen de mi padre. Lo único que comparto con mi mamá es el carácter y unas cosas más. Es ahí, viéndome en el espejo, cuando veo una pequeña cajita que no había visto antes. La tomo con curiosidad y, cuando la abro, una melodía dulce invade la habitación.

Es una caja musical.

Es una melodía antigua, lo sé. Por algún motivo me calma completamente y me hace cerrar los ojos. Dentro de mí, imagino a mi padre, en su uniforme de guerra, tomando mi mano y corriendo junto a mí mientras mamá toca esta canción.

Ah, ya recuerdo cual es.

Mamá siempre la interpretaba cuando era pequeño. Admiraba profundamente como sus dedos marcaban las notas del piano tan elegantemente y como no se equivocaba ni una sola vez, como, en cada pedazo de la partitura, esa música tomaba la personalidad de mi madre y la hacía suya. Cuando mi madre toca el piano, es como si todo el tiempo en el mundo se detuviera un segundo solo para escuchar su música. Ella intento enseñarme, pero definitivamente soy la viva imagen de mi padre, sin talento alguno para ello.

Pero se hacer buen café, aunque mamá no lo debe saber. Si se entera que he estado jugando con la máquina de la cocina, es muy probable que me castigue.

La melodía se vuelve a repetir una y otra vez.

Me echo en la cama de mamá y pongo la cajita musical sobre mi pecho. Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que hay una foto sobre el espejo de la misma y una sonrisa tonta se forma en mis labios. Son mamá y papá juntos, cuando aún eran jóvenes, pero esta es diferente a todas las que he visto de ellos: Aquí parece como si no se soportaran, como si fuesen solo amigos.

Sí, definitivamente esa historia del hilo rojo que me conto mamá era verdad: Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos desde el principio, pero entonces…

¿Por qué papá murió?

Escucho cómo la puerta se abre estrepitosamente y me levanto de inmediato, cogiendo la caja aún sonando, presionándola sobre mi pecho, como si fuese parte de mí.

La expresión de horror que puso mamá no tenía precio.

—¿Dónde…? ¿Donde encontraste eso?

Ah, es por la canción.

Me levanto de la cama y estiro mis brazos, aún con el artefacto sonando.

—Lamento haberlo cogido sin permiso, mamá, pero me llamó la atención y… y aquí aparecen tú y papá, ¿ves?

Ella mira la foto como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. Se arrodilla ante mí, quedando a mi altura y me acaricia los cabellos. Su sonrisa es más radiante que nunca.

—Mi pequeño Ichigo, acabas de convertir este día en el mejor de todos.

Sonrío.

Mamá está feliz. Y si mamá es feliz, yo también soy feliz.

Me lanzo a sus brazos y la aprieto contra mi pequeño cuerpo. La amo. La amo tanto que podría dar mi vida por protegerla y sé que valdría toda la pena del mundo.

—Ichigo, prométeme algo ¿sí? —Su voz se torna seria de repente—. Pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan, nunca cambies.

Abro mis ojos lentamente.

—¿Es por lo que dijo el tío Ishida?

—En parte. Pero es más por lo que tendrás que afrontar como adulto, pequeño. —Me separa un poco y veo su rostro aun empapado en sudor—. Estás creciendo y tendrás que afrontar cosas que te debilitaran, romperán tu moral y te harán pedazos, pero siempre, y recuérdalo hasta el día de tu muerte, siempre se tú mismo. Nunca dejes que nadie intente llevarse lo mejor de ti… o terminarás como yo.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Tú eres fuerte, mamá. Papá lo sabe, yo lo sé; tú también tienes que saberlo.

—El tío Ishida quiere lo mejor para nosotros, Ichigo, pero no sabe cómo demostrarlo y tiende a cometer errores. Lo que te dijo, sobre que tú me obligabas a ir al cementerio el día de la muerte y cumpleaños de tu padre, es mentira. —Su voz se quiebra por un segundo y puedo distinguir una lagrimas caer hacia mi mano. Odio cuando llora—. Lo hago porque quiero compartir este día contigo y con él. No importa si eso me carcome el alma, es la única felicidad que obtengo en este día, así que no quiero que te dejes manipular por otras personas.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Porque eres un niño muy dulce, honesto, sincero y valiente que siempre quiere luchar por el bien, pero hay personas que son más listas y buscarán una manera de derrotarte, hijo. Tienes que empezar a ser más fuerte —se levanta y me mira—, debes dejar de llorar por cualquier cosa. Si yo lo hago, tú me reconfortas; pero no me imitaras. El llanto, Ichigo, les da poder a tus enemigos. Nunca dejes que nadie te vea hacerlo. Nadie, jamás, ¿me oíste?

Asiento con la cabeza. Esta conversación debería de haberla tenido hace tiempo pero no importa. Ella está aquí y me lo está diciendo. Me convertiré en alguien fuerte.

—Así que, desde mañana, entrenaras con el tío Ishida. Él conoce un buen dojo donde aprenderás defensa personal y así, de paso, entablaras más amistad con su hijo.

Gimo ante eso. No me gusta estar cerca de ese niño.

—Pero, mamá…

—Nada de peros, Kurosaki Ichigo. Eres un hombre, ¿no?

—No es eso, yo si quiero las clases en el dojo, pero no me cae el hijo del tío Ishida.

Mamá sonríe y me acaricia el pelo.

—Pues será hora para que comiences a cambiar eso. Ahora, ve a darte una ducha, mientras yo preparo el desayuno.

La miro mientras camina lentamente hacia la cocina.

—Mamá —digo.

Ella se voltea y me presta atención.

—Creo que no tengo ganas de ir hoy al cementerio. Podemos quedarnos en casa a ver la televisión o alguna película.

Ella sonríe, a pesar de la fiebre que la estaba atacando.

—Si es por mi fiebre, ni te preocupes, que ahora voy a tomar algo para sacarme esta gripe de encima.

—Pero…

—Creo que debo enseñarte a no decir mucho la palabra "_pero_", Ichigo. ¿Qué acabo de decirte?

Me giro y camino directo hacia el cuarto de baño. Sé que cuando ella se pone de ese humor, sólo hay que seguirle la corriente y no replicarle nada. Mamá es así, reservada, centrada en su trabajo pero muy buena conmigo cuando se lo propone. Siempre antepone mi felicidad a sus principios.

No sé qué es lo que habrán hablado el tío Ishida y ella en mi habitación, pero lo que sea que hayan dicho, será para bien de todos nosotros. Sé que no debo llorar mucho y tío Ishida quiere que sea un hombre como mi padre porque él quiere mucho a mamá; han sido amigos desde pequeños y él solo quiere que yo tome el lugar de mi padre. Y lo haré.

Intento que mi baño no tarde demasiado, no quiero dejar a mamá esperando con la comida en la mesa. Ella siempre dice que le hubiera gustado que su hermano, mi tío verdadero, le hubiese dedicado un poco más de tiempo. Según el tío Ishida, el hermano de mamá llego a ser bueno al final, lástima que no pude conocerlo, todos dicen que saqué su intelecto. Él fue quien le enseño a mamá esa canción que toca en el piano, bueno, no exactamente él. Mamá me contó que le escuchó tocar una vez y decidió aprender la canción para complacerle.

Unos toquidos en la puerta del baño me sobresaltan.

—¿Ya terminas, Ichigo? El desayuno se está enfriando.

—¡Ya voy!

Termino de ponerme ese pantalón que tanto me gusta e intento peinar mi cabello, sin mucho éxito. Ni modo, no hay más que hacerle. Quería estar presentable este día para poder ir a visitar a papá como se debe pero, como siempre, este no colabora de ninguna manera.

Al salir, corro hacia el comedor y veo la hora. Son las once y media de la mañana. ¡Oh, no! ¡Es tarde!

—¡Mamá, se nos ha hecho tarde!

Ella estira su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y me mira con el ceño semi fruncido.

—Entonces, termina tu desayuno.

Un olor delicioso se esparce por el comedor. Ah, ella siempre hace el mismo obento cada año porque a papá le gustaba mucho ese bocadillo japonés. Termino mi vaso de leche y corro a la cocina para dejarlo sobre el fregadero, cuando mamá me dice algo.

—Alista tu mochila, esto estará listo en diez minutos.

La miro preocupado. Su cara sigue estando muy sudorosa.

—Pero sigues con fiebre.

Ella me sonríe con amabilidad.

—No, de hecho, la medicina que tío Ishida me dio, está haciendo efecto. Así que es mejor que te apures, yo estaré lista en unos minutos más.

—¡Sí!

Regreso corriendo a mi habitación y cojo mi mochila de colegio. Comienzo a guardar las cosas que normalmente llevo para esta ocasión especial: fotos de mis compañeros de colegio, fotos de los momentos vividos este año, mi cámara de fotos instantáneas, algunos dientes de león que he estado guardando en una cajita, hojas en blanco y crayolas. También meto mi libro de cuentos, porque siento que a papá le gustará mucho los que estoy escribiendo ahora, todos tienen héroes como él.

Todo lo que usualmente llevo está en la mochila pero sé que algo está faltando.

Escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse. Mamá ya debe estar dentro, así que entro sigilosamente a su cuarto y cojo la caja de música olvidada sobre su cama.

Esto era lo que faltaba.

—Ahora papá estará muy feliz.

**3.- **

**El Destino**

Nunca subestimen la luminosidad de un prado verde en pleno verano, más aun cuando se trate de un cementerio. El día estaba claro y brillante, como si todo lo que estuviese predestinado a estar ese día fuese perfecto, sin ninguna mancha ni cosa mala que pudiese ocurrir.

Pero el destino es una cosa impredecible.

La lluvia comenzó aproximadamente a las cuatro de la tarde. La madre y su hijo habían ido a visitar al padre por su cumpleaños y aniversario de su fallecimiento. El hijo se regodeaba con sus cuentos, escritos a puño y letra por él mismo; la madre no podría estar más orgullosa de él. La rutina de ese día estaba siendo seguida al pie de la letra: Primero comían el almuerzo al pie de la tumba del padre, no en silencio, sino con risas y chistes que la madre le contaba al hijo, anécdotas que habían pertenecido al padre. El incienso se encendía poco después, para luego comenzar a mostrar las fotos de las vivencias y paseos que habían tenido a lo largo del año.

—Mamá, ¿podemos tomarnos una foto?

La madre sonrió con afecto, aunque sus ojos denotaran tristeza.

—De acuerdo.

Esos pequeños recuerdos quedarían siempre grabados en el corazón del hijo, que jamás olvidaría el profundo amor que su madre le tenía a su padre y viceversa. Porque aunque estuviesen separados por algo más fuerte que la distancia, él pondría las manos al fuego por ellos.

A las cuatro de la tarde, un aguacero comenzó a caer, de improviso, en el cementerio. A la madre no le disgusto esto, ni le sorprendió; se lo esperaba. La lluvia era el lenguaje no verbal que ella y su marido tenían para comunicarse; no es que ahora lo necesitase pero le hacía sentirse cerca de él. Para el hijo, ese fue el momento perfecto para soplar los dientes de león que había traído, sin embargo, se dio con la sorpresa que estos estaban marchitos.

—Voy a buscar otros, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes, se está haciendo de noche.

El niño fue buscando los dientes por el prado, sin encontrar uno que fuese adecuado para su ceremonia. Y es que no podía utilizar cualquiera, no; él tenía que tener los más grandes y pomposos, de esos que pudiesen volar millas y kilómetros para poder llegar hasta el cielo, así su padre sabría que no lo habían olvidado. Al no encontrarlas, se sintió muy frustrado y esas ganas de llorar volvieron a invadirle el cuerpo.

No, él tenía que ser fuerte. No podía verse débil en un día como ese.

La búsqueda de los dientes de león estaba siendo infructuosa, hasta que vio una pequeña gruta natural, algo alejada del cementerio, y, alrededor de esta, miles de estas pomposas y amarillas flores crecían furtivamente.

El niño pensó que el destino estaba de su lado.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, alejándose cada vez más del cementerio y de su madre. Vio, con algo de curiosidad, que varias camionetas negras con las lunas polarizadas estaban estacionadas en sitios estratégicos en los alrededores del bosque, como si estuviesen rodeando el cementerio. Pudo ver como uno de los hombres bajo de la camioneta y se aterro ante lo que vio: Este tenía una escopeta de caza y la estaba cargando. No, esos no eran policías normales. El niño ya estaba muy lejos como para retroceder, por lo que se agacho y, silenciosamente, comenzó a arrastrarse por el pasto, todo mugroso y lleno de bichos y barro mojado, producto de la lluvia. Tenía que conseguir esos dientes de león a toda costa.

Ichigo formuló una estrategia dentro de su cabeza: tomaría dos dientes de león, se los guardaría en el bolsillo y rodearía los coches por el claro del bosque que colindaba con el cementerio. Así de simple. Siguió arrastrándose, siendo ocultado por los matorrales y el césped del bosque. Las piedras le despellejaban las rodillas y los codos y la ropa le pesaba demasiado. Prácticamente estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies. Se quitó los zapatos, los tiro hacia un arbusto cercano y siguió serpenteando sobre la tierra.

Finalmente llego a la gruta.

Rápidamente, cogió las flores amarillas y las escondió en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Iba a seguir deslizándose cuando sintió un metal frio tocar su frente. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar y esta vez, sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia. Tenía miedo de mirar.

—Levántate, pedazo de mierda.

Ichigo, con toda la valentía posible, levanto su mirada y vio al hombre de la escopeta de caza sobre él, mirándolo como si fuese la peor escoria nacida de un humano. Él tembló aún más y comenzó a gemir.

—¡Que te levantes, he dicho!

El hombre alzo rápidamente su arma al aire y lanzó un tiro, haciéndolo gritar y taparse la cabeza con las manos. No, eso no podía estar pasándole.

—Así que no vas a hacerlo, ¿eh?

La ira contenida se podía escuchar en su voz; esa voz, por algún motivo que él desconocía, se le hacía familiar. Muy familiar. De pronto, sintió un fuerte tirón de sus cabellos. Ichigo chilló con todo lo que tenía mientras veía como era alzado dos metros sobre el suelo. Las lágrimas eran imparables y los gritos de dolor eran audibles en todo el bosque mientras el tipo con la escopeta le daba una cachetada con la coleta de la misma, rompiéndole el labio y parte de la nariz.

Ahora, el niño lloraba como si no hubiese mañana. Dolía, dolía horrores. Él jamás había experimentado esa clase de tortura; era como si le aplastaran el cráneo fuertemente contra un piso de cemento duro y los huesos se partieran en miles de pedazos. La sangre se diluía con la lluvia y se deslizaba por su cuello, provocándole espasmos que se confundían con las risas del hombre de la escopeta.

—Te desfiguraré por completo, pedazo de mierda. Eres una abominación, al igual que tu padre y yo me encargaré de exterminarte.

Una, dos, tres.

Una, dos, tres.

El niño contaba cada golpe que el hombre le daba. Desde el abdomen, hasta la espalda. Ichigo era una masa sanguinolenta de espasmos, gritos y dolor, mucho dolor. Entonces fue cuando empezó a chillar a llantos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Quiero a mamá! ¡Mamá!

Mientras más fuerte lo hacía, más duro le pegaba. El hombre de la escopeta acertaba desde la cara, hasta las piernas. La coleta del arma le destrozaba fuertemente en el abdomen, haciéndole escupir sangre mientras él le pisaba las manos e intentaba romperle los huesos. Él se cansó de los golpes y decidió utilizar los puños abiertamente. Más y más duro; el niño tenía el rostro cubierto de un líquido rojizo y moretones, algunos ya hematomas, sobre su pequeño estómago. Cuando cayó exhausto en el pasto, pudo ver como un charco rojizo había teñido todos los dientes de león, convirtiéndolos en una promesa sanguinaria de su futura muerte.

—Esa puta no te va a salvar.

Él miro al sujeto y vio como este sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo.

"_Voy a morir_"—se dijo—. "_Voy a morir como papá_"

Los ojos del niño pidieron clemencia al ser humano frente a él. Su cuerpo le escocia horrores y la lluvia solo aumentaba su tormento. Si iba a matarle, mejor que clavara el arma de una vez en su cuello y acabara con su martirio. Era demasiado para un niño de nueve años.

El hombre de la escopeta, adivinando sus pensamientos, murmuró con desdén.

—No, pequeña rata, no soy tan misericordioso.

Ichigo lo sintió caer sobre él y romperle la camisa a jirones. No sabía que se proponía, pero lo supo en cuanto soltó el siguiente grito, al cual le prosiguieron muchos más.

Estaba escribiendo sobre su piel, torturándolo.

Hubo un momento en el que el dolor fue demasiado para Ichigo y este entro en estado de shock. El individuo seguía sobre él, dañando su piel, marcándolo para siempre. Dejo de gritar y se limitó a observar como la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo, limpiando las heridas que la cuchilla estaba dejando sobre él. Él sabía que estaba trazando algo, no tenía idea de que era, pero en esos momentos le traía sin cuidado. Eso no debería de haber pasado, ¿qué había hecho mal?

Escucho un grito ahogado, seguido de su nombre en un chillido de horror que le hizo reaccionar por completo.

Era su madre.

—¡Mamá! —gritó, rompiéndosele la voz a media palabra.

El hombre levantó la mirada y sonrió con malicia.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí: La puta que lo inicio todo.

La madre hizo caso omiso de lo que dijo y se dedicó a ver el cuerpo de su hijo. El grito inhumano que profirió le desgarro la garganta, seguido de más chillidos y de un incesante llanto.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?! —clamó, mientras se echaba al suelo y acunaba al niño mutilado sobre el césped.

Ichigo veía como ella se mecía incesante sobre su adolorido torso. Pudo ver como heridas más graves que las suyas se esparcían por su adorada madre. Pero lo que más le dolió fue ver como su vestido, todo blanco y pulcro, estaba manchado de sangre en sus partes bajas, como si hubiese sido violada. No, no es como si hubiese sido, porque, si miraba el camino por donde su madre había venido, podía ver como la sangre se esparcía desde arriba hacia abajo. Además, sus muslos tenían heridas sangrantes y moretones dolorosos. Ellos la habitan tocado. Habían osado tocar a su madre. Un grito de impotencia salió de su pequeña garganta y el lacerante dolor volvió a él como si fuese una vieja amiga. Él no había podido defenderla. Su madre había sido violada y él no había hecho nada. Nuevamente otro grito surgió de su pecho.

La madre vio cómo su hijo lloraba, se retorcía y escupía sangre; probablemente habrían golpeado algún órgano vital.

—¿¡Por qué!? —gritó de impotencia— ¿¡Por qué!?

El hombre de la escopeta vio como sus compañeros llegaban, orondos, subiéndose las braguetas de sus pantalones y relamiéndose los labios, como si hubiesen probado un delicioso manjar. Uno de ellos llevaba un revolver de gran distancia, mientras que el otro, una metralleta embadurnada de sangre. Los tres compartieron sonrisas complicas y retorcidas.

—Pero si ya sabes el porqué, puta —habló quien había golpeado a su hijo—. Tú fuiste quien origino todo esto.

—¡Pero él no! ¡Él es un niño! ¡Él no estuvo en ese momento!

El hombre de la metralleta manchada de sangre rió amargamente.

—Él es el fruto de la abominación, es el hijo de un monstruo, algo impuro y demoniaco. Debe ser purificado.

La madre abrazó a su hijo, protegiéndolo de todo mal. Él la miraba como si fuera a desvanecerse en el aire.

—Mamá… —suspiró. Las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando.

Ella, quien estaba sobre él, ciñéndolo con fuerza, murmuró algo.

—No importa que pase, Ichigo, nunca cambies. —El pequeño sintió las manos frías de su mamá sobre su mejilla embadurnada de sangre—. Nunca dejes que otras personas te digan quien eres. Nunca cambies.

—Mami… —sus ojos estaban perdiendo color. Pronto se desmayaría. Estaba muy cansado.

La mujer lo siguió abrazando fuertemente e incluso cuando el sujeto de la escopeta le jaló del cabello, no pudo separarla del niño. Era como si se hubiese fundido con él. Ella gritó cuando vio cómo el de la metralleta ensangrentada golpeó con la culata del arma la cabeza de su hijo, haciéndolo reaccionar con un grito ahogado.

—¡Aun no te desmayes, engendro!

—Por favor, no le hagan daño, por favor, se los suplico. —La voz rota y desesperada de ella era amortiguada por el sonido de la lluvia—. ¡Por favor!

Los sollozos de ambos inundaron la gruta y, con renovados golpes por parte de los agresores, hicieron que la sangre volviera a fluir por el campo. Tiñendo esta vez el resto de flores a su alrededor, convirtiéndolas en algo que debía ser purificado.

El primer sujeto cogió a la madre de sus cabellos y le levanto un poco hacia el aire, haciendo que ésta rechinase los dientes ante el fuerte tirón. Con una mano, él le tiraba el cabello y con la otra le apuntaba con la escopeta por la parte de atrás del cráneo.

—Si dices que él no tiene nada que ver, puta —escupió el hombre—, le daremos una oportunidad de vivir.

Ichigo vio el dolor reflejado en el rostro de la mujer y quiso hacer algo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. El frio le carcomía los huesos y los músculos estaban demasiado adoloridos como para ser movidos.

—Convénceme, pequeña rata.

El niño le miró con súplica, no entendiendo el comentario dicho por el que lo había deformado, así que emitió un gemido que sonó a algo como 'no entiendo' que hizo que expectorase más sangre.

Él individuo le escupió en el rostro.

—Convénceme, dame un argumento válido para no matarte a ti y a esta carroña —los hombres a su alrededor rieron a carcajada limpia, mientras veían como el niño temblaba del miedo, literalmente hablando—. Te doy dos oportunidades.

Él, de la impotencia, comenzó a llorar. No sabía qué hacer. Su madre iba a morir si no se le ocurría nada.

—Papá… papá…sálvame, papá… —comenzó a gemir desesperadamente, intentando que su padre, en algún lugar del cielo, les mandase una ayuda.

Esto, sin embargo, solo sirvió para enojarlo aún más. Ichigo pudo ver como las facciones del hombre se deformaron horriblemente al escucharle llamar a su padre y apretó aún más el tirón en el pelo de la mujer, haciendo que suelte lastimeros quejidos de dolor.

—Te he dicho, ¡Que me convenzas! —El sujeto del revolver pateó su pecho, haciéndole escupir sangre—. Tu padre no vendrá, él está muerto, nosotros lo matamos. Ahora —el tirón se hizo más fuerte, haciéndole gritar de dolor. El hijo podía sentir como la sangre manaba de los muslos de su madre y le manchaba el pantalón— convénceme de no volarle los sesos a esta puta frente a ti y ambos vivirán. Solo tienes —levantó el dedo corazón— una oportunidad.

Ichigo comenzó a hiperventilar.

—No… —su voz rasposa salió de su garganta, intentando defenderla hasta el último momento—. Por favor, se los ruego, no la maten.

Los tres hombres sonrieron torcidamente.

—Eso, engendro, no fue un argumento.

Y así, apretó el gatillo.

Ichigo vio en cámara lenta, cómo su madre caía muerta sobre él, bañándolo en renovada sangre fresca. Estaba muerta. Podía sentir el líquido rojo empapar sus heridas en el pecho. Él se giró a ver el rostro de su madre y lo que vio solo sirvió para hacerlo chillar de terror: Los ojos de su mamá estaban idos, sin vida y un agujero limpio atravesaba su frente.

Su madre, su adorada y querida madre estaba muerta. Alzó su mirada y vio los dientes de león manchados en sangre, prediciendo un augurio de muerte y desesperación.

La locura comenzó cuando el niño empezó a gritar del terror, a zarandear a la mujer, a pedirle que no le dejara solo con ellos, porque fue ahí cuando, uno por uno, los hombres de las armas, cayeron muertos al suelo. Sin ruido, sin gritos, sin sangre. Era como si se hubiesen desvanecido y simplemente hubiesen muerto. Ichigo sabía que lo estaban porque podía ver el mismo hoyo que tenía su mamá en los pechos de esos hombres, solo que los de ellos eran más grandes y estaban negros por dentro, como si se hubiesen podrido.

Ichigo dejó de gritar, dejó de mover el cuerpo a su lado. La lluvia seguía cayendo a chorros por su cuerpo, limpiando la sangre de sus heridas pero haciéndolas escocer. Se cogió la cabeza, comenzando a mecerse de un lado a otro con desesperación, recitando las pocas plegarias que había aprendido a lo largo de su infancia.

—Padre nuestro, que estas en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre…

No escuchó los disparos que se aproximaron por el claro del bosque, ni tampoco las sirenas de policía que invadieron su silenciosa plegaria; ni siquiera los gritos que lo llamaban a él y a su madre. Solo deseaba que todo esto fuese una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla de la cual despertaría y su mamá estaría ahí, viva, sin ese agujero en la frente, para socorrerlo, para abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Aun mejor, para decirle que su padre acababa de llegar del trabajo y deseaba jugar con él.

Bajó una de las manos hacia su pecho, retorciendo el rostro ante el dolor de las heridas que había dejado la navaja en su pecho. Eso lo hacía real. Todo lo que había ocurrido era real. Comenzó de nuevo a llorar y a abrazarse a sí mismo, intentando mantener el control de sus emociones para no preocupar a su mamá, que de seguro se levantaría de un momento a otro. Sí, ella iba a estar bien, los médicos la curarían y ellos volverían a su destartalado apartamento en la quinta avenida.

Sintió cómo unos fuertes brazos lo alzaban por las axilas, levantándolo del suelo. Por acto reflejo, sus músculos desgarrados comenzaron a patalear por la liberación. De su garganta, los gritos ensangrentados comenzaron a resonar al son de la lluvia, como si fuese un último vals.

El hombre lo abrazó fuertemente. Ichigo se giró para ver a su tío Ishida con lágrimas en los ojos y un uniforme especial de la policía de Nueva York. Él se dejó abrazar y se recostó sobre el pecho del único ser viviente que aún le tenía cariño.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Ichigo. Lo siento tanto —Ishida comenzó a llorar.

Nunca había escuchado el llanto de un hombre, jamás, a excepción del suyo, claro. Era como un sonido roto e impalpable, un lamento que jamás podría ser calmado.

El niño no tenía las palabras para poder apaciguar a su tío porque, en primer lugar, ni siquiera sabía cómo calmarse él mismo. Su cuerpo se estremecía con fuertes espasmos y los ojos le ardían de tanto llorar; las manos le temblaban intensamente, haciendo que su cuerpo también saltara ante el miedo y el terror.

Su madre, su querida madre.

—Mamá… mamá… todo es… mi culpa… soy… un engendro… mamá…

Ishida, al escuchar lo que su sobrino había comenzado a decir, utilizó todo el autocontrol que le quedaba para volver su vista al pequeño niño que observaba cómo el cadáver de su madre era tapado con una sábana blanca, ya algo manchada de sangre, y era puesta en una camilla. Fue ahí, cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de las heridas que el niño tenía en el pecho y que parecían ser un mensaje traído desde los mismos infiernos.

Una sombra cubrió el cuerpo de Ishida y de Ichigo, haciendo al primero girar su cabeza para avistar a su acompañante.

—Ishida. Es hora de irnos.

—El niño ha sido marcado, Urahara —murmuró, aún en estado de shock.

El hombre vio cómo el niño miraba fijamente los dientes de león, que ahora estaban nadando en sangre, pero habían vuelto a ese color amarillo que tanto le gustaba.

—¿Por qué no los protegiste? —preguntó Ishida.

El hombre sólo tendió a tapar sus ojos con el extravagante sombrero que llevaba puesto, evitando ver la escena del crimen.

—¿Importa eso ahora? —Se dio la vuelta con parsimonia y levanto una mano hacia el aire—. Es hora de irnos. La policía no es de ayuda en estos casos.

—¿A dónde irá Ichigo? —preguntó, alzando la mirada hacia Urahara, con los ojos humedecidos.

Él giró la cabeza.

—Eres su tutor legal a partir de ahora.

Urahara, el hombre del sombrero extraño, caminó con tranquilidad hacia los cuerpos restantes de los asesinos, intentando no observar directamente hacia los agujeros podridos de los atacantes. La mirada era impenetrable y, por fuera, su semblante era pacifico, tranquilo; como si ver eso no le afectara en lo absoluto cuando, ciertamente, estaba sumamente preocupado.

El tío de Ichigo miró al pequeño, que se había desmayado después de todo lo que había vivido. Estaba a salvo, pero ahora era huérfano. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas porque quería que eso fuese una pesadilla. Ishida intento no mirar las marcas en el tórax del niño y lo acunó como su madre lo había hecho antes de ser asesinada. Ella no debía de haber muerto, no así, no en ese momento. Suspirando, lo levantó cuidadosamente mientras lo metía a la ambulancia que los esperaba.

En todo el camino hacia el hospital, intentó no mirar el mensaje que yacía sobre la piel virgen del niño como si fuese un estigma, recordándole que no podría escapar mucho más tiempo.

Allí, sobre el pecho de Ichigo, la palabra **Hollow** escrita con navaja, relucía ante la pálida luz de la ambulancia. Las personas que habían portado esa marca en sus cuerpos, habían nacido malditas y la mayoría estaban muertos.

Ishida se tocó el estómago y delineo su propia cicatriz, sintiendo irremediables ganas de vomitar.

Él lo sabía perfectamente.

* * *

**N/A: **

**Bueno este fue el prologo de una historia que voy a terminar porque nunca una idea se me ha metido durante tanto tiempo a la cabeza. Espero, de todo corazón, que les halla gustado. No se asusten que no será tan angst, no por lo menos en los primeros capítulos. Más adelante. Mucho más adelante. Este solo es un pequeño vistazo a lo que se enfrentarán los protagonistas (: **

**Realmente me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios para saber que tal les ha parecido. El primer capitulo lo estaré publicando el 24 de Julio. Sin nada más que deciros espero que os guste C: **

**¡Déjenme sus opiniones! Que de eso me alimento *-* **

**Saludos! C: **


	2. 1- Las dos caras de la moneda

**UNAS ACLARACIONES ANTES DE EMPEZAR: Para efectos del buen entendimiento de la historia, el formalismo "-kun" no será eliminado en lo que respecta al personaje de Orihime, en el resto, creo que será perfectamente entendible. Es que no veo a Orihime llamar "Ichigo" al naranjita (?). Too weird for me. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A CHIBI RUKIA POR SER LA MEJOR BETA DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL (?) (ERES UNA SANTA, DE VERDAD).**

**SE LE DEDICA ESTE CAPITULO A: **

**anlu20, Mimi Guadalups y a jailys-sama C: **

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO SON MÍOS SON DE SU AUTOR TITE KUBO. ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBO SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y POR MERA DIVERSIÓN. **

**BASADA EN UNA HISTORIA REAL. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MONEDA**

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_**En la guerra, como en política, cualquier mal, aunque no infrinja las normas, sólo es excusable cuando es absolutamente necesario: todo lo que está más allá, es crimen."**_

_**Napoleón Bonaparte**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**0.-**

**El escritor**

No es como si un lugar idílico existiera, de todas maneras.

Hay momentos en la vida, pequeños y muy fugaces, que nos muestran una puerta abierta a un mundo de posibilidades que podemos tomar pero, sin embargo, sólo se nos permite escoger una. De entre las miles y miles que se presentan en ese momento, sólo se puede tomar una, y es en esos momentos precisos en los que las decisiones que tomamos son las equivocadas, no porque lo queramos, sino porque el destino no sería llamado como tal si la elección fuese la correcta.

La vida, señores, es una ruleta que va y viene. Te da, te quita y muchas veces, simplemente, decide abandonarte.

Pero no estoy aquí para hablarles sobre esto, ni nada por el estilo. Estoy aquí para relatarles una historia, algo que he callado durante muchos años por temor y que hoy, en mis últimos días, puedo narrar con total soltura, sin miedo de ser callado ni censurado.

Mi existencia ha ido dando tumbos durante, ¿cuánto? ¿Diez, veinte, treinta años? No lo sé, es mucho tiempo para poder recordarlo y, sinceramente, estos últimos años han sido de lo más tranquilos y pesados que he podido pasar. De todas maneras, no es mi biografía la que voy a relatar, porque sería demasiado aburrido comenzar a relatarles como nací, de que vientre y todo eso. Las cosas pasan por una razón y sé qué, quien sea que este allá arriba, vigilándonos, me mandó con la misión de contar al mundo esto, para hacerle saber a la gente que la bondad aún puede existir, que el amor es lo que une a las personas y que la esperanza, la esperanza señores, sí que puede cambiarnos.

Como dije, no me preocupa mi seguridad en estos momentos, por lo que… ¡Vamos, gobierno! ¡Enciérrame en tus cárceles y mándame a fusilar! No les tengo miedo, ya no. Esta historia les pertenece a mi madre y a mi padre, quienes, en mi humilde opinión, son héroes silenciosos. Héroes que han debido de ser erigidos en estatuas y esculpidos en las paredes de Nueva York, su ciudad natal. Aun así, decidieron que preferirían llevarse sus secretos a la tumba, pero yo no puedo.

Ellos lo significaban todo para mí y el verme desnudo en el espejo me lo recuerda día tras día.

Como decía mamá, aún tengo el día de hoy para caminar hacia algún lugar detrás del arcoíris y evitar que la lluvia se lleve lo mejor de mí.

Madre, si estás leyendo esto desde ese lugar, sólo tengo una cosa que decirte: tenías razón; acerca de todo.

El resto, señores, creo que es mejor que lo sepan por propia cuenta.

Esta es la historia de cómo mi madre y mi padre dieron un nuevo significado a la palabra "**esperanza**".

Esta es la historia de la _muerte_ y la _fresa_.

**1.- **

**Nueva York, 1969.**

Una de las famosas canciones de Frank Sinatra sonaba con lenta parsimonia en los suburbios de Nueva york. El smog, la niebla y el cándido invierno cubrían las calles neoyorkinas de una escarcha de ensueño, como de esas películas de Marilyn Monroe, tan destacado ídolo nacional. El humo de cigarros y marihuana se sentía en cada pequeña esquina del Soho y se iba disipando en cuanto se llegaba a la quinta avenida, al gran Central Park. Definitivamente, vivir en Nueva York era el sueño de toda persona.

—¡Eh, Ururu, pásame el azúcar! —gritó una mujer morena de cabellera morada.

Mientras más se acercaban a Central Park, más se podían percibir melodías de la época, como los famosos Beatles, que destacaban en cada rincón del Time Square, decorando en cada cartelera sus nombres y fotos y a miles de fans aglomerándose solo para escuchar sus canciones, solo para sentirlos cerca.

Érase Nueva York, a finales de los años sesenta, donde un establecimiento estrenaba sus puertas esa misma noche de invierno. Había muchos lugares de gran sabor y sonido en el centro de la ciudad, pero este era distinto, especial; quizá no en ese momento pero más adelante, se convertiría en uno de los esos lugares de Nueva York, aquellos que volverían a visitar por el simple hecho de recrear la historia que paso tras sus muros.

—¡Orihime, saca esa araña muerta de la barra! ¡No queremos que los clientes se espanten!

—¡Sí, Yoruichi!

Faltaban tan solo un par de minutos para que el café sin nombre abriera sus puertas a los neoyorkinos congelados por el crudo invierno que había comenzado; definitivamente la guerra no le venía nada bien al clima del país.

Oh, sí, olvidaba mencionar que la vista desde allí, ah, como explicarlo, era magnifica. Simplemente evoca en tu mente un balcón al estilo parisino que da a una gran avenida, de esas trascendentales, y que frente a esta se encuentra un enorme bosque lleno de naturaleza, de vida y arte. Central Park, en todo su magnífico verde y, en esta época del año, algo más blanco de lo normal. Definitivamente, era algo digno de admirar en cualquier época del año.

—¡Tessai! —gritó la exasperada mujer— ¡Los baños de caballeros están hechos una mugre! ¡Las tapas están levantadas y los lavamanos tienen sangre!

—Lo siento, Yoruichi, es que me corté la mano y tuve que enjuagarla en agua —dijo el pobre hombre, mientras le mostraba la extremidad vendada a Yoruichi.

—¡Pues límpiala! ¡Vendrá sanidad y nos cerrará! ¡Quedan cinco minutos! ¡¿Dónde está el barista?! ¡Kisuke, deja de dormir!

Sin aviso, la puerta del café se abrió inesperadamente y la mujer de cabellos extravagantes, que esperaba ver a un cliente cruzando los marcos romanos del establecimiento, vio llegar a un muchacho de cabellos igual o más raros que los de ella y que, al parecer, había llegado corriendo. Yoruichi se abstuvo de gritar unas cuantas letanías a la madre que harían a cualquier marinero que se respete sonrojarse de la vergüenza. Y es que abrían dentro de cinco minutos y a su empleado se le ocurría llegar tarde justo el primer día.

El hombre, que a simple vista no se veía de más de veinte años, se quitó la boina parisina que llevaba con extremada paciencia, haciendo saltar una vena enfurecida en la cabeza de la pobre administradora. Luego, la limpió como si se tratara de su objeto más preciado y la dejo sobre el perchero; igualmente se quitó el largo y grueso abrigo cubierto de nieve, y lo desempolvó con pereza, colocándolo al lado de su boina. Caminó hacia su jefa y le dio una mirada indescifrable y curiosa.

Yoruichi empezó a taconear sobre el suelo de madera vieja, intentando que el chico le diera una explicación creíble para su retraso.

—Ichigo.

—Yoruichi-san.

Se miraron el uno al otro, retándose, intentando hacer sucumbir al otro tan solo con sus ojos o, en el caso de la mujer, queriendo leer su mente para desenterrar sus más profundos y míseros secretos.

—¡Pero si es Kurosaki-san! ¡Al fin llegaste, ya nos tenías preocupados!

El duelo entre ambos fue interrumpido por un hombre de sombrero verde y blanco que no combinaba en lo absoluto con ese traje de Pierre Cardín que portaba con tanto orgullo. Se jactaba de decir que utilizar los trajes de Cardín le haría famoso porque, en algún futuro lejano, este diseñador seria uno de los que impusiera la moda en todo el mundo. A esa diatriba, Yoruichi solía responderle con que primero aprendiese a no llevar a la quiebra otro negocio, seguido de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con ese bate de baseball que llevaba Jinta a la mano.

—Kisuke —se giró la morena, enojada, olvidando completamente que Ichigo se encontraba detrás de ella— ¡¿Podrías, por el amor de Dios, terminar de hacer las conexiones?! ¡Tenemos que abrir en cinco minutos!

—De hecho, Yoruichi-san —la melodiosa voz de Orihime se hizo presente en la conversación—, _hace_ quince minutos que debimos de abrir. Ya son las siete y quince.

La mujer miro con incredulidad a Orihime, quien sostenía, en una mano, unas paneras vacías y, en la otra, aproximadamente siete copas colocadas de forma no humana entre sus dedos.

—Tómatelo con calma, mujer —suspiró Kisuke, abrazándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola no tan delicadamente—. No es como si fuéramos a quebrar porque la apertura se retrasó una hora o dos, es normal y común. Además, hoy recibí una carta de nuestro muy generoso benefactor y ha decidido que la apertura sea a las ocho.

La mujer giró su cabeza tan rápido que la fricción de sus huesos hizo un sonido aterrador y erizó la piel de los que se encontraban alrededor.

—¿Y cuándo tenías planeado decirme que había llegado una carta de Byakuya, Kisuke?

—En el momento en que decidieras tomártelo con calma —inmediatamente saco un abanico japonés de su bolsillo y lo dejo sobre su barbilla, intentando ser sexy—. Con tu humor y tu aspecto de gata en celo agregas más presión a este lugar y lo que queremos es que este sea un lugar en donde no se mencione la palabra "_guerra_" o "_Vietnam_" en ningún sentido.

—Además, Yoruichi-san —agregó la bella mujer de cabellos naranjas—, casi todo está listo, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse ¡Ya verá que la inauguración saldrá excelente!

La mujer los miró de reojo a ambos y suspiró.

—Supongo que a Byakuya no le molestará que esto se convierta en un antro hippie. Y tú —señaló al muchacho que estaba a punto de escapar de la incómoda conversación— ponte a calibrar esa máquina de café de una buena vez.

Dicho esto último, Yoruichi vio alejarse a sus dos mejores pupilos y empleados en la misma dirección. Se percató del tono sonrosado y nervioso en el que Orihime intentaba entablar una conversación con Ichigo, y como este, cordial y amablemente, le seguía la corriente. Sonrió para sus adentros; Ichigo seguía siendo tan inocente que no se percataba de las señales que una mujer soltaba cuando se sentía atraída hacia un chico y él, por supuesto, tan centrado en sus estudios y en una guerra que no era suya como estaba, no daba cabida para nada más en su vida.

Sintió el brazo de Kisuke apretarle cariñosamente los hombros, haciéndola estremecer de un modo extraño. Sólo él lograba esas reacciones en ella.

—¿Hace cuánto que está así? —preguntó el hombre de traje.

Ella suspiró.

—Solo han pasado tres meses, Kisuke. Perder al único familiar vivo que te queda, el único que te apoyo después de… bueno, eso, de por sí es difícil. Debe ser aún peor cuando lo pierdes en una guerra.

—Ryuken no ha muerto —espetó con voz dura el hombre.

La mujer le miró a los ojos, grises como una mañana de invierno, que ocultaban secretos profundos, de esos que nadie quiere saber.

—Es bueno que tengas fe pero eso no regresará a Ishida de la tumba, Kisuke —dicho esto volvió su vista hacia el muchacho el cual ahora estaba solo en la barra, calibrando la maquina expreso para la apertura.

El sonido del reloj inundó el café que antes había estado tan ruidoso y, ahora, un aura depresiva se había establecido sobre las cabezas de todos. No era una sorpresa, la verdad. Cada vez que Ichigo Kurosaki entraba al recinto, ya fuese para recalibrar la máquina, para visitar a Orihime Inoue o para firmar papeles, todos se sumían en un silencio en son de respeto por él.

—No tengo fe. _Sé_ que está vivo —metió la mano al bolsillo y de este salió un papel arrugado que contenía una caligrafía impoluta—, por esto.

—¿Acaso Byakuya ha…?

—¿Encontrado a Ryuken? —cuestionó el hombre alzando una ceja—. No, su poder no llega a tanto, pero ha conseguido un rastro de él y también pruebas de un asunto… delicado —depositó la carta sobre la mano de la mujer—. Es mejor que la leas por ti misma.

Le dio una última sonrisa a su compañera y deshizo el abrazo. Se giró para ver el nuevo ambiente de su nuevo restaurante. Él era Urahara Kisuke, ex comandante de la marina británica que lucho contra el yugo de Alemania y, por supuesto, un hombre judío. No era sorpresa que muchos alemanes lo quisieran muerto pero claro, él era conocido por adelantar los movimientos del resto, incluso los de los propios diputados británicos. Por un momento, Urahara Kisuke viajó al pasado cerrando los ojos y pudo sentir la pólvora correr de sus fosas nasales hasta sus pulmones; las heridas punzantes y llenas de pus en sus brazos y piernas; los ojos rojos debido a la falta de sueño y al continuo viaje; el hambre y la sed que vivía junto a sus soldados. Sin embargo, había un recuerdo que siempre le hacía estremecer del miedo y le excitaba al mismo tiempo: la primera vez que vio a Yoruichi Shihouin en el campo de batalla.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y sintió sus manos temblar ante los recuerdos. No había pasado el tiempo suficiente para superarlo y, a veces, él pensaba que seguiría soñando con sus derrotas hasta el día de su muerte. Vio como la mujer de cabellos morados subía las escaleras para entrar a la oficina principal y decidió que ya era suficiente con una persona depresiva en ese lugar. Inmediatamente, Kisuke recobró su ánimo y se propuso deshacer ese súbito silencio.

—¡Vamos, Tessai, abrimos en media hora! ¿Ya limpiaste los baños?

Un hombre grande y moreno, que pasaba del metro ochenta y estaba sentado en una de las sillas del local lo miro con admiración. Ese era Tessai, su siempre fiel amigo y camarada que le había salvado el pellejo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Decir que tenía una deuda muy alta con él era poco; le debía su vida, parte de su alma y toda su dignidad, y Urahara Kisuke le estaría eternamente agradecido por ello.

—Sí, Urahara, todo está en…

De pronto, la rockola del café se encendió súbitamente y todos los empleados giraron para ver al barista detenido en la máquina, escuchando las primeros notas de una canción que todos conocían demasiado bien… para su mala suerte. No es que los Rolling Stones no gustasen a nadie, pero la canción no era la indicada para el lugar.

Él se giró hacia sus compañeros y con voz neutra dijo:

—¿Les importa si repito esta canción?

Urahara fue el único que respondió a su pregunta.

—No, Kurosaki.

Mientras los acordes fuertes sonaban en el ambiente, Ichigo caminó de regreso hacia la barra del mostrador, intentando fingir que todo estaba bien. Obviamente no lo estaba y su humor era tan palpable que podrías cortarlo con un cuchillo y no salir ileso de eso.

—Kurosaki-kun, ¿terminaste de calibrar la maquina?

El sonido de una melodiosa voz femenina lo hizo salir de sus incipientes pensamientos y fijarse en la voluptuosa muchacha que lo miraba detrás de la barra. Ella era hermosa, no podía negarlo, pero… bueno, siempre había un pero cada vez que conocía a una mujer. Lo único en lo que podía pensar cada vez que hablaba con una chica era que ella tenía a su familia intacta y él no; que lo único que ella quería era sexo, en su mejor momento, o una relación en la que, siendo honestos, no estaba interesado. Y eso no era solo desde hace tres meses, venía siendo desde que era un niño; para ser exactos desde que su madre murió y su padre… Bueno, se podría decir que nunca tuvo un padre.

Por eso seguía siendo virgen a los veinte y cuatro años y esa vocecita en su cabeza se burlaba de él por ello.

Sin embargo, Orihime era diferente. Prácticamente habían salido del vientre de su propia madre -lo cual, dicho sea de paso, no era literalmente cierto-. La conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y no podía simplemente cambiar la impresión que tenia de ella en su mente. Él necesitaba asegurarse que ella estuviera a salvo, que no fuera dañada por nadie; era su protector desde que tenía memoria. Por ese motivo no concebía la idea de abandonarla en manos de otra persona, no confiaba en nadie lo suficiente como para dejar lo único que no había sido manchado por la guerra.

—Sí, Inoue, ¿quieres probar la primera taza? —decidió hablar rápido para no preocupar a su amiga.

Ella, con su sonrisa franca le asintió con la cabeza.

Urahara observo a lo lejos como Ichigo trataba con solemnidad a Orihime Inoue, y simplemente dejó estar las cosas. Ichigo había estado sumido en esa depresión por tres meses y las cosas no hacían más que empeorar. Él sabía de primera mano que Ichigo, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado, era un hombre valiente, que no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones tan fácilmente como el resto. Al parecer, la desaparición de Ryuken le destrozó la poca entereza que quedaba dentro de él.

—Kisuke.

El hombre se giró de inmediato al ver a la mujer de ojos gatunos en el rellano de la escalera y pudo descifrar por esa mirada astuta lo que quería decirle.

—Ya subo.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Trae a Ichigo contigo —dicho esto último, subió al segundo piso. Urahara pudo vislumbrar la arrugada carta de Byakuya entre sus dedos, siendo aplastada con impotencia.

Oh, así que también le había chocado la noticia.

El hombre suspiró y volvió a mirar a su barista y a su mesera, una completamente sonrojada al recibir la primera taza de café y el otro con ojos oscuros, intentando mostrar una sonrisa en un cuerpo donde la felicidad se había ido desde hace mucho, y sólo quedaba una eterna lluvia que lo hundía más en su miseria.

Maldito el destino que quería que él fuese cómplice de la depresión de ese muchacho.

—Kurosaki-san —habló. Cuando tuvo su atención sonrió alegremente—, por favor sube un rato conmigo. Yoruichi-san y yo queremos decirte algo.

Ichigo, algo molesto por la interrupción de sus labores, respondió:

—Yoruichi dijo que aperturaramos a las ocho. ¿Quieres que abra a esa hora o no?

—Vamos, Kurosaki, no seas tan maleducado.

Ichigo, con una vena en su sien, contestó.

—No estoy siendo maleducado, te estoy diciendo que si esa mujer gato no me ve abriendo el café a las ocho mi hombría estará en un severo aprieto.

—Ah, vamos, la castración no duele demasiado de todos modos —dijo, agitando su mano como si no pasara nada—. Además, Yoruichi es la que ha llamado, ¿no querrás enojarla, verdad?

Vio como a Ichigo le recorrió un escalofrío de terror. Esa era exactamente la reacción que Yoruichi provocaba en el campo de batalla y en la vida real, pero él ya sabía cómo calmar los ánimos de esa mujer. Nada que un buen masaje y algo de aceite no pudiesen arreglar, pero esa era otra historia. Ichigo dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió a Urahara hacia un cuarto del segundo piso que, casualmente, también era la casa de los dueños.

Al abrir la puerta de la oficina se encontró con una sala comedor bastante bonita, decorada al estilo oriental, con los tatamis y las puertas de papel de arroz. Definitivamente Urahara y Yoruichi eran la representación de la cultura japonesa y siempre le harían honor a sus raíces. Siguió a Urahara hasta una pequeña habitación, la única de hecho, que tenía una puerta común de estilo occidental. Éste la abrió con cuidado y encontró a Yoruichi sentada sobre el escritorio con aire pensativo, mientras revisaba unos archivos de una carpeta amarilla. Lo que más le llamo la atención a Ichigo fue la carta arrugada que ella tenía en una mano y la comparaba con los papeles que había en el folder.

Urahara vio cómo su mujer intentaba encajar las piezas que Byakuya les había mandado en esa carta. Definitivamente amaba esa parte detectivesca de ella, pero si Ichigo se enteraba de la verdad, temía que al día siguiente lo encontrasen debajo de un puente. No, por ahora, era mejor ocultarle algunas cosas al muchacho.

—Bueno —la voz de Urahara la hizo alzar la mirada y ver a los dos hombres frente a su puerta—, creo que es hora que comencemos esta charla.

—¿Charla? —preguntó el chico de cabellos naranjas, arqueando una de sus cejas.

Yoruichi suspiró, derrotada, y cerró el sobre que estaba revisando.

—Veras, Ichigo —la mujer tenía un nudo en la garganta; sabía que no debían de decirle todo el contenido de la misiva. En ese tipo de cosas, ella y Kisuke siempre pensaban igual—, hoy ha llegado una carta de Byakuya Kuchiki, ¿sabes quién es él?

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

—Aparte de ser su benefactor, solo sé que es un hombre de negocios que está demasiado ligado a la fabricación de armas —se cruzó de brazos. Esa conversación no le gustaba para nada—. ¿Por qué?

—Pues, como lo has dicho, es nuestro benefactor… y antiguo compañero de Kisuke.

Ichigo se alzó de hombros.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Yoruichi suspiró. Tenía que ir al grano y no darle más vueltas a la verdad. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Kisuke habló primero.

—Han encontrado el paradero de Ryuken Ishida.

Urahara no lo vio venir, sólo sintió como era elevado del suelo y su sonrisa se amplió al ver como el rostro de Ichigo, deformado por la incredulidad, lo miraba como si estuviese loco, como si lo que hubiese dicho no tuviese bases o pruebas. No, lo que Ichigo sentía en esos momentos era rabia contenida. Rabia por Ryuken Ishida, rabia por su hijo, su supuesto amigo, rabia hacia Urahara, por engañar tanto y rabia hacia él mismo, por haber dejado caer su máscara y haber presentado su vulnerabilidad a esas personas. No es que no confiara en ellas, es que, para él, todo siempre se había tratado de ser fuerte, de mostrar entereza. De proteger, no de ser protegido.

Es por ello que cuando hablo y la voz se le entrecorto, se odio a sí mismo.

—Mientes.

Urahara sonrió aún más.

—No, Kurosaki-kun, yo nunca miento.

El apretón se volvió aún más fuerte y le hizo recordar a esa vez, cuando era niño… cuando el hombre le cogió de los cabellos y le levanto tan fuerte que no tocaba el piso y luego, su madre.

Como si quemara, Ichigo se apartó de Urahara, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. A veces sucedían, esos flashes de la muerte de su madre, como la había visto morir, como ese perfecto círculo atravesaba su rostro y la desesperación… Cuando sucedían en la mañana, tendía a tomarse algo dulce para intentar levantar la máscara. Cuando sucedían en las noches, mientras dormía, bueno, eso era otro tema.

—Ichigo, esta es la carta que Byakuya ha enviado avisando sobre su llegada hoy a las ocho de la noche al local para la cena de bienvenida, y también menciona algo sobre el paradero de Ryuken.

—¿Cómo sabe él de Ishida?

Yoruichi afiló su mirada.

—¿Qué cómo sabe de él? Ichigo, no seas idiota, Ryuken era parte de la brigada de médicos que enviaron a Vietnam como refuerzos hace cuatro meses. Cuando el centro de comando donde residían los médicos explotó, se dieron a todos los involucrados por muertos, incluyendo a Ishida —Yoruichi se acercó al muchacho lentamente—. Y, como tú lo has dicho, Byakuya Kuchiki es el mayor banquero ligado a las armas que puedas encontrar en Nueva York. Su compañía ha aportado más del noventa por ciento de las armas que se han utilizado desde 1965; es obvio que algo como una emboscada militar no pasaría desapercibido bajo sus narices.

—Si es tan poderoso, ¿cómo no lo ha encontrado antes? ¿Por qué ahora?

La mujer morena sonrió ante la suspicacia de Ichigo. Él definitivamente era un tonto, pero no tanto como para no ver que algo andaba mal. Para su mala suerte, ella también era muy astuta.

—Porque todo proceso toma tiempo, idiota desconfiado. Encontrar a alguien que se suponía estaba muerto no es algo que tengas que planear, simplemente sucedió. Se ubicó una pista de su paradero, pruebas que verifican que, exactamente, Ishida esta vivito, coleando y pateando traseros de soldados vietnamitas.

Ichigo, ya más calmado y con la máscara de estabilidad puesta en su rostro, estiró la mano.

—Quiero leerla.

—Por supuesto.

Cuando Yoruichi le entregó la carta a Ichigo y éste se fue a un rincón a leerla en privado, Urahara le miró con ojos inquisitivos, preguntándole silenciosamente porqué se la había dado cuando se suponía iban a mantenerla en secreto por el bien del chico. Como respuesta, Yoruichi le envió una sonrisa macabramente burlona, como diciéndole en sus narices: "_realmente me subestimas demasiado_". El hombre del sombrero extraño sólo sonrió ladinamente, negando con la cabeza ante lo descarada que era esa mujer para los engaños.

Ella, al igual que él, poseía secretos que nadie ni el mismo presidente de los Estados Unidos sabía sobre su gobierno. Claro que no es como si ella quisiese dar un golpe de estado o algo por el estilo. Urahara se estremeció ante la idea.

"_Dios nos guarde si eso llega a pasar" _

Ichigo leyó la carta con parsimonia, letra por letra, exasperándose en cada palabra.

"…_la legión de reconocimiento que se envió a Vietnam hace dos meses ha dado reportes semanales sobre la localización de las armas utilizadas en la emboscada del 09 de Diciembre de 1969, en el centro de comando hospitalario ubicado en la jungla norvietnamita. Se desconoce el paradero de dos rifles de larga distancia y cinco granadas de expansión múltiple, así mismo, los cuerpos encontrados pertenecen a seis médicos ya reconocidos en la morgue oficialmente. _

_Hay dos cadáveres desaparecidos, uno de ellos el de Ishida Ryuken, quien se intuye robó las armas especificadas antes de la emboscada. Los reportes han ido encareciendo en contenido hasta el último en particular, el cual copio al pie de la letra: _

_**02 de Febrero de 1969. Se encontró uno de los rifles de larga distancia. Marcas de pólvora y sangre sobre la culata. A diez metros se encontraron mantas y abrigos empapados de sangre. Pensamos que uno de los enemigos ha robado las armas. A otros diez metros se encuentran trozos de tela blanca. Una de ellas tiene el nombre de "Ishida Ryuken" grabado. A otros diez metros encontramos más rastros de sangre y luego pisadas que desaparecen a los quince metros. Se solicita permiso para investigar territorio enemigo. **_

_Ishida Ryuken ha robado armas de pertenencia americana y las ha llevado hacia territorio enemigo. Oficialmente, se le declara como traidor a la patria americana y los comandantes en jefe tienen permitido disparar a matar, al igual que los soldados. La orden está dada por…" _

—¡Mentiras!

A ambos adultos no les sorprendió la reacción de Ichigo.

—¿Traidor a la patria? ¡Ni siquiera saben los motivos que lo han llevado a hacer lo que hizo, si es que lo hizo!

El muchacho de cabellos naranjas arrugó el papel y lo lanzó con odio hacia el suelo. Eso era todo. Esa maldita guerra le había quitado a su madre, a su padre y ahora le quitaba a la única persona que lo había cuidado, la única que le había dado cobijo y que había tenido algo de misericordia por un niño empapado en sangre y abandonado en medio de la nada. Se quedó mirando la carta, fulminándola con los ojos. Estaba apretando tan fuerte los puños que ya no sentía sus dedos, los cuales estaban blancos por la falta de circulación.

—Kurosaki-kun, debes de tener en cuenta que Byakuya-san solo hace su trabajo.

—¿Y por eso debo permitirle que dicte ordenes que no le corresponden? ¡Solo es un maldito fabricante de armas que lava dinero en el mercado negro!

— ¡Ichigo!

Un golpe certero sobre la mesa de caoba hizo a Ichigo reaccionar y liberar sus puños para ver hacia Yoruichi, quien le volvía a dirigir su peor mirada afilada.

—Cuida tus palabras, mocoso, porque si no fuera por ese maldito fabricante de armas del mercado negro, Ishida ni siquiera hubiese sido encontrado —le empezó a golpear con su dedo índice en el pecho, haciéndole retroceder ante su mirada imponente—; de hecho, ni tu hubieses sido encontrado el día en que Masaki murió, así que se más agradecido con lo que se te da porque puede que en otra ocasión, ese maldito fabricante de armas te dé por culo a ti y a tu maldita mascara de arrogancia que cargas desde los diez años.

Ichigo abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Yoruichi no podría haber dado en un punto más acertado que ese.

—Yoruichi, creo que es suficiente.

La voz de Urahara la saco de los mil y un insultos que estaba formulando para Ichigo en su cabeza. Ella se giró a ver a Kisuke, quien le señaló el rostro del muchacho; cuando lo vio, se arrepintió enormemente de lo que había dicho. La expresión de Ichigo Kurosaki era de un hombre derrotado en cuerpo y alma, pero con un ápice de dignidad en su mirada. Ichigo sentía como si su existencia en ese momento no tuviese sentido alguno, como si hubiese sido creado simplemente para pasar por todas esas cosas terribles y vivir para contarlo.

La mujer, al verlo en ese estado, recordó a ese niño pequeño, todo sucio y harapiento, en la cama de un lúgubre hospital, tarareando una de las canciones que Masaki solía tocar en el piano y que tanto calmaban a ese pobre niño, ahora convertido en adulto. Ichigo Kurosaki era un sobreviviente, se recordó Yoruichi, pero a la vez estaba tan confundido por dentro, tan solo, que se auto convenció de no necesitar a nadie y ayudar a su prójimo en lo que pudiese.

"_Estarías orgulloso de él_" Pensó la mujer, mientras se acercaba a su lado con una mirada decidida. Cuando estuvo en el campo de visión de Ichigo de nuevo, este la miro desconcertado y ella le palmeó el hombro y sonrió ladinamente.

—Nunca cambies, Ichigo. No pongas esa barrera entre tu verdadero yo y el resto del mundo o serás infinitamente infeliz.

Ichigo se quedó en blanco por un momento. Su rostro, de tener un leve dejo sonrosado por la furia paso a ser de un lívido blanco, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Los ojos mieles se oscurecieron ante los recuerdos, las lágrimas, sus padres y una melodía celestial.

No podía seguir ahí o se pondría a llorar como un bebé y recordaba perfectamente las palabras de su madre. "_Nunca dejes que nadie te vea llorar. Jamás"._

—Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Inmediatamente, el hombre de cabello naranja salió hacia el rellano de la escalera y se quedó un momento ahí, recostado sobre una pared de un horrible blanco altruista. Miro hacia arriba y sintió unas inconfundibles ganas de gritar, mientras el nudo en la garganta se hacía más grande y le impedía tragar y el peso en su estómago le hacía doblarse en dos. Cerró los ojos y espero unos minutos; luego regreso al café con la máscara que había llevado desde los diez años.

—Fuiste muy inteligente, Yoruichi —elogió el hombre de sombrero extravagante y traje de Cardin—, me has sorprendido mucho.

Ella le sonrió.

—Sabía que iba a querer leerla, es por eso que cree otra.

Urahara rio con su típica risa de lobo.

—No podía esperar más de la falsificadora número uno en Europa. Fuiste muy importante en la Segunda Guerra, Yoruichi.

—Sí, pero de eso no va el tema —Yoruichi le miró curiosa, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Así que no mientes, Kisuke?

El hombre le dedico su mirada más enigmática, se acercó al oído de la mujer y susurró.

—Yo nunca miento, solo omito la verdad.

Dicho esto último, salió disparado hacia el café.

**2.-**

—¿Otra vez has peleado con Byakuya?

Central Park a las ocho de la mañana en un día de invierno era un paisaje digno de observar, con sus árboles y sus millones de copos de nieve cayendo por sus adoquines de piedra, y todo ese verde en contraste con el blanco hacían del paisaje uno de los más hermosos, sobre todo aquel sitio en donde se encontraban dos amigos de la infancia a charlar un rato. Ese lugar apodado como "_la fosa_" dentro de central Park en realidad era un enorme lago que, en sus días de verano, servía de piscina a muchos patos, pero que en esa época del año se podía observar las siluetas de las nubes sobre el hielo congelado.

—No es en realidad una pelea, simplemente es el típico "haces lo que te ordeno y espero que lo cumplas o te quito la subvención para tus estudios que, ya que estamos en eso, me decepciona que hallas escogido una carrera que no te dará de comer y no te ayudará a llevar mis negocios". No lo dice textualmente, pero son su mirada y sus acciones… Me controla como si fuese su juguete. —Se quedó sin aire al decir todo eso, y rápidamente que tuvo que tomar una pausada respiración para poder continuar—. Como si yo quisiera meterme en lo que él está haciendo, de todos modos —bufó.

Ella vestía un abrigo que perdía su figura y la hacía ver más niña de lo que ya era, viéndolo a él como un padre en busca de su hija perdida. Ciertamente, Central Park era enorme, y Rukia Kuchiki se conocía al pie de la letra cada árbol y recoveco que allí residía; no por nada conservaba cada rollo de cinta fotográfica de ese parque. A veces, cuando iba a Soho, encontraba personas que le compraban sus cuadros a un buen precio e incluso, una vez, encontró a un pintor francés que quería hacerle un retrato en compensación a la toma en grande de la entrada de nieve a Nueva York.

—Solo quiere lo mejor para ti, Rukia.

—Nada de eso, Renji, ¿has visto siquiera como me controla los rollos? ¡Solo quiere que las use para las clases! ¡Y él no me las compra! ¡Yo lo hago con el dinero que gano vendiendo mis fotografías! —Lanzo sus manos hacia arriba, cogiéndose los cabellos en señal de desesperación—. No veo la hora de irme.

El hombre le palmeó el hombro a su enojada amiga. Éste llevaba una gabardina elegante de color negro y una pajarita roja que combinaba perfectamente con el color de su extravagante cabello. Había una leyenda medieval acerca de las personas portadoras de un cabello pelirrojo. Se decía que ellos eran portadores de la degradación moral, de un intenso deseo sexual y que, por supuesto, habían robado el fuego del infierno. Cada vez que Renji Abarai hablaba de esta leyenda, se vanagloriaba de cambiarla y, en vez del intenso deseo sexual, él tendía a mencionar esa innata habilidad que tenía para manejar un rifle de francotirador a larga distancia. No por nada era uno de los mejores guardaespaldas que se podían contratar en Nueva York. Y es que después del asesinato de Kennedy, la mayor parte de los grandes inversionistas empezaron a contratar bastardos sanguinarios que no tuviesen sangre en el pecho a la hora de asesinar a alguien.

Renji Abarai si tenía corazón, pero no era del tipo de personas que se amilanaran ante un enemigo.

—¿No estarás pensando en huir, verdad? Sabes que eso no funcionaria. Byakuya te encontraría así cambies tu aspecto, te hagas una cirugía facial y te cambies el nombre. —Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su abrigo y, del otro, un encendedor. Cuando pudo encenderlo, lo fumó arduamente mientras su amiga lo miraba con cara de asco—. ¿Qué?

Rukia frunció el ceño.

—Odio ese hábito tuyo. Es desagradable.

Renji levantó una de las cejas, mirándola con diversión.

—¿Y si te tiro un poco de humo a la cara dejarías de decir tonterías como la de huir?

—¡Ni te atrevas! —chilló, propinándole un puntapié en la canilla, haciendo que el hombre soltara el puro, además de toda la nicotina de su boca y se agachara para frotarse con un gemido doloroso.

—¡Maldita! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, joder!

Rukia le mandó una sonrisa macabra.

—Entonces no vuelvas a hacer eso en mi presencia o el próximo lugar que mi pie visitará será tu entrepierna y, créeme, no querrás andar cantando como marinero frente a mi hermano.

Renji la miro con irritación, pero en su fuero interno una vorágine de sentimientos y pensamientos contradictorios libraban una batalla épica. No es que estuviese enamorado de su mejor amiga de la infancia, aquella que había visto prácticamente nacer y que habían pasado toda su niñez entre polvo, raspones, y que en muchas ocasiones había visto sin nada de ropa de por medio. Es que simplemente a veces se preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido con la Rukia antigua, esa que era un poco marimacho, que pegaba a todo el mundo y que siempre quería tener la razón.

"_Fue ese día, el día de la muerte de Hisana…_" pensó Renji, mientras miraba como la mujer sacaba una cámara profesional del largo abrigo que llevaba puesto, se ponía de cuclillas y comenzaba a dar disparos a diestro y siniestro a un lago congelado.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes, Rukia?

Ella, sin inmutarse siquiera, respondió.

—¿Qué siento sobre qué?

—¿Que sientes cuando tomas fotografías? —le preguntó, sentándose sobre la nieve como un niño pequeño.

Rukia bajo la cámara un momento y lo observó. Renji tuvo que desviar la mirada para que el fuerte sonrojo que tenía sobre sus mejillas no se notara demasiado. Cada vez que Rukia lo veía, con esos grandes ojos violetas que despedían seriedad y sensualidad al mismo tiempo, sentía como si cada ápice de su cuerpo se estremeciera y gritara por hacer más contacto con la piel de ella; y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, podía sumergirse en sus ojos por largo rato, intentando descubrir que secretos ocultaban y que pensamientos estarían pasando por su mente en ese momento.

Rukia pestañeó un momento e imitó a Renji en la nieve, sentándose de piernas cruzadas y con los ojos fijos en su cámara fotográfica.

—Me siento… completa, supongo. —Divagó, acariciando los bordes del lente de la cámara—. No lo hago por ganar dinero, aunque no estaría mal algunos dólares extras. Lo hago porque es una extensión de mí. Esta cámara —explicó, alzando el aparato, mostrándoselo a Renji como su objeto más preciado— es una parte de mí, como un brazo. Es mi mejor amiga.

El hombre pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

—¿Y yo?

Rukia le sonrió traviesamente.

—Tú eres mi segundo mejor amigo. Primero es Shirayuki y luego estás tú.

El pelirrojo bufó sonoramente ante la expresión.

—Acabo de ser rebajado de estatus social por una dichosa cámara que, espera, ¿Shirayuki, dijiste? ¿Esa cosa tiene un nombre?

Las mejillas de la mujer se colorearon de un divertido color granate.

—N-No te burles, idiota. —El puchero que tenía sobre sus labios era adorable—. Ella necesitaba un nombre ideal y Shirayuki es perfecto.

—¿Cómo sabes que es un "ella" y no un "él"?

—¡Simplemente lo sé! ¡No andes preguntando sobre la sexualidad de mi cámara! Es desagradable.

—Tú comenzaste, mujer. Realmente a veces puedes ser muy infantil.

—Cierra el pico, Renji.

El hombre soltó una risita y miró hacia el cielo.

Un silencio cómodo llenó el ambiente durante unos minutos, mientras Rukia miraba hacia el cielo, profundo y blanco. Le encantaban los días de invierno y los de primavera; no era como si no disfrutara el verano, pero prefería esas estaciones porque siempre había algo más que fotografiar. Había tantas cosas nuevas que traía la naturaleza y que afectaban a las personas y al mundo alrededor. Desde la muerte de su hermana, el mundo de Rukia Kuchiki se había ido oscureciendo un poquito más cada vez, llevándose parte de su personalidad antigua con ella. Se jactaba enormemente de ser madura para su edad –y eso que solo tenía veinte años—, claro que ni Renji ni su hermano pensaban lo mismo, pero el resto de sus conocidos la tomaban como una profesional seria.

Rukia se sumió un momento en sus pensamientos, divagando acerca de su futuro como fotógrafa y de cómo su camino había tomado un súbito giro inesperado desde que Byakuya decidió que era mejor que la niña pisase tierra y dejara de vivir de sueños.

—¿Sabes que quería ser pintora, verdad? —cuestionó la chica.

Renji, sin abrir los ojos, respondió.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Hasta te habíamos puesto el seudónimo de Picasso Vanguardista.

—Pintaba excelente.

El hombre soltó una risotada.

—Rukia, eso fue sarcasmo. Tus dibujos eran horribles, todos los maestros lo decían. ¡Incluso te botaron de la clase de pintura de la escuela!

El aullido de dolor que le prosiguió al comentario dejo a Renji encogiéndose en la nieve. Rukia cumplió la promesa de patearle en sus partes más nobles y él les estaba rogando a todos los dioses en el cielo el no ser impotente debido a ese golpe.

—Como te iba diciendo, "_yo pintaba excelente_"…

—Perra… —gruñó el pelirrojo.

El semblante de Rukia se endureció.

—Pero supongo que mi hermano tenía razón. El futuro no está en la pintura… —Ella señaló su cámara negra—. El futuro está en esto, en este pequeño aparato que puede captar la esencia de las personas, de las cosas… que puede contar una historia mucho mejor de la que escriben los periódicos.

Otro silencio, esta vez incómodo, se escuchó en la fosa y el enojo de Rukia empezaba a crecer. Digo, ella ponía su corazón en bandeja de plata… ¿y el idiota le ignoraba? ¡Jamás! Una vena de enojo salto en su frente, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo.

—Renji, si me estas ignorando, te juro que…

—¡No te estoy ignorando, maldita! ¡Me duele, joder, Rukia! ¿Qué tipo de zapatos llevas, por el amor de dios? ¡¿Clavos?!

Ella, al oír la voz aguda de su amigo mientras se encogía de dolor, no pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia.

—¡No te burles, estúpida! —la voz de marinero solo hacía que el ataque de risa fuera mucho mayor.

Esos eran Rukia Kuchiki y Renji Abarai, unos viejos amigos que peleaban, que se agredían físicamente –más siendo él el perjudicado- y que carcajeaban a pesar de todas las cosas. Renji se jactaba de conocer a Rukia como la palma de su mano aunque esos años que estuvo en la academia entrenándose para ser guardaespaldas los hubieran separado un tiempo. Aun así, a pesar de que él le llevaba más de cinco años y que era la hermana menor de su jefe; a pesar de todo, él estaba completamente enamorado de ella y haría lo que fuese por verla feliz, incluso si no la alcanzaba con él. Eso ya lo había aceptado hace un tiempo.

Rukia era otra historia, por el contrario.

—Si gustas puedes bajarte el pantalón y ponerte boca abajo sobre el hielo del lago. Apuesto a que ayudara a bajar la hinchazón —dijo la fotógrafa mientras intentaba no reírse.

Renji, con el tono de la voz elevada un decibel más alto de lo normal, contestó.

—¡Sabia que eso de las fotografías al desnudo te habían pervertido pero no creí que fuera tanto así!

—No aprecias tus partes nobles, ¿verdad? —el tono amenazador de la mujer lo hizo arrastrarse por la nieve hasta ocultarse detrás de un árbol.

Otro silencio enmudeció el lago durante otro par de minutos, dejando sólo los ruidos de una apacible mañana de invierno para rellenar los espacios vacíos. A Rukia le calmaba estar en Central Park, porque era como si escapara de ese mundo de alta sociedad al que había estado ligada desde que su hermana se había casado con Byakuya Kuchiki.

Su semblante se oscureció durante un segundo. Bajó la mirada y recordó los pocos momentos que había pasado con Hisana cuando estaba viva; sin embargo, había un recuerdo en particular que opacaba todos los momentos alegres y, no es porque fuera especialmente feliz, sino porque fue la primera vez que tuvo conciencia sobre ese mundo, que supo lo que ella era: sólo un apellido.

_La boda de Byakuya Kuchiki y Hisana Kuchiki fue lo más íntima posible, aunque no por eso dejó de atraer las miradas de los paparazis que querían una foto de la nueva pareja de inversionistas que se unían por un acuerdo bancario que favorecería las inversiones de ambas familias a largo plazo. En esa pequeña celebración se encontraba una Rukia de ocho años, vestida refinadamente con una tela larga lila bebe que resaltaba sus grandes ojos pero que, para su disgusto, atraía demasiadas miradas, y los comentarios de viejas ricas la hacían sentir incomoda._

—_Así que eres la hermanita de Hisana, ¿eh? Pero que monada que eres, te convertirás en una gran mujer, pequeña. _

—_¡Que preciosura! ¿Es tu hermanita, Hisana? No se parece en nada a ti._

—_Definitivamente tiene el buen gusto de los Kuchiki. Nació para pertenecer a la familia. _

—_Tu hermana es tan refinada para su edad, Hisana. Deberías aprender de ella. _

_Rukia no entendía porque esas señoras le decían ese tipo de cosas a Hisana, ¿no se suponía que todos eran amigos de Byakuya? Rukia se alejó un poco para ir a la mesa de ponches a beber algo. Ahí se encontró con una mujer, alta, rubia y morena, con un vestido granate que dejaba ver algo más de carne de lo normal y que miraba a todos como si fueran inferiores a ella. _

_Pero Rukia era la clase de niña que jamás se amilanaba ante nadie y que siempre tenía algo que decir. _

—_Disculpe —preguntó con toda la clase que podía tener—, ¿podría servirme un poco de ponche, por favor? _

_Las palabras que esa mujer le dijo quedarían grabadas en su memoria para siempre, así como su macabra sonrisa__._

—_¿Así que eres la hermana de la viuda negra, eh? —La miró de arriba abajo y luego su rostro se deformo en una mueca de asco—. Eres igual de repugnante que ella, una abominación. Llevas su sangre, su estigma y sólo te protege el apellido Kuchiki; pero no te equivoques, niña ingenua, que en cuanto te cambies ese apellido, seré libre de asesinarte. —Se acercó a su rostro peligrosamente y le paso una de sus nacaradas uñas postizas sobre su mejilla, haciéndole un corte superficial— Créeme, me encargare personalmente de ello._

Rukia recordaba perfectamente los vasos que rompió, esa fina cristalería que Byakuya tenía guardada bajo llave. También cómo corrió hacia los brazos de Hisana, cómo lloró en sus brazos, en plena recepción, y le rogo a Byakuya que nunca, nunca le dejara cambiarse el apellido. También recordaba cómo, antes de dormir, le preguntó a Hisana porque la llamaban "_viuda negra_", y recordaba su rostro impávido de horror, además de los vómitos que le sucedieron al mencionar la simple palabra.

Desde ese momento, Byakuya prohibió hacer preguntas sobre viudas negras y cosas relacionadas a eso.

—¡Por fin, Dios! ¡Joder, Rukia! ¿Dónde aprendiste a patear de esa manera? Sinceramente, creo que serias mejor guardaespaldas que yo.

Renji salió de la seguridad que le ofrecía el árbol para ver a su amiga sentada en la nieve, con las rodillas acunadas sobre el pecho y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Rukia… —susurró, mientras se acercaba a ella, se sentaba a su lado y la miraba de reojo.

—Dame un minuto…

Renji hizo lo que ella le pidió. Él sabía, perfectamente, que las únicas veces que ella adoptaba esa pose era cuando el recuerdo de la boda de Byakuya y su hermana asaltaban su memoria. Unos cinco minutos pasaron antes que ella pudiese abrir sus ojos y sentir el aire frio revolotear sus cortos cabellos negros.

—No te culpes por la muerte de Hisana, Rukia.

—No lo hago —respondió, con voz monótona.

—Sí que lo haces, siempre es lo mismo.

—Basta, Renji.

—Pero…

—¡Dije que basta!

Renji se quedó con la boca semi abierta al ver como su amiga se ponía de pie y sujetaba la cámara con tanta fuerza que suponía que sus dedos estarían blancos debajo de esos guantes negros. Él sabía perfectamente que no debía de discutir ese tipo de temas con ella porque siempre, sin excepción alguna, los evitaba de una manera u otra. A veces, Renji pensaba que Byakuya pudo haber sido un mejor hermano mayor para Rukia si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en hablar más de lo sucedido el día de la muerte de Hisana.

"_No, eso es imposible. Byakuya no es de las personas a la que les importa los sentimientos… Mientras Rukia pueda ofrecerle un heredero, es todo lo que siempre verá en ella_" Rió en su fuero interno, sabiendo que si llegaba el día en que Rukia se abriera de ese tema con alguien, es muy probable que él dejase de ser su mejor amigo. Ese otro pensamiento le entristeció y enfureció al mismo tiempo y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, que eso nunca pasara.

—¿Existen noticias, Renji?

Él la miro con una ceja levantada.

—¿Acerca de?

—Vietnam.

El pelirrojo suspiró cansado. Cada vez que el tema se tornaba personal, Rukia inmediatamente cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación y su favorito era la guerra que se libraba en un país lejano a sus vidas, que no podía afectarles de ninguna manera.

—Han llegado los informes de la legión de reconocimiento que Byakuya mandó para rastrear las armas robadas el día de la emboscada de médicos. No sé muchos detalles, pero de algo estoy seguro: tenemos un traidor entre nuestras filas.

Rukia no hizo ningún movimiento más que el de su cámara al enfocar otros paisajes de la fosa.

—Uno de los informes que nos han hecho llegar es que hay un territorio enemigo desconocido. Rukia… —tragó saliva— no debería contarte más.

Ella, con una mirada severa pero un rostro pasivo le respondió.

—Pero aun así me lo dirás, ¿verdad?

Él suspiro por enésima vez.

—Sí, lo hare porque sé que es importante para ti y no me perdonarías eso. —Vio cómo ella esbozaba una sonrisa pequeña para ser luego ocultada tras la gran cámara negra y escuchar los pitidos del obturador—. Ayer por la noche escuché a Byakuya conversar con uno de sus informantes. Al parecer ha habido un ataque en bases enemigas pero no ha sido efectuado por ninguno de nuestros comandos, ni los del gobierno americano. Dios sabe que Nixon no se atrevería a mover ni un solo batallón si Byakuya y otros más no le dijeran que es seguro.

Calló un breve momento, relamiéndose los labios.

—Según lo que escuché, se estaba investigando si pudo haber sido un error de los vietnamitas en su afán de crear un virus para una guerra biológica ante nuestros ataques posteriores, pero el informante de Byakuya dice que la explosión que hubo fue demasiado corrosiva y radioactiva que mató a todo ser viviente en cinco kilómetros, y fue operado en una zona enemiga de baja visibilidad. En ese lugar, Rukia, solo habitaban unos quince civiles resguardados de la guerra… Es imposible que fuese un centro de investigación.

—Por lo que, si el ataque no fue dado por nuestro ejército ni por los norvietnamitas, quiere decir que… —el rostro de la mujer se volvió pálido como la nieve que caía ante la comprensión.

—Que al parecer alguien se quiere unir al juego. Tu hermano lo sabe, Rukia...

Rukia se quedó callada otro momento para luego mirar a Renji a los ojos. La decisión que vio en ellos asustó un poco al pelirrojo y más aún, con la declaración que dio después.

—Y él no se detendrá hasta tener el control de todo lo que le rodee, hará lo que sea por ello… incluso si es traicionar al gobierno que nos da de comer.

El hombre tragó saliva mientras se frotaba las manos.

—¿Crees que sea capaz de eso?

—Sí. —No dudó ni un segundo en responder—. Él jamás se ha interesado por mi bienestar, o por mis sentimientos. Desde que Hisana murió, él simplemente me dijo como tenía que llevar mi vida, como lo haría de ahora en adelante. —El rostro de Rukia se ensombreció y sus pálidas manos cogieron con fuerza la Kodak negra que utilizaba a todo momento—. Sin opiniones, ni argumentos.

—Conozco a tu hermano desde hace mucho tiempo, Rukia. —Renji se levantó y vio cómo la morena le miraba expectante, esperando que le diese la razón—. No lo voy a defender ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, como su guardaespaldas, le he visto cometer actos que no son del todo correctamente apropiados pero necesarios para las inversiones que lleva tanto en el banco como, pues, en el mercado negro.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —La ceja levantada poseía una clara señal de molestia e incomodidad.

—Que tu hermano puede ser muchas cosas, Rukia, pero, ¿traicionar al gobierno por poder?

—Muchos hombres honorables lo han hecho.

—No me refiero solo a eso, demonios —Renji se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

Estuvieron otro minuto en silencio hasta que Rukia se levantó de improviso y decidida, le espetó.

—Solo dilo, Renji.

—Tu hermano necesita protegerte, Rukia, es por eso que no traicionará al gobierno tan fácilmente. Él sabe lo que la CIA le hace a los traidores… y a sus familias.

Rukia quedó en silencio por un momento, analizando las palabras de su amigo. Él tenía razón, Byakuya sabía lo que la CIA le hacía a los traidores y allegados, puesto que ella había crecido con las historias de mafiosos que habían sido atrapados por el gobierno cometiendo acciones infames y, de la nada, desaparecían de la faz de la tierra. Lo único que no le cabía en la cabeza era que Byakuya se interesara por ella de la manera en la que Renji decía.

"_En más de diez años ese hombre no ha movido ni un solo dedo por mí, ¿por qué debería hacerlo ahora?_" Divagó taciturna. Rukia se frotó las manos, nerviosa. No, no podía hablar sobre cosas demasiado tristes en su lugar favorito sobre la tierra. Era demasiado temprano para preguntas demasiado complicadas de responder.

—¿Rukia?

—No lo digas, ¿vale? —La voz se le quebró un poco al hablar—. No quiero pensar en eso ahora mismo, lo único que quiero es… —estiró sus manos, exasperada— paz. Paz para tomar las fotografías que tengo que vender para sobrevivir. Paz para poder tomar las decisiones correctas en mi vida…

—Rukia… —Renji observó cómo los ojos de su amiga se volvían cristalinos de lágrimas contenidas. Sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente que no lloraría, no frente a él.

"_Ella es demasiado testaruda como para llorar frente a alguien más_" pensó con melancolía.

—Paz para poder dormir cada día sin tener que pensar en que pasará de aquí a diez años… ¡Paz para poder encontrar el coraje de decirle a Byakuya que me voy a ir a Vietnam, demonios!

Afonía.

Por un minuto, todo el tiempo se detuvo, el aire dejo de correr libremente por los pulmones de ambos, la nieve dejo de caer y de mancharlos con su blanco manto. Todo, por tan solo un minuto, dejó de ser la realidad para convertirse en un sueño; para el pelirrojo, en una pesadilla.

Las personas comenzaron a llegar alrededor de la fosa para ver la belleza de un lago congelado, ya que querían conocer lo que Central Park podía ofrecerles a esa hora del día cuando, de pronto, un grito ahogado se escuchó, y esas personas voltearon a ver cómo un chico pelirrojo, fuera de sus cabales cabe decir, sujetaba por el cuello a una chica menuda, de facciones finas y delicadas, contra el árbol cerca del lago. La gente empezó a correr hacia donde ambos estaban; unos pedían ayuda, otros pedían a los policías, otros observaban la furia en los ojos del chico y la tristeza que se formaba en los ojos de ella.

—Lo siento tanto, Renji.

—Mientes —sus dientes castañeaban de furia—. ¡Mientes!

—¡Nunca miento!

La sacudió y apretó aún más la mano sobre el cuello de Rukia

—¡¿A Vietnam?! ¡A Vietnam dices! ¿De qué crees que servirás allá? ¿Enfermera? ¿Sujetaras un arma? ¿Mataras personas? Sólo dime, Rukia, ¿por qué?

—¡Suéltame! —gritó mientras forcejeaba. El aire le empezaba a faltar y sentía adormecida su cara.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Quiero ser… —el aire le comenzó a escasear de manera que hasta el hablar se le tornaba difícil— corresponsal de guerra.

Renji, al ver el rostro ahora azul de su amiga, la soltó como si su piel quemara y estuviese en llamas. La chica comenzó a toser y a buscar aire mientras se sentaba en la nieve. Diablos, su garganta dolía demasiado y tragar se le hacía difícil. Definitivamente debería de tener más cuidado al decir cosas como esa frente a su amigo.

El pelirrojo sólo la miró con expresión neutra, sin omitir sonido alguno, mientras dos guardaespaldas más –que definitivamente habían observado la escena– se arrodillaban frente a Rukia y le brindaban una botella con agua. Renji la vio tragar el agua con dificultad mientras una punzada de culpa le invadía el pecho. Genial, ahora era un cavernícola que maltrataba a chicas menudas de ojos grandes; ¡mejor aún! A chicas de las que definitivamente estaba enamorado.

—Rukia-sama, veníamos a informarle que el señor Kuchiki la solicita en el departamento de inmediato. Hay temas serios que deben tratar en privado.

Ella, sintiéndose incomoda por la atención de los guardaespaldas de Byakuya, levantó la mirada hacia Renji, quien estaba inmóvil, apretando los puños con fuerza. La morena sabía que su amigo se sentía mal por el arranque de furia que le había dominado… y no lo culpaba. Ella sabía perfectamente que Renji reaccionaria así, furioso e impulsivo; así que no fue una sorpresa que la atacara, sino que no intentase pegarle como cuando eran niños y no diferenciaban quien era hombre y quien mujer y simplemente jugaban a quien golpeaba más duro a quien. Rukia sonrió ante los recuerdos que le embargaron el cuerpo y decidió ponerse de pie.

—De acuerdo, al parecer tendré que posponer mi sesión fotográfica para más tarde —logró susurrar entre el dolor y la carraspera de su garganta.

Rukia se levantó y siguió a los guardaespaldas que la rodearon como si fuese de la realeza y temiesen por su vida. Las personas que se habían agrupado frente a ellos dieron un paso atrás al ver tal seguridad frente a alguien tan común y corriente. Por un momento, Rukia pudo escuchar los murmullos de la gente, entre ellos, hipótesis como "_hija de un gobernador_" o "_Esposa de un mafioso_"; sólo cuando escucho la frase "_hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki_", las arcadas comenzaron a formarse en su estómago. Ella odiaba sobremanera que la tildaran como la hermanita de Kuchiki o heredera del clan Kuchiki porque solo confirmaba lo que pensaba de sí misma.

Que sólo era un apellido. Sin el "_Kuchiki_" después de su nombre, no sería nadie.

Rukia se alejó del tumulto y regresó la mirada hacia Renji quien, entre sus cavilaciones, se había tumbado bajo el árbol más cercano al lago y se tapaba los ojos con el brazo, ocultando su culpa al mundo. Ella parpadeó, suspiró y siguió caminando mientras se acariciaba las marcas moradas que habían empezado a aparecer en su cuello.

**3.- **

La oficina de Urahara Kisuke no era por lo general un lugar en el cual él disfrutara estar mucho. De hecho, le tenía cierto asco a estar encerrado tras cuatro paredes, ya que él era más del tipo de personas que, si iban a estar en un cuarto oscuro, que fuese para la investigación de algo sumamente importante o haciendo experimentos biológicos para posibles curas de enfermedades y esas cosas.

Sin embargo, cuando Byakuya Kuchiki llamaba, él no tenía más opción que responder dentro de su oficina y esperar a que las paredes no tuviesen oídos tan finos como para dejar escapar los secretos que allí se hablarían. Porque si de algo se caracterizaban las llamadas de Byakuya eran por su alto grado de secretismo; quizá algo relacionado con el gobierno, bombas nucleares o problemas políticos que, si bien le tenían sin cuidado al dueño del café, definitivamente afectarían el estado de ánimo de sus trabajadores porque, tarde o temprano, esos secretos serian desnudados en prensa amarillista. Y hablando claro, él estaba harto de las historias que se inventaban los periódicos con respecto a los negocios que él y Kuchiki tenían entre manos.

"_Nada más alejado de la realidad_" pensaba Urahara.

—_Espero no tener que repetirte lo que acabo de decir solo porque tu pequeño cerebro es incapaz de ponerme un mínimo grado de atención._

El hombre reaccionó ante la voz monótona del hombre de negocios en cuestión. Urahara conocía demasiado bien a Byakuya como para no darse cuenta de cuando estaba molesto y cuando no, a pesar de su clara falta de emoción al expresarse.

Urahara sonrió y levanto los pies sobre el escritorio, cruzándolos.

—Que no haya opinado hasta ahora, no significa que no te esté prestando atención, capitán. Simplemente estoy esperando el momento crucial para soltar esa opinión que cordialmente vas a ignorar… como siempre haces.

—_No me retes, tendero, o perderás más que tu cafetería. _

—Relájate un poco, Byakuya… sólo estoy bromeando —la sonrisa maliciosa no se borraba del rostro del rubio. Él realmente amaba hacerlo enojar—. Ahora, hablemos de negocios, ¿a quién tengo que asesinar ahora?

La afonía del otro lado del teléfono no fue tensa ni insoportable; era más parecida a ese silencio que hacían dos enemigos para medirse mutuamente en batalla, esperando a que uno ataque primero. Luego de un par de segundos más, el hombre de negocios fue el primero en cortar el hielo.

—_Uryuu Ishida. _

La sonrisa burlona se borró del rostro del tendero.

—¿Sabes lo que ocasionaras si el único hijo de Ishida muere, verdad?

—_Soy consciente de las consecuencias que traerá este asesinato pero no me dejan otra elección_ —la frialdad en su tono de voz era sumamente inquietante. Siguió hablando—. _Ryuken ha sido puesto, oficialmente, en los archivos del FBI de los más buscados por traición a la patria americana, al igual que su hijo. Si no soy yo, tarde o temprano, encontraran su cadáver tirado en algún desagüe._ —Hizo un corto silencio para finalmente dar un largo suspiro—. _Creo que tú le puedes dar una muerte más digna al hijo de un valiente soldado. _

—Aun me sigo preguntando… —habló el rubio mientras se mordía una uña y miraba hacia el techo de su oficina. Definitivamente tenía que cambiar ese blanco muerto y cambiarlo a un beige, quizá un palo rosa—… porque, de entre todos los asesinos a sueldo que existen, me tuviste que escoger específicamente a mí para hacer tu trabajo sucio. Yoruichi estaría decepcionada; ella tiene un alto concepto de tu persona.

—_¿Importa el por qué? _

—Sí, lo hace, porque no me has explicado la causa principal de este asesinato sin sentido que me vas a hacer cometer, Kuchiki. —Con rapidez, se levantó del escritorio y se recostó sobre el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia Central Park y viendo el día completamente empapado en un blanco enfermizo, igual que su techo.

—_¿Sobre Kurosaki? _

—Exacto. —La sonrisa maliciosa apareció nuevamente en su rostro pícaro—. Yoruichi no ha visto la verdadera carta que enviaste. Si lo hubiese hecho, es muy probable que hubiese ido a partirte el culo por traidor.

—_Bien, ella me tiene sin cuidado. _

Urahara afiló la mirada hacia el horizonte, como queriendo amenazar desde esa distancia a Kuchiki Byakuya.

—Cuida tus palabras, no querrás que sea yo quien pase la cuchilla por sobre tu garganta.

Otro silencio, esta vez aún más retador que el anterior, se hizo presente. Esta vez, fue Urahara quien lo rompió.

—Isshin Kurosaki está vivo, Kuchiki, esa es una información muy delicada que no debe ser descubierta a cualquiera, sobre todo con la CIA aun siguiéndole el rastro. Ese hombre encabeza la lista de los más buscados internacionalmente. Es más que traición; le ha vendido su alma al diablo.

—_Ha sabido ocultar su rastro perfectamente para evitar ser encontrado…_

—¿Pero?

—_Cometió un error, mínimo, cuando se encontró la bata de Ryuken a unos metros del límite de guerra. Una argolla de matrimonio. _

El silencio, tenso antes, se volvió turbio y complaciente. Urahara se sintió dentro de una burbuja a punto de explotar. La historia de cómo Isshin Kurosaki fue desterrado –es la única palabra que se puede describir para su situación actual– le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. Desde la muerte de Masaki, hasta la desaparición de Ryuken. Pistas que no habían sido rastreadas a tiempo y otras que habían sido malinterpretadas. El rubio se tensó visiblemente y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Era blanca? —preguntó.

—_Sí. _

Urahara soltó un par de improperios nada elocuentes.

—Mierda, Kuchiki, me pones en un aprieto y, por amor a mis principios, rechazo tu misión. Esta vez, haré lo correcto.

—_No le puedes decir nada al chico, Urahara Kisuke. Hará tonterías. _

El hombre bufó.

—¿Como enlistarse en el ejército e ir a buscar a su padre a Vietnam? Sí, claro, eso es bien visto como una tontería.

—_¡Es un niño!_ —un estruendo de papeles cayendo se escucha a través del auricular. Al parecer, Kuchiki Byakuya se había alterado—. _¡Arruinará cada plan que he hecho! Me arruinará y si eso llega a ocurrir, Kisuke, lo mataré. Lo mataré y no me importara si es un maldito huérfano o si su padre este vivo. Lo mataré… y tú apretarás el gatillo. _

Eso fue lo último que escucho antes que la línea fuese cortada por el hombre de negocios. Urahara colgó con parsimonia y vislumbro como de la entrada de Central Park, unos hombres de negro escoltaban a una mujer de abrigo largo.

"_Así que la pequeña Rukia ha crecido…_" Pensó, mientras la miraba por la ventana superior. Conocía a la familia Kuchiki desde que el abuelo de Byakuya, ya no recordaba su nombre, fue el comandante general de su pelotón cuando las batallas contra Alemania comenzaron. Desde ese momento, supo que los Kuchiki serían una de esas familias poderosas, ligadas a la riqueza y a las armas que dominarían el mundo futuro. También supo que las guerras las librarían ellos y solo ellos.

Aún recordaba el momento en el que conoció al pequeño Byakuya Kuchiki, cortesía por supuesto de Yoruichi Shihouin, la amiga de la familia Kuchiki. Le pareció altanero y un poco soberbio para su edad, sin embargo, su naturaleza para hacer tratos y deshacerlos de una manera legalmente imposible, hallando vacíos que ni un experimentado abogado de esas épocas era capaz de ver, era un don del que el comandante estaba orgulloso. A ojos de él, era un talento peligroso si se usaba de la manera equivocada.

El rubio se sentó en la mesa, revolviendo entre sus papeles para encontrar la carta que Kuchiki le había enviado. La verdadera.

Recordaba asistir a la boda de Byakuya. Hisana era una mujer misteriosa y taciturna, perfecta para un hombre con un gran poder en la bolsa y que sobrevivió al crack. Recordaba intentar investigar acerca de ella, y el no encontrar nada útil sobre su origen familiar o de qué lugar descendían, le hizo dudar de sus intenciones.

—Aquí estas.

Releyó para sí mismo las últimas líneas de la carta.

"…_la argolla matrimonial de oro blanco que Isshin Kurosaki portaba siempre en su anular fue hallada entre las ropas de Ishida Ryuken. Otro testimonio es en un pueblo alejado, denominados ellos como los _**destrozados**_: Según los locales, vieron a un hombre de cabello negro y tez morena deambular por el pueblo, tanteando algunos terrenos y hablando con personas en específico. El sitio es denominado como _**la isla de las flores.**"

—Jamás pensé que volvería a oír de ese lugar —se dijo así mismo mientras escuchaba pasos en el exterior.

Ciertamente, esa no era una información que quisiera compartir con Yoruichi. Así que cuando esta entró por la puerta, Urahara estaba de espaldas, mirando hacia la ventana con las manos dentro de sus pantalones Cardín. Luciendo sexy como el infierno pero letal como el que lo habitaba.

Yoruichi lo vio, recostado sobre el marco de la ventana y vislumbrando como esa limusina negro carbón se alejaba por la Quinta Avenida, apresurando el paso hacia su destino. Ella sabía perfectamente que la limusina era propiedad de los Kuchiki, así como que era Rukia Kuchiki quien iba dentro de ella y, por supuesto, sabía que Byakuya Kuchiki había llamado al administrador del café. Ella suponía que era por algo de la apertura de la tienda pero cuando entró y vio a Kisuke en esa pose, supo que era algo más. Él solo lucia así de preocupado cuando las malas noticias llegaban a sus oídos.

—Sé que Byakuya llamó, Kisuke.

—Supuse que lo notarias —dijo para luego sacar de un bolsillo un cigarro y del otro, un encendedor. Mientras intentaba prenderlo, murmuró—. No es como si te pudiese ocultar ese tipo de cosas, igualmente.

La morena arqueó una ceja. Urahara solo fumaba cuando se había metido en un gran aprieto o sus principios estaban siendo cuestionados, haciendo que sus demonios batallen entre sí para demostrar el error. La mujer cerró los ojos, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse. Honestamente, odiaba que él se pusiera en esa clase de aprietos porque demostraba perfectamente que ella tenía sentimientos y se preocupaba por él, que no podía ser de hierro todo el tiempo aunque tratase con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Y me lo puedes decir o será otra brecha en esta relación?

—¿Cuál relación?

Intentó no demostrar lo dolida que se sintió al escuchar esa declaración. ¿De verdad él pensaba que después de todo ese tiempo juntos sólo eran amigos? "_Amigos que se besan, que se tocan… que se…_" murmuró interiormente. Sacudió su cabeza para evitar pensar en cosas innecesarias, porque en ese momento sólo tenía que lograr que se le soltara la lengua un poco y después ella ya vería como investigar el resto del contexto. No importaban sus sentimientos ni que llevaran más de quince años siendo amigos y amantes al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos, Kisuke, siempre es lo mismo. Byakuya llama para mandarte de sicario a alguna parte y tú omites esa verdad de mí como si no la supiera ya. ¿Crees que me hará daño saber que sigues siendo tú, después de todo este tiempo? ¿Qué tus viejos hábitos nunca se fueron? —se acercó a la mesa y puso sus manos delicadamente sobre la madera de arce—. Ahora, date la vuelta y como el hombre de honor que sé que eres, dime a quién te ha pedido asesinar.

El hombre rubio volteo la cabeza a medio lado y le dedico una triste sonrisa.

—¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo?

Los ojos de Yoruichi se estrecharon más, intentando no caer en esa sonrisa de cachorro abandonado que le mostraba Kisuke.

—Sí y si te preguntas porque sigo defendiendo a Kuchiki después de todo este tiempo, pues, no lo sé —suspiro, pasándose una mano por su cabello morado—, supongo que es por Rukia, por Hisana, por su recuerdo y lo que representa su estirpe en este mundo.

—¿También sabes sobre eso? —esta vez, los ojos de Urahara denotaron tensión.

Él sabía que Yoruichi era la mejor espía que cualquier magnate pudiese encontrar y, en cierta manera, no debería de sorprenderle, pero que supiese algo que él había descubierto hace tan solo unos pocos meses le dio en el orgullo.

—Se sobre muchas cosas más, hombre, y no, no te las contaré.

Finalmente, Kisuke suspiró y tomó asiento en su silla mientras fumaba ese cigarro al que era adicto en noches nevadas.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —le preguntó, mientras se quitaba el sombrero y le miraba fijamente.

Yoruichi contuvo el aire mientras veía como el hombre que yacía cómodamente sentado sobre la silla lo miraba de una forma incógnita y embriagadora. Sonrió de lado para demostrar seguridad y se sentó sobre el regazo de la mesa, exponiendo sus piernas morenas a través del vestido morado que vestía. Ese vestido que a él tanto le gustaba.

—Quiero que me digas si todo lo que se escribió en esa carta, fue real. —Se inclinó para estar a centímetros de su rostro—. Por una vez en tu vida, dime la verdad…

Yoruichi le pasó uno de sus dedos sensualmente por el rostro, descendiendo poco a poco a través de la camisa, sintiendo los estremecimientos del hombre y cómo sus ojos se volvían cada vez más oscuros. Quería jugar con él, quería romperlo y hacerle cantar todos los secretos que le tenía oculto y, la única manera de lograrlo era ofreciéndole su cuerpo, aunque eso solo sirviese para enamorarla más de él. Ella pasó las manos a través de su pecho, deteniéndose brevemente en unas pequeñas protuberancias que hacían suspirar al hombre y tensarlo cada vez más. Sus manos vagaban desde su pecho a su estómago, raspando con sus uñas, haciéndolo gruñir cuando estas raspaban sus pezones de una manera que sólo servía para enloquecerlo, para hacer que esa inevitable erección dentro de sus pantalones creciera más y más.

Se atoró con el humo del cigarro en cuanto ella poso sus manos en su cinturón.

"_No_" le dijo su mente. "_No puedo hacerle esto otra vez. Basta_"

El hombre usó todo su autocontrol para levantarse del mullido sillón, dejándola con las manos en el aire. No podía hacerle eso a Yoruichi, ciertamente ya la amaba con locura, no quería que ese sentimiento ahondara más en su corazón y le hiciera daño; por lo menos, no tanto como el que ya le había causado.

"_No puedo seguir amándola… no puedo_".

—No voy a dejar que lo hagas de nuevo, Shihouin.

—¿Sabes algo? No es algo que solo tú disfrutes; yo también lo hago y pensé que estaba bien. De todas maneras, así es como funciona nuestra relación, ¿o me equivoco? —la dura voz de la mujer le hizo suspirar.

Urahara se giró y le miró. Sus ojos grises, intensos, chocaron contra los suyos, haciéndole sentir nostálgica y algo depresiva. Quería regresar a los tiempos de guerra en los que él bromeaba sobre cosas estúpidas y ella se reía mientras las balas recorrían el horizonte, mientras los soldados morían sin ver nuevamente un bello amanecer. Por otro lado, Kisuke no estaba mejor; él sabía perfectamente cómo de delicada era la situación en ese momento y lo que menos quería era involucrarla a ella, hacerle correr peligros como en la Segunda Guerra. No, no podía verla herida otra vez o al borde de la muerte. Su corazón no lo soportaría, y ciertamente él no dudaba de su fuerza ni de su valentía, pero era algo innato, algo que había desarrollado sólo con ella y con nadie más.

"_Debo protegerla, no puedo dejar que le hagan daño otra vez. Así arriesgue mi vida y la de otros, la protegeré_".

—Es Uryuu Ishida, Yoruichi. —Él cortó la comunicación visual, bajando la mirada, avergonzado por lo que iba a decir—. Y te juro por la memoria de todos los soldados que he llevado al campo de batalla, que no quiero matarlo.

—Pero aun así aceptarás, ¿no? —La mujer seguía sentada sobre el escritorio con los brazos y piernas cruzadas. Ella sabía su respuesta.

—Tengo que aceptar.

—No, no tienes. —Se bajó de la mesa, dándole una mirada de decepción pura al hombre.

—Yoruichi…

—¡Nada, de "_Yoruichi_", Kisuke! —Exclamó—. ¡¿Sabes, siquiera, el daño que le estarías haciendo a Ichigo?! Aunque lo niegue, ese chico es la única familia que le queda, lo único que tiene… ¿Y se lo vas a arrebatar?

Él giro la cabeza hacia ella, con sus sentidos alterados.

—¿Crees que es fácil para mí? ¿Crees que quiero hacerlo?

—¿No quieres? —preguntó con duda, mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta de salida—. Porque eso sería una sorpresa: Tú nunca rechazas la oportunidad de volver a apretar el gatillo.

Yoruichi estaba a punto de salir para volver a sus labores cuando el hombre rubio cruzó la habitación y le tomó de la muñeca. Ella se giró y vio sus labios muy cerca de los suyos, sin embargo no la besó.

—Y también hay algo más. —Tragó saliva mientras soltaba su muñeca y ella se quedaba estática—. No sé si es en realidad una noticia buena o mala, pero es algo que tarde o temprano tendré que decirle a Ichigo.

Fue en ese momento que la mujer enarco ambas cejas. Todo lo que tuviese que ver con Ichigo era de su incumbencia, porque se sentía como su madre. La madre que nunca tuvo.

Ella esperó hasta que él pasara sus manos por su rostro, dos veces, queriendo encontrar la mejor manera de decírselo. Al ver que solo lograba desesperarse, arrojó sus buenas intenciones a la basuray simplemente lo soltó.

—Isshin está vivo.

La mujer ahogó una carcajada.

—No me tomes el pelo, Kisuke. Si es una broma, es una de muy mal gusto.

Yoruichi vio como el semblante del hombre rubio se oscurecía y entonces comprendió. "_Oh, no…_" Pensó, mientras un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo.

—Esto… no puede ser verdad.

—Lo es. Byakuya me lo ha confirmado. —Suspiró mientras tiraba de sus cabellos hacia atrás—. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?

—Sólo hay una manera.

El hombre la miró, intentando ver la solución en sus ojos y lo que vio fue una máscara de indiferencia. Ella se humedeció los labios.

—Lanzándole la bomba antes de que otro lo haga. Sabes perfectamente que esta noticia correrá por todas las asociaciones gubernamentales posibles, y tarde o temprano, él se enterará. Es mejor que lo sepa de nuestra propia boca.

—Sólo hay un problema con eso, querida.

—¿Y ese sería? —cruzó los brazos de nuevo.

Él afiló su mirada.

—Si Kurosaki hace una tontería como ir a Vietnam a buscarle, Byakuya lo matará.

—Entonces nos aseguraremos que no haga ninguna tontería.

**4. **

**El Barista**

—¡Kurosaki-kun! ¿Me podrías pasar las bandejas, por favor?

La voz de Inoue caló en mis oídos y le pasé esas gruesas bandejas de plata con las que iba a servir a los clientes. La vi cargando las diez de esas cosas con cuidado y haciendo más fuerza de la usual para llevarlas. Sonreí; ella hacía mis días un poco más felices pero no lo bastante como para quitarme ese agujero.

No lo entendía, de verdad que no.

Ah, mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, tengo veinte y cuatro años y soy barista del "_Café de Paris"_. Mis jefes y tutores legales, después de Ryuuken claro, son Urahara Kisuke y Yoruichi Shihouin; son como los tíos que nunca tuve, esos tíos que te dan sorpresas en navidades o que te dan propina cada cumpleaños; sin embargo, me dieron empleo, ropa, casa y comida. Lo que todo huérfano desea. Porque sí, soy huérfano de padre desde que tengo uso de razón, y de madre desde los nueve. Muchas veces me pregunto cómo serían de diferentes las cosas si papá se hubiese quedado con nosotros, sino hubiese desaparecido. Mamá decía que él murió; siempre, siempre negaba que hubiese siquiera una posibilidad remota de encontrarlo, y mirar su tumba cada cumpleaños era lo más real para un niño de esa edad. Recuerdo cuando mi madre abría ese polvoriento piano que tengo en el departamento y comenzaba a tocar una de esas canciones de Chopin que tanto le gustaban.

Cuando mi madre tocaba era como si el cielo abriera sus puertas y toda la música jamás escuchada se hacía presente en esta tierra.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! ¿Me pasas las salsas, por favor?

Le volví a dar los condimentos a Inoue y vi cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban al contacto con mis manos. Ella era realmente rara al tener esas reacciones; a veces creo que está enferma, pero ella insiste en que no le pasa nada y que su salud es buena.

Inoue. Orihime Inoue.

La historia de esta chica y de nuestra amistad es complicada. Supongo que el destino nos unió porque ambos perdimos seres queridos en batallas distintas. Recuerdo perfectamente el primer día que la vi, con sus ojos tristes y vacíos mientras su hermano era internado de emergencia por un accidente con el **tubo G.** La observé poner los condimenteros en cada mesa, alisando el mantel y viendo que las ventanas estuvieran lo más pulcras posibles mientras que sonreía a todo transeúnte que pasaba por la Quinta Avenida. Ella era sumamente extraña y muchas veces no la entendía, pero era mi protegida.

Me giré hacia mi maquina espresso, sacando un poco de café, aireando la leche e intentando crear una figura decente con la espuma. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve haciendo el dibujo pero para cuando me di cuenta, la figura de una hermosa mariposa se abría paso entre la espesura de la leche, que teñía de caoba las alas blancas de la mariposa. Por algún motivo desconocido, fue la imagen más hermosa que había visto.

—Eres bueno.

Levanté la mirada hacia el hombre de contextura gruesa, de enorme musculatura. El guardaespaldas de Urahara, Tessai, miraba cautivado al pequeño animal que parecía que de un momento a otro saldría flotando de la taza. Realmente había hecho algo muy bueno y no me había dado cuenta.

—Gracias —susurré, volviendo a ver la taza—, pero se acaba de arruinar. La espuma solo tiene una duración de 5 a 15 segundos para servirse a la mesa y poder ser apreciada.

El hombre sonrió.

—Entonces me tomaré esos quince segundos para guardarla en mi disco duro.

Le dejé mirando la taza, aún hipnotizado por la mariposa, para volver a mis deberes. El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que había previsto: prácticamente faltaban unos quince minutos más para abrir las puertas al público. Según Yoruichi, no deberíamos preocuparnos si la primera semana no recibíamos más de dos clientes porque era normal, ya que las personas no confían en algo nuevo sólo hasta que otros lo han probado. Detesto eso. Supongo que soy de las personas que prefieren intentar algo nunca visto, y poder atesorar el momento.

—¡Oh! ¡Es preciosa! ¿La has hecho tú, Kurosaki-kun? —la voz de Inoue me sacó del trance y me giré para mirarla.

Ella también estaba hipnotizada por la mariposa casi aguada en el café.

—Haré otra. Esa se ha arruinado.

Esta vez me concentré perfectamente en la imagen que quería captar. Haría nuevamente la mariposa pero sería diferente, esta vez le daría vida.

Saqué un poco de espresso en la taza de degustación, contando siempre hasta cinco, para luego dejar que el café se asentase mientras aireaba la leche. De improviso, la imagen de la mariposa volvió a mi cabeza, de alas negras con toques rojos, grandes antenas y unos ojos peculiarmente azulados, casi violetas. Era extraño, pero esa figura me había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía un tiempo: Siempre soñando con la mariposa negra de ojos violetas.

Cuando tuve la taza y la leche listas, empecé a darle forma, teniendo cuidado de plasmar los detalles más finos. Podía sentir como Tessai y Orihime me miraban expectantes, como si fuese un arte lo que estaba haciendo cuando no era nada de otro mundo. Simplemente era un dibujo.

—Es increíble

—¡Wow! ¡Kurosaki-san, es sorprendente!

—¡Ururu, ven a ver lo que Kurosaki ha hecho!

—¡Wa, qué hermoso!

Miré hacia arriba y pude ver a todo el personal observando fijamente mi taza de café. No era del otro mundo, supuse.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La voz de Yoruichi despejó el ambiente en la barra. La mujer de cabellos extravagantes se abrió paso entre todos para poder fijarse en el café que había preparado.

—Ichigo, ¿tú lo has hecho? —Sólo pude asentir con parsimonia—. Esto atraerá a miles de clientes. Es arte.

Quise reclamar, decirles que lo que yo podía hacer todos lo podían aprender, a fin de cuentas no era nada de otro mundo. Más no pude decirlo porque, al bajar la mirada, vi a mi mariposa. _"¿Esto he hecho?_" susurré en voz baja al ver como, sobre el café, ésta realmente sobresalía, como si fuese a tomar vuelo en cualquier momento. Podía imaginarme sus alas batiéndose sobre nuestras cabezas y salir por la ventana del baño sin emitir ningún sonido.

Pude escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Urahara aclamar mi trabajo pero no pude responder. Por algún motivo, pensar en aquella mariposa tomando vuelo e irse me hacía sentir desolado, aún más de lo que ya me sentía. Era completamente extraño porque estamos hablando de algo inanimado y que, en pocos segundos más, se desvanecería de la faz de la tierra y sólo estas personas tendrán la memoria de haberla visto. Porque cada dibujo en café era completamente diferente del anterior, ya que este arte solo duraba quince segundos para ser apreciado.

Cuando vi que se había semi aguado, cogí la taza y bote el café, borrando la imagen de mi memoria, de mis sentimientos y de la faz de la tierra. Por un momento, me sentí desnudo frente a estas personas, sentí como si con alzar su mirada pudiesen ver mi yo destrozado. Estoy herido, lo sé, no necesito ni compasión ni lastima; sólo necesito volver a ponerme la máscara.

—Bueno, chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes un momento.

La voz de Urahara les instó a todos a prestarle atención.

—Eso te incluye, Ichigo. No me hagas decir tus más vergonzosas anécdotas.

Me ruboricé y le dediqué una mirada asesina a Urahara.

—No te atreverías.

Él y su molesto abanico aparecieron sobre su rostro.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿De verdad deseas que les cuente a todos que mojaste la cama hasta los diecisiete años?

—¡Cállate! —exclamé, con las mejillas encendidas. Él no había dicho eso frente a todos.

—¿Ves, Ururu? No tienes que preocuparte, aun te quedan unos ocho años más para mojar la cama. —Ese mocoso…

—Gracias, Kurosaki-san, ya poder hacerlo sin sentirme culpable.

—¡Oh! Entonces ya sé porque hacías la colada a las tres de la mañana con Uryuu-kun, Kurosaki-kun.

—¿Acaso sufres de incontinencia, Ichigo?

¡Oh, por el amor a….! ¡Joder, Joder!

—Tú, maldito… —caminé hacia él y le di un golpe en su mejilla— ¡No tenías que revelar eso, bastardo!

Urahara, que había recibido el puñetazo sin defenderse siquiera, me miró divertido, como si toda esta escena de hacer enojar a Ichigo fuese de lo más gracioso.

—Al fin reaccionaste.

Lo quede mirando y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Le había pegado a mi tutor legal. A ese bastardo con aspecto de payaso que sólo podía hacer las cosas bien si se trataba de negocios, y no de los buenos. Bajé mí vista hacia mi puño cerrado y sobre mis nudillos había un poco de sangre con piel roja por el impacto. Vaya, no pensé que le hubiese dado tan fuerte.

—Desde que Ryuuken desapareció has estado en otro mundo, ignorando a los demás, siendo depresivo y poniéndonos depresivos a todos los demás. —Urahara se acercó y devolvió el derechazo en la mejilla.

Me tambalee hacia atrás, sintiendo las manos de Inoue cogerme por los brazos para no desestabilizarme.

—¡Kisuke!

—¡Urahara-san!

—¡Jefe! —gritaron a trío.

Pude sentir su bastón taconear el suelo de parqué del establecimiento.

—Eres solo un niño que está jugando a ser hombre. Madura, ¿quieres? Deja de llorar por una solución y búscala.

Buscarla. Buscar una solución cuando ni yo mismo sé que buscar exactamente. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer para no sentirme tan vacío? Sentía como si algo dentro de mí me estuviese consumiendo poco a poco, dejándome débil y sin energías. Y los pensamientos negativos, todos contra mi padre y a favor de mi madre, solo me carcomían. Esto es lo que la gente suele llamar culpa.

Yo lo llamo Karma.

Noté la sensación de algo puntiagudo golpear mi pecho. Para cuando me di cuenta, Urahara tenía su bastón sobre mi pecho, inmovilizándome entre Inoue y él.

—No te pido que de la noche a la mañana seas un hippie que vomita corazones y predica la paz en el mundo. Sólo que empieces a buscar la manera de sacarte del agujero en el que te has metido, porque no permitiré que nos lleves dentro de él.

—Yo… —No sabía qué decir, ¿en serio todos estaban sintiendo mi vacío? ¿Realmente era tan transparente?

Sentí la madera bajar hacia el suelo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. No me había dado cuenta de en qué momento había puesto ese listón rojos alrededor de las manijas de empuje y jale.

—Estoy muy agradecido con todos ustedes. Realmente han hecho un gran trabajo el día de hoy por la apertura. Yo no soy el de las palabras elocuentes: soy sólo un científico de la Segunda Guerra, ascendido a capitán, que quiere cumplir su sueño de vender café y artículos varios a las personas, hacerles feliz y dejar el pasado donde corresponde. —Se sacó el sombrero para que todos pudiésemos verlo—. Tenemos que avanzar; y este lugar logrará sacar a flote muchas cosas, entre ellas, las experiencias. Y las experiencias son…

—Y como sé que cuando Kisuke se inspira no para de hablar, tomaré yo el control de la situación. —Vimos todos como Yoruichi peleaba con Urahara por el dominio de la situación. Pero claramente ella se lo tenía ganado—. Vamos por partes, solo diré una cosa: demos lo mejor. Hoy van a venir a cenar Kuchiki Byakuya y Shukaku Shiba, nuestros acreedores directos, junto con sus familiares y guardaespaldas.

—¿A qué hora llegarán? —preguntó Inoue.

—Ya deben estar en camino. Byakuya vive en la Avenida Madison y Shukaku en el Times Square, así que tengan presente que en cualquier momento ellos se pueden presentar en la tienda. Solo puedo decirles que sean ustedes mismos y den todo en su trabajo.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando a que alguien hablase o volviese a interrumpir.

—Bueno, ¿a qué están esperando? ¿Quién quiere cortar el listón?

—¿No lo iba a cortar usted, Yoruichi-san?

Ella sonrió, con esa forma felina que engatusaba a cualquiera.

—Eso no sería divertido.

—¡Yo, yo! ¡Yo quiero cortarlo!

—¡No, yo lo haré! ¡Ururu, deja las tijeras, te he dicho que yo lo haré!

—¡Ustedes no cortaran nada, son niños y se pueden hacer daño!

—No molestes, Tessai… ¡Ururu, no rompas el listón con tus dientes!

—¡Pero quiero cortar el listón! ¡Jinta, no me jales mis coletas!

Pude ver cómo la algarabía se formó. Risas, berrinches y algo más; una conexión. Como si todos nosotros formáramos una familia.

Familia. La palabra que toda mi vida había sido un tabú en mi memoria ya que, para un niño de nueve años sin padre y sin, repentinamente, una madre, tener una familia era un lujo, algo que solo soñaba en mis mejores días. Ryuken me dio las facilidades de estudio, me dio un hogar, un primo y algo por lo que vivir; mas nunca pudo reemplazar el vacío que dejó mi madre al morir, ni tampoco el que dejó mi padre desde que nací. Ese nadie lo podrá llenar y lo sé, pero mientras esté aquí, con Urahara y Yoruichi, con Jinta y Ururu, con Tessai e Inoue, intentaré sonreír, reír un poco, ser más abierto. Ciertamente no está en mí ser un libro abierto, pero podría empezar por saludar cuando entro, supongo.

Mientras esté aquí, con ellos, intentaré disfrutar de lo que es mi vida ahora. No es buena, pero es pasable. Estoy vivo y vacío, pero sigo respirando.

—¡Alto! —Gritó Jinta—. ¡Ya se! Todos cortaremos el listón a la vez.

—¡No! —Gimió Ururu—. Alguien debe tomar una foto para cuando lo rompan…

Yoruichi se acercó a la barra.

—De eso no se preocupen, que para eso traje la cámara.

Saco una de esas cámaras profesionales que solo utilizan los fotógrafos de guerra y la puso sobre la parte más alta de la barra.

—Esta cámara es especial. Es la única que tiene algo llamado "temporizador". —Sonrió de esa forma gatuna otra vez—. Eso nos permite tomarnos la foto todos juntos.

—¡Wow, ¿en serio?! ¡Qué cámara tan genial! —Inoue estaba aplaudiendo emocionada mientras se ubicaba a un costado del listón.

—Entonces será el momento de ubicarnos —exclamó Urahara mientras se colocaba al costado de la manija de jale—. Inoue-san tú ponte para este costado… Kurosaki-san para donde dice empuje… Jinta, tú con Kurosaki-san… Ururu ¡No mastiques el listón! Anda con Ichigo… Tessai para mi costado y…

—Y yo voy con Ichigo —dijo Yoruichi.

Mientras Urahara hablaba, todos se iban formando menos yo. Sentía que les había arruinado muchas cosas a esas personas, algo dentro de mí me impedía dar un par de pasos hacia la puerta pero de igual manera había algo que me decía que tenía que ir, que debía seguir adelante y buscar la manera de sacar este vacío. Por más tiempo que tomase, incluso si la solución era peor que el problema.

—¿No vienes, Kurosaki-san? —Urahara me sonreía amablemente.

Yoruichi me mostró sus dientes felinos.

—Te estamos esperando, Ichigo.

—Vamos, Kurosaki-kun, solo faltas tú.

Sonreí, sin falsedad, sin mascara. Sonreí por primera vez en mucho tiempo porque tenía una razón para hacerlo. Ellos eran una familia, hijos de nadie pero de todos al mismo tiempo, y quería pasar el resto de mis días con ellos, haciendo café y sonriendo de esta manera.

—Sí.

**5.- **

**La Fotógrafa**

El reloj marca exactamente las ocho de la noche y yo sigo sentada en ese mullido sillón frente al escritorio de mi hermano, esperando a que algún alma, aunque sea la de él, se digne a aparecer. Cuando sus guardaespaldas me dijeron que Nii-sama tenía que tratar de unos temas sumamente importantes conmigo pensé que iba a ser algo inmediato, que me iba a arrastrar, como siempre, a una de sus discusiones sobre la fortuna familiar, mi herencia u otros temas. Sin embargo, lo primero que me dicen al llegar al departamento es que mi hermano está en una de las oficinas en Broadway y que no iba a llegar hasta la noche, pero que él quería que permaneciera en ahí por seguridad.

Bien, eso de "_seguridad_" ya me lo conozco. Ha vuelto a matar a quien no debía.

Y, en realidad no es por mi seguridad; simplemente no quiere tener que lidiar conmigo si sus enemigos me secuestran y piden un rescate; él sabe perfectamente que si alguien lo llega a hacer, por cubrir las apariencias y evitar prensa amarillista, tendría que pagar. Sinceramente, prefiero que me secuestren.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj. Ocho con diez. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿no tenía él una inauguración de una cafetería o algo así? Y, aún mejor, ¿no tendría que estar yo con él? Espero realmente que no mencione que yo también debo ir. En serio, en serio, no quiero pasar mi noche aparentando ser la hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya; no es que Shukaku o Yoruichi o Urahara me caigan mal. Es el simple acto de presentarme a eventos lo que me enferma porque siento que solo soy alguien por llevar el apellido de mi hermano.

En cierta forma, es verdad.

Empiezo a balancear mis piernas sobre el ras del suelo. Soy tan pero tan pequeña que no alcanzo a tocar el parqué de la oficina de mi hermano.

—Señorita Kuchiki —escucho a alguien decir.

Cuando giro la cabeza, veo a Hinamori Momo enla puerta de la oficina, como si me permitiese el pase.

—El capitán Kuchiki ha llegado y desea hablarle del asunto importante en la sala de estar. Si me sigue, por favor.

Suspiro y sin decir una sola palabra, cruzo el umbral.

Capitán Kuchiki. Ese es el nombre por el que todos llaman a Byakuya Kuchiki, el capitán que dirige desde Nueva York miles de regimientos y armadas americanas, así como también invierte en la fabricación de armas, elementos biológicos y enfermedades radioactivas. El capitán del sexto escuadrón de trece regimientos que Nixon aprobó para dirigir la guerra desde distintos puntos estratégicos en todo el país. Sólo mi hermano sabe cómo hacer su trabajo, no sé porque quiere que yo tome su lugar.

Al bajar las escaleras, escucho su voz, calmada y fríamente calculada, retumbar entre las paredes del departamento.

—Se me presento algo con urgencia —declara al teléfono—, estoy en camino. Dile a Shukaku que no abra la boca hasta que yo llegue.

Cuando él cuelga, puedo ver cómo su rostro, normalmente sereno e impasible, posee una línea en el entrecejo. Está molesto o perturbado, no lo sé, pero eso solo es una señal de que sus negocios no van como él lo estaba planeando o que algo había sucedido en Vietnam. Lo último era lo más probable. La guerra no estaba de nuestro lado; es decir, íbamos ganando porque las armas que fabricaba la empresa eran de alto alcance, pero eso no quería decir que nuestras tropas fuesen más fuertes. De hecho, he visto varias marchas en contra de esta guerra tanto en Washington, como en Nueva Orleans, por la televisión. A veces pienso que al gobierno se le está saliendo de las manos.

—Buenas noches, Nii-sama —saludo.

Él me mira sin expresión alguna, como siempre lo hace.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Vale, bien, es un excelente comienzo, al menos aun no me ha dado el discurso de "_debo de comportarme como una Kuchiki_".

—Soy toda oídos —digo, mientras me siento en uno de los sillones ubicados frente al teléfono para verle a la cara desde abajo, siempre desde abajo.

—Mañana hablarás con el decano de tu facultad y le dirás que tomarás las clases en casa, que envíe a un profesor particular para los cursos prácticos y si pide un pago extra que diga el precio. —Empieza a caminar hacia la puerta, poniéndose sus guantes negros—. De ahora en adelante, solo saldrás cuando sea estrictamente necesario, y tu cámara se quedara confiscada en mi oficina.

—¿Qué? —No puedo ni siquiera alzar la voz. Cuando Nii-sama está frente a mí, la voz se me va y todo lo que quiero gritar no salía. Su mera presencia me intimida pero esto, confiscar mi cámara, mi libertad… no podía hacerme esto—. ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo? Porque si es así, prometo que no lo haré de nuevo pero no puedes solo…

Él comienza a ajustarse la gabardina negra de invierno sobre su cuello y sin mirarme siquiera, contesta.

—No te lo estoy consultando.

Sí, lo sé, siempre haces lo mismo y estoy harta de que sea así siempre. ¿Acaso no tengo una voz que pueda ser escuchada? ¿Acaso no te importo en lo más mínimo? ¿Qué rayos soy para ti?

—¿Por qué? —la voz se me quiebra.

Por un momento, me imagino un mundo sin mi cámara, sin mi vida fuera de estas cuatro paredes y fuera del apellido Kuchiki, y lo que veo me hizo temblar. No puede simplemente privarme de esta libertad, digo, ¿qué daño puede provocar tomar fotografías? A menos que... Renji le haya contado sobre lo que paso esta mañana. Con lentitud, levanto la bufanda que llevo puesta, intentando que las marcas moradas no sean visibles al escrutinio de mi hermano. No, Renji no puede haberle dicho a Byakuya sobre mis planes, no puede haberme traicionado.

"_Sí que pudo haberlo hecho, la gente lo hace todos los días_" Dice esa vocecita en mi conciencia, a la que hago callar porque no, yo conozco a Renji y creo y confío en él.

"_¿Incluso si te ha puesto la mano encima cuando juró nunca hacerlo de nuevo?"_

Estúpida voz de mi cabeza.

—Hay cosas que aún no estás preparada para escuchar —se ajustó la pajarita y me dio una de sus miradas vacías—, así que solo limítate a acatar órdenes, Rukia. Vámonos, estamos llegando tarde.

Me quedo firmemente sentada en el sillón, sin mover ni un solo músculo. ¿Realmente espera que asista a esa maldita inauguración de un café de mala muerte sólo porque me lo ordena, sin decirme el porqué de sus decisiones? No debería de sorprenderme, la verdad, pero en estos momentos, prefiero mil y un veces pasar mi noche como prisionera en este departamento a estar un minuto más en su presencia.

La puerta se abre de improviso y ahí está mi mejor amigo que, al verme con la bufanda puesta, baja la mirada e intenta ocultar la culpa que puedo palpar en sus ojos. Ni siquiera se atreve a devolverme la mirada, simplemente levanta la cabeza hacia Nii-sama, quien le pregunta con los ojos si la limusina esta lista para ir.

—Sí, Capitán, la limusina los está esperando.

Mi hermano coge un par de cosas del anaquel al lado de la puerta.

—Rukia, no te lo repetiré dos veces. Se nos hace tarde.

Giro mi cabeza al reloj de pared en la sala. Las ocho y media. De seguro Urahara estará regodeándose de la primera vez que el capitán Kuchiki llega tarde a algún lugar y no dejara de tocar el tema en toda la noche; añadiendo el carácter de Urahara, a las burlas de Yoruichi y las sonrisas sardónicas de Shukaku puedo sacar la conclusión que mi hermano llegará con dos arrugas más en su ceño.

Bien, no es como si por mi culpa la cantidad fuese a aumentar, así que respiro hondo y saco todo el valor para decirle la excusa de la semana.

—Lamento informarle, Nii-sama, que se me había olvidado completamente el evento de hoy. —Mis brazos, firmemente cruzados, están comenzando a acalambrarse—. Y por motivos de estudio, no voy a poder asistir. —Ahí está, el ceño otra vez—. Y, si agregamos a que voy a tener que tomar mis clases en casa, debo procurar que mi proyecto de fotografía avanzada quede lo más perfecto posible porque no quisiera tener que perder mi primer lugar en el cuadro de honor. Sé que usted podrá comprender eso, hermano.

"_Maldita manipuladora_"

Realmente estaba empezando a cansarme de esa vocecita ahí dentro.

Vi como el entrecejo de mi hermano vuelve a su estado natural, serio e impasible, sin ningún reclamo. Puedo sentir su mirada sopesándome, evaluando mis reacciones como un detector de mentiras porque, oh, su mirada detectaba todos los reflejos de la persona. Él puede leerme como un libro abierto; aun si yo cerrara todas mis puertas con candado, él seguiría viéndome, estudiando cada pestañeo y expresión facial. Lamentablemente para él, había vivido muchos años en ese departamento como para no aprender un par de trucos bajo la manga.

No parpadees, no arrugues la nariz y no muevas los pies. Esas expresiones denotan mentiras o excusas, te delatan fácilmente. Para los expertos, mantén una mirada impasible, sosteniendo un muro entre tus verdaderas intenciones y las que quieres dejar ver, no frunzas los labios y no cruces con tanta fuerza los brazos, eso denota nerviosismo y culpabilidad. Finalmente para los maestros en el arte, créete tu propia mentira porque así le harás creer a los demás.

Byakuya me sigue observando para luego desviar la mirada a Renji, quien me observaba con el ceño fruncido. Él conoce esas tácticas por lo que sabe que todo lo que he dicho no es cierto; de todas maneras, él me había enseñado a mentir.

—Como quieras. —Sale por la puerta y a lo lejos escucho—. Vámonos, Renji.

El pelirrojo me sigue mirando con reproche.

—No utilices mis armas contra tu hermano, Rukia.

—No lo hago.

—No mientas.

Le sonrío sardónicamente.

—Pero si yo nunca miento.

Suspira y cierra la puerta antes de irse.

Me quedo sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar, mirando hacia la puerta de madera. Por alguna razón tenía unas irremediables ganas de lanzar patadas hacia la pared, romper los tazones de la cocina y arrojar los pedazos hacia el espejo que estaba al lado del vestíbulo, donde mi hermano se había estado arreglando. Tomo un par de respiros para calmarme; definitivamente esos no eran pensamientos ni acciones dignas de mi apellido. Tenía que ser siempre calmada, calculadora, pensar antes de actuar, ser una Kuchiki en totalidad. Un gemido ahogado se revela en mi garganta y a este le siguen más, acompañados de esas pequeñas gotas que caen de mis ojos.

No, no puedo llorar.

Respiro hondamente de nuevo, haciendo que mí pecho hipe involuntariamente, Tengo que calmarme, esto solo es algo pasajero.

—Señorita Kuchiki…

El susurro ahogado de Momo Hinamori me devuelve a la vida y, como quien ha visto un fantasma, mis espasmos se calman. Me limpio el rostro rápidamente, evitando que la secretaria de mi hermano me vea en un momento de debilidad. Pequeño, minúsculo, algo que no volverá a pasar porque solucionaré esto. Nadie me va a quitar mi libertad.

—Rukia-san —vuelve a susurrar la chica—, es hora de mi salida y, bueno, yo, digo, el capitán Kuchiki, él-él me dijo que… —su voz se va apagando mientras baja la cabeza.

Cuando siento que mi rostro no revela demasiadas emociones, giro el rostro y la veo con los ojos aguados en lágrimas, las manos fuertemente apretadas en su falda de oficina y sus rodillas algo débiles. Ella menciona que mi hermano le había dado ciertas órdenes. Sonrío. Sí, ya sé a qué órdenes se refiere.

—Tu tranquila, Hinamori. —Intento que mi sonrisa revele lo positivo de la situación—. Sólo haz lo que Nii-sama te ha ordenado que hagas. Estaré bien.

Ella sonríe tristemente mientras se enjuga las lágrimas con la manga de ese carísimo traje gris. La veo caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada y me dirige una última mirada nostálgica antes de irse. Puedo escuchar cómo desde afuera cierra la puerta del departamento con cinco cerraduras; cuento los movimientos que hizo, y habla al mismo tiempo con algunos guardaespaldas. Les dice que mantengan a dos en la puerta de entrada, otros dos en la salida de incendios y otros dispersados por todo el edificio, incluso llego a escuchar que mantuviesen a otro par en los alrededores de la Avenida Madison. Abrazo mis piernas contra mi pecho. Me han, literalmente, encerrado en una celda de la que no iba a poder salir fácilmente.

Río escépticamente. Parezco la doncella encerrada en la alta torre, sin poder escapar. Ahora, ¿quién sería el desafortunado caballero blanco que me rescataría?

Por supuesto, nadie. Porque nadie se atreve a mirar a mi hermano a los ojos el suficientemente tiempo antes de huir al psiquiátrico de por vida. Me levanto del sillón y voy en busca de mi cámara fotográfica. Si estos iban a ser mis últimos días con Shirayuki, al menos haré que sean memorables; además, no me la van a quitar, esta es una orden que no pienso acatar esta vez. Ya no.

Cojo a Shirayuki de mi edredón beige y comienzo a lanzar flashes al alzar, sabiendo que no se guardan porque están sin rollo. Luego de un tiempo, comienzo a enfocar diversos puntos de mi alcoba, intentando que esa insulsa pintura cobrase vida en mis manos; desde la puerta hasta los marcos de la ventana, junto al retrato de mi hermana y una foto antigua de una típica familia americana. Por un instante, nada importaba, ni mi hermano, ni mi castigo, ni que yo no formase parte de esa familia; por un instante, solo intentaba capturar el ángulo más hermoso de este vacío lugar.

Salgo de mi alcoba, capturando el gris pasadizo en un flash, moviéndome de un lado a otro hasta que mis pies me conducen a la oficina de mi hermano. No me detengo y solo espío entre los anaqueles repletos de libros de derecho y legislación. Aquí no hay casi nada que pudiese tomar vida con Shirayuki: simplemente es un lugar que siempre me ha traído malos recuerdos, y no encontraré el ángulo perfecto en el que pudiese hacer que eso cambie. Miro hacia una puerta color ocre, brillante y pulido que da miedo porque puedes ver tu reflejo distorsionado e incluso el de las sombras.

El cuarto de mi hermano.

Jamás, desde que mi hermana fue asesinada, he vuelto a pisar ese lugar. No puedo, es demasiado personal; demasiados buenos y malos recuerdos, demasiados demonios para poder lidiar con todos ellos de frente. Siento que si entro a ese lugar, jamás volveré a salir, me quedaré atrapada en ese infernal pasado. Entonces, no sé qué me lleva a girar la perilla de la puerta y abrirla lentamente, supongo que es la valentía de desobedecer las órdenes del capitán Kuchiki.

Luces opacas, donde solo el resplandor de la luna tras las cortinas baña parte de la habitación; sin embargo, un leve resplandor amarillo sale de un pequeño cuarto oculto dentro de la habitación. Aunque no lo pareciese, este si es algo digno de ser fotografiado, y no sólo por diversión. Corro a mi habitación para coger los rollos, y en el camino los voy poniendo hasta llegar a la pequeña puerta de resplandor amarillo. Cuando la abro, mis manos tiemblan y tengo que contener un gemido ahogado.

Un pequeño altar se erige en ese cuarto, con miles de velas aromáticas rodeaban una fotografía. La fotografía de mi hermana.

—Hisana… —susurro, mientras caigo de rodillas.

No, no puedo permitir que las lágrimas salgan esta vez, así que las empujo dentro de mí y, con ojos acuosos, comienzo a disparar flashes hacia el pequeño altar. Mi hermano, el duro capitán Kuchiki había mandado a hacer esto en honor a mi hermana, a una simple inversionista con ganas de ser mejor…

A la viuda negra.

Aun en mi memoria puedo ver claramente a mi hermana en el baño de la iglesia, devolviendo lo poco que pudo comer ese día de su boda, sólo porque le mencioné lo que esa mujer morena me dijo. Las respuestas a mis preguntas nunca llegaron.

Luego de un pequeño momento, me levanto y cierro por completo el altar de mi hermana. Ahora entiendo porque Byakuya jamás me deja entrar a su recamara; es demasiado triste recordar a alguien tan querido si no se tienen buenas cosas que recordar de esa persona. Obtengo algunos otros momentos fotográficos dentro de la alcoba; algo bueno de esta habitación es que la luz de la luna baña parcialmente todo, haciendo que los matices oscuros sean más intrigantes, dándole la sensación de misterio. Cuando obtengo lo que quiero, salgo hacia la oficina.

No me di cuenta de lo distraída que estaba hasta que choco contra el escritorio y, en mi afán de no caer de la manera más dolorosa posible, me cojo de algunos documentos, haciendo que estos se desordenen. Oh, diablos.

—No, no, no, no —susurro mientras intento poner esos documentos en un orden que no pareciese que había estado hurgando.

Byakuya va a matarme, aunque antes claro me torturará lentamente.

Me siento en su sillón afelpado, ese que le hacía ver imponente, y comienzo a jugar con los diversos papeles, descifrando algunos términos legales que había escuchado a lo largo de mi infancia y adolescencia. Sin embargo, entre todos los papeles hay sobres algo desgastados y con unas postales que me llaman completamente la atención: Vietnam.

Desde que el New York Times me había propuesto a mí y a otros estudiantes con alto calificativo en los cursos ser corresponsales de guerra, todos mis planes cambiaron. Pude ver mi futuro fuera de estas cuatro paredes, siendo algo más que la heredera de Byakuya Kuchiki, siendo libre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuve metas, sueños, algo por lo que vivir y cumplirlo sería sentirme realizada. Es por eso que me sobre esforcé en cada clase que teníamos, dando siempre las mejores capturas y teniendo en cuenta todos los matices que nos pedían los profesionales. La carta de aceptación del programa del New York Times llegó cuando Nii-sama estaba en una conferencia, por lo que no se enteró de nada. Sólo yo, y desde esta mañana Renji, sabemos la noticia. Dentro de un par de meses más, iría a zona de guerra junto con un periodista profesional y ambos reportaríamos los sucesos de la guerra, siendo justos y honestos en cada palabra y fotografía. Al menos, eso espero de parte del extraño.

Pero estas cartas son diferentes. No tienen el sello de la armada americana, por lo menos no la mayoría de ellas, e incluso la de los reportes vienen selladas. Hay unas que si lo están, de parte de mi hermano, y otras…

—Remitente: Kurosaki Isshin.

**6.- **

Una canción de Fleetwood Mac sonaba en el tocadiscos del café, haciendo del ambiente un poco más ligero para conversar. Algunas personas que pasaban por Central Park se admiraban de ver como el letrero de neón atraía a gente supuestamente importante, ya que frente al establecimiento dos limusinas negras se estacionaban, y de ellas salían personajes importantes en la política Estadounidense, entre ellos, el gran magnate de los negocios Kuchiki Byakuya. Esos que lo habían visto entrar, sentarse con un grupo pintoresco y pedir un café americano, decidieron entrar y consumir, siguiendo su curiosidad insana. De este modo, en menos de media hora, el local rebosaba de gente y Orihime no podía atender a tantos al mismo tiempo, por lo que Jinta y Ururu tuvieron que ayudar.

Definitivamente había sido una buena idea invitar a sus inversionistas el día de la apertura.

"_El café de Paris_" en letras de neón, destacaba frente a la naturaleza de Central Park, haciéndolo más atrayente.

Dentro del café, Byakuya Kuchiki, Yoruichi Shihouin, Kuukaku Shiba y Kisuke Urahara estaban sentados en una mesa apartada del resto, en una zona que se podría denominar Vip por ser la más alejada del lugar. A unos cuantos sitios más atrás, Renji Abarai, Ganju Shiba y Rangiku Matsumoto vigilaban de cerca al gentío.

—Así que, ¿qué les parece? ¿Buena inversión o no? —preguntó jovial el hombre del sombrero extravagante.

—Tengo que admitir que para ser el primer día, esto está repleto. —Sonrió de lado Kuukaku Shiba, una mujer de grandes atributos pero ingeniosa mente—. Van a tener que contratar a alguien para que los ayude en las noches, porque la mujer no va a poder atender ella sola.

—Sí, en el transcurso de estas semanas estaremos haciendo entrevistas —afirmó Yoruichi—, mientras tanto, yo seré parte del staff. ¿Hay que ser más que sólo mente, verdad?

—Además, contratar a alguien desconocido sería muy arriesgado —comentó Urahara—; es un negocio en crecimiento. Esperaré unos meses más a ver si la afluencia de clientes sigue siendo la misma que hoy y evaluaré la situación.

—Está decidido, entonces —rió Kuukaku.

Yoruichi se quedó mirando a la morena de ojos pardos que llevaba un vestido totalmente arrebatador y, sobre la cabeza, varias vendas, como si hubiese sido herida.

—¿Otra nueva tendencia que quieras imponer, Kuukaku? —rió, mientras señalaba la tela blanquecina sobre su cabello.

La mujer soltó una carcajada y aplasto más la herida.

—Solo digamos que mi viaje a Rusia tuvo algunas complicaciones.

El silencio que se hizo fue tenso.

—¿Te dispararon ahí arriba? ¿Y aún vives? —preguntó Kisuke, con su típica sonrisa burlona.

—Dejémoslo en que hubo un malentendido del que los rusos no se recuperarán pronto —habló la mujer—. En serio, no se tienen que preocupar, de hecho, no es más que para cubrir las apariencias.

—¿Así que no lograste cerrar el negocio que querías con ellos? —la voz grave del capitán Kuchiki se pronunció por primera vez en lo que había transcurrido de la velada.

Yoruichi se cruzó de brazos y prestó su completa atención hacia la mujer del vendaje.

—Déjalo, Kuchiki. —La mirada afilada de Kuukaku perforó la otra que le mandaba el magnate—. Sabes bien que no conseguirás el trato que yo tengo con ellos.

El hombre le devolvió el insulto.

—Creo firmemente en que ellos no cerraron el trato contigo por ese mismo motivo: saben que tienen otras opciones.

Kuukaku rió sardónicamente.

—No juegues con fuego. Aún eres demasiado joven en este negocio, no intentes cerrar tratos sin saber exactamente dónde te metes.

—Te equivocas en eso, Shiba. Sé exactamente el precio que ibas a pagar por cerrar el trato con ellos. —El hombre cerró sus ojos, como si meditara su siguiente movimiento en un tablero de ajedrez invisible—. Es por eso que surgió tu "_malentendido_" con ellos y, a diferencia de tu compañía, la mía puede pagarlo e incluso duplicarlo.

—Iré a pedirle a Ichigo que nos sirva la merienda —gruñó Yoruichi, levantándose momentáneamente del lugar.

La mujer se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—No sabes lo que dices. Estás loco si piensas que puedes pagar su valía, de hecho, apostaría la mitad de mis acciones a que no eres _capaz_ de eso. Hasta tú tienes tus límites, Kuchiki Byakuya. No eres el dueño de todo.

—¿Estamos hablando de quien creo que estamos hablando?

La voz de Urahara se hizo presente, pero no era burlona sino, todo lo contrario, misteriosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo. El pasado nunca dejaría de atormentarlo y de hacerle ver que solo era una marioneta de los grandes líderes del mundo. "_Incluso Dios tiene un precio, y yo no puedo pagarlo para que venga y cumpla mis plegarias_" meditó para sí mismo.

Kuukaku volvió a afilar su mirada, pero esta vez hacia el rubio.

—¿Qué sabes de ellos?

—Básicamente, que son una ONU privada que invierte en la investigación de nuevos usos para reactores químicos y otros componentes descubiertos. Incluso invierten para que se descubran nuevos elementos con los que jugar.

—Sabes mucho. —Esta vez, Kuukaku no pudo dejar de mirarlo sin desconfianza.

Urahara sonrió de lado.

—Es fácil saber mucho cuando trabajaste para ellos, Kuukaku. —Vio que la mujer estaba a punto de preguntar, pero éste se le adelanto—. Si, fue en la Segunda Guerra y no, no me apetece hablar de eso.

—Pero incluso tú, quien trabajo para ellos, has logrado saber su precio. El precio de esa investigación.

—Urahara lo sabe, Shiba —habló Kuchiki—, pero no nos lo va a decir porque así es el. Y es muy probable que lo que nos cuente sea una mentira, como cada cosa que sale de su boca.

—¿Así tratas a quien te hace el trabajo sucio, capitán Kuchiki? Qué malo eres —dijo, burlándose.

—Si me preguntas si así trato a todos mis sicarios, no, tú eres el suertudo que aún puede hablar conmigo sin que mande a otro para matarle.

—Considerado de tu parte. ¿Debería sentirme halagado?

—Deberías sentirte con suerte. ¿Shihouin aún no sabe que trabajas para mí? ¿Qué después de todo este tiempo, aún necesitas dormir con un arma bajo la almohada para sentirte seguro?

El hombre rubio bajó su sombrero, como queriéndose tapar el rostro, logrando solo obtener una apariencia taciturna y peligrosa.

—Sí, bueno, algunos hemos luchado en guerras; otros simplemente se han quedado en casa, esperando a que sus abuelos les inculquen la ley, el derecho y el respeto por la patria, sin tener un gramo de conciencia acerca de lo que significa matar a alguien. ¿Has matado alguna vez a alguien, capitán Kuchiki?

Byakuya en ningún momento se amedrentó. Esa supuesta reunión de benefactores solo había servido, hasta ese entonces, para herirse mutuamente.

—No es por interrumpir —Kuukaku cruzo los brazos, jovial—, de hecho me gusta que peleen como un viejo matrimonio, pero tengo que decir que estoy impresionada. No sabía que aun seguías siendo sicario, Kisuke. ¿Debería contratarte para algunos trabajos?

—Ha firmado un contrato sin opción a cambio de propietario. Olvídalo. —La mujer iba a preguntar algo, pero Byakuya la interrumpió—. Sí, Shiba, yo personalmente redacté el documento, por lo que sabes de primera mano que no hay vacíos legales, ni tretas ni letras pequeñas. Simplemente no se puede romper...

—Hasta el término del mismo. —El hombre frunció el ceño—. Porque yo asumo que le has puesto un tiempo estimado de trabajo que tiene que ser renovado de acuerdo a los términos de tu empresa que, si no mal recuerdo, es cada cinco meses.

—La fecha es indefinida.

—La fecha, Kuchiki, es un vacío legal. Tu sicario no está trabajando bajo los términos de tu empresa, por lo que no se le considera un trabajador tuyo. Ni siquiera debería recibir una remuneración por sus víctimas.

—¿Por qué siento que están hablando de mi como si fuera una cosa? —Suspiró el rubio.

Byakuya Kuchiki analizó lo dicho por Shiba. Ciertamente, cuando Urahara Kisuke había firmado el convenio y aceptado el pago que él le daba, nunca pusieron una fecha determinada de trabajo, nunca lo creyó pertinente porque, en el fondo, sabía que todos los términos del contrato le convenían tanto a él como al rubio. Pero aquí estaban, sentados el uno al otro, pensando en que Shiba había hecho su tarea de la semana.

—La fecha que estipulamos no es importante porque los términos que le brindo son beneficiosos para ambos.

Kuukaku lo miró escéptica. Beneficioso su abuela; ella sabía que Byakuya había manipulado los términos, retorciéndolos y haciendo parecer que eran convenientes para Urahara y para él cuando sencillamente los beneficios eran para él. Un trato justo. Shiba conocía perfectamente el sistema y orden por el que el capitán Kuchiki regía en su división. La mujer se giró a Urahara que aún estaba meditabundo, quizá sumido en sus recuerdos de la Segunda Guerra.

—Te propongo otro trato, Kisuke. —Juntó sus manos sus manos sobre la mesa, apoyando su mentón sobre ellas—. Ciertamente tienes muchas cualidades aparte de ser bueno con un rifle y quiero utilizar una de esas para el beneficio de _Shiba Incorporation INC_.

—No voy a ser tu sicario, Kuukaku.

—No, por supuesto que no. Quiero que seas mi espía.

Urahara por primera vez en toda la velada, se interesó por lo que la morena tenía que decir.

—Urahara, has firmado un contrato irrevocable. Ten en cuenta todos los términos que están en juego —las palabras de Kuchiki le llegaron altamente. Estaba cansado de ser un sicario, de matar a gente que no conocía.

Estaba harto de mentir.

"_Pero siendo espía tendría que mentir aún más. Doble moral._"

—Sigue hablando.

—Mis términos son simples: espionaje estratégico en empresas de alto índice comercial, infiltración en algunos casos. Es más complicado, cierto, pero no tendrás que volver a coger un rifle en tu vida. —La mujer miró curiosa el rostro del rubio, quien tenía una expresión de total confusión. Estaba sopesando lo que le daba—. La remuneración podemos negociarla en otro momento y mis aportaciones para el café aumentarían considerablemente para el beneficio y crecimiento de este restaurante. Yoruichi no estaría en contra de esto, de hecho, creo que le gustaría mucho más a que estés matando personas otra vez. E incluso, si aun así no te convence, te digo que el resto de términos los puedes poner tú. Yo sólo necesito a un espía.

—¿Qué truco hay detrás de toda esta maravilla? Porque el negocio es demasiado bueno para ser verdad; de hecho, te apuesto a que hay algo entrelineas que me has dicho pero aún no he podido descifrar.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan desconfiado? —preguntó la morena.

Urahara sonrió de lado.

—Laborar para Kuchiki tiene ese efecto, pero es una de las cosas rescatables de trabajar para él. Sabes que siempre hay algo que no está dicho.

—¿Estás considerando su oferta? —habló Byakuya.

—Quiero saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer después de la infiltración. Y sobre todo, para que empresa.

El trío guardo silencio un momento.

Kuukaku bajó la mirada y fue en ese momento en que Urahara supo para qué empresa quería su infiltración. No, definitivamente prefería seguir siendo un sicario a tener que volver a ver a esas personas, a tener que regresar atrás, unos veinte años, y contemplar que todo por lo que había luchado no había servido para nada. Lo último que necesitaba era volver a Rusia.

Byakuya también se dio cuenta de ello.

—Claro, si no logras que ellos se unan a ti, úneteles —mencionó el capitán de la sexta división—. Inteligente movimiento, Shiba, nunca hubiese pensado que fueses una perra sin corazón. ¿Mandarlo a Rusia después de todo lo que sucedió? Mis respetos.

—No quiero tus sucios respetos porque tú no eres mejor que yo. Eres la peor escoria que he conocido en mi vida y siento lastima por tu heredera.

—Al menos yo no intento cubrir mis intenciones y le muestro unos términos claros y transparentes. No miento.

Kuukaku soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no mientes: manipulas. Incluso tu vida es maniobrada por un contrato.

—Mi vida no es importante; el negocio y el dinero, lo es. Tú sabes cómo funciona, Shiba.

—Mejor que tú, Kuchiki.

—¡Ya llego el café!

Yoruichi había aparecido con Ichigo a su lado, el cual llevaba una bandeja con cuatro tazas del humeante néctar de los dioses.

Ella había querido salir de la discusión que claramente habían tenido porque sabía exactamente qué tema iban a tocar y, sinceramente, no le gustaba el masoquismo. Había tenido suficiente en sus días y ahora solo quería descansar. Es por eso que había ido a pedirle a Ichigo que le sirviese la merienda a la mesa. Mientras lo veía manejar la máquina expreso con experiencia nata, podía ver en sus facciones serias algunos rasgos de Masaki combinados con los de Isshin. Recordó en ese momento lo que Urahara le había comentado. Isshin Kurosaki seguía vivo. Después de más de veinte años, el bastardo aún seguía respirando. E Ichigo no sabía absolutamente nada.

—Ichigo —dijo la morena, y al ver que el hombre detrás de la barra le prestó atención, continuó—, ¿sabes quién fue tu padre?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Ichigo, pero no se inmuto al responder, ya que después de todo se sabía de memoria la monótona replica que su madre le había hecho retener por cuestión de seguridad. Nunca le preguntó de qué tenían que protegerse.

—Fue uno de los médicos que fue llevado al campo de batalla en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fue un héroe.

—Sí, ciertamente fue un héroe pero esa es la respuesta que Masaki te obligo a memorizar…

Inmediatamente todo su cuerpo se tensó y apretó los puños, maldiciendo interiormente. Había olvidado que Yoruichi conocía a su madre y que muy probablemente, ella le había comentado sobre ese detalle.

—Dime qué es exactamente lo que sabes de tu padre.

A Ichigo se le secó la boca y miró con el ceño fruncido a la mujer morena. Odiaba que lo pusieran en ese tipo de aprietos porque solo servía para revelarle exactamente lo que no quería que nadie supiese. Desde hacía un tiempo él había estado haciéndose esa misma pregunta: ¿quién fue su padre exactamente? Porque había demasiadas teorías acerca de él, acerca de lo que hizo durante la Segunda Guerra, que lo confundían aún más porque no concordaban con lo que su madre le había dicho. Y él se negaba rotundamente a pensar en su madre como una mentirosa.

Si buscaba muy dentro de él, la respuesta era sencilla. Y, como ya se había propuesto no joder más al mundo con su depresión, decidió sonreír tristemente, mirar a los ojos a la mujer y decir la verdad.

—Nada. No sé nada sobre él.

—Interesante…

El hombre sacó las tazas de la máquina de café y las puso sobre una fuente, listas para ser servidas.

—Si ya terminaste de estorbarme, puedes llevar los cafés a tu mesa. Inoue irá a llevarles los postres.

Iba a coger otra comanda para otro pedido cuando sintió la mano de Yoruichi encerrando su muñeca.

—Tú los vas a llevar. Mañana seré tu ayudante pero hoy, soy tu cliente, así que atiéndeme bien. —El gesto gatuno que se formó en su rostro le hizo ponerle los pelos de punta.

Cuando Yoruichi sacaba esa sonrisa, sabía que cosas malas pasarían. Más específicamente, cosas embarazosas para él.

Y así fue como termino siendo arrastrado a la mesa de Byakuya Kuchiki. Por supuesto que lo había reconocido al instante en que pisó la entrada del café; su rostro era el de alguien quien había mordido un limón agrio y lo retuviera entre sus dientes solo para mantener esa expresión de enojo y poder. Mientras más se acercaban a la mesa, más se podía entender sobre la conversación entre ambos. Ichigo llego a escuchar a la mujer de la venda en la cabeza decir que sentía lastima por la heredera de Kuchiki que, quien quiera que fuese, bueno, él también le presentaba sus condolencias. Porque debería de ser un reto constante tener que convivir con alguien tan insufrible como se veía Byakuya Kuchiki.

Yoruichi gritó, cortando la conversación, y él avanzo. Y no se dio cuenta del escalón que había para subir a la estancia donde se encontraba la mesa.

Pudo conservar su dignidad al mantener un equilibrio perfecto con las tazas de café, pero no demasiada al dejar caer una de ellas. Esa había sido derramada sobre el insufrible espécimen frente a ély para empeorar las cosas, sobre su costosa gabardina.

Y, por supuesto, el hombre se veía tan gracioso con ese rostro de profunda indignación y sus movimientos elegantes, que no pudo contener una carcajada ahogada. Y aquí viene el dicho que él siempre había escuchado en los medios: "_Jamás te rías de un Kuchiki_".

—¡Niño estúpido! —exclamó el hombre, levantándose de la mesa y cogiendo a Ichigo de su camisa de trabajo.

Ichigo no se inmutó y reacciono igual que él, cogiéndolo de la solapa de su traje de marca.

—¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de mí? —siseó en un tono que amenazaba muerte.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te pida perdón de rodillas?

—Ichigo, déjalo —pudo escuchar el susurro de Urahara a lo lejos, pero en ese momento simplemente no le llegaban razones.

Odiaba a Kuchiki Byakuya por muchas razones.

—De hecho, deberías pedir piedad, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo sonrió tétricamente, con un brillo inusitado en sus ojos.

—Oblígame.

Los curiosos no podrían decir quien comenzó primero, lo único que vieron fue al barista trastabillar y caer sobre el estante que decoraba la estancia, haciendo que algunos adornos se rompieran. Ichigo podía sentir la sangre recorriendo su nariz, bajando hasta dejarle un sabor amargo en la boca, pero aun así sonreía al ver el labio partido del gran magnate de negocios Kuchiki Byakuya. Se sentía realizado, literalmente hablando.

Byakuya le cogió nuevamente las solapas del barista con una mano y con la otra comenzó a golpear su estómago, mientras que éste intentaba defenderse de sus golpes. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ichigo volviese a luchar como en sus tiempos de escuela, cuando era el relegado y aprendió a defenderse gracias a las clases que Ryuken le pagó. No, él no era de esos que competían en campeonatos o cosas parecidas; él lo hacía en la calle, con pandilleros o abusones que se aprovechaban de otros. Nunca le había gustado golpear pero hacerlo ahora, en el rostro del insufrible Byakuya Kuchiki, le daba un cierto poder de satisfacción que le hacía sonreír como maniaco, asustando a los ojos curiosos.

Kuchiki por otro lado, conocía a la perfección al muchacho con él que seguía peleando, aunque esta vez era el de cabello naranja el que estaba ganando al haberlo golpeado sobre la ceja, y podía sentir su ira fluir a través de sus poros. Él, Ichigo Kurosaki, el hombre que podía destruirle los planes. Ciertamente el magnate tampoco se contenía aunque le pareciese irreal. Siempre había tenido gente que se encargaba de ese tipo de cosas, por lo que nunca se había visto en la necesidad de luchar pero cuando tenía que hacerlo, por los dioses que lo hacía sin remordimientos.

Ichigo pudo sentir como unos fuertes brazos lo cogían de las axilas, separándolo del capitán del sexto escuadrón. Vio como este se limpiaba la nariz sangrante y se sentaba de regreso, esta vez con su elegancia tirada por los suelos.

—¡Suéltame! —gruñó, mientras se revolvía en los brazos del guardaespaldas del magnate.

—Cállate, insolente pedazo de mierda. Te acabas de ganar un gran problema por esto. —Renji sujetó con más fuerza a Ichigo, haciendo que éste gimiese de dolor.

El alboroto había causado que muchos comensales salieran del establecimiento, alegando demencia por parte del barista y cosas relacionadas a su mala relación con las empresas Kuchiki. Los chismes no tardarían en esparcirse, eso Urahara lo sabía y no era como si le importase, pero observar el rostro de Yoruichi, que refulgía de furia contenida hacia Kuchiki y Kurosaki, era algo que no le gustaba ver. No porque se preocupase por ella, no, sino porque, que Dios los ayude, él sabía que la mujer era capaz de dejarlos en estado vegetativo por haber ocasionado una pelea el primer día de la apertura del café.

Y él no quería perder a su beneficiario más influyente y a su mejor barista, muchas gracias.

—Así que el hijo de Kurosaki tiene las agallas suficientes como para golpearme. Igual de idiota que él.

Ichigo, que respiraba con dificultad debido a la pelea, le prestó toda su atención. Él había nombrado a su padre.

—¿Conociste a mi padre? —Comenzó a sentir que el agujero dentro de su pecho crecía más al mencionar esas palabras.

—¿Por qué tendría que contestar a la persona que me ha insultado?

El chico de cabellos naranjas sonrió tétricamente.

—Porque me lo debes.

Byakuya lo fulminó con la mirada y siseó.

—Esa deuda esta saldada, Kurosaki. Creo que no te lo informaron a tiempo.

—Bastardo —gruñó—, por lo menos, ¿puedes decirle a tu gorila que me deje? O acaso me temes, ¿eh?

—Renji, suéltalo.

—Pero, capitán…

—He dicho —esta vez su mirada fulmino a Renji— que lo sueltes.

Renji, sin confiar mucho en el criterio de su jefe, soltó al barista. Éste se balanceo y se apoyó sobre el mesanine roto, dirigiendo su oscura mirada ámbar hacia el hombre con la ceja hinchada. Recorrió con su mirada el bar; Tessai había cerrado la mampara que separaba esa estancia de las otras, no dejando que los clientes de afuera viesen lo que sucedía. Suspiró, aliviado, ya que al menos no todos los comensales habían visto la trifulca.

—Capitán Kuchiki, es suficiente —habló Urahara.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer —gruñó el magnate.

—Déjalo, Kisuke, él siempre busca la manera de dañar al resto. Es su naturaleza.

—No hablemos de la tuya, Kuukaku, que yo bien conozco de ella. —Yoruichi sorprendió cuando le devolvió la respuesta a su bien conocida amiga.

—¿Estas de su lado? —siseó Kuukaku Shiba

—Estoy del lado de Ichigo, y en estos momentos ustedes son un dolor en el culo.

—Se más decente, Shihouin —dijo Kuchiki.

—Cállate, niño Byakuya, que tu boca es más sucia de lo que quieres aparentar y no me quejo.

—¿Cómo me has llamado? —esta vez el gruñido de Byakuya fue más notorio.

—Niño Byakuya. Ahora, Ichigo te pido que subas a mi oficina y te quedes ahí. Subiré dentro de un momento

—Ni hablar. —Ichigo se limpió con la manga de su camisa la nariz sangrante—. No soy un niño que necesita reprimendas, Yoruichi.

—Subirás —siseó la mujer de cabello morado— ¡Ahora!

—Déjalo quedarse, Shihouin. Es un idiota que no tiene cerebro, o lo perdió cuando su madre fue asesinada.

—Tú… ¡Maldito bastardo! —Ichigo se volvió a abalanzar contra Byakuya pero esta vez Renji actuó rápido y cogió al hombre por la espalda, haciéndole una llave de defensa personal.

—¿Ves? Es estúpido volver a atacarme y él quiere hacerlo, como un troglodita.

—Cierra la boca, Kuchiki —Kuukaku fue quien habló—, acabas de insultar la memoria de Masaki Kurosaki.

—¿Ahora te pones sentimental?

Kuukaku Shiba sólo gruñó en respuesta.

—Ichigo sube. ¡Ya! —Yoruichi alzó el tono de su voz, haciendo que la piel de Ichigo se pusiera de punta. Ella solo hablaba de esa forma cuando estaba verdaderamente enojada.

—Kurosaki-san, sube por favor. Hay algo que tenemos que decirte.

—Urahara no te atrevas… —Esta vez el magnate se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Qué no me atreva a qué, capitán Kuchiki? —La voz misteriosa del hombre de sombrero llenó el ambiente de tensión.

Urahara se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Giró la cabeza y con la mirada le indicó a Yoruichi que trajera a Ichigo consigo. A la mujer le recorrió un escalofrió al notar que al parecer Urahara había escogido decirle la verdad ese mismo día, y tembló no solo por Ichigo, sino por su reacción. Hacerlo sería abrirle las heridas, hacer que nuevamente sucumbiese al dolor. Hundir sus dedos en las llagas y retorcerlas hasta hacerlas lacerantes.

Pero no había otra alternativa, no cuando tenían a Kuchiki Byakuya para atormentarlo con recuerdos.

—Suéltalo, Abarai. —Yoruichi se acercó hacia el guardaespaldas pelirrojo del magnate—. No seré Byakuya pero estás en mi territorio ahora y te convendría tenerme como aliada y no como enemiga, así que, si lo sueltas…

El pelirrojo observó con descontento a la mujer gatuna y soltó a su reo, mandándole una mirada de gorila asesino que solo sirvió para hacer bufar a su prisionero. Ichigo podía entender la reacción del guardaespaldas, ya que estaba amenazando a quien se supone debía de proteger, pero lo que no entendía era ese opaco brillo que traslucía su mirada, algo entre la admiración y el odio profundo. Ichigo sonrió para sus adentros; Byakuya Kuchiki tenía como guardaespaldas a un hombre que quería matarlo pero que era fiel a algo más grande como para hacerlo.

De a poco, el chico de cabellos naranjas se perdió escaleras arriba, seguida de una morena que sólo afiló la mirada hacia todos los presentes y les siseó de manera felina. Muchas veces ellos pensaban que era la reencarnación de algún gato o tigre.

—Bueno, al parecer acabamos de joder la apertura del nuevo café. _Bravo_, Kuchiki. —Se burló Kuukaku Shiba.

El hombre sólo gruñó en respuesta.

**7.-**

—Así que ese chico rarito de pelo naranja es Ichigo Kurosaki.

Una voluptuosa mujer de escote de dudosa procedencia estaba observando fijamente al gentío cenar a gusto mientras uno de los gorilas de Urahara reemplazaba al barista de turno. Ella realmente estaba intrigada por la reacción del chico; es decir, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a meterse con Byakuya Kuchiki, ni siquiera por el honor de una mujer. "_Todos son unos cobardes_" fue el siguiente pensamiento que le siguió.

—Sí, bueno, el hombre se lo buscó. Vamos que derramarle café en la gabardina del gran jefe de la mafia fue una estupidez.

Un hombre de gran tamaño y con una venda en la cabeza se cruzó de brazos. Su semblante mostraba que era el tipo de chicos que buscaba pelea sólo por el placer de sentir algo en sus puños. Diferentes cicatrices surcaban su rostro, unas más profundas que otras.

—¡No lo hizo a propósito, Ganju! —La mujer hizo un puchero—. Yo lo vi. El chico se tropezó e intento coger las tazas antes de derramarlas pero no pudo con su equilibrio. Fue un error.

—Fue un estúpido error, Matsumoto, no lo defiendas.

El rostro de la mujer volvió a ser serio mientras vigilaban al gentío.

—Errar es humano. Además debemos admitir que el capitán Kuchiki es algo irascible.

—No quieres que te oiga, teniente Matsumoto, por amor a dios. No quiero tener que hacer una llave como la de antes.

Ganju y Matsumoto giraron sus cabezas para ver a Renji Abarai bajar unos escalones y cerrar la mampara que los separaba de la zona Vip, donde se encontraban los invitados de honor. Renji, de tatuajes extraños, cola de caballo e intenso pelo rojo, suspiró antes de cruzarse de brazos y ubicarse a un extremo de la mampara. Con él en esa postura, completaban un cuadro de la perfecta mafia cinematográfica: Una puerta cerrada y tres guardaespaldas vigilándola para impedir que alguien entrase o escuchase la conversación. Matsumoto se dio cuenta de esto y no pudo evitar pensar en que se estaban convirtiendo en una hampa realmente negra.

—Mi capitán me protegerá; de todas formas, no soy del escuadrón de Kuchiki. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—Estas aquí para proteger la integridad de Kuukaku Shiba. Recuerda que ha estado algo sensible después de lo que paso en Rusia.

Los dos sintieron como Ganju tensaba los músculos y la mandíbula. Rusia era un problema del que hablaban con frecuencia.

—Lamento haber mencionado eso Ganju, pero es que…

—Es que nada, Abarai —cortó de inmediato—; lo único que debes de saber es que casi nos matan y salimos vivos por los pelos. Más de medio batallón está de recluso o está muerto.

El silencio que se formo fue tenso; tanto, que incluso se podía sentir como el ambiente afectaba a las parejas de enamorados que tomaban té cerca de la mampara.

—Bueno, pero qué hay del chico de pelo naranja. —Esta vez fue Matsumoto quien asumió la línea de conversación—. Digo, solo fue un error. El capitán Kuchiki se excedió en esto.

—Ja, tú no estuviste ahí para retener a la bestia, teniente Matsumoto —bramó Renji—, estaba encolerizado; pude notar un aura extraña viniendo de él. Algo maligno.

—¿Y ahora resulta ser _Norman Bates_?

Una risa sarcástica se escuchó. Era Ganju.

—El hombre solo quiso defender su integridad pero creo que o A) Es un idiota por haber retado a Kuchiki Byakuya; o B) Su cerebro no está lo suficientemente calibrado como para que le llegue el oxígeno.

—Debes admitir, Matsumoto, que el chico fue estúpido por haber retado a Kuchiki Byakuya.

—No niego eso, digo, debió pensarlo mejor…

Renji aplaudió sarcástico.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar.

—¡No hablen así de Kurosaki-kun!

El pequeño grito se escuchó por todo el lugar. Las mesas pararon de parlotear, dejando en el ambiente solo la canción más famosa de Fleetwood Mac en la rockola. Los guardaespaldas miraron con asombro a la voluptuosa mujer de cabellos extrañamente naranjas, con los mechones alborotados y el uniforme del café. Orihime Inoue sentía cómo sus manos le temblaban producto del peso de la fuente que cargaba pero también se lo abocaba a los comentarios de esas personas malvadas que habían arruinado por completo el ambiente del café. Ella sintió como los tres sujetos la miraban con curiosidad, haciéndola sonrojar al haber llamado la atención de todo el mundo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que insulten a uno de los empleados del establecimiento, y menos a quien tan amablemente les ha servido sus pedidos —la mujer saco la fuerza necesaria para decir todo aquello sin tartamudear.

Hubo un largo silencio entre el grupo en los que la tensión se fue disipando y el lugar volvió con su ameno cotilleo, dejando a una avergonzada Inoue parada frente a los matones de las personas más influyentes en Nueva York. Su primer día y ya había arruinado todo. El pelirrojo vio de reojo a Matsumoto quien a su vez le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Ganju.

—¿Sabes? También es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, y peor aun cuando las interrumpes —le soltó Renji—. Somos clientes y deberías de tratarnos con más respeto, además, ¿por qué lo defiendes? El idiota tuvo la culpa después de todo.

Orihime se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, apretando con fuerza la bandeja que llevaba y reprimiendo algunas lágrimas, sólo mostrando sus ojos acuosos. Matsumoto, al ver a la pobre chica siendo reprendida por algo que ella había considerado correcto, decidió ablandar la situación.

—Vamos, vamos, Renji. No seas tan duro con la pobre chica. Además, estabas prácticamente gritándolo a medio mundo, ¿cómo piensas que no iba a escuchar?

—¿Por qué la defiendes? —dijo, arqueando una ceja.

La mujer sonrió abiertamente y miro a Orihime, quien en ese momento estaba metida en sus pensamientos, totalmente sonrojada y con la bandeja a punto de caérsele.

—¡Nunca entenderás el corazón enamorado de una chica! Es obvio que el tal Ichigo es su pareja y, como a toda novia, no le ha gustado lo que has dicho de él.

El rostro de la chica se levantó, mostrando un rostro color granate.

—¡¿EH?!

—Bueno, si es así…

—¡No, no, no, no! E-Es un ma-malentendido, digo, me-me gustaría ser algo m-más co-como a todas. Kurosaki-kun es amable, inteligente y una buena persona ¡Siempre intenta mostrar su lado rudo! Pero es… amable… —Sacudió la cabeza y miro a los guardaespaldas—. ¡Pero no soy su novia! —gritó alterada, haciendo que otra vez todo el café volteara a verla.

"_Que genial trabajo estás haciendo, Orihime… ¡Deja de pensar en voz alta_!" se reprendió mentalmente, bajando la cabeza. De pronto, su mentón se vio elevado con delicadeza y pudo ver el rostro de Matsumoto Rangiku observarla con detenimiento, como si quisiera encontrar algo en su expresión.

Orihime Inoue se quedó petrificada cuando la otra voluptuosa mujer le abrazo tiernamente, acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un pequeño niño asustado. Por alguna razón, tuvo unas incontrolables ganas de llorar por la empatía que emanaba esa mujer.

—¿Él no lo sabe, verdad? —le susurró en su oído.

Perpleja, solo pudo negar lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Tan evidente había sido al defender a Kurosaki-kun?

—Tranquila, pequeña. —La mujer disolvió el abrazo y la miró. Inoue notó con curiosidad como los ojos de la mujer se reflejaban en los suyos. Empatía—. Pronto encontraras la manera de sacar a flote esos bellos sentimientos que tienes. Tienes todo mi apoyo.

—Esto… —Estaba sumamente avergonzada, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue hacer una reverencia, disculparse torpemente y regresar a la barra con sentimientos encontrados y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. ¿Tan obvios eran sus sentimientos por él? Si era así, ¿por qué él no se había dado cuenta?

Mientras tanto, Matsumoto regresaba a su posición anterior, vigilando la mampara de la zona especial.

—¿Qué le dijiste, Teniente Matsumoto?

La mujer sólo sonrió.

—Nada que un corazón enamorado no pudiese entender, o uno no correspondido. ¿O me equivoco, Teniente Abarai?

Renji sólo pudo hacer una mueca de disgusto ante lo que había insinuado. Sí, él sabía perfectamente que su estado sentimental no era que digamos el más estable. El sexo con alguien desconocido siempre era bueno y agradable, le servía para desfogarse; sin embargo, si alguna vez él pudiese llegar a tener siquiera un casto beso de esa persona que rememoraba a cada momento, sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Pero sabía perfectamente que ella nunca le aceptaría como algo más que su compañero y, después de lo ocurrido aquella mañana en Central Park, sería mejor irse olvidando de sus privilegios de mejor amigo.

—Vamos, Renji, no seas llorica.

—No soy llorica —gruñó.

—Compañero —habló Ganju—, en este momento estás haciendo un puchero muy perturbador…

—¡Que no soy llorica!

—Sí, pues dile eso a tu reflejo.

Y es que la expresión entre un niño reprendido y un hombre despechado era sumamente graciosa, como si estuviese contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de payaso triste. Al teniente de Kuchiki le saltaron varias venitas en la frente, mientras Ganju y Rangiku se burlaban a su costa.

—Capullos, van a ver que me voy a cobrar esto —gruñó, dejando a los otros guardaespaldas riéndose de su expresión de payaso.

**8.- **

—Puedo defenderme solo, Yoruichi, no soy un niño al que le tengas que mimar porque se hizo una herida.

La mujer gatuna sólo se carcajeo en respuesta.

—No me hagas reír, ¿crees que podrías haberle derrotado? Deja ya de soñar despierto, Kurosaki.

Ichigo se encontraba siendo reprendido en la oficina de Urahara Kisuke mientras que el aludido buscaba en su mente la mejor manera de no traicionar sus principios consigo mismo, con Byakuya y con Yoruichi. El rubio estaba sentado en su silla giratoria con sus pies sobre el escritorio, balanceándose peligrosamente mientras jugueteaba con su sombrero y con un mechón rubio. Por más que buscara una forma apropiada para soltarle la bomba, no lograba comprender cómo hacerlo sin que este preguntara, sin que se le ocurriese ver la carta.

—Le puedo vencer. No le tengo miedo —gruño Kurosaki.

—No me interesa sino le temes, Ichigo —habló la mujer morena—. Kuchiki Byakuya es dueño de muchas cosas en este país, entre ellas, de tu vida, y lo sabes bien.

—Ahora que la deuda esta saldada… —susurró—, ya no le debo absolutamente nada, así que puedo matarlo sin remordimientos. ¿Ves? Todos felices.

—Es por esto mismo por lo que no te llamamos para asuntos importantes. Sigues siendo un niño cuyo único instinto es golpear.

—No-soy-un-niño

El hombre se levantó del asiento y desafío a la mujer gato. Ichigo le sacaba una cabeza de altura, viéndose imponente con el físico de luchador que poseía, haciéndole amenazante. Ichigo solía sentirse amenazado casi todo el tiempo, sin embargo, ahí, con sus protectores frente a él... Ellos deberían de haber confiado en él; digo, sólo si Kuchiki se pasaba de la raya él lo golpearía. "_Insulto a mi madre._" Pensó. "_Nadie insulta a mi madre_". Inconscientemente apretó los puños, dándole la impresión a Yoruichi que de verdad iba en serio. De verdad iba a atacarla.

—¿Quieres golpearme?

Urahara paró de dar vueltas en su silla giratoria y los miró a ambos seriamente.

—Creo haberte dicho que no nos involucres en tu mierda, Kurosaki, así que deja de culparnos de un favor que nos vas a agradecer.

—Tsk, no necesitaba que me salvasen de ese idiota pijo adinerado y traidor.

Urahara se levantó.

—No estoy hablando del capitán Kuchiki.

Ichigo le miró con intriga, relajando sus músculos. No podía comprender qué favor podían hacerle ellos a él que necesitase con tanta urgencia. Lo que él deseaba nadie podría dárselo otra vez y cada recuerdo, cada día de la madre se lo recordaba. Y ahora Ryuuken…

—Kurosaki-san la guerra es algo impredecible, algo que no se puede combatir sólo con fuerza bruta. El conocimiento en general es algo muy valorizado en este mundo. —El tendero comenzó a jugar con un pequeño temporizador de plata que tenía sobre su escritorio—. Muchos pagan por conocimientos frescos, ideas nuevas. Cosas que puedan ser utilizadas para hacer el bien… al principio.

El chico de cabellos naranjas miraba con atención el temporizador pero captando cada palabra que Urahara le decía. Una sensación horrible le recorrió la espina dorsal y se instaló en su vientre y laringe, dejándolo paralizado totalmente. Algo en su interior le decía que lo que Urahara le intentaba decir no sería bueno.

—Poco a poco, estos conocimientos que un principio eran para curar una terrible enfermedad, terminan siendo la enfermedad en sí misma. Una que no tiene cura. Es como un cáncer, Kurosaki-san; las ideas se van expandiendo dentro de ti hasta que los tumores son demasiado grandes para extirparlos. Eso es la guerra. —Urahara detuvo el temporizador, haciendo que los ojos de Ichigo se fijaran directamente en los suyos—. Hace aproximadamente 25 años conocí a alguien peculiar cerca de los límites entre Suiza y Francia; alguien que, hasta hace un par de días, yo asumía que estaba muerto.

Yoruichi se recostó sobre la repisa de la ventana, esperando a que Urahara llegara al punto con toda su verborrea sobre la guerra.

—Este alguien se involucró con gente equivocada por motivos nobles. Quería curar algo, no me dijo qué exactamente hasta que llegamos a los límites de Rusia y esa gente nos secuestró. Los detalles de lo que paso ahí no importan más que lo que hizo por ellos: los ayudo pensando que sus motivos eran suficientes para ganar la Segunda Guerra Mundial. —El tendero se quitó el sombrero e Ichigo pudo ver seriedad y algo de temor en ellos. ¿Temor a qué?—. No volví a saber más de este sujeto más que por rumores que me llegaban de vez en cuando sobre su estado y su progreso en el proyecto hasta su misma muerte; sin embargo, hoy me han confirmado con pruebas fehacientes que esta persona sigue viva.

El silencio turbó el ambiente entre ambos, despertando en el chico de cabellos naranjas una curiosidad.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con ese?

La sonrisa que le dirigió Urahara no le dio buena espina.

—¿Aun no lo captas, Kurosaki-san?

Ichigo tiró de los cortos cabellos hacia adelante, pareciendo más despeinado que antes. Intentaba pensar en una ilación posible con alguna persona que conociera: Ryuuken, Kuchiki, Yoruichi… alguien. Pero ninguno cabía en la historia que él contaba porque, en primer lugar, Ryuuken nunca fue ni reclutado ni voluntario para ir a la guerra.

—Ichigo es algo lento, Kisuke, debes de decirle las cosas a bocajarro o nos pasaremos aquí toda la noche jugando a las adivinanzas.

Urahara suspiró y se apoyó contra su escritorio, volviendo a jugar con el temporizador.

—Esta persona fue un médico reclutado para los batallones que se dirigían a Francia para un combate. Todos nosotros lo conocemos como Kurosaki Isshin. Tú lo debes conocer como "_papá_".

Ni una palabra salió de los labios de Ichigo, quien en esos momentos intentaba darle forma a lo que decía Urahara. No, tenía que estar tomándole el pelo, en serio que sí, pero, ¿por qué bromearía con sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no dejaba esa asquerosa expresión seria y de lamentación? Ichigo no fue capaz de escuchar nada más que ruidos sordos en los labios de Urahara quien intentaba hacer que reaccionase. Comenzó a sentirse mareado y herido. Dolía, su pecho dolía como los mil demonios, y podía sentir la sangre fluyendo de entre las heridas punzantes, quemándole y cortándole la respiración. El aire fue escaso y necesito coger algo, hacer algo. Simplemente necesitaba saber que todo eso era una puta broma.

El rostro de sus protectores le dijo la verdad.

No era una broma.

Su padre estaba vivo.

Ichigo se sentía sofocado y aturdido. La visión se le nubló y tuvo que llevarse una mano hacia el pecho, arrugando la camisa en el proceso, mientras que con la otra se cogía la cabeza, la cual le comenzaba a pesar, como si un peso muerto se instalase sobre su rostro. No pudo mantener su corazón nuevamente, haciéndolo débil. Su rostro reflejaba completa desesperación. Un gemido lastimero salió de su garganta mientras los flashes de su infancia comenzaron a inundarle la cabeza. Siempre sin una figura paterna.

"_Lo siento, Ichigo. Siento que no hayas podido conocer a tu padre. Él te habría querido como nada en el mundo… Lo sé." _

"_Tu padre es un héroe, Ichigo. Un héroe de guerra. Salvó a muchas personas"_

"_Kurosaki, ¿por qué no tienes padre?" _

"_Yo te protegeré, Ichigo. Yo seré el padre que nunca tuviste." _

"_Mi papá me va a llevar a jugar baseball hoy, ¿y el tuyo, Kurosaki? Ah, espera, ¡Cierto! ¡Eres huérfano!" _

"_Tú no sabes lo que es tener padre, Kurosaki, porque el que tienes, es falso." _

"_Reemplazable, eres reemplazable." _

"—_¡Mi papá fue un héroe! _

—_¡No es cierto! ¡Él mío dice que peleo junto a él y que abandono la batalla al último minuto! _

—_¡No, no, no es cierto! ¡Mi papá es un héroe! _

—_Tu padre es un cobarde…" _

"_Perdóneme, señor Kurosaki, pero debido a su edad no podemos dejarlo enlistarse en el ejército. Debe cumplir los dieciocho años y no tener un padre con antecedentes criminales." _

"_La cabeza de tu padre valía millones, Kurosaki. Era un criminal de guerra, ¿lo sabías?"_

"_Kurosaki Isshin, así se llamaba tu padre, pero todos lo conocíamos como el Dios de la Muerte, ya sabes, por la traición" _

"_Algunas cosas quedan por siempre en la memoria, Ichigo. Tu padre hizo lo que pudo." _

"_¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!" _

"_Las desgracias les ocurren a las personas más rotas, Kurosaki. ¿Estás roto?" _

"—_¿Estás bien, muchacho? ¿Qué haces debajo de un puente? _

—_¿Qué?... _

—_¿Estás desubicado? _

—_¿Por qué estoy aquí? _

—_Espera, yo te ayudo… ¡Por el amor a Cristo! ¡¿Quién te hizo esas marcas en el cuerpo?! _

—_No lo sé…_

—_Un minuto, yo te conozco… ¡Eres el hijo de Kurosaki Isshin! ¡El médico loco!" _

"_No tengas miedo, después de todo, ¿qué importancia tiene un padre?" _

"_Todos me conocen como el hijo del médico loco, ¿cómo se supone que voy a graduarme en medicina si los profesores temen que les incruste un bisturí en el ojo?" _

"_No soy como mi padre. Lo odio. Lo odio. Lo odio." _

"_Así que el hijo de Kurosaki tiene las agallas suficientes como para golpearme. Igual de idiota que él."_

"—_¿Qué sabes exactamente de tu padre? _

—_Nada. No sé nada sobre él." _

Ichigo yacía encogido sobre la silla, con ambas manos sobre la cabeza y un lacerante dolor en el centro de pecho. Siempre muerto. Su padre siempre estuvo muerto y, si estaba vivo, para él no lo estaba. En cada uno de sus recuerdos, de sus vivencias, de su vida, la presencia de Kurosaki Isshin siempre era un tabú, el médico loco que todos buscaban en él. No, no era como ese sujeto; él era sólo Ichigo, sólo un chico que tenía el sueño de ser médico al igual que Ryuuken; porque si a alguien consideraba su progenitor, era a él. Ryuuken era su verdadero ejemplo, no ese tal Isshin que nunca estuvo con él… ¿Por qué no volvió? ¿Por qué, cuando su madre murió, no regresó por él? ¿Por qué, después de veinticuatro años, tenía que irrumpir en su vida como si nada hubiese pasado? "_Él no es mi padre…"_ Pensó, mientras hiperventilaba más despacio, haciéndose a la idea.

De pronto, sintió como una mano le levantaba la barbilla y le entregaba una taza de té humeante.

—Bébelo, te hará bajar la presión sanguínea.

El chico de cabellos naranjas aceptó la taza que Yoruichi le ofreció y, con reticencia, bebió de la infusión que empezó a calmarle los nervios. Vio el reloj, percatándose de que ya casi iban a ser las diez de la noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo se habría quedado en shock?

—Sé que es algo difícil de creer después de todo lo que has tenido que vivir a costa de él y su mala reputación, pero confío en que tomaras la decisión correcta, Kurosaki-san.

—¿Qué piensas que debo hacer? —su voz sonó ronca y rota.

—Lo que tu instinto te diga.

—Mi instinto no es muy confiable en estos momentos, Urahara.

—Entonces usa la cabeza.

Ichigo dejó de guiarse por ese odio irracional que había alimentado desde los catorce años y comenzó a pensar que su vida no tendría por qué cambiar sólo porque hubiesen encontrado una pista de su padre. Si su cabeza valía esos millones, pues él aceptaría las regalías que le darían por portar su apellido. En ese mismo instante, creyendo en la información que Urahara y Yoruichi le habían dado, decidió ignorar por completo que alguna vez había sabido sobre eso. Él seguiría siendo huérfano.

—No haré nada.

Urahara esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Es una buena decisión.

—Ichigo… —Yoruichi miraba al muchacho con preocupación. Su rostro se había tornado de un pálido fantasmal a un verde vomitivo que le daba mala espina—. Tómate el resto de la noche libre. Ve a casa y descansa un poco.

—No, puedo seguir trabajando, no te preocupes, Yoruichi-san.

El muchacho ya se estaba por levantar cuando Yoruichi le hizo volver a sentarse.

—Insisto. Prefiero que vengas mañana completamente sano para tu turno a que te de un colapso dentro de la barra.

—No me va a dar un colapso, estoy bien.

—No, no lo estas… tu rostro dice-

—¡No soy tu maldito hijo, Yoruichi! —El muchacho perdió los estribos—. ¡El hecho de que seas infértil no me convierte en un sustitutorio de lo que no puedes tener! ¡Así que deja de tratarme como tal!

La bofetada que la mujer le dio le volteó completamente el rostro, haciéndole sangrar el labio partido que ya tenía.

—Lárgate, Kurosaki —escupió Urahara con odio—. Antes de que use esa katana que tengo en mi sala de estar para matarte.

Ichigo sólo bajo la cabeza y apretó más fuerte sus puños, sintiéndose idiota, vacío y traicionado. Levanto un poco la mirada para ver a la mujer que lo observaba, conteniendo sus impulsos. Esos ojos felinos definían la furia que sentía hacia él pero no podía ocultar también su decepción; algo peor que rabia, era la decepción. No había querido decir, de hecho, no lo hubiese hecho si ella hubiese dejado de insistir en su descanso. Esta vez tendría que tomarlo por la fuerza.

El chico cerró los ojos e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la mujer morena y salió rápidamente de la oficina. Al cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar las palabras de consuelo de Urahara y un pequeño sollozo por parte de ella. Volvió a apretar los puños con fuerza. Era un idiota, un estúpido idiota que no sabía valorar lo único bueno que le había pasado en su vida. Recordó que una vez le dijeron que estaba roto, y tenían razón: él lo estaba, ahora más que nunca. Ahora que sabía que su padre estaba vivo y que no había tenido la menor intención de estar con él… o con su madre. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se fue sacando el mandil que llevaba y, al mismo tiempo, arrugándolo con sus manos.

¿Tan poco había valido la vida de su madre para él?

"_Tu padre es un héroe, Ichigo." _

—¿Y los jefes?

La voz de Kuukaku Shiba le indicó que ya estaba en el rellano del café, mirando a la exuberante mujer con el vendaje en la cabeza, mientras Kuchiki Byakuya hablaba con su guardaespaldas, el gorila rojo, y flexionaba su rostro a cada comentario que hacía.

Sacó voz de donde no la tenía.

—Ya están bajando.

Rápidamente corrió la mampara y bajó los pequeños escalones, dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de la cocina. Fue directamente hacia su casillero y sacó sus cosas. Cuando estaba por irse, una bella mujer le miraba triste desde la puerta.

—¿Te vas, Kurosaki-kun?

Ichigo intentó cubrir su rostro nuevamente con la máscara, forzando una de sus sonrisas más cordiales y falsas. Orihime lo notó, haciendo que su corazón doliese aún más. "_Él nunca me mostrará lo que de verdad siente…_" se dijo a sí misma, apretando el mandil entre sus delicadas manos.

—No me siento muy bien y Urahara ha accedido a dejarme salir antes del cierre. Espero no incomodaros.

La mujer negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Para nada, ve tranquilo.

—Gracias.

Orihime sintió el pesado aire moverse a su lado, diciéndole que el muchacho de sus afectos había salido del área de servicio y, cuando escuchó el tintineo de la puerta principal cerrarse, supo que se había ido.

**9. **

**El primer encuentro.**

Rukia Kuchiki no era como las demás chicas neoyorquinas, no señor.

Ella definitivamente nunca husmearía las cosas de alguien más solo por curiosidad, porque para ella, esa era una excusa sin importancia. Alguien con honor jamás espiaría a otra persona por diversión, sólo porque le gustara. Ese tipo de cosas no iban con ella en lo absoluto.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué había leído las cartas de su hermano?

La mayoría de ellas eran para y de Kurosaki Isshin, un hombre al que había puesto un rostro duro en su mente, como si tan solo con sentir su presencia en las letras le pareciese algo intimidante. La mayoría de las cosas de las que hablaban tenían códigos encriptados, lo sabía porque decían frases sin sentido como: "_la serpiente ya revoloteó sobre la laguna roja así que tráeme un obento_"; ¿Qué clase de personas harían un picnic en un lugar donde habían serpientes? Y, como eran repetitivas, supo que los códigos debían significar algo sumamente importante, porque en algunas partes de la escritura podía ver como la tinta había rasgado prácticamente el papel. Como si alguien lo hubiese hecho con furia.

Por ese momento, Rukia dejó su curiosidad libre y término leyendo cada parte que decían esas cartas. Para cuando terminó, aproximadamente a las nueve y media de la noche, llegó a la conclusión de que algo verdaderamente malo había pasado en Vietnam. No por la parte que se daba a conocer en los periódicos, sino algo interno, algo que nadie sabía y, podía jurarlo por la memoria de su hermana, que ni el gobierno podía imaginarlo. Sólo había una palabra para describir cómo dejaba todo esto a su familia: cagados. Estaban cagados, literalmente hablando.

La muchacha ordenó todo como había estado, recordando el orden de cada papel e incluso el movimiento que había usado su hermano para dejarla sobre el escritorio. Con Shirayuki en mano, se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de ese lujoso apartamento en la Avenida Madison, fijándose en que la salida de emergencia, curiosamente, había sido desatendida. Ella sabía que habría guardias esperándola en la parte de abajo pero si era silenciosa…

Necesitaba aire fresco. Necesitaba fotografiar algo más que esas cuatro paredes para evitar preguntarle a su hermano los porqués de cada una de las desgracias ocurridas.

—Si me escabullo por la calle 43 llegaré directamente a la Quinta Avenida sin ser vista. Vamos, Kuchiki, te has escapado antes…

"_Claro, pero no cuando habían más de diez gorilas que serían capaz de todo con tal de obedecer a Nii-sama_" le dijo la vocecita de su mente. Ella tenía un punto.

Con total decisión se ajustó el abrigo blanco que se había puesto de camino e intentó que el gorro con orejas de conejo no destacará tanto entre la gente. Sí, definitivamente ella era la reina del camuflaje.

Pisadas suaves y certeras. Nunca saltes, ni dudes de tus movimientos. Un paso en falso y tendrás que correr. Ese era el decálogo del escapista que había memorizado con los años de la experiencia. No es que lo hubiese tenido que poner mucho en práctica, era por simple precaución. Ella había estado encerrada en ese apartamento muchas veces y no había tenido nada más que leer más que los manuales de la biblioteca; no la podían culpar por saberse incluso el decálogo del barman. Oh, sí, sus margaritas en las fiestas de gala eran la muerte.

La pequeña muchacha tocó la nieve con esas botas felpudas y camino arrastrando los pies para que las huellas volviesen a cubrirse con la nieve que caía. Estuvo así por el tramo que la condujo hasta la Quinta Avenida, y para cuando llegó, sólo tuvo que correr unas cuantas cuadras para perder a algunos hombres de negro que iban sospechosamente pasando por ahí a las diez de la noche. A dos bloques de Central Park, comenzó a preparar la cámara para las fotos. Definitivamente serían unas tomas increíbles, sobre todo porque la nevada la haría más real y podría captar la caída en su totalidad.

Iba muy metida en sus propios pensamientos, sobre ángulos a contraluz y cartas que deshonoraban totalmente el apellido Kuchiki; tanto, que no se dio cuenta del chico pelinaranja que venía corriendo en dirección contraria, como si la furia lo estuviese persiguiendo por detrás.

_**Dicen que solo en noches de luna llena, el destino se decide actuar. En el caso de mis padres, la luna y el sol, lo significarían todo. **_

Ni él ni la menuda mujer se enteraron de nada hasta que ambos estuvieron en el suelo, cubiertos de nieve hasta los pelos y con una expresión del demonio en ambos rostros. Rukia vio cómo su cámara había volado con el impacto y se encontraba cerca del hombre de abrigo gris que, sin ningún reparo, la tomó. Ella pensó lo peor. _"¡Es un maldito ladrón!"_ Y todos sabían que Rukia no se amilanaba ante nadie, ni siquiera ante un ladrón.

Ichigo se cogió la cabeza; genial, ahora le dolía más por la nieve enterrada en sus cabellos. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver una fina cámara Kodak a su lado. Por curiosidad la cogió, y estuvo dispuesto a disculparse con la persona que había chocado cuando sintió como unas botas felpudas eran enterradas en su rostro de una patada impecable que lo mandó unos metros más allá. El pelinaranja aturdido vio cómo una pequeña chica, no más del metro cincuenta, caminaba de forma amenazante, cogía la cámara y le apuntaba con el dedo.

—¿Pensabas llevártela, sucio ladrón? —le gruñó.

"_Pero que carajos…_" el pensamiento de Ichigo se nubló. ¡Le había llamado ladrón!

—Yo no soy ningún ladrón, niñita y no quería robar tu cámara te la iba a devolver. —Se levantó, limpiándose la nieve en el proceso y dándose cuenta que el rostro le ardía enormemente, como si hubieran pasado un remolque encima de él y luego le hubieran roto el tabique y parte de la mejilla. Probablemente le habría tatuado las suelas de los zapatos en la cara. Ya podía oír las burlas de Urahara en su cabeza—. Además, ¿qué hace una niña como tú afuera a estas horas? ¿No deberías regresar con tu mama?

Esta vez, el golpe fue en la espinilla y su aullido se pudo escuchar hasta el café. Rukia estaba tan indignada. ¿Cómo había osado a llamarla niña? Era cierto que no fuera alta pero tenía trasero y pechos, por el amor de Dios, y esperaba que eso fuese suficiente como para indicarle al otro sexo que era mujer.

—¡Pero qué carajos te pasa! —le gritó Ichigo.

—¡¿Cómo osas llamarme niña, idiota?! ¡Soy una mujer! ¡MU-JER!

—Bien por ti, pero tu cuerpo no ayuda en nada.

Esta vez, Ichigo pudo esquivar la patada que venía hacia él y, con una habilidad digna de un espadachín, logró cogerle la bota, manteniendo la pierna de la chica en el aire. Debido al tamaño del chico, Rukia se tuvo que poner de puntitas para poder mantener la estabilidad en su cuerpo.

—¡Suéltame, maldito pervertido!

—¡No soy un pervertido! ¡Tú eres la que está actuando como una loca, pateándome a cada momento!

—¡Eso es porque cada cosa que sale de tu boca es mierda, imbécil!

—¡Pero si tú tienes una boca más sucia que la mía!

—¡No sabes nada de mí!

—¡Ni tú de mí! ¡Así que deja de estar jodiéndome la paciencia o llamaré a servicios sociales para que te lleven a tu casa!

—¡Maldito idiota! —Rukia logró zafar su pierna de las manos de Ichigo y, con maestría digna de una Kuchiki, lo mandó al suelo con un movimiento que lo tumbo sobre la nieve. El chico no podía creer que estuviese en medio de la calle, peleando con una mujer totalmente extraña.

—¡Perra loca! ¡Suéltame! —Ahora Rukia intentaba usar sus manos para golpear el rostro del chico. Ella se encontraba sentada sobre su regazo.

—¡No, te hare pagar por haberme insultado, maldito!

—¡Estás loca! ¡Llamaré a la policía! ¡Bájate de mí, maldita sea!

—¡Cállate!

Ambos, ahí, tirados sobre la nieve, comenzaron a forcejear por ver quién mantenía el control de situación. No había ni una sola alma en los alrededores por lo que nadie había visto el "delicado" intercambio de palabras que habían tenido. Hasta que la sirena de la policía local comenzó a sonar a lo lejos. Fue en ese momento que ambos se quedaron perplejos y sus movimientos fueron lentos. Rukia, presa del pánico, se levantó del regazo de Ichigo, cogió su cámara y lo miro desafiante.

—Si le has hecho algún rasguño, si no enciende o al foco le ha entrado aguanieve, tú me repondrás otra.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

—Eso si me encuentras, primero, enanita.

Una vena de furia salto a la frente de Rukia pero se obligó a respirar hondo y a calmarse o mataría a ese idiota con la nieve a su alrededor.

—Créeme, no tengo ningún problema en localizar a la gente y menos a alguien con tu aspecto. Te encontraré.

Ichigo sonrió de lado.

—Eso lo veremos.

Se dirigieron una mirada de profundo odio. Rukia giro la cabeza indignada y comenzó a correr hacia Central Park, mientras que Ichigo, cogiendo sus cosas esparcidas por la nieve, se dirigió en dirección contraria, hacia la cuadra diez de la Quinta Avenida, donde tenía su pequeño apartamento.

La muchacha verificó su artefacto y pudo comprobar, con alegría, que no había sufrido rasguño alguno por lo que, cuando se adentró a ese lugar secreto que tenía dentro del gran parque, comenzó a tomar fotografías como una posesa. Definitivamente esa noche la luna estaba en todo su esplendor y nadie, menos un estúpido chico raro de pelo naranja, le arruinaría el momento.

**10. **

Fue fácil llegar al apartamento; lo difícil fue darse cuenta de que nadie le esperaba para cenar… o para hablar, siquiera.

El chico de cabellos extravagantes dejó su abrigo gris sobre una silla acomodada a un lado de la puerta, abriéndose paso hacia la cocina para prepararse un emparedado nocturno. Conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano, ya que ahí había vivido con su madre desde que tenía uso de razón. Si bien Ryuuken lo adopto después de su muerte, el pequeño Ichigo tenía pesadillas continuas en la casa de los Ishida y, por alguna extraña razón, en el único lugar en el que se sentía seguro y donde sabía que las pesadillas no lo alcanzarían, era en el departamento de Masaki. De este modo, Ryuuken y su pequeño hijo, Uryuu, se mudaron con Ichigo a ese destartalado cuarto de la Quinta Avenida, haciéndolo su nuevo hogar.

Luego de haber llenado su estómago al menos un poco, decidió tomar esa ducha tan necesaria que su cuerpo había pedido desde que comenzó turno esa mañana. Pero para pasar al baño general, tenía que pasar por "_ese_" cuarto. El cuarto de su madre.

Paso de largo por el piano, escuchando en sus recuerdos la melodía que ella solía tocar a cada momento y que había encontrado en una caja musical cuando era pequeño. Cuando llego al borde de la puerta de roble, se detuvo en seco, cogiendo la perilla. Sintió sus manos temblar y el vacío dentro de él volvió a agujerearle el alma.

Sí, estaba roto, pero tenía que intentar recomponer sus piezas por sí mismo y el primer paso para hacerlo, era entrar al cuarto de Masaki.

Desde que se volvieron a mudar, después de su muerte, Ichigo no tuvo las agallas de poner un solo pie en esa habitación, pero tampoco dejaba que Ryuuken o Uryuu la cogieran o la remodelaran. Era como un santuario para él, un lugar que no se podía usurpar de la nada.

—Esto es inútil… —resopló, soltando la perilla y dejándose caer sobre la pared frente a la puerta.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el techo mientras esa melodía fantasmal recorría su memoria como si fuese un permanente recordatorio de su vida antes de Masaki. Se froto el rostro con las manos, volviendo a sentirse frustrado, ¿Habría sabido Isshin que a su madre le gustaba tocar el piano? ¿Siquiera se habría interesado un poco en que a ella le gustaba más la comida japonesa que la americana? ¿Se habría interesado en tener una vida con ella? ¿En conocerlo a él? Todas esas preguntas calaban la mente del muchacho, haciéndole sentir confuso, estúpido y muy dolido. Sobre todo estúpido, porque mantenía la ilusa esperanza de que su padre tenía una buena razón para haberse alejado de sus vidas todo ese tiempo. Quería creer en ello con todo su corazón… Pero su mente, racional en algunos momentos, estaba cegada por la ira y la rabia.

No podía perdonar su abandono, pero, si algún día se vieran las caras, le dejaría explicarse… y luego lo mataría a golpes.

Con ese pensamiento, se levantó y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

"—_¡Mamá! _

—_¿Qué pasa, pequeño? —su dulce sonrisa siempre lo descolocaba por completo, haciéndole sentir pleno y feliz. _

—_Ya se acerca el cumpleaños de papá, ¿iremos al cementerio este año también? _

—_¡Por supuesto! No podría ser de otra manera, Ichigo. Y tú, ¿harás tu ritual de siempre? _

—_¿Te refieres a los dientes de león? _

—_Ajá… _

—_¡Pues claro! ¡Yo sé que papá se alegra de tener una conversación conmigo cada año! Aunque sea en mis sueños… _

_Pudo sentir su mano, suave y pulcra, sobre sus naranjas cabellos. Tan iguales a los de ella y tan diferentes a los de él, según Masaki. _

—_Lo siento, Ichigo. Siento que no hayas podido conocer a tu padre. Él te habría querido como nada en el mundo… lo sé —pudo sentir como pequeñas lágrimas y sollozos salían de los labios de su madre. _

—_¡No llores! ¡Yo sé que él no hubiese querido que llores, mami! Y sé que me quiere, me lo dice todas las noches. _

_La madre sonrió y le abraz_ó_ fuertemente. _

—_¿Quieres comida americana o japonesa, Ichigo? Tú eliges. _

_Quería algo del McDonald's pero al ver el rostro ya apaciguado de su madre, se decidió por lo otro. _

—_Un obento estará bien. _

—_¿Estás seguro? Siempre has querido llevar McDonald's al cementerio… _

—_No, esta vez prefiero el obento._

_Su madre sonrió y le abraz_ó_. Él le devolvió con sus pequeñas manitos envueltas en su cuerpo de madre. Así se quedaron, hasta que Morfeo lo arrull_ó_ en un profundo sueño._"

Ichigo abrió los ojos y salió del estupor de sus recuerdos. Se frotó el rostro con el agua caliente de la ducha, se había quedado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que su cuerpo le había empezado a escaldar en ciertas partes. Con una toalla envuelta en sus estrechas caderas, salió de la ducha y caminó todo el recorrido hasta su cuarto, al final del pasillo. Estando ahí, en la paz y quietud de su morada, sintió que no debía de avergonzarse de su desnudez, por lo que se quitó la última prenda que cubría sus vergüenzas.

Aun húmedo y con el agua chorreando por el parqué marrón, Ichigo se acercó lentamente al espejo largo que tenía en su habitación, cortesía de Ryuuken al decirle que le serviría para arreglar ese desastre de cabello que tenía y poner algo de orden a su apariencia. Ciertamente, no le había hecho caso. Además, no era como si se sintiera orgulloso de su cuerpo; sí, bien, estaba completamente en forma y lo tenía tonificado, pero había algo que lo arruinaba, era el único complejo que tenía. Por esa razón, ese espejo estaba cubierto con una sábana negra.

—Puedo hacerlo. Ya no tengo miedo… —se indujo coraje para poder coger el pedazo de tela entre sus manos y arrancarlo de un solo tirón, cerrando sus ojos para no verse desnudo.

Le había prometido a Urahara que intentaría salir del hoyo en el que estaba y una de las formas era entrando al cuarto de Masaki; cuando supo que no podía hacerlo, que todavía las imágenes rojas y blancas le carcomían en pesadillas, lo dejó por la paz. Pero esto… Esto sí podría hacerlo porque, tarde o temprano, tendría una mujer a su lado y, tarde o temprano, tendría que hacer el amor con ella así que, tarde o temprano, la mujer preguntaría. Y él tenía que saber decirle una respuesta coherente sin vomitarse encima.

"_Preferiría que fuese tarde_" pensó, mientras apretaba sus puños hasta volverlos blancos.

De pequeño lo había intentado junto a Ryuuken, dando por fallida la misión a los dos días. Cada vez que lo intentaba, se sumía en un trance, como si de repente ya no estuviese en ese lugar sino en el cementerio, con su madre muerta sobre él y el limpio agujero en su frente decorándolo. O gritaba y se auto flagelaba o vomitaba hasta empezar a soltar un líquido transparente al estar vacío su estómago. Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba más.

Se sentía deforme, un monstruo en el cuerpo de un humano.

_Impuro. _

—No, no, no, no. —Sacudió su cabeza—. Soy solo Ichigo. Ni Kurosaki, ni impuro. Solo soy Ichigo, y le pateare el trasero a mi viejo por haberme abandonado.

Fueron sus palabras antes de abrir los ojos y mirarse desnudo en el espejo.

No hubo reacción y se auto complació de ver que la cicatriz de su pecho había cicatrizado y se había hecho más pequeña —o él había echado cuerpo—. Así que esta vez, pudo irse a dormir sabiendo que su vida empezaría a cambiar porque enfrentaría sus miedos poco a poco para volver a ser fuerte.

Esa noche, en su mente la única palabra que resonaba en ese hueco sueño que tenía era: _Hollow_.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

**No pos, si es para matarme xD. Subiría capitulo el 21 decían, no fallaré esta vez decían... la única excusa viable que tengo es Teen Wolf y Twitter (?).**

**Quiero dar gracias a las personas que lleguen a estas notas de autor, solo por haber terminado de leer este mounstruo de 78 paginas en word se merecen un premio, en serio, gracias :3. Este es el comienzo de la verdadera historia, el prologo solo fue un vistazo de algo mucho más grande (?), asi que esperenlo -le gusta marketearse-. Sin nada más que comentar, espero que les halla gustado este capitulo y el segundo, un gigante de casi 90 paginas word, estará listo a finales de Agosto o antes incluso (: Sin nada más que comentar, me despido! **

**Ya saben! Apoyenme con un review en el recuadro blanco ahí abajito C: De eso me alimento... y de Teen Wolf (?). **


	3. 2- Corresponsal de Guerra

**Notas de Autor:**

**Waaaa! Me han hecho tan feliz con sus comentarios :3 En serio, los adoro. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y, de antemano, lamento la re tardanza, es mi ultimo ciclo de la universidad y la tesis... la tesis debería ser ilegal (?). **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A CHIBI RUKIA POR SER LA MÁS MÁS DE ENTRE TODAS LAS BETAS (Te erigiré una estatua)**

**SE LE DEDICA ESTE CAPITULO A: **

**TLGGoficial, jawii, Astalina, anlu20 y su. **

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO SON MIOS SON DE SU AUTOR TITE KUBO. ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBO SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y POR MERA DIVERSIÓN. **

**BASADA EN UNA HISTORIA REAL.**

**Recomendación: Para la parte 10 pueden escuchar "_Say Something_" de A Great Big World C:**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**CORRESPONSAL DE GUERRA**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Nunca olvides qué eres, porque, desde luego, el mundo no lo va a olvidar. Conviértelo en tu mejor arma, así nunca será tu punto debil. Úsalo como armadura y nadie podrá utilizarlo para herirte." **_

_**George R. R. Martin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**1.- **

Apenas dieron la una de la tarde, una campana chillona retumbó en las instalaciones del Instituto de Fotografía de Nueva York, haciendo que los alumnos avanzados de último curso suspiraran ante las cinco tediosas horas que habían tenido con esa clase.

—Antes de que corran como animales —el grupo rió bajito y prestó atención al profesor mientras arreglaban sus cosas—, el trabajo final se calificará dentro de dos semanas y, como saben, la temática es "La rareza del hombre". Ustedes verán de qué manera lo enfocan pero, por el amor a Dios, Buda y todos los dioses egipcios que existan, no me traigan fotos de alguien con una máscara de Halloween o juro que no se titulan este año. —El profesor juntó ambas manos, dando un solo aplauso—. Son libres.

Los alumnos, con costosas cámaras kodak en mano, se empezaron a desplazar por el ambiente, dejando a solo una alumna rezagada dentro del aula. Rukia Kuchiki se acercó lentamente al profesor; tenía que esperar a que el resto del alumnado saliera o no podría hablar propiamente con él. No, más que hablar, tenía que agradecerle infinitamente a ese hombre por haberle dado una última oportunidad.

—Kuchiki, has estado callada durante la clase, ¿paso algo malo?

La morena se sonrojó. Dar las gracias a las personas no era su fuerte, pero sentía un deber para con él. Tenía que sobreponer su vergüenza y simplemente, hacerlo.

—Es solo que… quiero agradecerle lo que se ha jugado para mantenerme dentro del instituto, señor. Solo eso.

Hubo un pesado silencio entre ambos en lo que el aula se vaciaba por completo. Estuvieron así unos minutos, esperando; cuando el último alumno cerró la puerta, el profesor, de un espeso pelo negro y ojos entre los azules y aguamarinas, esbozó una gran sonrisa, palmeando a la vez el cabello de la pequeña morena.

—¡Vamos, Rukia! ¡Sólo ha sido cuestión de hablar con mi hermana! No es como si me haya jugado el pellejo hablando con tu hermano. —Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza—. Al hombre que le llegue a enfrentar por tu mano, y lo logre, lo juro, le haré una estatua.

—¡Kaien! —el rubor coloreó aún más sus mejillas, haciéndola ver como una niña pequeña.

—Te ves adorable, así, sonrojada. —El hombre volvió a reír, haciendo que sus mofletes se tiñiesen aún más. Ella no se sentía adorable, se sentía estúpida.

—No hables así de Byakuya…

Kaien Shiba sonrió socarronamente mientras cogía sus papeles del escritorio.

—Sabes que es cierto porque, demonios, ¿qué clase de persona interfiere en un futuro tan brillante como el tuyo?

—Kuchiki Byakuya lo hace, tiene el poder y el dinero para hacerlo.

—Igual que mi hermana, y no anda interfiriendo en la vida de Ganju… ni en el mío. —Cogió su maletín de un color ocre totalmente llamativo y se lo colgó a la espalda, como si de una espada se tratase— Fue mi decisión ser fotógrafo y fue decisión de Ganju quedarse en el "_negocio_". Nada personal.

Rukia resopló enfadada.

—El "_negocio_"… Puedes decirlo, ¿sabes? Es lavado de dinero, importaciones ilegales de armas, tráfico humano y… ¡mph!

Por acto reflejo, el fotógrafo miro a ambos lados para luego tapar con su mano la boca de la morena chica, quien se enfadó aún más por ser tratada de esa manera. Kaien, con la otra que tenía libre, hizo un ademán de silencio y comenzó a mirar a través de la ventana. Estaban en el sexto piso del instituto, así que no era posible que alguien los estuviese espiando, pero Kaien Shiba sabía perfectamente que las paredes, carpetas e incluso el viento tenían oídos; una sola respiración, un solo soplo de aliento, y el enemigo lo sabría. Eso lo había aprendido por experiencia propia.

Cuando estuvo seguro que no había nadie que los pudiera escuchar, soltó a la menuda chica, quien exhaló aire como si el mundo se le acabase.

—¡Joder! ¡Casi me asfixias! ¿Acaso quieres matar a la futura heredera Kuchiki?

—Dios me libre de la ira de tu hermano, si eso pasa —se recostó sobre el escritorio, haciéndole parecer un modelo de revista.

Rukia no pasó por alto que su maestro, AKA amigo de la infancia y parte de la familia Shiba, era medianamente atractivo… Bueno, vale, no mentiría, era sumamente atractivo; simplemente había algo que le impedía avanzar y declarársele para terminar con ese estúpido encaprichamiento adolescente. Y ese algo tenía nombre, apellido, vivía bajo el mismo techo que su profesor e, incluso, le iba a dar un hijo.

La muchacha suspiró y sólo lo miró con condescendencia. El sonrojo había desaparecido y esta vez fue reemplazada por una verdadera sonrisa de gratitud.

—De verdad, gracias, Kaien. Yo realmente terminé pensando que mi carrera iba a quedar sin concluir. —Se arregló un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Tranquila, Kuchiki, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?

"_Sí, amigos…_" suspiró mentalmente la morena, sonriendo ante sus pensamientos. Era tiempo de dejar ser una tonta adolescente. ¡Tenía 25 años, joder! Era tiempo de ser madura y dejar pasar las cosas. Los finales felices no existían, al menos no para ella, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era ser feliz mediante algo, y la fotografía le daba ese ligero empujón.

—Bueno, tengo que retirarme —dijo Kuchiki, mientras veía su caro reloj de oro sobre su muñeca—, los guardaespaldas de mi hermano se deben estar exasperando, y dentro de un par de minutos comenzaran a soltar a los agentes SWAT por todo Nueva York.

—Kuchiki no sería capaz de… —La mirada cansada de Rukia le informó que no estaba bromeando—. ¿Lo ha hecho antes?

La morena suspiró.

—Sólo una vez. No volví a cometer el mismo error.

—Bastardo. —Gruñó Kaien.— ¿Te lastimaron?

Fue en ese momento, cuando la conversación se empezó a hacer más íntima, que las alarmas detonaron en la cabeza de Rukia, diciéndole que había hablado demasiado. Los Shiba no sabían que Byakuya tenía el control del FBI bajo las sombras; si lo supiesen, bueno, digamos que una Kuukaku Shiba cabreada era lo último que necesitaba su familia. _"Pero que idiota soy… hablé demasiado…_" se martirizó. Sus sentimientos y la comodidad que le inspiraba ese hombre le nubló la conciencia. Para ser una Kuchiki digna, tenía que empezar a ser más fría con el resto, tenía que empezar a pensar con la cabeza y, en algunas ocasiones, con el hígado. El fotógrafo notó la tensión en el cuerpo de la mujer y pudo ver sus puños apretados, haciendo que su piel blanquecina perdiese la circulación en esa parte.

—¿Has dicho algo que no debías?

Rukia sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntar el qué?

—¿Cómo sé que no eres un espía de Kuukaku enviado a mi clase para sacarme información acerca de los negocios familiares? De hecho, ¿cómo sé qué tu "_ayuda_" es sincera y no para mantenerme vigilada?—Contraatacó, poniendo todas sus defensas arriba.

—Porque confías en mi —le respondió, totalmente serio y desafiándola con la mirada—, sabes que no te haría eso. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Rukia?

La mujer cerró los ojos, sintiéndose débil. Odiaba ser débil.

—Tengo que volverme más fuerte, para ser al menos los pies de la organización Kuchiki.

—Ya te dije que no deberías hacerle caso a Byakuya. Sigue tus propios ideales, Kuchiki, tus propios sueños. Eres la mejor fotógrafa que he tenido el placer de conocer, y ahora más que serás corresponsal de guerra. Ese es un sueño muy grande.

Rukia no contestó.

Su pecho comenzó a doler y un gran vacío se instauro en su corazón al ver la verdad detrás de esas palabras. Sí, ella podría elegir entre la fotografía y liderar el negocio familiar, solo que había un detalle que Kaien no había notado: ella era la única heredera que Byakuya tenía. La única. Su hermana era infértil y no pudo darle un heredero. Ella era, en su testamento y en todos sus documentos legales, la próxima líder del clan Kuchiki.

No tenía opción. Estaba acorralada entre el sí o el sí.

Para ella no habrían sueños ni ideales propios que seguir; solo los de la familia. Y eso le hizo sentir un enorme vacío en su interior que, poco a poco, se comenzaba a agrandar, como si algo le comiese el corazón desde adentro. Se tocó el pecho, sintiendo demasiado real esas emociones; no, tenía que calmarse y no pensar en su propio bien, debía de pensar en el bien de los Kuchiki. "_La familia es lo primero_", repitió mentalmente la frase que había leído en uno de sus libros.

—Tenga buenas tardes, profesor.

Kuchiki le hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y salió sin decir una sola palabra.

Kaien Shiba entendía perfectamente a esa mujer; era como si desde que habían sido presentados oficialmente, se hubiese visto así mismo dentro de esos hermosos ojos fríos que no hacían más que hacerle preguntarse así mismo: ¿Igual de desgraciado que ella se veía? Él, al ser el hermano de en medio, había heredado parte de las acciones de la familia pero, de todas maneras, las decisiones de guerra, los contrabandos y con respecto a relaciones que puedan favorecer al clan, eran cosa de Kuukaku. La líder. La hermana mayor. En otras religiones no se le permitiría a la mujer tomar el mando pero ahí, en Nueva York, en un lugar donde quedarse dormido era asegurar más rápido tu muerte, se necesitaba del talante duro que tenía Kuukaku y del coraje de Ganju. Él solo era un simple fotógrafo que lo había intentado… casi muriendo en el proceso.

"_Debí seguir adelante__._" Pensó, mientras apretaba con fuerza la maleta que llevaba colgando al hombro. No, su hermana le había dado de baja, debía recordarlo. Él seguía siendo valiente para su esposa y, para su futuro hijo también lo sería, pero para su amiga…

El chico de ojos azules sabía que el caso de Rukia no tenía comparación. Lo sabía y, aun así, le había restregado en la cara la grandiosa oportunidad que se le había presentado. Una oportunidad a la que él también había postulado, siendo rechazado. Sí, se sentía traicionado y celoso del talento que poseía esa menuda chica, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Ella merecía eso más que nadie en esa maldita ciudad, incluso más que él.

Se lo tenía que repetir varias veces para que esos sentimientos negativos no calaran más en su ya destrozada alma.

Mientras tanto, Rukia Kuchiki corría a la salida y miraba con tristeza cómo sus guardaespaldas hablaban por un intercomunicador, de los nuevos que habían salido. Ella tenía la vaga esperanza que se hubiesen retrasado o, mejor aún, que lo hubiesen olvidado. De todas maneras, ¿por qué venían a recogerla cuando el apartamento quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras? ¡Podía ir caminando! Pero no, esa era una de las condiciones a las que tuvo que acceder para volver a las clases después de la intervención de la familia Shiba.

Había pasado una semana desde ese toque de queda que le había dado su hermano el cual se rompió a los dos días. Esa noche que huyó a Central Park, llamó a Kaien Shiba desde un teléfono público; él, su otro amigo, su compañero de celda, le comprendería. Tenía qué comprenderle y, ciertamente, lo hizo. A la mañana siguiente pudo ver como el humor de su hermano, normalmente intraspasable, era palpable con tan solo caminar a su lado. Ciertamente los Shiba estaban de su lado, o por lo menos Kaien, y, después de una larga conversación con la extravagante mujer de la venda en la cabeza, su hermano aceptó a dejarla volver a clases con unas cuantas condiciones que tenía que cumplir. Una de esas era su escolta diaria, sus traslados, entre otras cosas que, para su alegría, no eran sus salidas a Central Park. Gracias a la influencia de los Shiba, ella había podido quedarse con eso.

—Has tardado, Rukia. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

La voz de su amigo de la infancia la sacó del trance. Vestido con ese abrigo negro y guantes rojos, parecía salido de una de las películas de Kill Bill.

—Cosas de chicas.

—¿Quiero saber?

—¿Te va la menstruación? —preguntó, con una expresión picara.

Renji sólo pudo hacer una mueca de asco demasiada divertida como para que a Rukia no le diese gracia y soltase una carcajada. A pesar de haber discutido, ellos tenían que reconciliarse a los días o sus almas no encontrarían paz. Así de fuerte era su relación. A Rukia le gustaba pensar que su mejor amigo la comprendía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Kaien Shiba, pero cuando le atacó, supo que no, que él aun no entendía sus ideales y metas. Eso no hacía más que entristecerla porque significaba solo una cosa: que no podía confiar en nadie.

—Jesús, no hables de eso… Aún recuerdo el día en que tuve que ir a comprarte las toallas femeninas. Fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida.

—Solo es sangre, Renji, lidias con ella todos los días de tu vida —le dijo, mientras se hundía en los felpudos de la limusina, con el pelirrojo a su lado.

—Lidio con ella cuando no sale de, bueno, de, de, esas partes, tu sabes… ¡No te rías, idiota! —vociferó, al ver a la morena doblarse en dos para evitar carcajearse.

—Es que eres tan inocente.

—Tú eres la pervertida, ¿te lo he dicho?

—Soy una pervertida ante los ojos de otro pervertido, nunca mejor dicho.

—¿Por qué tienes una respuesta para todo?

La morena sonrió.

—No la tengo, hay muchas cosas que aún no logro responder.

—Entre ellas está tu puesto como corresponsal de guerra, ¿no? —La chica se quedó en silencio—. Sabes lo que Byakuya va a decir.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y aun así vas a arriesgarlo todo por… unas simples fotografías?

La mujer se giró rápidamente, con las mejillas coloradas de ira y los ojos fulgurantes. Si antes había pensado que su mejor amigo la comprendía, se retractaba completamente: él no la conocía, no sabía nada sobre ella.

—¿Unas simples fotografías? —el tono de indignación que uso puso en alerta las defensas de Renji. La había jodido… otra vez— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que solo son unas simples fotografías? ¡Esas "_simples_" fotos son mi vida, Renji! ¡Son lo único que me queda! ¡Es mi voluntad, mi meta, mi orgullo! —Vociferó, sabiendo que el chofer les escuchaba—. ¡Tú simplemente no puedes venir a decirme que lo que estoy haciendo está mal, cuando tú has hecho cosas peores para mi hermano!

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con tu situación, Rukia! —El pelirrojo comenzó a exaltar se.

—¿A no? Recuérdame entonces, ¿a quién te encomendaron asesinar esta semana? ¿A otro de los topos de mi hermano? ¿Otra persona inocente que se ha vendido por dinero?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

La mujer apretó la mandíbula.

—Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia. Seré la líder del clan y seré yo quien te envié a matar a esas personas, Renji.

—Tú serás una líder diferente —susurró el hombre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera conoces cuál es mi voluntad?! —La mujer respiro hondo, calmando su ira—. ¿Cómo sabes que no mataré al igual que él?

—Lo harás.

Rukia se giró para mirarle y se quedó perpleja ante su expresión, estoica, algo sonrojada por contenerse, pero verdadera. Sus ojos le demostraban una fidelidad que no había visto nunca, como si le dijeran que no importase si asesinase a toda la humanidad, él seguiría a su lado.

—Eventualmente, tendrás que matar a alguien —se sinceró el hombre—, pero tú no los asesinaras a través de otra persona. Tú misma cogerás el arma, le miraras a los ojos y le robaras su vida, haciéndote responsable de cada uno de tus actos, de los actos del asesinado y de los actos futuros.

Rukia bajó la mirada.

—¿Cómo sabes que haré eso?

—Porque te conozco.

Ella soltó una risita sardónica.

—Hoy en día, todos dicen conocerme y luego dicen o hacen cosas que demuestran lo contrario.

—Bien, pues que les den. —El pelirrojo volvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

La nieve no había parado de caer desde hace dos días, augurando una verdadera tormenta. A Rukia no le importaba, ya que el frío la despertaba y le hacía sentirse viva, como si cada pequeño copo de nieve fuese una pequeña parte del mundo que tenía que tomar en sus manos y era su deber fotografiarlo. De igual manera, Rukia se giró a la ventana y le dedicó una triste mirada al gran edificio donde se alzaba la casa de los Kuchiki.

No habían escogido ese sitio por ser el más lujoso; lo que menos quería Byakuya era ser encontrado y ese lugar, en un barrio de clase media, con personas de clase media y perros dálmatas de clase media, le daba la infalibilidad que buscaba. Nadie se atrevería a buscarlo en un lugar como este. Rukia a veces se preguntaba como los vecinos no llamaban a la policía cada vez que miles de limusinas se estacionaban en el parking o si los tiroteos se hacían más ruidosos; incluso, había ocasiones en los que los secuestros que realizaban los matones de la familia Kuchiki se llevaban a cabo en su mismo departamento. ¿Cómo los vecinos no habían informado de los gritos o de las patadas? "_Soborno…_" pensó, mientras subía las escaleras hasta el último piso. A ella le gustaba estar en sitios altos; era como trepar un gran árbol con una vista espectacular. Y a ella le encantaba fotografiar esas vistas.

Apenas abrió la puerta del apartamento, la voz de su hermano le inundo los oídos, haciéndole sentir unas irremediables ganas de hacer una reverencia japonesa.

Ahí, hablando por uno de los teléfonos de la casa y recostado sobre el sillón, Byakuya Kuchiki la observó impertérrito y luego señaló algo que hizo que toda su sangre se drenara, que sus piernas se volviesen gelatina y que su respiración se cortara hasta dejarla sin aire.

La carta del New York Times.

—Hermano, yo… puedo explicar… —sus palabras sonaron un susurro en el viento.

El hombre sólo alzó una mano, dándole a entender que se callara y esperara a que terminase de hablar.

Un mal presentimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de la mujer.

¿Cómo, en la tierra, había encontrado esa carta? Ella se había asegurado de guardarla bajo siete llaves en su alcoba. Antes de que pudiese detenerla, corrió a su habitación y rebuscó en el escondite donde la había dejado, encontrándola al minuto. No entendía. Si esa no era la misiva que mencionaba la aceptación para el programa de corresponsal de guerra, ¿qué era lo que tenía su hermano en las manos? ¿Acaso ya empezaba a controlar también los medios? Si eso fuese así, se iba despidiendo de su oportunidad porque no había forma humana en la que un secreto como ese pudiese escapar de sus manos. Él lo sabría, tarde o temprano.

—Rukia.

La voz fuerte y varonil de su hermano resonó en la habitación y en sus tímpanos. Con manos rápidas, oculto la carta debajo de una tabla de parqué, donde la había dejado para, acto seguido, regresar con el hombre que la esperaba en la sala. Las manos le sudaban y nuevamente esas mariposas, que más parecían abejas asesinas, revoloteaban en su bajo estómago, haciéndola sentir pequeña, débil y estúpida. Se sentía estúpida.

—¿Sí? —la voz le salió trémula y oscura al llegar a la sala de estar.

Ahí, Byakuya miraba fijamente el sobre del New York Times con curiosidad, dándole vueltas para revisar su contenido, pero sin abrirlo.

—Siéntate.

Ella hizo caso, sentándose frente a él.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —le preguntó sin expresión.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Es una carta…

Su hermano soltó una carcajada seca.

—Efectivamente, y del New York Times. Pensé que era dirigido a mí; les había propuesto un trato hace unos meses y supuse que habían mordido el anzuelo, pero cuando vi tu nombre en él me quede desconcertado.

Byakuya le tendió la carta.

—Quiero que la abras y que la leas. En voz alta.

Cuando la morena se levantó para coger la carta, sintió que de un momento a otro su estómago iba a devolver lo poco que había desayunado, y que sus piernas perderían fuerza y se romperían en miles de cristales. De hecho, sería mentira decir que se sentía profundamente intimidada por la mirada gélida que le dedicaba ese hombre. Ella intentaba todo lo posible para no causarle problemas, ser la heredera ideal siguiendo sus propios principios… que, tristemente, resultan ser otros muy distintos de los que la familia proclamaba. Al ver su nombre en el sobre blanco, supo que estaba jodida. Esa era la carta de confirmación y aceptación de términos para el programa de corresponsal de guerra.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo había dejado que esa correspondencia llegase a manos de su hermano? En primer lugar, ¿qué hacía él allí? Byakuya siempre estaba en las oficinas de Brooklyn o del Times Square, era raro encontrarlo en casa. Rasgó el papel y, en efecto, sus temores se hicieron realidad. Bueno, ella sabía que de todos modos, de una manera u otra, su hermano se iba terminar enterando.

Tomo aire y comenzó a leer.

"_Estimada, señorita Kuchiki. _

_Nos es grato dirigirnos a usted mediante esta carta para informarle sobre la confirmación del programa "__**Corresponsal de Guerra**__" que el New York Times ha lanzado para todos los alumnos de fotografía y periodismo en el país. A usted, al ser la primera seleccionada, se le recuerdan los términos en las siguientes hojas. También le adjuntamos la hoja de inscripción donde deberá enviar otras tres fotografías panorámicas y dos de enfoque para uso del periódico. _

_Se le informa que tiene hasta el 01 de Abril de 1969 para informar de su inscripción__; __de lo contrario, se escogerá al tercer puesto como segundo fotógrafo y al segundo como el primero. También se le recuerda que, de aceptar los términos y condiciones, todos sus papeles (Visa, Pasaporte, Boleto de Avión, Tarjeta de inmigración, entre otros) deberán de estar en orden antes del 01 de Julio. La fecha del vuelo deberá ser para el 15 de Julio de 1969, sin fecha de retorno. _

_De igual manera, se le recuerda que el New York Times será responsable de todos sus derechos dentro de zona de guerra, se le entrenará durante unas semanas y se le implementaran los equipos de protección adecuados, así como un uniforme especial. Se les asignará un batallón donde contarán con todos los servicios básicos y sólo se podrá movilizar con ese batallón. En caso de muerte accidental o pérdida de algún miembro importante de su cuerpo, se procederá a su baja total, cubriendo todos los gastos del velatorio, con remuneración para sus familiares, o de su rehabilitación, de ser necesaria. _

_En las siguientes páginas podrá encontrar sus derechos validos en zona de guerra y las condiciones del programa. Sin ningún otro presente, nos despedimos cordialmente. _

_Atte. _

_Coordinación del New York Times." _

—Así que eres, oficialmente, corresponsal de guerra del New York Times.

La voz de su hermano, fría e implacable, le hizo arrugar la carta, haciendo que los papeles dentro del sobre se doblaran un poco.

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Rukia encontró la voz pero no el coraje para mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

—Hace más de una semana.

Un tenso silencio se instauró en el ambiente, dejando descolocada a la morena. Ella sabía que su hermano no iba a ponerse a gritar ni a tener algún arrebato típico de un padre o un hermano normal, como lo tuvo Renji. De hecho, dudaba que le expresara más que su decepción pero, como siempre, Kuchiki Byakuya era un hombre que sorprendía en muchos aspectos. No, no le abofeteo, ni le destrozo la carta, ni llamo al New York Times para que anularan su participación. Simplemente se levantó y miro hacia la ventana.

—¿Sabes disparar una metralleta calibre 380, Rukia?

Ella, anonadada, levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunte si sabes disparar un arma.

—No, realmente…

—Bien. —El monosílabo le quitó todas las ganas de refutar el argumento.

Otro silencio tenso se instauro en el ambiente, dándole a Rukia la oportunidad de ver el rostro de Byakuya y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Por un momento, uno muy pequeño, el rostro de su hermano se había contraído, como si estuviese pensando o preocupándose demasiado por algo innecesario… Y ese innecesario fuese ella. Rukia recordó que sólo una vez había visto ese movimiento. Hacía más de diez años, cuando su hermana aún vivía pero con una salud precaria, Byakuya se había mostrado muy amable y cariñoso con ella, siempre frunciendo el rostro de esa manera ante cualquier tos sangrienta que le sobrevenía a su hermana. Rukia había solido mirarlos a ambos y pensar en lo mucho que se amaban; pensaba que la expresión que él colocaba era de preocupación extrema, y no se equivocaba, pero también asociaba esa mueca al cariño y amor que le tenía a su hermana.

Ver esa misma expresión en ese momento, siendo ella la causante, la descolocaba por completo, porque se había auto convencido que al único ser que ese hombre había amado era a su hermana y que, cuando ella murió, se había quedado con ella para no romper la promesa de Hisana de cuidar de ella hasta sus últimos días. De portarle siempre un apellido. Por razones desconocidas, Hisana siempre había sido paranoica con ese tema en cuestión de ella.

—Anda a tu cuarto, Rukia.

Las palabras le llegaron de sopetón. Sin luchas, sin palabras siseantes. Absolutamente nada. Neutro. Sin emoción alguna.

—Sí, hermano.

No iba a contradecirle en lo único que ella deseaba hacer desde el principio.

Cogiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba, caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto y lo último que pudo escuchar fue un susurro de su hermano, un susurro inaudible. Cuando hubo cerrado su puerta sintió toda la adrenalina bajar por su espina dorsal. Se jaló los cabellos mientras descendía su espalda por su puerta. Estaba jodida, así de simple. Ella había planeado decirle todo a su hermano de una manera en que lo pudiese aceptar sí o sí… cuando ya estuviese en zona de guerra, reportando para el New York Times, pero ahora todos sus planes se habían ido al garrete porque el estúpido servicio de correo no podría haber llegado en el momento más inadecuado. ¿Quién demonios envía una carta a la una de la tarde? ¡Esas cosas se envían en las mañanas! ¡A partir de las seis!

El ruido de la puerta principal la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella abrió con delicadeza la puerta de su alcoba y vio cómo la casa volvía a estar sumida en ese silencio tranquilizador que siempre había tenido. Él se había ido, quizá por la llamada que tuvo antes de hablar con ella. Rukia suspiró y caminó hasta la sala de estar para ver el vaso de whisky escocés a medio tomar que su hermano había dejado. Sin pensarlo mucho, ella se lo terminó de un solo trago. El líquido le quemó la garganta pero lo aceptó con mucho gusto, sabiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Cogió el teléfono y marco el número que se sabía de memoria. Al tercer pitido, una voz femenina le respondió.

—_Oficina del treceavo escuadrón, Kiyone Kotetsu al habla. ¿En qué puedo servirle? _

La morena esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar la voz de una de las personas en quienes más confiaba.

—Kiyone, soy yo, Rukia.

—_¡Rukia! ¡Pero qué alegría saber de ti! ¿Dónde has estado metida? ¡Hace más de dos semanas que no has dado señales de vida! ¿Acaso el capitán Kuchiki ya te metió en los negocios? _

Ella rió.

—No, dudo mucho que esté preparada para ese tipo de iniciación. Él no me cree apta para hacer su trabajo… y yo secundo la moción.

—_¡Pero qué tontería! Eres la mujer más lista y perceptiva que conozco, tú podrías dirigir el clan y los negocios de una manera impecable. Incluso mejor que el capitán, debo decir _—eso último lo susurro de manera que solo ella pudiese oírlo.

—Supongo…

—_¿Y cuál es el motivo de tu llamada, Rukia? ¿Quieres hablar con el capitán Ukitake? _

—No, quería ver si tenías algún tiempo libre para acompañarme a Central Park. Necesito algunas fotografías panorámicas y de enfoque.

—_Tienes suerte, justo tengo la salida en unos diez minutos. Sentaro va a cubrir el turno tarde…_—la voz enojada de un hombre se escuchó en el fondo del teléfono, haciendo sonreír a Rukia—. _¡Te dije que hoy iba a salir temprano! ¡Sí, maldición, le he pedido permiso al capitán! _—Otra sarta de gritos invadió el teléfono y esta vez, Rukia tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oreja—. _¡Que sí, Sentaro! ¡Todo te lo he dejado en orden! ¡¿Quieres que te deje sin herederos, cara de mono?!_

—Eh, Kiyone…

—_Sí, sí, perdóname Rukia. Ya estoy de salida, nos encontramos en la librería que hay frente a Central Park, esa a donde me acompañaste la tarde pasada, ¿la recuerdas? _

La morena asintió para sí misma.

—¿Dónde vendían los volúmenes usados de Tolkien?

—_¡Sí, esa! Espérame ahí, llego dentro de unos veinte minutos… ¡Joder contigo, Sentaro! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…?! _—Rukia escucho como la comunicación se cortó abruptamente, sorprendiéndola.

Definitivamente trabajar para los escuadrones del gobierno americano era una de esas cosas que no estaba en su lista de deseos por realizar.

Con premura, la pequeña chica cogió a Shirayuki, pasándose la cinta negra por el cuello, dejando colgada la cámara sobre sus casi inexistentes pechos. A veces, cuando se miraba al espejo, veía a una niña en plena pubertad en vez de esa mujer de veinticinco años con un gran futuro. Había veces en las que se amilanaba cuando veía a otras chicas pasar con sus apretados escotes y sus faldas cortas, luego veía lo que eran y agradecía enormemente ser casi un hombre. Porque sí, con ese pelo corto, los abrigos de invierno, las bufandas y los guantes, su forma se asimilaba a la de un muchachito de diez años. Su altura tampoco ayudaba mucho que digamos.

"_Gracias por la genética de hombre, hermana…_"

Pensó, mientras se colocaba su sombrero de conejo, que era lo único femenino que llevaba entre tanto blanco y negro. Rukia se asomó por la ventana que daba al corredor del apartamento para ver con sorpresa que ningún guardaespaldas estaba vigilando la entrada. Absolutamente nadie. _"Debe haberse olvidado…"_ Eso ni ella se lo creía. Byakuya, ni en los peores momentos de su vida, se había olvidado de ponerle, como mínimo, diez guardaespaldas que le hicieran la vida miserable, entre ellos siempre estaba Renji. Con cuidado, se deslizó por los pasadizos, bajando las escaleras mohosas de cemento y prontamente se vio en la puerta de entrada de su edificio. Ahí, encontró a un solo guardaespaldas que la miro como si no la conociese.

—¿No me vas a detener? —preguntó con voz decidida.

El guardaespaldas sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo órdenes expresas de dejarla salir cuando usted desee, señorita Kuchiki.

—¿Por qué?

—Órdenes del capitán.

Ella no refutó su respuesta. Con una sonrisa triunfante caminó decida a la salida.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, salía por la puerta principal. Se dio cuenta de eso en cuanto pisó la acera y vio sólo a personas normales caminando por la avenida Madison, y ninguna vestía totalmente de negro ni con gafas oscuras. Sus divagaciones fueron desde que a su hermano lo habían reemplazado los ovnis hasta la carta que había recibido del New York Times. Quizá, por fin se había dado cuenta que ella ya no era más una niña pequeña a la que había que estar cuidando a cada momento; quizá, por fin, había abierto los ojos y, posiblemente, como un augurio de felicidad, la dejaría ser corresponsal de guerra. Esos pensamientos invadieron su mente mientras cruzaba todos los jirones aledaños para verse envuelta en el tumulto de la Quinta Avenida.

Mientras recorría las calles, pudo ver como los turistas caminaban lentamente, maravillándose por todo lo que esa hermosa ciudad tenía para dar. Ella casi se rio en sus caras por la inocencia que brillaba en esos ojos azules: pronto se darían cuenta que Nueva York era como cualquier otra ciudad, donde la única diferencia era que las drogas y la guerra predominaban en cada esquina. La ruta se le hizo más llevadera que las veces anteriores, se dijo así misma, porque no veía a ningún ente de negro seguirle los pasos. ¿Dónde habrían quedado las condiciones que le impuso cuando habló con los Shiba? No tenía ni idea, pero le bastaba con saber que, por al menos esa tarde, ella sería libre de cualquier atosigamiento por parte de los guardaespaldas de la familia.

—¡Rukia!

Una voz femenina le hizo girar la cabeza hacia atrás. Ya casi había llegado a la librería cuando Kiyone le grito por detrás.

La muchacha de cabello rubio corto, tipo militar, y de ojos de un azul profundo casi llegando a ser guindas, le levantó la mano. Llevaba el uniforme típico de los tenientes de los trece escuadrones: guantes blancos con botones dorados y un enterizo color gris con el símbolo de los trece escuadrones (un rombo con las puntas pintadas en negro) bordado en el lado derecho y, para los tenientes, las bandas blancas con dorado que se ataban en los brazos era esencial. Eso demostraba el rango y el nivel. Su hermano nunca llevaba su uniforme más que cuando había reuniones oficiales.

—Definitivamente no me vería bien con el uniforme de los escuadrones… —susurró para sí misma mientras Kiyone se acercaba.

La menuda mujer rubia la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que ambas trastabillaran un poco y tuviesen que dar un par de pasos hacia adelante para mantener el equilibrio. Rukia pudo sentir como Kiyone le trasmitía ese cariño y estima que siempre le había demostrado. Ella la conoció en el Soho, cuando se encontraba vendiendo una de sus pinturas, y una menuda mujer rubia con uniforme militar le compró un retrato del presidente Lincoln. De eso hacía más de cinco años.

—Te extrañé, Rukia.

—Sólo han sido tres semanas, teniente Kotetsu.

La mujer deshizo el abrazo, mostrando un puchero.

—No me llames así. Cuando estoy fuera de la oficina, soy solo Kiyone.

La mujer le tomó la mano y la jaló hacia los escaparates de la librería de ejemplares usados.

—Mira, Rukia, aquí al lado han inaugurado una cafetería.

Ella, sin saber a lo que se refería, caminó un par de pasos y vio un letrero en letras de neón que decía "_**El café de París**_". Entonces recordó que, hacía una semana, ella debió de haber asistido a esa inauguración a la que su hermano y Renji asistieron. Aún tenía la percepción del pelirrojo guardaespaldas acerca del primer día. "_El idiota del mesero le arrojo el café al sastre del capitán_" Dijo. "_Golpe_ó_ a tu hermano y luego los dueños lo defendieron. ¿Estúpido, no?_" Realmente no. Para ella, ese mesero merecía que le hiciesen una estatua por haber golpeado a Byakuya_;_ claro que no lo iba a demostrar públicamente por lo que lo único que se dignó a decir fue: "_¿Cómo se atreve ese idiota a ponerle la mano encima a mi hermano?" _De todas maneras, sólo estaban ella y Renji para escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Quieres almorzar aquí? —le preguntó la morena.

—Claro, pero primero tengo que comprar unos libros para mi colección.

Rukia suspiró.

—¿Tolkien?

La rubia se sonrojó.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

—Has estado obsesionada con él desde hace dos meses; lo sé porque yo te acompañe a comprar todas sus obras.

Mientras ambas se detenían en la puerta, la rubia habló.

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo frente a Sentaro. Es capaz de todo con tal de sacarme de mis casillas.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Ambas mujeres entraron a esa vieja librería frente a Central Park, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, un chico de cabellos naranjas con el uniforme del Café de París salía con dos bolsas de basura hacia el callejón que separaba el café de la librería.

**2.- **

Era una de esas tardes en las que nada podría ir mal.

Canciones de Stevie Wonder sonaban en el tocadiscos del Café de Paris, haciendo que las personas dentro del restaurante se sintieran más conectadas con el establecimiento. Desde la inauguración de la cafetería, una semana antes, los comensales habían empezado a reconocer que el ambiente del lugar era uno de los mejores dentro de la Quinta Avenida para poder tomar algo en compañía, o simplemente para leer algo. Otro aliciente para que las personas viniesen con frecuencia era la constante llegada de esas limusinas con el escudo del estado americano que se estacionaban a unas cuadras. Según las malas lenguas, el café de Paris estaba siendo usado como uno de los centros de comando de guerra; para los chismes rosa de los periódicos, sólo era un lugar a los que los políticos iban a discutir temas triviales.

Para Ichigo Kurosaki, el café se había vuelto parte de su rutina diaria, siendo cada vez más obvio que dedicaba un tiempo extra al establecimiento que a sus estudios de medicina. Y es que no es que estuviese aburrido de su carrera; de hecho, le gustaba pensar que así contribuía con el bienestar de las personas; pero era cansado ver como cada día, en cada clase, otro profesor tenía miedo de su apellido o simplemente lo ignoraba por todo el ciclo dándole la nota más baja para aprobar. Miedo. El miedo dominaba a las personas, los chismes, todo lo que pululaba a su alrededor era nocivo. Todo cortesía de su padre.

Isshin Kurosaki. El médico loco.

Durante toda su vida había intentado con todas sus fuerzas tener presente siempre la imagen que tenía su madre de ese hombre al que llamaba en sueños; lo había intentado muchas veces, pero hubo momento en su adolescencia, ese momento bajo el puente, en el que empezó a dudar de las palabras de su madre. Ella siempre le contaba historias de su padre siendo un héroe, derrotando monstruos que solo existían en los cuentos de hadas; nunca se planteó la idea que ella solo quería alejarlo de la bulla.

Y ahora, con su recién descubierta carta que afirmaba que su padre efectivamente había estado vivo todo ese tiempo y, dicho sea de paso, seguía caminando en dos piernas; bueno, él supo que algo dentro de él se tenía que romper. Y las ilusiones de su madre fueron lo primero que se liberó. Es por eso que tenía que empezar a cambiar, empezar a dejar el pasado atrás y construirse un futuro sin la sombra de Isshin Kurosaki ni la de Masaki Kurosaki. Esa era su vida y ellos no tenían por qué interferir en sus pasos. Hacía una semana que había estado haciendo esa terapia de verse al espejo al despertarse y antes de dormir, lo que le ayudaba a pensar que lo que había pasado en el cementerio no era su culpa. Que la culpa era enteramente de algo que estaba fuera de su control y que ya no podía hacerle daño. Se convencía de eso todos días para poder ir a trabajar sin remordimientos.

—Muchacho, buenos días.

Ichigo levanto la mirada y vio a ese hombre viejo que venía todos los días desde la inauguración del café. A primera vista, le había parecido una buena persona, y cuando empezó a hablar con él, supo que lo era.

—Señor Hashirama, ¿viene por lo de siempre?

—Sí. Dios te bendiga por saber hacer el mejor café que he probado en todo Nueva york.

—Solo es café.

—Bah, tonterías, tú haces que esto sea un arte, muchacho. He vivido en muchas ciudades a lo largo de toda mi vida y, te lo digo, tienes un talento único.

Ichigo estaba preparando el cappuccino diario del hombre y, cuando escuchó su comentario, no pudo evitar que una risita sarcástica escapara de sus labios.

—Yo no lo consideraría de esa manera, es solo pasar café. La máquina lo hace todo.

El hombre miraba atento cómo Ichigo aireaba la leche descremada.

—Oh, sí, pero lo que haces con la espuma de la leche, muchacho… A eso me refiero.

El hombre de tez pálida sonrió visiblemente cuando Ichigo comenzó a darle forma a la espuma, convirtiendo una simple taza de leche con café y agua, en una obra de arte. Un gato, con los rasgos formados del mismo color del café, se erguía sobre la taza ovalada, haciendo que este te mirara con ojos curiosos. Era como si de verdad fuese un gato el que te estuviese saludando.

—¿Ves? Esto es un arte. He visto a muchos formar figuras con la espuma, pero solo tú puedes darles vida.

Ichigo se sintió tan avergonzado que pudo sentir como un pequeño sonrojo le calentaba las mejillas. Ese viejo siempre le hacía sentir incomodo por hacer una taza de café. ¿No podía simplemente tomárselo?

—Tómeselo, Hashirama-san —insistió Ichigo al ver que el hombre se quedaba sentado en la barra, admirando la taza de café frente a él—; si deja pasar los quince segundos, perderá sus propiedades.

—Vale, vale, muchacho, te haré caso. Si tuviese una cámara, inmortalizaría esta taza.

—Solo es café —insistió, algo irritado, mientras veía otra de las comandas que tenía que atender.

—Nunca es solo café, pero gracias, Ichigo-san, por brindarle tu paciencia a este pobre anciano. —Dicho esto, Hashirama-san cogió el recipiente y se sentó en una de las mesas apartadas del restaurante con un viejo libro en mano.

Ichigo lo miró con curiosidad. Ese hombre era uno de los tantos clientes que ya lo conocían debido a su arte con la espuma y no es que a él le gustara la fama. De hecho, hacia todo lo posible por quitarse el valor de lo que hacía y darle gracias al grano del café o a otras cosas sin importancia. Odiaba resaltar. Porque, en algún momento, alguien diría su apellido, alguien lo reconocería y entonces ya no sería más "_Ichigo-san_", sino "_El hijo del médico loco_". Suficiente era con ser tratado como escoria en su facultad; lo último que necesitaba era ser tratado así en el café.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Buenas tardes!

Una mujer, aproximadamente diez años mayor que él, apareció por la puerta principal del café. Con su portafolio negro azotó la barra, haciendo que el hombre le mire exasperado. _"Y llegó la loca…_"

Él sintió como un fuerte coscorrón le llegó de lleno a la cabeza.

—¡Joder, mujer! ¡¿Y ahora que hice?! —gimió, mientras se tocaba la zona afectada.

El rostro de la mujer se volvió oscuro.

—Escuche tus pensamientos, pequeño bastardo; vuelve a llamarme loca y ese coscorrón ira a tus genitales.

Por acto reflejo, él se llevó las manos a su bajo vientre.

—Una mujer no debería decir esas cosas—murmuró avergonzado.

—Bien, esta mujer lo dice y no le interesa que otras personas lo oigan.

Ichigo suspiro, cogiendo el mango de la máquina espresso.

—¿Lo de siempre, Unagiya-san?

—Lo de siempre, Ichigo, pero esta vez agrégame un chocolate caliente, por favor.

—Mami, ¿voy a tener mi chocolate caliente?

La voz infantil hizo estragos en la mente del muchacho y miro como Unagiya-san cogía a un pequeño niño de no menos siete años y lo subía a su regazo. Cuando esa mujer entró por primera vez, hace aproximadamente tres días, fue como si un aura extremadamente fuerte ingresará al café; para él, fue solo otra comensal con la que empezó a hablar conforme esos días pasaron. Él nunca decía su apellido a los comensales y, gracias a la grandiosa idea de Urahara, todos en su porta nombre solo tenían escritos su primer nombre. Esa mujer lo conocía como Ichigo y no tenía reparos en llamarlo como si fuese su esclavo, cosa extraña ya que no la conocía en absoluto; sin embargo, supo casi a la media hora de haber conversado con ella que era una mujer fuerte, alguien en quien podía confiar.

Jamás se le cruzó por la mente que pudiese tener un hijo.

Ichigo vio cómo el infante se acunaba así mismo sobre el regazo de Unagiya-san, haciéndole sentir nostálgico al recordar los tiempos en el que él hacía lo mismo. Cuando su madre aún vivía.

—Ichigo, este es mi hijo, Kaoru. —La mujer de cabellos negros hizo que el pequeño muchacho mirase al barista—. Kaoru, este es Ichigo, el nuevo amigo de mami.

Ichigo, sin saber cómo reaccionar sólo hizo una mueca extraña con su boca, haciendo que una deformada sonrisa luciera en su rostro. Kaoru observó al hombre con el mandil, ridículo, pensó y luego vio su cabello teñido. El muchacho se sentía observado por ese mocoso y empezaba a ponerse nervioso; era como si sus ojos le taladraran, como si le dijese que se alejara de ellos.

—No me agradas.

Esas palabras ocasionaron que Ichigo suspirara de alivio. Bien, al menos el mocoso había dejado clara sus intenciones.

—Chocolate caliente y un americano saliendo.

Por un momento Ichigo dejó de prestarle atención a la mujer sentada en la barra con su hijo en brazos y decidió perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Esa tarde tenía que ir a su clase en la facultad, ya que Urahara se lo había exigido.

Se sintió nuevamente avergonzado al recordar cómo había reaccionado la semana anterior. Yoruichi sólo estaba preocupada por él, no había hecho nada malo; por el contrario, él se había puesto paranoico de un momento a otro, con todos su recuerdos fluyendo por su mente otra vez. Con los recuerdos de un padre que nunca estuvo a su lado. Él hubiese deseado nacer en una familia donde todo fuese normal; incluso aún si su padre nunca hubiese aparecido, él hubiese deseado esa familia con su madre. Sólo con ella. Pero a esas alturas de su vida, lo último que podía pensar era en volver a tener lo que nunca tuvo.

Por eso se había disculpado con vergüenza frente a la morena, diciéndole cuanto sentía haberle recriminado cosas que no venían al caso, cosas que solo servían para abrir viejas heridas, y también con Urahara porque él le había dado todo el apoyo, junto a Ryuuken, cuando no había tenido a nadie. Sólo ellos tres, y Uryuu, habían sido lo único en lo cual se había sostenido. Y se sentía agradecido por ello.

Urahara le pidió que sus notas de ese semestre fuesen mejores y que le daría menos horas en el café para que pudiese estudiar por las noches. A él no le hacía tanta gracia porque, siendo sinceros, le gustaba cerrar el lugar. Por la noche, las cosas se volvían interesantes.

Cuando le entrego el café y el chocolate a la mujer, una limusina conocida se estaciono frente al café. Él sabía perfectamente de quien era y no pudo evitar tensar todo su cuerpo.

—Controla tus instintos, Kurosaki-san.

La voz de Urahara le llegó desde la cocina. El hombre del sombrero salió, vistiendo su elegante sastre y un viejo bastón, caminó hasta el comienzo de las escaleras y se ubicó ahí, sin hacer un solo movimiento. De la limusina, Byakuya Kuchiki y su gorila pelirrojo bajaron y entraron en el café. Ichigo cruzó miradas con el magnate, como retándose a comenzar otra pelea; sin embargo, la voz de Urahara los saco de su estupefacción.

—Capitán Kuchiki, si me sigue… —el hombre mostró las escaleras hacia la segunda planta.

El magnate solo le dirigió una última aguda mirada al barista y continuó su camino hacia el despacho del segundo piso. Su gorila le siguió.

Ichigo pudo reconocer de inmediato que algo había cambiado. Algo no estaba bien en las expresiones de esos hombres; era como si algo malo, realmente malo, hubiese sucedido. La curiosidad le carcomió. ¿Habría pasado algo en Vietnam? ¿Habrían encontrado más pistas del paradero de su padre? No pudo preguntarle más que al viento, porque los tres hombres se perdieron escaleras arriba.

—Oye, tú…

Una voz infantil lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se giró para ver al pequeño Kaoru sentado solo en la banca en la que había estado sentada la mujer irritante.

—¿Y tu madre?

—No te interesa. —El niño hizo un puchero, intentando parecer un hombre enojado—. Escúchame, cabeza de zanahoria, no intentes conquistar a mi madre solo porque es hermosa, ella es millones de veces mejor que tú, teñido.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —chilló Ichigo, intentando controlar su enfado. Un niño de ocho años lo había insultado… ¿y había insinuado que la mujer irritante y él tenían algo? ¡Primero muerto!

—Sé que ella es hermosa y es difícil poder controlar tu admiración hacia ella pero compréndelo, cabeza de zanahoria, ella es mil veces mejor que tú.

—Tú… maldito mocoso…

—Además, jamás podrás reemplazar a mi papá.

Eso hizo que toda la frustración y enojo que sentía creciera aún más. El niño siguió hablando.

—Mi papá fue un héroe de guerra, mamá siempre lo dice. Y tu… tú eres solo alguien que trabaja vendiendo café y usando un mandil, muy femenino debo decir, así que no intentes nada con ella porque mi mami me hace caso y si le digo que no te quiero, ella tampoco te querrá. ¿Entendido, cabeza de zanahoria?

Ichigo azoto con ambas manos la mesa y miró al muchacho, quien se había echado para atrás al ver la expresión y el aura demoniaca que portaba Ichigo en su rostro.

—Escúchame, tu, mocoso insolente…

—¡Kaoru-chan!

Ichigo vio como una mata de cabello naranja paso frente a él y cogió al niño por la cintura, abrazándolo. Orihime Inoue había llegado para salvar el asesinato de un pobre niño y, de paso, evitar que su amigo cometiese homicidio.

—¡Orihime-chan! —el niño la abrazo igualmente.

—Pero qué… ¿Cómo conoces a este mocoso, Inoue? —la voz de Ichigo aún seguía tintada por la indignación, pero su furia había descendido al ver a su amiga coger al niño con tanta naturalidad.

Ella le sonrió.

—Kaoru-chan viene todas las noches, Kurosaki-kun, con Unagiya-san.

—Oh, ya veo… —susurró. Él había estado en el turno mañana toda esa semana pasada; quizá la mujer irritante había estado viniendo con su hijo por las noches, y por eso no lo conocía.

Ichigo vio con sorpresa como su amiga de la infancia, esa que tanto había protegido, se portaba con tanta naturalidad con el niño, como si hubiera nacido para ser madre. "_Ella será una excelente madre_", pensó, y, por un momento, se planteó la idea de que ser padre no sería tan malo. Luego, los recuerdos de Kurosaki Isshin volvieron a carcomerle las entrañas. Apretó el porta filtro que traía en una mano, pensando que sería mucho mejor esconder sus sentimientos de nuevo. Él no notó cuando Unagiya-san volvió a la barra, tomó a ese moco en brazos y lo llevo a una mesa apartada. Sólo se dio cuenta cuando ella le dio otro coscorrón en la cabeza.

El hombre se sentía irritado.

—¡Joder! ¡¿Me usas como tu bolsa de boxeo, verdad?! —dijo, constriñendo su rostro en una mueca sumamente cómica. Tanto que Unagiya-san no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Es que te ves tan… no sé, tan tonto cuando pones esa cara! —La mujer siguió riendo e Ichigo no podía estar más enojado por eso.

Con eso, comenzó otra de las tantas peleas boca a boca dentro del café.

Orihime vio desde la puerta como Kurosaki y Unagiya-san peleaban. Sonrió dulcemente. Ella sabía que él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por cambiar, por ser más abierto con las personas. No es que fuese un degradado social pero se había enterado de los insultos dentro de su facultad y sabía que él no tomaba tan en cuenta los comentarios de la gente, pero cuando se referían a Masaki Kurosaki de esa manera, bueno, hasta a ella le haría sentir rabia y frustración. Su sonrisa se volvió triste al ver como la discusión terminaba y la máscara de Ichigo Kurosaki volvía a ser parte de su rostro. Sonrisas falsas, palabras vacías y sin sentimientos. Había veces en las que se preguntaba quién sería la persona correcta que le quitase esa máscara de encima; quien sería la persona que le hiciese sonreír como una vez le había visto sonreír. Un peso profundo se instaló en su pecho y tuvo que respirar profundamente. Orihime esperaba con ansias que esa persona fuese ella.

—Inoue, el pedido de la mesa 3 está listo. —La voz del hombre de cabellos naranjas le saco de su ensimismamiento.

Él, desde la barra, le dedico una tímida sonrisa. Ella sabía perfectamente que era falsa. Suspiro y sacudió la cabeza porque no era momento de pensar en cosas deprimentes o algo por el estilo. ¡Ella era Orihime Inoue! ¡Futura chef de uno de los restaurantes más importantes en Francia! O así se había autodenominado ella. No importase como fuese, el tema es que Orihime Inoue era una persona fuerte; enamorada de un hombre roto, sí, pero era fuerte, y no importaba cuanto le costase, ella haría que él saliese adelante. No le importaba si la felicidad de Ichigo no estaba a su lado, ella lo sería de todas maneras.

—¡Sí, ya voy! —exclamo y rápidamente cogió una bandeja.

—Ten cuidado, el café americano es para el hombre de gorra y el espresso para la mujer de capucha marrón —le explicó el muchacho.

—Sí, los conozco. Vienen normalmente por las noches.

Ella vio como el chico le entregó la bandeja. Un pequeño sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas mientras la tomaba. Sus dedos se entrelazaron tímidamente. La mujer se sonrojó y tuvo que ocultar su vergüenza volteando el rostro. Sólo al mirar de reojo se dio cuenta que Ichigo estaba observándola con la ceja alzada.

—Eh, Inoue, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás totalmente colorada.

La mujer, sin esperar ese comentario, cogió la bandeja fuertemente con todos los colores subidos al rostro, haciendo que el pequeño momento se rompiera.

—¿Ah? ¡Pero qué dices, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Yo me encuentro perfectamente bien! —rio nerviosamente mientras levantaba la bandeja una y otra vez, como si estuviese haciendo pesas con ella.

Ichigo pudo ver como el líquido oscuro se iba derramando por los costados.

—¡Inoue se está derramando el café!

—¿Eh?

La taza más pequeña, la del espresso, salió volando hacia un costado, rompiéndose en trocitos al tocar el suelo. A la mujer se le fueron todos los colores. Qué idiota había sido. Ella dejó la bandeja, con el americano aun en ella, arrodillándose para recoger la taza rota. "_Esto ira a mi cuenta a fin de mes_", suspiró mentalmente. No debía de costar mucho pero aun así, su moral le obligaba a pagarla. Se sentía tan tonta por haberse avergonzado de esa manera y hacer algo tan estúpido como mover el azafate con el café aún caliente. Ella era inteligente, sabía que eso traería consecuencias, pero en ese momento, con sus dedos entrelazados en los de Ichigo, sus ideas volaron a un país más lejano que Francia, dejándola con la parte tonta que a veces se le ocurría salir. Metida en sus cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta de que Ichigo había salido de la barra para ayudarla.

—Kurosaki-kun, no te preocupes, yo lo recogeré. —le dijo con voz decidida, aun ocultando su rostro tras su largo cabello naranja.

Los comensales que veían la escena se sorprendían al ver a dos personas con el mismo color de cabello.

—No seas tonta, también fue mi culpa. Debí haber puesto más firme la taza espresso.

—Pero…

Ichigo la miro como nunca la había mirado.

"_Porque…_", pensó. Esa mirada…

Ella no dijo nada y, para cuando terminó de recoger los trocitos, Ichigo volvió a la barra mientras Tessai, quien había ido a traer el trapeador, se encargaba del café. Ella fue inmediatamente a tirar los trocitos a la basura, pensando en lo tonto que había sido hacer lo que hizo, respiro e intento controlar sus emociones. Ella tenía que cambiar también; debía volverse más fuerte. Cuando regresó, Kurosaki le dedico otra de sus vacías sonrisas y le dijo algo como "No te preocupes, era solo café". Orihime solo le pudo sonreír débilmente mientras cogía firmemente la bandeja, con otro americano hecho por Ichigo, y mientras les entregaba los pedidos a los clientes y se disculpaba por la demora, volvió a su mente la mirada que Ichigo le había dado.

Esa mirada de irritabilidad que sólo mostraba cuando estaba verdaderamente harto de una situación.

Orihime sabía que no era en contra de ella, era en contra de la situación, en contra de lo que había pasado. Ella solo había sido otro detonante más y, para no herirla con palabras, solo se dedicó a mirarla de esa manera. De esa manera autodefensiva y repelente con la que te decía "_Sal de mi camino_".

De nueva cuenta, otro peso, aún más grande que el anterior, se instaló en su pecho, sofocándola aún más que la anterior. Haciendo que sus emociones bulleran en su interior. Emociones tristes y negativas.

¿Así se sentía amar a una persona?

**3.- **

—Cómo puedes ver, capitán, el negocio va viento en popa. Tenemos la casa llena todas las noches y en los días, los desayunos son más provechosos para los neoyorquinos. —El humo de cigarro se extendió de sus labios hasta tocar la fría ventana de su despacho—. No te equivocaste de inversión, Kuchiki.

—Nunca me equivoco, Urahara.

Una risa sarcástica salió de una mujer de rasgos felinos.

—La humildad en persona.

El chico de cabello pelirrojo solo torció los labios ante tal comentario.

El cuarteto de personas más raro y estrafalario que se haya podido ver en Nueva York estaba sentado en un despacho apenas iluminado, discutiendo de algo tan trivial como inversiones hasta que alguien tocara el tema por el que habían ido a discutir. Byakuya Kuchiki le había sorprendido al querer una reunión con él tan urgente y, cuando vio el rostro constreñido por la preocupación del hombre de negocios, supo que algo realmente malo había pasado. Urahara Kisuke miró de reojo a la mujer morena recostada sin recato sobre su mueble favorito, mostrando sus torneadas piernas sobre el posa brazos del sillón, haciéndola ver como un gato estirándose en su mullida cama. Esa imagen no logro irritar a nadie más que al pelirrojo, que andaba buscando cualquier otra cosa para mirar excepto a su conviviente. Una pizca de celos invadió su corazón, haciéndole torcer los labios. Odiaba ver como otros hombres miraban lo que era suyo desde 1943.

Retiró esas emociones de lado para volver a fumar ese puro negro que había traído Kuchiki. Fumar le calmaba los nervios; destrozaba sus pulmones, sí, pero bendito fuese el que había inventado la nicotina.

—Pero de eso no has venido a hablar, capitán —susurró el hombre rubio.

Al ver que Urahara estaba dispuesto a escucharle, volteó la mirada hacia Renji. Él de inmediato comprendió lo que su capitán deseaba y, con un gesto de alivio, se levantó de su puesto.

—Vigilare la puerta.

Le dedicó una última mirada a la mujer felina que, en su afán para incomodar al hombre, se volvió a estirar, mostrando su ropa interior. El hombre pelirrojo notó como una aguda mirada se dirigió a su cabeza, volteó con miedo y vio un aura negra saliendo del cuerpo del hombre rubio, el cual se veía aún más amenazante con un cigarro en sus labios torcidos en una mueca malvada.

El pelirrojo solo pudo tragar saliva.

—Renji, te recomiendo que te retires, a menos que quieras morir en un café de mala muerte.

Las palabras de su capitán calaron hondo.

—¡Sí! —gritó, con el rostro igual de rojo como su cabello. La puerta se cerró con un estruendo que hizo tambalear el destartalado despacho.

Luego, Yoruichi rió a carcajada limpia mientras se sentaba de una forma decente.

—¡En serio, me gusta esto de poner nerviosos a los hombres! ¡Es tan divertido!

Urahara le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

—Definitivamente, eso te lo pego Kuukaku.

—Sí, bueno, ¿qué íbamos a hacer dos mujeres infiltradas en un campo de concentración? Había que divertirse con los nazis.

Byakuya alzó una ceja al ver el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

—¿Sabes? No es placer mío el escuchar las historias de una anciana, gracias. —gruñó el magnate.

—¿A quién le has dicho anciana, tu, niño Byakuya?

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

La mirada de ambos destellaba furia y diversión. Furia por parte de Byakuya y diversión por parte de Yoruichi. Siempre le había divertido sacar de sus casillas a ese hombre poderoso; era como arrebatarle un dulce a un niño.

—Ya basta, niños de primaria, hemos venido a discutir algo de importancia, ¿no, capitán Kuchiki? —El magnate sólo se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Urahara pensó que de un momento a otro se pondría a hacer pucheros. Este nunca llegó—. Bien, supongo que son noticias sobre Isshin Kurosaki.

El magnate se mantuvo callado por unos minutos para luego abrir los ojos y sacar una carta de su saco. Le entregó el sobre al hombre rubio, quien la cogió con desconfianza y se propuso leerla.

—Llegó este informe hace aproximadamente seis horas por fax desde la sede principal de Vietnam. —Comentó Byakuya— La legión de reconocimiento ha hecho unos descubrimientos que me han tenido al teléfono toda la maldita mañana. Isshin Kurosaki no es más que un dolor en el culo.

El rostro de Urahara se volvió oscuro y sombrío conforme leía la misiva. Todo lo que su cabeza maquinaba eran estrategias, planes de ataques y números de calibre distintos, cada uno con una descripción diferente. Unos te podían volar los sesos de frente, otros te hacían sufrir una larga agonía. Sus instintos animales surgieron al leer la última frase.

—Hijos de puta… —gruñó, mientras arrugaba la carta.

Yoruichi se preocupó sobremanera al ver la reacción de Urahara. Nunca una carta le había afectado de esa manera.

—Bien, basta de tonterías. Ustedes dos —señaló a ambos hombres—, sé que saben perfectamente que es lo que está pasando en Vietnam. No soy idiota, leo el periódico, tengo contactos… Sé que algo está yendo mal allá y que el gobierno americano está intentando con todas sus fuerzas que los medios no se enteren. El maldito New York Times esta en tu contra Kuchiki, ¿lo sabias? —Gruñó la mujer—. Están difamando tu trabajo, más allá de que seas un hijo de puta que trafique armas en el mercado negro, están difamando a tu familia. A Rukia.

—Rukia ya es grande. Puede defenderse sola —espetó con dureza y resentimiento.

Yoruichi notó inmediatamente el cambio en su actitud.

—Bien, tu hermana puede que no necesite tus cuidados pero tu maldito apellido, Byakuya… Yo conocí a tu padre, a tu abuelo, murieron defendiendo el honor de tu nombre y ahora, con los escándalos…

—Me importan un bledo los escándalos, Shihouin —escupió mientras afilaba su mirada hacia ella—, lo que me importa es esa carta —dijo, señalando el papel hecha en puño que tenía Urahara.

El hombre miró a la mujer y dudó sobre si decirle o no. Esa carta confirmaba todas las sospechas, los miedos, las pesadillas que se había obligado a relegar a sus noches de insomnio. Le haría volver. Yoruichi le miró con los ojos encendidos de furia, dándole a entender que si la botaba del despacho ella se iría para siempre de su lado. El hombre sabía que la mujer era fuerte, que el pasado no importaba entre ellos dos; pero ellos, los malditos _rusos_ siempre regresaban para interrumpir su felicidad. Por un momento se dijo a si mismo que podía decirle toda la verdad, que su talante de mujer dura le iba a hacer soportar lo que decía la misiva… y luego miro sus manos. Temblaban. Temblaban de miedo, él lo sabía.

Urahara cerró los ojos y suspiro. No podía hacerlo.

—Todo depende de Kuchiki —espetó Urahara, quitándose la responsabilidad—, no es mí legión de reconocimiento, Yoruichi.

—Maldito cobarde… —gruñó la mujer para volver a mirar a Byakuya—, ¿y bien?

Kuchiki Byakuya observó de reojo a Urahara y luego a Yoruichi. Bien, él era un bastardo en muchos aspectos, lo sabía, pero no era tan malvado como para soltarle toda la maldita verdad sabiendo lo que eso significaba para Shihouin. A pesar de todo, terminaba protegiéndola.

—Han encontrado un camino que lleva hasta la _Isla de las Flores_, me imagino que conoces el lugar. —Yoruichi abrió los ojos con asombro, tomando asiento en el mueble de nuevo—. Lo siguieron en una expedición nocturna para comprobar que los vietnamitas no hayan accedido a esa información; tenemos presente que el combate se lucha en el norte, no en los extremos del país.

La mujer morena sólo asentía.

Kuchiki continuó.

—El Rukongai estaba desolado, por completo. Esa ubicación había sido estratégica desde hace más de diez años. Todos los que nos involucramos en el proyecto "_Menos Grande_" a finales de la Segunda Guerra sabe de su ubicación perfectamente. Los soldados estaban al tanto de los riesgos a tomar al entrar a ese lugar… Shihouin, no me mires como si los hubiese enviado al matadero.

—Prácticamente lo hiciste. Pero sé que era necesario. Isshin es más importante.

—Kurosaki Isshin solo es la punta del iceberg. Debajo de él, está el verdadero problema.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Byakuya suspiró, cansado.

—No lo saben con exactitud. Los soldados que envié a ese lugar me escribieron lo que vieron, así que si han omitido algo o mentido, lo desconozco.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque mis hombres hablaron con Kurosaki Isshin, o bueno, con alguien que decía ser él.

—Según esto —esta vez, la voz de Urahara se hizo presente en la conversación, señalando la carta—, la legión de reconocimiento encontró a Kurosaki Isshin en el Rukongai destrozado, analizando unas muestras de suelo y este les habló, diciéndoles que ese era territorio privado altamente radioactivo.

—Y, como puedes esperar, esos idiotas se lo creyeron —gruñó Byakuya, apretando los puños—. Huyeron a la mención de la palabra "radioactivo" y corrieron a las faldas del general.

—Pero tus hombres no han reconocido totalmente si es él o no, Kuchiki. —Urahara le entrego la carta que este, con premura volvió a ocultar en su saco—. Sólo lo asumieron porque vieron su cabello negro… ¡Joder! ¡Un montón de hombres tienen cabello negro! Podría haber sido cualquier imbécil que se decía ser Kurosaki Isshin.

—Es por eso que no lo hemos hecho oficial, y es por eso que he tenido que pasar todo el jodido día al teléfono, convenciendo a las otras divisiones que mis hombres son unos ciegos incompetentes que no saben distinguir un gato de un leopardo.

—¿Y dio resultado? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Kuchiki apretó los puños.

—La división diez no me creyó. Hitsugaya y su teniente deben de estar de camino a Vietnam con dos agentes de la segunda división.

—Así que Soi Fon tampoco lo cree…

—No, de hecho, me acabo de dar cuenta que los capitanes somos como una sarta de niños que juegan en una casa de póker…

Urahara y Yoruichi se miraron mutuamente, pensando que por fin, alguien se daba cuenta de la verdad.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Yamamoto Genriusai ha ordenado la captura y ejecución de Isshin Kurosaki… internacionalmente.

Un tenso silencio inundó el ambiente. La afonía hacía eco en los oídos del trio presente en ese despacho. Urahara no había pensado que la situación fuese así de grave, realmente él no había pensado en lo absoluto. Yoruichi no estaba en mejor estado, ya que el que declararan oficial la ejecución de ese hombre solo traía problemas, sobre todo para Ichigo. Si ese hombre pisaba suelo americano…

Kuchiki Byakuya observó a Yoruichi ponerse de pie y salir estrepitosamente del despacho, encontrándose con su guardaespaldas al salir. Él sabía que esa iba a ser la reacción que ella iba a tener al enterarse de eso; pronto, los periódicos amarillistas harían sus suposiciones debido a los corresponsales de guerra que habían en Vietnam, y muy pronto, los periódicos serios como el New York Times confirmarían la noticia. Una pesada sensación se instaló en la boca de su estómago al pensar en Rukia siendo uno de esos parásitos amarillistas que sólo servían para arruinar sus planes. Ella no podía ser así, debía de impedirlo a toda costa, y muchos panoramas se le habían venido a la mente para ello. Todos ellos dañaban a la pequeña muchacha y le hacían sentir un sabor amargo, como a bilis, en su paladar. Quería cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Hisana… pero también tenía que cumplir con sus ideales como líder de la familia Kuchiki; tenía que proteger su apellido a toda costa.

No quería pensar en las consecuencias de la decisión que había tomado.

—Gracias, Kuchiki. —La voz de Urahara Kisuke le distrajo de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo volver a la realidad— Por omitir la parte más… desagradable de tu carta.

—Necesito un favor. —Habló abruptamente.

Urahara sonrió de lado.

—¿Necesitas "_desaparecer_" a alguien?

Byakuya negó con la cabeza.

—Si has leído la carta con detenimiento, sabrás a qué favor me refiero.

El rostro de Urahara se volvió sombrío.

—Yo no sé mucho sobre eso, Kuchiki. Quien está familiarizada con eso es Yoruichi.

—Tengo claro que no quieres que le diga a tu esposa la peor parte, así que déjame plantearlo de esta manera: necesito _ese_ favor.

Urahara sonrió socarronamente.

—Vaya, vaya, el gran capitán Kuchiki necesita algo de su sicario favorito…

—¿Puedes hacerlo o tengo que contratar a Shihouin para esto?

El rostro del hombre rubio se relajó considerablemente mientras apagaba la coletilla de su puro en un cenicero de plata sobre su escritorio.

—Tardare un par de meses en conseguir toda la información necesaria para lo que quieres. Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué ahora y no hace diez años? Kuchiki sabes que la información se evapora en el aire más rápido que la misma velocidad de la luz. —Urahara se levantó, mirando a Byakuya desde su altura—. Esto no traerá a Hisana de la tumba.

El hombre se levantó bruscamente.

—Pero me ayudará a encontrar a su asesino.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no hace diez años? —repitió.

Byakuya volvió a apretar los puños, indeciso si decirle o no lo que había descubierto. Urahara notó esa indecisión.

—Creo que hemos compartido más secretos que un par de colegialas de instituto, Kuchiki. Necesito saber el porqué.

—Me han llegado los últimos análisis que se hizo Rukia hace un mes. —El rubio se sorprendió al ver una emoción particular en el rostro de Byakuya: preocupación—. Es exactamente el mismo primer diagnóstico que salió en Hisana.

—¿Infertilidad?

Byakuya negó con la cabeza.

—Algo peor.

—¿Qué pudo ser peor que eso en Hisana?

El hombre le dirigió una mirada contrita, una de las primeras que había visto Urahara Kisuke en su vida.

—El tumor se está ramificando.

**4.- **

Una mujer bajita observaba como su amiga, de cabellos rubios y uniforme militar, estaba buscando en una pila de libros viejos, usados, intentando encontrar uno que tuviese el nombre de "_Tolkien_" impreso en su portada. Rukia Kuchiki había pasado encerrada en esa librería aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos y, la verdad, no le molestaba; de hecho, estaba esperando a que Kiyone se demorase aún más porque, al mirar por la ventana de la librería, pudo vislumbrar la limusina tan bien conocida de la familia Kuchiki. Ella esperaba que se demorase aún más para poder almorzar sin tener que molestar a su hermano.

La morena recorrió los estantes una vez más, buscando algo que le interesase. Se jaló un poco las orejas de conejo del sombrero, acomodándolo de manera correcta. La mayoría de libros eran obras viejas, de esas de mil ochocientos; otras sobre ciencia y tecnología moderna, y unas pocas sobre ciencia ficción. Ella nunca entendería bien las obras de Lewis, por ejemplo; aún estaba en duda de si Narnia era el verdadero paraíso o no. Sacudió su cabeza al recordar los viejos cuentos que Hisana solía leerle cuando aún no conocía a Byakuya. Cuando sus vidas eran algo más complicadas que el lujo y la comodidad de las mansiones.

El semblante de la morena se ensombreció al rememorar vagamente sus años sin la acogedora casa de Nii-sama. Borrones, flores, cielos nocturnos y viajes de estado a estado, buscando un lugar a donde pertenecer realmente. Hisana nunca le dijo de qué huían, porque era claro que lo hacían; incluso una niña de tres años se daba cuenta cuando algo estaba yendo mal. Uno de sus recuerdos le hizo doler el pecho, sintiéndolo como si fuesen agujas clavadas en su corazón: la primera vez que vio llorar de terror a su hermana. Fue un día de invierno como ese en el que ella y Hisana estaban paseando por los alrededores de Orlando, intentando encontrar otro lugar de acogida en el que pudiesen dormir esa noche. Vivir a la intemperie era uno de sus peores recuerdos. Sin embargo, hubo algo, o alguien, aún no estaba segura, que hizo que la tez de por si pálida de su hermana, se tornara fantasmagórica, casi verdosa. Recordaba que las lágrimas le corrieron por sus mejillas y que comenzó a susurrar una sarta de "no's" injustificados, como si lo que viese fuese terrorífico. Rukia no llego a saber qué era lo que aterraba tanto a su hermana, solo vio dos sombras que susurraban palabras y luego, nada, vacío. Negrura. Ella supuso que se había quedado dormida porque, cuando despertó, se encontraban debajo de cajas de cartón, a un lado de la interestatal.

Los recuerdos le dejaron un sabor amargo en el paladar e hicieron que girara su cuerpo por acto reflejo, botando unos libros del estante.

Kiyone acerco su rostro por un librero.

—¿Estas bien, Rukia?

Ella le miró, abochornada.

—Lo siento, se me han caído, ya los vuelvo a poner su sitio.

—Bien —sonrió—, creo que ya encontré el libro que buscaba.

—Genial, así podremos ir a almorzar de una vez ¡Ya son más de las tres, Kiyone!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpó la rubia, desapareciendo por el librero que había aparecido.

Rukia recogió todos los libros poniéndolos en su lugar, sin embargo hubo uno que le llamo totalmente la atención. Uno de pasta entera con marco dorado y letras cursivas que decía por todo lo alto: Orgullo y Prejuicio. Lo que le llamó la atención en realidad fue la cantidad de anotaciones que habían dentro del libro. No debería de sorprenderse debido a que, por ser una tienda de libros usados, las personas tendían a escribir sobre las páginas; sin embargo, lo sentía diferente. Busco la firma de la persona a la que perteneció, mas no lo encontró. Solo encontró las iniciales del propietario: M.K.

—M. K. —susurró Rukia y comenzó a leer el primer capítulo de la historia.

Su mente se desconectó totalmente del mundo en ese momento, simplemente se dedicó a sentarse en el suelo en posición de loto y empezar a leer los primeros capítulos. Desde su inicio, hasta la parte en la que Elizabeth Bennet conoce al señor Darcy. Por algún motivo, Darcy le hacía recordar a su hermano. Orgulloso, frío pero, en el fondo, con buenos sentimientos.

—¡Rukia!

El grito directamente en su oído le sacó de su lectura y le hizo caerse de costado, casi arrojando el tomo por acto reflejo.

—¡Maldición, Kiyone! ¡Creo que me has dejado sorda! —gimió, mientras recuperaba el libro en sus manos.

—Te he estado llamando desde hace quince minutos para decirte que ya compre los libros que había buscado —le enseñó una bolsa de papel gruesa.

A Rukia se le antojo que, al parecer, todo su sueldo se había ido en libros. La mujer rubia miro con curiosidad lo que tenía Rukia en la mano, y se inclinó para poder leer la pasta del ejemplar.

—Orgullo y prejuicio —susurró—. No sabía que te gustaban los libros románticos, Rukia. —Sonrió, mientras soltaba una risita divertida.

La morena se sonrojo. ¡Diablos! ¡Tenía que haber sabido que era uno romántico! Todo estaba yendo demasiado bien como para ser simplemente una historia más del montón de libros.

—¡No me gustan! —contraatacó—. Es solo que… no entiendo porque este tiene más anotaciones que el resto de libros.

—¿En serio? —Kiyone arqueó una ceja con curiosidad en su voz—. ¿Qué clase de cosas pone?

—A ver… —Rukia corrió varias páginas hasta donde se había quedado—. ¡Aquí! Pone: "_Solo tú sabes que el círculo del destino seguirá girando_" y luego: _"Me hubiese gustado que me invitases a bailar_". Cosas por el estilo.

La rubia del uniforme militar le sonrió tiernamente.

—La dueña ha debido de tener a alguien con quien compartirlo.

—Se llama M. K.

—¡Es como una historia de amor, ¿no crees?! —Estrellitas brillaban en los ojos de la rubia, haciendo que Rukia sintiese vergüenza ajena por lo que estaba gritando—. ¡Imagínate que este libro le halla pertenecido a una mujer despechada el cual su amor le dejo por otra más bella, y con más pecho! —Rukia inconscientemente se miró su pecho. Sí, seguía siendo invisible al género masculino—. ¡Y entonces ella decidió escribirle sus versos de amor entre líneas y darle el libro para que supiese de su amor! ¡Pero él, tirano y lleno de orgullo, lo vendió a esta tienda! ¡Y ahora tú, Rukia Kuchiki, lo encuentras! ¡¿Qué tal si el hijo del tirano lo reclama alguna vez?! ¡¿Qué tal si el hijo del tirano se enamora de ti?! ¡Seria el final perfecto para mi novela! ¡Tú, mujer indomable, y él, hijo de un tirano…!

La risa incontrolable de su amiga le hizo parar su dramática historia. Vio como la mujer se cogía el estómago y su cara se sonrosaba por el esfuerzo de reír a esa magnitud. Kiyone la miró con dulzura y pensó que sólo la persona adecuada podría ganarse el corazón de amiga. Sólo la persona que verdaderamente fuese digna. Porque sí, ella había leído orgullo y prejuicio y sabía que Rukia se parecía mucho a la protagonista, exceptuando algunas cosas. "_Me pregunto, ¿cuándo llegará el Darcy adecuado?_" pensó la rubia, sonriendo y poniéndole la mano sobre su cabeza, para acariciarla. A veces se le daba por hacer eso y, cuando Sentaro estaba cerca, le seguía la corriente.

—Creo que deberías dejar de leer tanto, Kiyone… —espetó la morena, algo incomoda por el roce de su amiga.

—Que va, sólo intentaba hacer tiempo, ¿sabes?

La morena le miro interrogante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la limusina de tu hermano acaba de arrancar, hacia Brooklyn imagino. Hoy tenían una reunión los capitanes que no iban a ser mandados de misión.

El semblante de la morena se endureció en menos de un minuto.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

La teniente se alzó de hombros.

—Ni nosotros, las manos derechas de los capitanes, lo sabemos con exactitud. Lo único que sé a ciencia cierta es que el capitán del décimo y el segundo escuadrón han sido enviados a misión.

—A Vietnam.

—Es lo más probable. La situación no ha mejorado en estas semanas, como debes saberlo por tu hermano. —Empezó a ir hacia la caja de la librería porque era obvio que Rukia deseaba comprar el libro y ella no iba a aceptar un 'no' por respuesta.

La morena bajó la mirada mientras le seguía.

—A estas alturas, deberías saber que mi hermano no comparte conmigo los aspectos sucedidos en Vietnam. Renji es el único que me informa… a medias.

Kiyone le quitó el libro y lo puso en la caja registradora.

—¿Qué haces?

—Comprartelo.

—¡No! ¡Puedo pagarlo yo misma…! —Ella estuvo a punto de sacar su monedero, cuando las suaves manos de la teniente se lo impidieron. Rukia vio los ojos encandilados de la rubia. Ella sí que era verdaderamente hermosa.

—Es un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

—Mi cumpleaños fue en enero y ya me diste un regalo, teniente Kotetsu. Yo puedo…

—Quiero hacerlo. Porque he visto algo en tus ojos…

—Estás alucinando. —El sonrojo a estas alturas era demasiado notorio.

Kiyone rió, mientras le daba el libro al hombre detrás del escaparate.

—No lo estoy, sabes que no. He visto ese brillo Kuchiki de: "Quiero averiguar quién es M.K. porque se parece mucho a…" —la voz de la rubia se cortó al ver el rostro de su amiga.

El sonrojo se había ido, reemplazado por un aura de tristeza.

—Por favor, no digas el nombre de mi hermana —dijo la morena—. Es suficiente con tener que recriminarme cada día de mi vida por su muerte para que otras personas lo hagan.

—Rukia… —susurró— Yo… lo siento…

—¿Señoritas?

Ambas voltearon y vieron al dependiente que las miraba con tranquilidad, casi con empatía. El dueño había escuchado la conversación, como era de esperarse; sin embargo, él había escuchado miles de historias a lo largo de su vida en esa librería. Él, por supuesto, sabía quién era M. K. y, de hecho, había reconocido a la señorita Kuchiki Rukia en el momento en el que entro y le pareció de lo más hilarante que justo ella hubiese cogido _su_ libro. El libro de M. K. Este humilde dependiente era nato de las calles neoyorquinas, conocía a su gente, conocía los chismes locales, conocía más de lo que muchos dependientes de librerías podrían saber. Y nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de la divertida forma en la que el destino ponía sus garras en las personas. Él había visto a gente enamorarse en su librería, reencuentros, peleas de amores, peleas filosóficas, una amistad recién hecha, incluso el rompimiento de parejas y amistades. Por su librería habían pasado las historias más hermosas, dramáticas y reales que un libro pudiese contar. Se dijo que necesitaría dos vidas para hacerlo. Y, sin embargo, jamás había conocido una historia como la de la dueña de ese libro, neoyorquina extranjera que llegó buscando un hogar, un lugar a donde pertenecer.

Él vio como las dos jovencitas, ignorantes de los momentos que habían recorrido ese lugar, le miraban con sonrojos en sus rostros, avergonzándose de haberse olvidado de pagar. Cuando lo hubieron hecho, el hombre le dio la vida de M. K. a la pequeña mujer de ojos violetas que lo miraba decididamente. Su mirada era transparente, cálida y verdadera. Al igual que la de _ella_.

—Cuide mucho este libro, señorita… —decidió hablar. Rukia se quedó atónita ante lo dicho por este hombre—. Yo conocí al dueño y estoy seguro que le hubiese encantado que una Kuchiki lo tuviese.

Las alarmas de la morena se dispararon y Kiyone giró la cabeza varias veces, tocando con su mano derecha el arma escondida en su enterizo.

—¿Cómo sabe…?

El dependiente sonrió amablemente.

—Eres reconocible, pequeña, deberías de tener más cuidado. No te preocupes, tu historia queda para la colección de vida que guardo en mi memoria.

—¿Cómo podemos confiar en usted?

El dependiente escuchó un chasquido y dirigió su mirada a la rubia que ahora sostenía un arma entre sus dedos, preparándola para atacar.

—Kiyone, baja el arma, ahora. —Espetó con dureza la morena.

—Debería hacerle caso a la pequeña, mujer; así solo atrae las miradas del resto de personas que hay ocultas en este lugar.

La teniente, al ver su grave error, masculló incoherencias para sí misma en lo que otro chasquido sonaba en el aire y guardaba el revolver entre sus ropas, camuflándola perfectamente. Rukia nunca pensó que Kotetsu Kiyone supiese manejar algo como eso, luego se dio mentalmente contra el libro que sostenía… ¡Claro que sabía cómo manejar un arma! ¡Era una teniente de las Trece Divisiones de Estados Unidos! Obviamente sabía cómo manejar más de un tipo de revolver. Fue en ese momento en el que pensó que, quizá, debería comenzar a aprender a disparar algo, lo que fuese. No podía ir a Vietnam simplemente sabiendo artes marciales.

—Señorita Kuchiki —Rukia salió de sus cavilaciones al escucharle hablar, y observó al hombre que le miraba con curiosidad—, cuide ese libro. Quizá, en un futuro, le sirva más de lo que pueda imaginar.

Con esas palabras, el dependiente movió la cabeza en un asentimiento y se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose entre los montones de libros.

—Vaya, que viejo más extraño. Nunca en mi vida lo había escuchado hablar y justo ahora se digna hacerlo… —espetó la rubia, suspirando audiblemente, viendo como su amiga se quedaba mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado el dependiente—. ¿Vamos al café?

La morena, al escuchar a su amiga, giro su cabeza varias veces, despejando su mente.

—Sí, vamos.

Con eso, ambas salieron de la librería.

**5.- **

**El segundo encuentro**

_Porque lo que comienza mal, en algunas excepciones de la vida, termina bien. _

Ichigo Kurosaki se jactaba de tener una excelente memoria, para rostros, nombres, entre otras cosas. Es por ello que le iba moderadamente bien en la facultad de medicina, y le iría mejor sino fuese por los benditos rumores sobre su padre. En fin, Ichigo Kurosaki tenía una buena memoria y, más adelante, cuando le preguntasen como verdaderamente conoció a la madre de su hijo, él diría que ese día una canción de Elvis Presley sonaba repetidamente en el tocadiscos del café y que, irónicamente, era "_I can't help fallin' in love with you_", una de esas románticas que sonaban una a las quinientas dentro del establecimiento. Nunca diría que fue el destino, simplemente se dedicaría a decir que lo primero que le llamo la atención fue ver entrar a un enano al café.

Ese era el día, o la tarde, para ser más específicos.

Esa misma canción del rey Presley sonaba en el tocadisco, haciendo que las parejas que recorrían Central Park pasasen a tomar un cappuccino con forma de corazón, adelantándose a los preparativos para el día de San Valentín. Ichigo no odiaba ni amaba ese día, simplemente le era indiferente porque, bueno, no es que hubiese tenido tantas novias como para pasar juntos ese día. No es como si alguna vez hubiese tenido una cita. Y ya se estaba imaginando cómo de concurrido iba a estar ese día el maldito café. Sólo de pensarlo le daban ganas de pedir asueto pero no, ese no era Ichigo Kurosaki, él afrontaría lo que fuese; incluso tener que soportar la melosidad de esa festividad. En fin, la tarde estaba ya calmada, el incidente de la taza rota no había pasado a mayores y, faltando media hora para terminar su turno, se dio con la sorpresa que no tendría que atender al magnate Kuchiki porque tanto él, como Yoruichi y Urahara, bajaron a la sala de estar en el segundo piso para retirarse a Brooklyn, según la mujer gatuna.

De eso ya pasaban unos quince minutos.

—Kurosaki-san.

La voz de Tessai le saco de su ensimismamiento. Alto, moreno, con lentes cuadradas y una trenza rasta armada con lo poco que le quedaba de cabello. La primera vez que lo había visto, pensó que era un luchador profesional, por los músculos y la expresión de "te mataré mientras duermes" que cargaba a todo momento. Sin embargo, cuando habló con él, pudo ver al verdadero hombre detrás de toda esa testosterona y, periódicamente, se volvió alguien más dentro de su pequeño círculo de personas que conocía. Él no era de tener tantos amigos, tenía a Orihime, a Uryuu, a Yoruichi y a Urahara, no necesitaba más por ese momento. Pero un conocido de Urahara siempre era bienvenido y, cuando conoció a los niños adoptivos de Yoruichi, supo que tenía una familia. Rara y bizarra, pero una familia al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Si gustas, puedes retirarte ya. Tus clases comienzan a las cinco y asumo que querrás darte un baño antes de irte. Yo puedo comenzar mi turno en la barra ahora.

Ichigo sonrió de lado al ver el afable rostro del hombre.

—Gracias, pero quiero completarlo.

Tessai arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro?

Ichigo le miró decidido.

—Se por qué haces esto y no, no es necesario, puedo arreglármelas solas, Tessai. Dile a Urahara que no jalaré ningún curso este semestre. Me lo he propuesto y lo voy a hacer.

El hombre fornido suspiró y sonrió amablemente hacia el pelinaranja.

—Idiota… —le respondió, regresando a la cocina para ayudar a los pobres niños que calentaban los postres, intentando ayudar a Orihime.

Ichigo se preguntaba por qué ni Jinta ni Ururu habían denunciado explotación infantil en contra de Urahara. De pronto, Orihime se acercó a la barra trayéndole dos comandas de dos clientes que habían ingresado por separado y él se propuso atenderlos.

Orihime veía como el chico Kurosaki miraba las especificaciones del café y comenzaba a prepararlo. Eran cappuccinos; por lo tanto, las imágenes que él hacia sobre la espuma serían la sensación para ambos comensales. Ella se recargó en la barra, esperando a que el pedido estuviese listo y comenzó a pensar en lo tonto que había sido alterarse sólo por un roce de dedos. Era absurdo. Debió de haber tenido más cuidado, pero no había podido evitarlo. Ese amor, ilusión, lo que sea que fuese que sentía por Ichigo la hacía ser tonta, idiota en algunas ocasiones. Y ella se conocía, sabía perfectamente como era y eso que había hecho, se recriminaba, había sido estúpido, pero que iba a hacer. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y Kurosaki no había vuelto a hablar del tema, tratándola de la manera más cordial con el pasar de las horas.

Cuando escuchó la campanilla, supo que era tiempo de entrar en acción.

Ese día, ella dobleteaba, es decir, el turno era hasta la noche y todo porque quería tener el día libre la mañana siguiente para poder preparar unos postres que tenía en mente. Ella era la pastelera y chef del café; Urahara le había dado esa oportunidad, por lo que le había comentado que tenía unas preparaciones bajas en grasas que podrían ser de ayuda para los clientes que sólo pedían botellas con agua o espressos. Necesitaba aplicarse porque esos postres eran su examen final de ese semestre y, de hecho, todos los postres que hacía para el Café de París eran recetas creadas por ella. Se jactaba de decir que la mayoría de personas pedía ver al pastelero y, cuando se enteraban que era la misma mesera, bueno, ya había un par de números telefónicos para empresas de catering que iba a considerar más adelante. Con eso en mente, se acercó a la mesa 8, al costado de la ventana y, sonriendo, repitió el monólogo que le decía a todos los clientes. Pero fue interrumpido por un grito de asombro.

—¡¿Orihime?!

Ella, que había estado metida en sus pensamientos, bajó la mirada para ver a una mujer rubia con un enterizo militar. Ella conocía a esa mujer.

—¡Kiyone!

—¡Por dios, que cambio te has dado! —La rubia le abrazó con fuerza, mientras la mecía de la emoción y ella, siendo como era, le siguió la corriente, feliz.

—¡Gracias, pero…! ¡Wow! ¡Llevas el uniforme de la milicia americana! ¿Qué eres? ¿Corresponsal de guerra?

La mujer, algo incomoda por la mención de su trabajo, sólo pudo reír bajito.

—La verdad es que es algo más fácil que eso, y no tan interesante. —La rubia se rascaba la mejilla en señal de nerviosismo—. Sólo puedo decir que trabajo para el gobierno ahora.

Orihime, quien nunca había conocido a alguien que trabajara para el gobierno, se sorprendió.

—¡Wow! ¡Qué genial! De seguro tienes misiones importantes y luchas contra robots asesinos que viven debajo de la tierra. —Sus ojos brillaron de emoción—. ¡Sé que es cierto! ¡Las conspiraciones de los aliens con los humanos son reales! Ha habido videos por la televisión.

Kiyone se rió, recordando cómo era su amiga en los tiempos de instituto. Siempre tan imaginativa, siempre tan dulce e inocente.

—Realmente dudo que esos videos sean reales, Orihime. —Kiyone se dio cuenta que había un par de ojos que las miraban con curiosidad y se giró para contemplar a Rukia, mirarlas con asombro.

Rukia Kuchiki las observaba como si a ambas les hubiesen crecido dos cabezas adicionales. La verdad, había estado sorprendida por la familiaridad entre ellas dos, ya que pensaba que Kiyone no tenía amistades más que dentro del cuartel de los Trece Escuadrones y, en cierta medida, le daba envidia. Le daba envidia que su casi mejor amiga tuviese otras personas con quien hablar y ella, bueno, ella solo tenía a Renji y a sus fotos. Mientras se saludaban y conversaban, pensó en lo lindo que hubiese sido tener alguien con quien salir en el instituto, pertenecer a un grupo de personas que salían a comer, al cine o simplemente a fumar por Central Park. ¡Dios! ¡No sabía ni fumar! ¡Eso era algo que aprendías en la escuela! Claro, si ella hubiese ido a una normal. No, a su hermano no se le ocurrió mejor idea que una institución particular, donde los uniformes eran obligatorios, el internado era ley y ella era la relegada del grupo por apellidarse Kuchiki. Le hubiese encantado tener ese tipo de familiaridad que tenían Kiyone y la tal Orihime con alguien, quien sea.

—Rukia, te presento a Orihime Inoue —la voz de la rubia le sacó de sus pensamientos—, era una compañera del instituto. Orihime —giró la cabeza hacia la mujer—, te presento a Rukia… Ehmmm, sólo Rukia por ahora.

Bien, eso fue demasiado obvio. Ciertamente Rukia no era partidaria de decir su apellido a todos los lugares que iba, Kiyone lo sabía bien, pero eso había sonado demasiado forzado.

—¡Mucho gusto, Rukia! —la voz algo chillona le caló los oídos, pero ver esa dulce sonrisa amainó la barrera invisible que traía para los extraños que la conocían. Ella había obviado el hecho de la omisión de su apellido y agradecía que no hubiese preguntado—. Es bueno conocer a una amiga de Kiyone. Ella y yo éramos compañeras en el instituto, me ayudó bastante.

—Ya veo —habló la morena—, un placer conocerte, Inoue.

La mujer de cabellos naranjas iba a replicar pero Kiyone la interrumpió.

—No te molestes, Orihime. Rukia es demasiado cortés como para llamar a alguien que no conoce por su nombre.

—Oh, ya veo… —susurró la pelinaranja, abrazando la bandeja que traía en ambas manos.

Rukia, al ver como la amiga de Kiyone se entristecía por ello, le sonrió.

—No pienses que me caes mal. —Orihime miró directamente a Rukia—. Es así como he llamado a todo el mundo desde que tengo memoria. Supongo que cuanto más nos conozcamos podré llamarte por tu nombre más rápidamente.

Orihime sonrió dulcemente.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, yo también haría eso si fuera tú. De hecho, creo que soy muy confiada con las personas… Me pregunto por qué.

—Quizá es por tu personalidad —le dijo Rukia—; te ves como el tipo de persona extrovertida con la que todos quieren ser estar, y es por eso que entablas amistad con las personas fácilmente. No es ser confiada, es ser amigable.

—¡Sí, supongo que es eso! —Habló, mientras miraba a Rukia con detenimiento—. ¡Me encanta tu sombrero! ¿Te gustan los conejos?

Los ojos de Rukia brillaron de la emoción.

—¡Claro que me gustan! ¡Son demasiado lindos, esponjosos y peludos! —la voz era la de una niña que quería un capricho de Navidad.

—¡Waa! ¡Yo también los adoro! Aunque prefiero los de colores porque los blancos se confunden con tantas cosas, como el suelo, la nieve…

—¡Pero si los blancos son los más bonitos! —espetó Rukia— ¡Son del color de la nieve, calientes y regordetes!

—¡Pero los de colores son más juguetones! ¡Si pudiera casarme con un conejo lo haría!

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Pero sería mejor si pudiésemos tener un mundo donde los conejos sean libres de correr por las calles!

—¿Cómo en el show de Chappy?

—¡¿Ves ese programa?!

—¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Chappy es demasiado bonito, apretujable y…! ¡Waaa!

Rukia asintió varias veces con la cabeza, llena de emoción y con los ojos acuosos y brillantes al recordar a su personaje favorito de televisión.

—¡Chappy es el dios de las caricaturas animadas, Inoue!

—¡Chappy es el dios de los conejos. ¡Él hace que todos los conejos se inclinen ante él, incluso el de Pascua!

—¡No, Inoue! ¡El de pascua es huraño y malvado! ¡Es el que quiere destituir a Chappy de su trono como verídico rey de Conejolandia!

Orihime asintió varias veces con la cabeza, recordando su capítulo favorito.

—¡Sí! ¡¿Viste el último capítulo, Rukia-san?!

—¡Sí! ¡Fue demasiado emocionante! ¡Chappy ha sido acusado de asesinar al ex rey de los conejos y ahora Chapprei, su hermana, ha ordenado que lo ejecuten pero el padre de Chappy le dio juicio y… y…!

—¡Chappy pidió juicio por combate!

—¡Exacto! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡Chappyrei, su hermano, ya había hecho un trato con su padre para dejarlo ir al muro con el resto de Conejos Vengadores! ¡Chappy pudo haber cobrado su venganza desde ahí!

—¡Pero, Rukia-san, ten fe! —Le cogió las manos y le vio seriamente—. Sabemos que Chappy es fuerte y tiene el apoyo de la madre de Conejos Gigantes en las ciudades de esclavos de conejos, así que tengamos fe y confiemos en que la próxima semana, Chappy sea vencedor en el juicio por combate.

Rukia le miró severamente.

—Tienes razón, Inoue, tenemos que confiar en el Dios Chappy que, pese a su estatura, conquistará todo Conejolandia. ¡Los chiquitos son más poderosos!

—¡Exacto! ¡Exacto!

Kiyone puso cara de circunstancia.

—Eh, Orihime…

La mujer de cabellos naranjas, que estaba demasiado metida en la conversación con Rukia, giró la vista hacia Kiyone, quien la llamaba.

—Al parecer el barista te llama —le dijo, mientras apuntaba al chico que minutos antes le había hecho señales para que le avisara a la mujer.

—¡Ah, los pedidos! —Se alteró Orihime—. Perdóname, Rukia-san —hizo una reverencia delante de la morena—, tengo que ir a atender a otros clientes…

La muchacha sonrió amablemente.

—No te preocupes, Inoue, de hecho, solo quiero un americano y una de esas tortas de las que me hablaste, Kiyone.

La rubia le sonrió a la pelinaranja.

—Las he probado, Orihime. Tatsuki llevo una de café a la oficina la vez pasada, así que quisiera esa y un cappuccino.

Orihime comenzó a anotar en la comanda el pedido, y cuando finalizo, se colocó el lapicero sobre su oreja y releyó.

—Bien, seria dos tortas de café, un cappuccino y un americano. ¿Desean probar algo más?

—No, eso sería todo —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

—¡Genial! Dentro de un momento les estaré trayendo su pedido.

—Un gusto conocerte, Inoue —habló Rukia, sintiéndose bien al haber conocido a alguien que compartiese esa obsesión insana que tenía por los conejos.

Vio a la mesera sonreír y decir.

—Volveremos a vernos, Rukia-san. Nuestra plática sobre el show de Chappy aún no ha terminado.

Dicho esto, la mujer fue corriendo a la barra.

—Esto es serio, Rukia.

La mujer arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡No sabía que tenías esa obsesión por el show de Chappy! ¡Y soy tu mejor amiga!

—Nunca preguntaste —se alzó de hombros.

La mujer rubia hizo un puchero infantil.

—Se supone que las mejores amigas comparten este tipo de fetiches extraños…

—¿Hubieras apoyado que hable sobre los últimos episodios del show de Chappy? —arqueó una ceja.

Kiyone sólo bufó exasperada y comenzó a hablar de lo feliz que se encontraba de haber obtenido otro de los libros de Tolkien.

Rukia observó a su amiga con completa diversión. Kiyone Kotetsu era una de esas personas que caían bien al minuto, de esas con las que nunca te podrías molestar más de diez minutos; pero cuando de su trabajo se trataba, ella lo sabía, era seria y eficiente, haciendo que todo fuese más sencillo para el treceavo escuadrón. La morena pensó que, quizá, si las cosas hubiesen pasado de otra manera, ella se hubiese animado a trabajar dentro del gobierno. _Quizá_. Una canción, recientemente sacada en las calles del Times Square, resonó en el tocadiscos del local y ella pudo decir que el café de Urahara era todo un éxito. _The Archies_ tocaban uno de esos temas que hacían amena cualquier conversación e incluso ella, no tan partidaria de la música en general, se propuso regresar a tomar algo a ese café. Tendría que enviar un presenta para disculparse con Urahara por la falta de la semana pasada.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Rukia siguió el hilo de la conversación que Kiyone le proponía.

Mientras tanto, dos familias completas ingresaron al restaurante, sentándose en la zona del altillo, listas para ser atendidas. A estas personas les siguieron muchas más, hasta que finalmente el café estuvo lleno. Las casi cinco de la tarde era la hora perfecta para un pequeño bocadillo antes de la cena. Orihime comenzó a ver con preocupación cómo las personas comenzaban a llamarla, con molestia en su voz, para que les tomen la orden. Minutos después, se vio con la ayuda de Tessai para esto.

Ichigo seguía metido en la barra, sacando todos los pedidos lo más rápido posible, notando que había uno en específico que aún no había preparado y ya llevaba más de diez minutos de espera. El código de esa cafetería, Urahara lo había aclarado, era que el tiempo máximo era de cinco minutos para hacer más productivo el trabajo. Maldiciendo entre dientes, se dedicó a sacar los pasteles de café y ponerlos adecuadamente en los platos para luego hacer el americano y el cappuccino. Cuando todo estuvo armado, incluida la mariposa que salía de la taza del cappuccino, quiso llamar a su amiga para que llevase el pedido pero ella, a la distancia, le pidió que lo hiciera él porque, obviamente, estaba atendiendo a esa familia que había entrado y que cada vez más ponía mala cara. Ichigo comenzaba a exasperarse por la entrada de esos mocosos porque ¡Jesús!, no era un maldito restaurante familiar, sino una cafetería seria.

Sin nada que objetar, sabiendo que iba a tener que quedarse un poco más, por lo menos hasta que Yoruichi regresara, tomó la comanda para poder llevarla a la mesa correspondiente. La ocho.

Con esa sonrisa ligera sólo para los clientes, se acercó para poder atender a las señoritas que había visto entrar. No se había percatado mucho de sus rostros, solo había podido notar que una era muy bajita y otra tenía el uniforme de la milicia americana. Al llegar, comienza a poner las tazas en la mesa.

—Disculpa, el americano es para…

Fue un segundo, mínimo, un milisegundo. Ichigo levantó el rostro con tanta fuerza que pensó que se había torcido la cervical.

Él conocía esa _jodida_ voz.

Y claro, ella conocía ese _jodido_ pelo naranja.

—¡TU! —gritaron al unísono, Rukia levantándose de su asiento.

_Sugar Sugar_ sonaba en el tocadiscos, recién comenzando.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo acá?! —preguntó la morena, apretando los dientes.

—¡¿Qué hago yo acá?! ¡¿Qué haces TÚ acá?! ¡Te voy avisando que no te voy a pagar la jodida cámara porque fue tu maldita culpa por ser tan enana para…!

La patada en la espinilla fue tan inesperada que hizo maldecir a Ichigo frente a los niños de la gran familia.

—¡¿A quién llamas "_enana_", cretino cabeza de zanahoria?!

Kiyone no podía salir de su asombro al ver como el temple que su amiga solía llevar para todos se había roto de la nada, sólo con ver a ese hombre de extraño cabello.

—¿Ves a alguien más que mida menos del metro cuarenta?... ¡UGH! ¡Deja de pegarme! ¡Todas las mujeres están locas!

Esta vez, la morena le había dado otra patada muy cerca del rostro.

—Tal vez, pero es la única manera de sacarte la estupidez…

Ichigo, que aún no podía creer que alguien tan pequeño pegase tan fuerte, le miro con rencor retenido. Nunca, y cuando él lo decía era verdad, había pensado en volver a encontrarse con esa extraña loca con la que se topó una semana atrás. Aun recordaba perfectamente el tono de su voz, algo chillona al gritar y grave al hablar con normalidad, decirle todas esas cosas como que lo encontraría si su cámara no funcionaba porque era enteramente su culpa por ser un maldito poste. Bien, quizá no le había dicho poste, pero ¡Vamos! ¡Esa no era una mujer! ¡Era un enano! Ichigo sabia diferenciar muy bien una cosa de otra y no, se negaba por completo a pagarle la jodida cámara porque, en primer lugar, no había sido su culpa y en segundo lugar, no gastaría sus primeros tres sueldos en comprarle una nueva. Las Kodak no caían del cielo, menos las profesionales.

Rukia le respondió la mirada de odio con una frialdad que, literalmente, hizo retroceder al hombre. Estaba maldita, era un hecho. Su día había ido de mal en peor y ese encuentro lo demostraba. Ella nunca, y cuando ella lo decía era un hecho verídico, había pensado en volver a ver a ese "_pelo-pincho-cabeza-decolorada-de-un-engorroso-color-naranja_". Jamás. A menos que su cámara hubiese tenido algún problema pero, como seguía funcionando correctamente, simplemente había dejado pasar el trago amargo de ese día, creyendo que sólo había sido un accidente. Y ahora, la única vez que pisaba ese café, tenía que encontrarse con su rostro de pocos amigos de nuevo. Definitivamente ese hombre tenía algo que la sacaba de sus casillas por completo. Tuvo la urgencia de volver a pegarle para que quitara la cara de idiota que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—Kurosaki-san, creo que es mejor que vayas a la cocina.

—Estoy bien —masculló entre dientes, conteniéndose de botar a la enana del lugar.

—No es una sugerencia.

Kurosaki regreso la mirada al fornido hombre que lo miraba con algo de enojo y pudo ver a la distancia cómo Inoue se deshacía en disculpas para con la familia que ahora se estaba retirando del café, gritando el inadecuado comportamiento que tenían algunos en ese lugar, prometiendo nunca haber sido tan mal tratada en su vida. Niños incluidos.

—Estirados… —escuchó gruñir a la pequeña mujer a su lado, que también estaba poniendo mala cara. No supo porque, pero tuvo la urgencia de sonreírle de medio lado.

—Le pido, señorita, que se retire del establecimiento de inmediato. —La voz de Tessai había sonado segura y enojada—. La agresión contra el personal de servicio no será tolerada de ninguna manera y, le pido, que busque otro lugar para sus reuniones sociales.

La morena, con todo el temple Kuchiki que pudo sacar, le respondió.

—¿Me está vetando de este café?

El hombre, cansado por todo ese escándalo, asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo ha entendido bien. Si me sigue.

—Espera…

—Está bien, Kiyone, quédate a terminar el pedido. Yo igual tengo que ir a hacer algunos trámites.

Ella se sintió culpable porque sabía que había actuado por puro instinto, sólo siguiendo la primera línea que cruzó su mente. Había estado mal reaccionar de una manera tan impulsiva, tan anti-Kuchiki que hasta se sentía avergonzada. Ella entendía la decisión de ese hombre porque si Urahara hubiese estado, es muy probable que eso hubiese terminado de esa manera. Cogió sus cosas, la cámara profesional y la bolsa que contenía el libro de "_Orgullo y Prejuicio_", se acomodó el sombrero de conejo y se puso en camino a la salida. Ichigo, al verla prácticamente aceptar ese vetado, se sintió igual de mal porque, en pocas palabras, había sido su culpa también, instándola a enojarse en contra de él. ¡Y es que recordar la voz chillona de esa mujer le producía un efecto extraño! Era algo que nunca había sentido antes, como si fuese adrenalina por seguir peleando, por seguir escuchándola gritar a los cuatro vientos. No supo qué paso por su cabeza cuando hizo lo que hizo.

—Tú, enana, vienes conmigo.

Ichigo le tomó el brazo y, literalmente, la arrastró hasta la cocina del café, dejando atrás a un confundido Tessai, a una sorprendida Kiyone y a una aturdida Orihime. Dentro de la cocina, dos pequeños niños terminaban de asear las últimas ollas.

—¡Ustedes! —Gritó el pelinaranja—. ¡Afuera! Tengo algo importante que hacer.

Jinta, un niño pelirrojo de ojos salvajes le arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah? ¡Qué dices, cabeza de zanahoria! ¡Qué es lo que…! —El pequeño se calló cuando vio entrar detrás de Kurosaki a una menuda mujer de ojos bonitos—. ¡Pervertido! ¡Quieres saltarte el turno para poder hacer cosas sucias con ella! ¡Te aviso, mujer, que a él le gusta el sexo sucio, ya sabes, te atará y te azotará! ¡Anda a un hotel!

Al escuchar eso, todas las tonalidades de rojo cruzaron por el rostro de Ichigo y, cuando miró de reojo, pudo ver un pequeño sonrojo en esa mujer enana. Eso sólo lo hizo sentir aún más incómodo. Maldito fuse Jinta y sus comentarios sexuales inoportunos.

—¡Cállate, Jinta! —Gruñó—. ¡Y lárgate antes que le diga a Tessai que estas explotando a Ururu con tus tareas, pequeño bastardo!

El rostro de Jinta, antes con la mueca de la victoria ganada, se tornó pálida. Él sabía lo que Tessai le haría si sabía que Ururu había estado haciendo todas las tareas ella sola.

—Eso es jugar sucio, Kurosaki.

—¿Y tienes el descaro de decir eso, pequeño manipulador? —la vena en la frente del pelinaranja era notoria.

Con eso, Jinta jaló a Ururu de una de sus colitas, sacándole algunas lágrimas, para llevársela finalmente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Espero que no vayas a atarme, porque te voy avisando que sé defensa personal y te puedo dejar gritando como marinero en menos de lo que piensas —la posición de defensa de la morena era épica.

El pelinaranja se volvió a sonrojar.

—¡Joder, mujer! No soy ese tipo de hombre.

—¿Qué tipo de hombre eres, entonces? —arqueó una ceja mientras iba dando pasos hacia la puerta para huir en cuanto se pusiera violento.

—Uno que no quieres conocer cuando está enojado, créeme —Él suspiro y la miró. Si dejaba de lado su estatura, no era tan fea que digamos. Que conste, dijo "_tan_"; igual había algo de fealdad en ella—. Quiero… esto, disculparme.

La morena bajó totalmente sus defensas en ese momento y lo miró dubitativamente. ¿Había dicho disculparse?

—¿Disculparte? —el rostro constreñido de Rukia se relajó completamente. Sintiendo una emoción que no supo definir con exactitud.

—Sí, bueno, me comporte como un idiota allí afuera al insultarte e inducirte a, bueno, ya sabes…

Rukia, asombrada, sonrió de lado.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que yo tampoco lo hice bien.

—Creo que nos excedimos un poco… Tessai no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

Ella asintió.

—Lo comprendo y, de veras, entiendo la decisión de vetarme de la tienda… No debí, bueno, golpearte así de fuerte.

—Como tú dices, creo que es la única manera en la que puedes sacar la estupidez. —Una sonrisa natural se formó en sus labios, pero no la mostró.

Rukia rió bajito ante su frase dicha en los labios del hombre.

—No te preocupes, puedes quedarte en el café. Nadie te va a prohibir la entrada.

Ichigo se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente. Por alguna razón había tenido el impulso de hacerle saber que todo estaría bien e, indirectamente, hacerla sentir bien. Sí, esa mujer era completamente extraña.

—No creo que sea lo correcto. No bromeaba con tener que hacer algo.

—Sólo te quería hacer saber eso.

—Gracias.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo en el que Rukia giraba su rostro para cualquier lado, todo con tal de no ver al hombre frente a él. Se sentía culpable, sí, pero había algo que la ponía nerviosa en él. Comenzó a pensar que quizá era un espía encubierto de su hermano y eso sólo le hizo enfurecer pero luego, por primera vez, lo miró a los ojos. Ichigo, por otro lado, intentaba esquivar esas grandes orbes que lo observaban desde el suelo, intentando no incomodarse ante la extraña sensación que le recorría la espina dorsal cada vez que la sentía. Hasta que no pudo evitar su mirada por más tiempo.

Ichigo Kurosaki tenía una memoria excelente, para las matemáticas, para los rostros y nombres. Él nunca olvidaba nada, o bueno, casi nada.

Por ello, cuando le preguntaran que es lo primero que le había gustado de su mujer, él solo se limitaría a responder: Sus ojos. Para él mismo admitiría, mucho más adelante, que sus ojos eran espejos transparentes, de esos en los que te puedes ver reflejado no de la manera literal, sino emocional. Era como verse a sí mismo en versión menuda y media marimacha. Era como ver su destrozada alma conectar con otra destrozada alma. Para él y solo para él, admitiría que sus ojos eran el reflejo de su propio yo. Y solo para él admitiría cuanto le dolió verla abrirlos con sorpresa, taparse los labios con horror y salir corriendo de la cocina.

El hombre de cabellos naranjas se quedó paralizado en el claro suelo de la cocina, escuchando el cambio de música a la misma antigua canción de Elvis Presley en el tocadiscos y pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido como entrar en trance, como perderse en los ojos de esa extraña y sólo saber que quería pasar más tiempo hundido en ellos, sin saber la razón aparente. Sólo salió del trance cuando escucho la campanilla de la tienda sonar. Él, rápidamente, volvió a la parte posterior del café y vio a la amiga de la menuda mujer tomar su cappuccino con su pastel de café mientras Orihime recogía el americano y el otro pastel para llevarlo a la barra. Ella le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

—Kurosaki-kun…

—¿A dónde se fue la otra chica? —La pregunta le salió por impulso al ver el pedido de la enana mujer en la barra.

Orihime le miró sonriendo.

—Me ha pedido amablemente que le envuelva el pedido para llevar. Kiyone se lo llevará.

—¿La dejaste ir sin pagar, Inoue? —preguntó, intentando encontrar cualquier excusa para saber su paradero.

—No, de hecho, acá tengo su pago. ¡Y dejo una buena propina, Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo no dijo nada, sólo se dignó a observar cómo su amiga envolvía el pedido en los envases para llevar.

—¿Sabes? —Ichigo la miró mientras metía el americano y el pastel en dos bolsas de papel separadas—. Ella es muy buena persona, espero volver a verla.

Dicho esto, Orihime se retiró a la mesa 8.

El pelinaranja apretó los puños mientras se deshacía de su mandil. Vio la hora. Seis de la noche. Ya había llegado tarde a clases y los rumores volverían a recorrer los pasillos de la facultad; sin embargo, no estaba preocupado ni aburrido de ir a clases; por el contrario, nunca se había sentido más vivo que en ese momento y no entendía la razón. Sobre todo porque estaba en parte enojado con esa pequeña enana endemoniada que se había ido corriendo como si él fuese el mismísimo diablo. Vale que su rostro asustaba a veces, pero no era para tanto.

—¿Ya te vas Kurosaki-san? —pregunto Tessai.

—Sí, llego tarde a la facultad.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, fue a la parte trasera de la cocina, a su casillero personal, para coger su abrigo gris y su maleta. Con eso en mano, salió del establecimiento con un sólo pensamiento.

"_Estúpida enana del demonio…_"

**6.- **

**El barista y la fotógrafa.**

_Hay dos personas importantes en la vida de un hombre o de una mujer: La primera es la persona con la que te casas, con la que llegas a un balance espiritual. Y la otra, es esa que te va a complementar por completo, tu alma gemela. _

_E inevitablemente, es esa persona a la que siempre perderás porque llegará un momento en que ambos dejaran de intentarlo. _

**14 de Febrero, 1969. Nueva York.**

La nieve había cubierto la mayor parte de Nueva York en tan solo semana y media y para Rukia Kuchiki, eso era como estar en el paraíso. Amaba la nieve porque le hacía sentir que aún había pureza en el mundo, que las cosas podían mejorar. Le daba esperanza. Para la gente común y corriente, sólo era el clímax del invierno que le daba un toque romántico a las fiestas que estaban celebrando en esos momentos. El día de San Valentín. O mejor dicho, el final del día de San Valentín.

Eran ya las ocho de la noche en el último piso de un edificio de condominios en la Avenida Madison, la familia Kuchiki… bueno, Rukia Kuchiki, había disfrutado de una tarde tranquila dentro del apartamento después de haber ido a una exhaustiva charla sobre revelación de fotografías en lienzo dentro del instituto. Ella se había enterado de que era el día de San Valentín cuando una de sus compañeras empezó a gritar por todo lo alto que su novio de turno la iba a llevar a Atlanta todo el fin de semana. "_Atlanta no es especial; es asqueroso. Es la ciudad con mayor cajas de cartón para vagabundos en la que he podido estar._" Pensó, mientras recordaba su estancia con Hisana en Atlanta, cuando huían de lo desconocido.

Rukia estaba echada sobre su mullida cama con cobertores de nubes y miró por enésima vez la segunda carilla del New York Times. Ahí, cubriendo la mitad de una página, se encontraba un collage de las fotografías que había enviado para el concurso de corresponsales de guerra. Debajo de estas, una pequeña biografía salía a relucir, gracias al cielo, sin ninguna imagen suya actual.

"_Rukia Kuchiki es una de las promesas de la siguiente década. Artista de nacimiento, esta joven fotógrafa, alumna del Instituto de Fotografía de Nueva York, es una de las más destacadas dentro de la institución y su talento ha sido recompensado al obtener el primer lugar para entrar al programa 'Corresponsal de guerra'. De 25 años, esta joven estudiante es la hermana menor del reconocido inversionista Kuchiki Byakuya, siendo sus preferencias, obviamente, distintas a la sucesión familiar. El programa se estará llevando a cabo a partir del 15 de Julio y, actualmente, tenemos otro programa para jóvenes empresariales que…_"

A partir de esa línea, las palabras eran acerca del otro concurso literario que iba a lanzar el New York Times, sólo para personas letradas en artes o literatura. Volvió a dejar el periódico bajo la cama, ocultándolo de miradas indiscretas, y giró de lado, entrecerrando sus ojos para enfocar las letras doradas del libro que Kiyone le había comprado.

Rukia sonrió. Decir que no le había gustado seria mentir, prácticamente se había enamorado de cada uno de los personajes. (Sí, incluso de Wickham). Pero había uno en particular que le causaba una intriga total: la cuidadosa Mary; tan callada, tan letrada, tan seria y a la vez tan solitaria. Ella se parecía más a Mary, en su opinión personal; Kiyone le repetía constantemente por teléfono que ella era la versión marimacha y bajita de Elizabeth Bennet. Pero muy aparte de la historia en general, lo que le había gustado más habían sido los mensajes que llenaban las esquinas del libro e incluso algunas páginas en blanco. Frases de un amor que no se dio como palabras inentendibles, cosas que solo M.K. podría resolver en totalidad. Con eso en mente, abrió el libro en la página que se quedó.

No supo cuánto paso hasta que se giró a ver el gran reloj de pared que tenía en la otra esquina. Eran las nueve y media de la noche cuando escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse y unos pasos débiles pero seguros caminaban por la sala de estar. Su hermano había llegado a casa.

Un nerviosismo inconfundible le llenó el cuerpo, haciéndole sentir un escalofrió involuntario. No había hablado con Byakuya Kuchiki desde que él se había enterado de su pequeño secreto; prácticamente él vivía en Brooklyn desde ese día y no había vuelto a dirigirle ni mirada ni palabra alguna. Rukia intentaba regresar más tarde que él a casa y durante dos días lo logró, sin tener a los guardaespaldas detrás de ella, pero cuando las heladas comenzaron, se le hizo imposible salir de casa pasada la medianoche a menos que quisiera coger un resfriado. Así que sí, era la primera vez en casi quince días (doce, para ser exactos) que Byakuya y ella se encontraban en el apartamento.

—¿Estás en casa, Rukia?

La voz de su hermano le hizo girar el rostro hacia la puerta entreabierta de su alcoba. Esta sonaba cerca, como si estuviese a unos pasos de su habitación. Ella trago saliva.

—Sí, hermano.

—Por favor, reúnete conmigo en mi oficina. Hay algo que debemos conversar.

Lo último que escuchó fue la puerta de la despacho de su hermano ser abierta con un horroroso chirrido que le caló en la espina dorsal. Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a arreglarse los cabellos sueltos que traía por haber pasado casi toda la noche en la cama; luego bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que no podía verse más informal que eso. Al menos su pijama era de un decente color blanco sin ningún acabado en exclusivo porque definitivamente no pensaba ver a su hermano con una de ositos o de nubes. Suficiente era que no hubiese cambiado su cobertor a uno más decente.

Con esto en mente, se colocó una chaqueta para el frio y caminó decididamente hasta el despacho.

Cuando llegó, pudo verlo sentado en ese mullido sillón detrás de su escritorio, esta vez limpio, y sólo con un documento en él, con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su nariz, apoyando los codos en la madera. Tenía los ojos cerrados y, si no lo conociese mejor, hubiese pensado que estaba dormido. Pero ella lo hacía: esa era su manera de darle noticias malas no, aún peores. Lo sabía porque fue la misma postura con la que le dijo que Hisana había fallecido. Tembló interiormente. No sabía que cosa podía ser tan mala como para tener esa mirada otra vez.

—Toma asiento.

Vio como abrió sus ojos levemente y su fría mirada le caló el alma. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, ella se sentó en la silla frente a él. Estuvieron un momento en silencio, solo escuchando el tic tac que ese gran reloj de pared hacia al mover sus manecillas. Hasta que fue él quien rompió la afonía.

—He leído el New York Times esta mañana…

"_Oh, dios, no…_" Fue lo primero que pensó. Se apretó las manos.

—Al parecer, has tomado la decisión de ser corresponsal de guerra, ¿me equivoco?

—No, hermano.

—Bien —él volvió a cerrar los ojos—, ellos te entrenarán, te enseñarán cosas que no tenías que saber y llegará un momento en el que tendrás que tomar la vida de una persona. No me opongo, de hecho; es tu vida la que has tirado al hoyo y no es mi responsabilidad sacarte de ahí.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Hermano, con todo el respeto que le tengo, debo decirle que para mí no tiene el mismo significado. De hecho,…

—¿Te he dicho que puedes hablar? —Los ojos fríos de Byakuya taladraron su cerebro y le hicieron cerrar la boca en ese momento. Ella sabía que no debía interrumpirle de esa manera—. No te repetiré lo que te dije hace unos años sobre las expectativas que tendrás que tomar cuando yo decida jubilarme del cargo que tengo. Como debes saber, el New York Times está en contra de la familia, desprestigiándola al menor indicio de algún acto ilícito del gobierno. La única noticia buena sobre los Kuchiki, es cuando hablan sobre el programa al que decidiste entrar.

Vio cómo su hermano bajaba las manos y las ponía sobre el documento que tenía frente a él.

—Este es un contrato, Rukia. Hecho por mí, por lo que no debes temer a que te embauque o te quite derechos que te pertenecen desde tu cuna. Necesito que lo firmes.

Ella había aprendido demasiado en esos años sobre esas cosas que tuvo que tensar su cuerpo y constreñir el rostro con desconfianza.

—¿Puedo leerlo?

Byakuya le empujó el papel.

—Me alegra que hallas aprendido algo de mí, al menos.

Con el sabor odioso de la bilis subiendo por su garganta, Rukia cogió el documento y la primera línea le dejó en shock por completo. "_Cedo de herencia familiar_". Siguió leyendo y en cada párrafo, incluyendo los artículos y los incisos de la ley que amparaba a todo ser humano nacido en los Estados Unidos de América, las cosas iban poniéndose peores. Se saltó las leyes que amparaba la ONU y otros estatutos sobre grandes empresas, y se dirigió a los párrafos finales, que eran los cruciales, según su experiencia. Cuando vio su nombre bajo una línea recta en la que debía ir su firma, supo que tenía que haber pensado que estas serían las consecuencias de sus actos.

El corazón se le estrujo y la mandíbula le temblaba, así que la tensó para que no fuera tan notorio. Por una parte, que él le entregase esto era mucho mejor a estar huyendo a último minuto para poder tomar el avión a Vietnam, pero por otra…

—¿Me estas desheredando? —la frase salió tan débil que creyó que su hermano no la había escuchado.

—En efecto, comprendiste bien los términos del contrato. —Byakuya volvió a su posición anterior, con los dedos cruzados sobre su nariz—. No debes preocuparte por la parte de la herencia que te corresponde de Hisana, eso es algo que ni siquiera yo puedo tocar. Te corresponden también algunas empresas menores de las que tendrás que hacerte cargo a partir de ahora.

—Según esto —señaló—, puedo conservar el apellido por formalidad pero no tendré lugar en la repartición de la herencia familiar.

—El contrato que realicé para que estuvieses incluida cuando eras pequeña podía romperse si no se cumplían ciertos artículos que estaban estipulados por normal general.

—¿Qué normas? _—"¿Desobedecerte? ¿Querer tener una vida aparte de esto que llamas orgullo familiar?_" Los sarcásticos pensamientos de Rukia hacían hervir de ira su corazón.

Byakuya cerró los ojos.

—La expectativa que se tenía de ti para el futuro de inversiones Kuchiki, riesgo de vida, entre otras cosas.

—En pocas palabras —la voz le sonó dura y llena de seriedad. Se felicitó por eso, a pesar de estar rompiéndose por dentro—, las he roto al aceptar ser corresponsal de guerra.

—Correcto. —El hombre abrió los ojos— El apellido es por mera formalidad. Se te quitarán todos los derechos que tenías como parte de la familia, la herencia, las empresas Kuchiki, el dinero que tienes ahora y algunos bienes materiales que han sido comprados bajo el nombre de Inversiones Kuchiki.

—¿Mi cámara? —esta vez, la voz le sonó como un susurro.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de la respuesta.

—No. —Rukia levanto la cabeza para ver como su hermano se levantaba del asiento—. Ese bien he decidido regalártelo y no está incluido en el contrato. Sin embargo, tu membresía en los clubes, la pensión de tus estudios, todo eso te será revocado.

—¿A partir de cuándo?

—Treinta días a partir de mañana.

Una lágrima se asentó en el lagrimal de su ojo izquierdo y, haciendo todo lo posible por contener sus emociones, se levantó del mueble y caminó alrededor de la oficina. Había leído un cuento, hacía muchos años, cuando la huida con Hisana le había hecho unirse a ella de una manera que nadie podría, donde la heroína poseía una gran fortuna y su hermanastro se lo quitaba todo por egoísmo y envidia, por querer su trono. La princesa había luchado con dientes y armas para derrotar a su horrible hermanastro, que tenía cara de mono ya que estamos, venciéndolo al final y casándose con un príncipe del reino vecino. Viviendo felices para siempre. Por alguna razón, la historia le vino a la memoria en ese preciso momento porque todo era perfectamente igual. A excepción de una cosa: ella no era la heredera legítima; Nii-sama lo era. Ella no era una princesa; Nii-sama era el dueño de todo. Ella sólo era Rukia; nunca Kuchiki. El dinero era lo de menos, a ella no le interesaba estar dentro de la repartición familiar y se había esperado algo como esto. Lo que de verdad le dio miedo fue el retiro de sus estudios en el instituto de fotografía y el dónde iba a vivir ahora. Porque en uno de los párrafos finales se estipulaba su mudanza forzada en los consiguientes 30 días hábiles a partir del 15 de febrero. Estaba, literalmente, en la calle.

Bueno, no es como si nunca hubiese dormido bajo cajas de cartón. Volvería a las épocas de vagabundo.

"_Nada de esto fue nunca mío, supongo que era cuestión de tiempo…" _Se dijo, mientras regresaba su mirada al hombre frío y estoico que la observaba indescifrablemente. No pudo creerlo, en serio, no pudo creer que fuera tan… ni tenia palabras para mencionarlo. No podía creer que estuviese haciendo eso, aun cuando ella recordaba perfectamente que su hermana le había pedido, no, rogado que siempre tuviese un apellido. "_Quizá por eso me deje conservar el apellido. Por intentar hacer esto sin romper su promesa_".

—¿Tienes alguna objeción?

Rukia lo volvió a mirar fijamente y, bajo todas las capas de cruda indiferencia, pudo ver algo, ínfimo y efímero. Una esperanza. La esperanza que ella le dijese que renunciaba al puesto de corresponsal de guerra para quedarse dentro de la familia. Para volver a ser su juguete.

Con una decisión y fuerza en su voz que la sorprendió, dijo.

—No.

—Bien. —La tensión en el cuerpo del magnate era palpable. Le estiró el contrato—. Sólo necesitas firmar en la última línea.

Con toda la dignidad que Hisana pudo haberle enseñado, avanzó los pasos que le separaban de su hermano, cogió la costosa pluma que se encontraba al lado del contrato y firmó su sentencia. No había otra opción. Conocía perfectamente las consecuencias de sus actos y no iba a retroceder porque, por primera vez en esa vida ilusoria de lujos y regodeos, ella estaba haciendo algo que quería por sí misma, no porque otra persona se lo dijese. Por primera vez, estaba soltándose de las cadenas y no le importaba tener que dormir en las calles. Ya vería ella a que albergue de gente sin hogar iría.

Al final, ella era eso: una huérfana. Una persona sin hogar en busca del suyo propio.

—Puedes pasar el fin de semana acá hasta que encuentres un lugar para vivir —espetó Byakuya, cogiendo el contrato firmado por Rukia—, yo estaré de viaje, así que tendrás tiempo para ordenar tus cosas. Buenas noches.

Con esa palabra, Byakuya Kuchiki entró a la alcoba consiguiente dentro de la oficina.

Rukia salió veloz de la oficina de su hermano y se adentró a su cuarto. Fue en ese momento, con todo el dolor de dejar el hogar que había sido suyo y de Hisana, que se resbaló de espaldas a la puerta y dos lagrimas le cayeron por las mejillas, dejándolas ardientes ante el contacto. Se quedó ahí varios minutos, no supo cuantos y, para cuando despertó, supo que no podía seguir en ese lugar. Ni un maldito minuto más. Porque, aunque lo negara, ella era igual a Byakuya: orgullosa, leal a las reglas, al orden y manipuladora de alguna manera. Claro que su hermano había perfeccionado todo eso, saliéndose un poco de las reglas para poder crear más negocios. Ella nunca volvería a ver inversiones Kuchiki de nuevo. Técnicamente, ella ya no era "Kuchiki".

De su armario, sacó su maleta de viaje, la abrió sobre la cama y empezó a tirar la ropa que sabía que no había sido comprada con factura. La mayor parte no lo era, por lo que tendría algo personal. Después de haber empacado algunos suéteres, dos sacos grandes, faldas, pantalones, rollos de fotografía y ropa interior, se dispuso a coger el material de estudio del instituto. Lo indispensable. Luego de empacar sus útiles de aseo dentro de un pequeño neceser y meterlo en la maleta, buscó bajo la tabla salida del parqué del piso. Sacó la carta de aceptación y algunos dólares que había ahorrado, contándolos. Eso le alcanzaría para tres noches en un motel, cinco si se iba a las afueras.

Dejó el dinero y la carta sobre la cama para cambiarse. Cuando estuvo lista, con ese abrigo negro largo, las botas peludas y el gorro de conejo, envolvió el dinero en una bolsa de papel y se lo guardó dentro del saco, al igual que las cartas de aceptación. Cerró su maleta con algo de esfuerzo y la puso al suelo. Gracias al cielo que tenía ruedas, sino habría tenido un serio problema ahí. Finalmente, cogió a Shirayuki y se la colgó al cuello, cubriéndola con su abrigo negro. Eso, al menos, le hacía ver más femenina. Llevaba su cámara porque sabía que en algún momento, el dinero que había ahorrado se le acabaría, probablemente a la segunda semana, y podría empeñar la cámara para poder sobrevivir, junto con algunas cosas más que había empacado. Al voltear a la cama de nuevo, vio el libro que Kiyone le había regalado. No, eso se lo tenía que llevar.

Y con libro en mano, una maleta en otra y su cámara oculta entre su abrigo, Rukia Kuchiki salió del apartamento que había sido su hogar por más de diez años.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, esquivando a las pocas personas que veían a una menuda chica con una maleta en mano, pudo ver que la nieve había cubierto por completo algunos carros estacionados en la acera. El invierno iba a ser duro pero, si sabía encontrar los lugares adecuados, podría sobrevivir. En su cabeza comenzó a trazar la ruta para llegar a la interestatal. Tendría que salir de Nueva York, supuso, a las afueras, donde los vagabundos abundaban y las casas de alojo eran mayores que en el centro de la ciudad. Cruzando el puente, podría encontrar un lugar para sobrevivir.

Mientras zigzagueaba por las calles, pensó en llamar a Kaien, pero luego rechazó la idea al ver que su compañero de celda tenía una familia y sería un estorbo para ellos… no obstante él podría conseguirle asilo en la familia Shiba. Rukia se abofeteó mentalmente, ya que eso sería peor que ser desheredada; seria traición. Y Rukia aún respetaba a Byakuya Kuchiki a pesar de la decisión que había tomado. Luego pensó en Urahara y Yoruichi y se dijo '¿por qué no?' La idea no sonaba nada mal… hasta que vio a un par de enamorados besándose bajo una farola, dentro de un callejón. Ellos eran una pareja, una pareja que, posiblemente, no quería ser molestada por personas que habían sido recientemente desheredadas y botadas directamente a la calle como un perro.

Había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que, cuando chocó contra un poste, tuvo que despertar por completo. Miró a su alrededor y vio, con sorpresa, que se encontraba frente a Central Park, su lugar favorito en el mundo que no aceptaba vagabundos porque después los guardias de seguridad los sacaban a rastras. Pero lo curioso era estar frente al Café de Paris. Ella vio cómo las luces encendidas comenzaban a apagarse y, antes de que se volviera por completo oscuro, vio la hora en una de sus paredes. Las once y media de la noche.

Rukia pudo ver a la lejanía una mata de cabello naranja y giró su rostro, mirando hacia Central Park. Ella recordaba con total exactitud los ojos, color miel caliente y oscura, de ese hombre. Fue extraño, irreverentemente extraño, porque el maldito le hacía recordar demasiado a Kaien-dono, sin embargo, eran totalmente diferentes. Sus actitudes, su voz, su maldita manera de gritar. Ella rió bajito al recordar el alboroto que formaron hace unos días dentro del café; pudo jurar que él trataba de hacerla sentir mejor. Con esos pensamientos en mente y más cansada de lo normal, se sentó en la acera, con los pies apoyados en la pista y sus rodillas a la altura de su barbilla. Acercó su maleta a su cuerpo y abrazó sus piernas, intentando darse calor.

Eso iba a ser un maldito infierno, lo sabía, pero tendría que enfrentarlo como su hermana lo habría enfrentado. Hisana sin apellido y luego Hisana Kuchiki. Le había preguntado muchas veces sobre sus padres, cómo eran, que aspecto tenían, si eran ricos (porque esas pequeñas empresas de las que hablaba Byakuya no habían salido de la nada). Quizá no fueran tan ricos como los Kuchiki pero, si tenían empresas, ella podría manejarlas… La idea se borró al momento en el que se fue porque, claro, Byakuya no le había dado ningún contacto, ningún número telefónico. No le había dado nada. Era como darle un dulce envuelto a un niño y decirle "por se acaso, el envoltorio está pegado con un pegamento tan fuerte que no vas a poder abrirlo nunca". Hisana, su hermana, su dulce y mártir hermana que había muerto un día de primavera. Ella recordaba ese día perfectamente porque Hisana había estado enferma desde mucho antes. Su salud era precaria y no dejaba que Rukia se acercase mucho a menos que fuera total y absolutamente necesario. Ese día de primavera, su hermana escapó de casa. Cuando su Byakuya se enteró, movió al FBI, a los SWAT, a todo el maldito cuerpo policial dentro y fuera de la ciudad y del estado. Rukia sólo podía quedarse en casa, pensando acerca del extraño sueño que había tenido un día antes y que, hasta ahora, no recordaba.

Esa misma noche, encontraron el cuerpo de Hisana Kuchiki colgando del puente de Nueva York. Ahorcada y mutilada a pedazos.

Los recuerdos de ese día, el funeral, las condolencias, la frialdad de Byakuya hacia Rukia, la frialdad de Byakuya hacia todo el puto mundo, el reporte de autopsia, el posible suicidio, el maldito FBI y la CIA en contra de la familia. El aislamiento en el departamento, los viajes de negocios y, finalmente, el llanto agonizante de su hermano. Todo eso, sumado a que ahora era una maldita vagabunda que había echado su maldita vida a perder por perseguir un maldito sueño, pudo más con ella. Con todo lo que sus pulmones daban, soltó un grito que pudo haberse escuchado hasta el mismo apartamento de Byakuya y golpeo el suelo con sus puños, echándose casi por completo en la nieve. Golpeó con fuerza, hiriéndose las manos y haciendo un hueco.

Todo era tan injusto, todo era tan confuso. Hisana no debió haber muerto esa noche, ella sabía que había algo en ese sueño que había tenido que era verdad y no le había hecho saber a Byakuya de eso. No lo recordaba en ese momento y mejor era no recordarlo. Indirectamente, sentía que había asesinado a su hermana. Las lágrimas saladas cayeron sobre la nieve, haciéndole abrir los ojos. No podía llorar.

Ella, a pesar de todo, seguía sintiéndose una Kuchiki. Y los Kuchiki nunca lloraban.

—Maldita sea… maldita sea… maldita sea… —gruñó y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano pero fue imposible, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo—. Mierda…

Fue en ese momento cuando vio algo blanco asomarse por el rabillo de su ojo e intentó enfocar lo que era a pesar de sus acuosos ojos. Era un pañuelo. Pero…

—Tómalo.

Reconocería esa voz en donde fuese.

Levanto la mirada y pudo ver, entre la bruma acuosa de su vista, una mata de cabello naranja. Era el hombre de los ojos mieles del otro día.

**7.- **

14 de Febrero y, como lo había pronosticado, el día había sido una mierda.

En primer lugar, había peleado con Tessai desde que había vetado a la chica de cabellos negros y, cuando llegó Urahara al día siguiente, él fue el primero en contarle lo sucedido; luego Tessai. Urahara, que había sospechado de quién estaban hablando, había dicho que era estúpido vetarla y que sí, respetaba la decisión tomada por su compañero, pero no iba a ponerle una sanción así de fuerte solo por haber golpeado a Ichigo que, mientras el pelinaranja se lo contaba, una sonrisa burlona se extendía por sus labios a la par que Yoruichi se reía a sus anchas por no haber presenciado eso. Desde ese día, Tessai había estado algo enojado con él pero no se lo dejaba ver más allá de miradas extrañas.

Segundo lugar: un profesor había expresado abiertamente que Kurosaki Ichigo no era bienvenido en su clase; no por ser "Kurosaki", sino por haber convivido con "Ishida". Bien, podía dejar que se metieran con su padre biológico, a cuenta que ni lo quería en su vida, pero meterse con Ryuuken Ishida, con el que lo había criado desde ese momento… Su instinto tomó posesión y los puños fueron la única solución. Tuvo que pasar media hora en la enfermería, viendo como las voluntarias lo miraban con miedo y cuchicheaban, para luego pasar todo su día dentro de la oficina del decano, recibiendo una reprimenda por actitudes bélicas dentro de la universidad, como también una multa que había puesto el mismo profesor por agresión personal. El pago ascendía a mil dólares exactos a ser pagados al día siguiente. ¿De dónde coño iba a conseguir mil dólares?

En tercer lugar, al llegar al café, se encontró con la sorpresa que ese día él iba a cerrar solo porque, gracias Inoue, su amiga había tenido un percance en su centro de estudios y tenía que hacer unos postres para su presentación del sábado. Lo único bueno es que cuando le pidió un adelanto de sueldo a Urahara para pagar el altercado que había ocurrido en la facultad, él simplemente le dijo que no se preocupara, que él se encargaría de la deuda en su totalidad. Con eso, ya ni podía quejarse de cerrar solo el local.

Cuarto lugar: la maldita maquina expreso había dejado de funcionar a las 6 de la tarde, cuando, maldito sistema hidroeléctrico, la luz se había ido por completo, apagando todo lo eléctrico que tenían. Ichigo había tenido que pasar café a la antigua hasta una hora después, cuando el sistema se restableció. Ichigo se sentía estresado y enojado porque ese día todo parecía estar yendo mal.

Y quinto lugar, un cliente lo había reconocido como el hijo del médico loco… ¿Cómo? Porque ese maldito hijo de puta (no había otro modo de hablar de esa persona sin expresarse en esos términos) había estado presente en el salón cuando había golpeado al maestro. Y no lo dijo bajito; lo gritó, haciendo que todos a su alrededor lo miraran y se preguntaran curiosos cómo es que no lo habían reconocido antes. Ichigo se dijo a si mismo que sus días estaban contados porque, era un hecho, Urahara lo iba a despedir. Su reputación haría que el café quebrara y, si Urahara no lo hacía, Kuchiki o Shiba lo harían.

Finalmente el día de mierda había terminado y no, nada romántico le había sucedido ese día. No le importaba, en cierto, modo porque tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Ya eran un cuarto para las doce. Ese día se había quedado solo cerrando, claro, aunque Yoruichi y Urahara le había ayudado con el salón y la cocina. Él solo se encargaría de la barra y, para cuando la terminó, le dieron casi las doce. Había apagado las luces como a las once y media y ahora se arrepentía. ¡No veía una mierda! Estrechó los ojos y vio un bulto sobre la acera, cubierto de nieve. No le tomó importancia ya que pensó que era la basura de algún otro restaurante.

Cogió su abrigo, sus guantes y su maleta, se colocó un gorro con orejeras para el frio y se acercó a la barra para ver que todo estaba en orden.

Fue en ese momento en el que escuchó un grito inhumano, desamparado y roto. Un grito que lo hizo transportarse al pasado, al grito que él dio cuando su madre fue asesinada. Fue algo instintivo, giro la cabeza y vio que el bulto (aparentemente una persona), estaba tirado en el suelo, golpeando y gritando fuertemente. Éste se confundía con la nieve a excepción del abrigo negro.

Ichigo, asustado porque algo malo le hubiese pasado a esa persona, salió rápidamente y estuvo a punto de preguntar si se encontraba bien… hasta que reconoció el gorro. El maldito gorro de conejo.

Era la mujer de ojos grandes que había entrado al café hace días. La que se había ido sin decirle ni una sola palabra. La que lo había dejado molesto, enojado y arisco por alguna maldita razón. Apretó sus puños y estuvo tentado a dejarla en su miseria porque no se sentía con la responsabilidad de ayudarla, no era así de bueno… hasta que la escuchó.

—Maldita sea… maldita sea… maldita sea… —pudo escuchar sus leves palabras mientras se secaba con su mano las lágrimas que obviamente estaba derramando—. Mierda…

No supo que fue lo que lo orilló a hacer lo que hizo; quizá fue verla llorar de esa manera desamparada o verla intentando contener sus lamentos, no lo supo. Lo único que supo fue que algo le dolía dentro del pecho al verla de esa manera y necesitaba no sentirse así de nuevo. Se inclinó despacio hacia ella y le ofreció un pañuelo que siempre guardaba dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo gris. Ella, al parecer se dio cuenta de su presencia porque su menudo cuerpo dio un pequeño salto.

—Tómalo —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

Con eso, la mujer levanto la cabeza y pudo ver, detrás de toda esa bruma acuosa, sus enormes ojos. Esos ojos que antes denotaban fiereza y desconfianza y ahora solo sorpresa y angustia.

Rukia estaba asombrada. ¡Realmente no podía creerlo! Él estaba ahí, ofreciéndole un pañuelo a una chica que prácticamente lo había insultado desde el primer momento. Debería de odiarla. Debería de simplemente haber pasado de ella y seguir su camino… "_Como todos hacen._" Pensó, mientras las lágrimas se detenían abruptamente. Rukia podía estar en un momento de debilidad pero no dejaría que ese hombre la viese llorar. Jamás. Porque un Kuchiki nunca lloraba.

El chico de cabellos naranjas estuvo tentado a retirar su mano con el pañuelo porque, ¡demonios!, la enana lo dejaba como un caballero siendo rechazado y no, él no era ningún maldito caballero en armadura blanca. Él no era tan buena persona para hacerlo. Sin embargo, vio un cambio en sus ojos, como si de pronto Rukia decidiera que no estaba bien llorar frente a él. _"Es orgullosa_…" Fue su primer pensamiento. Luego, ella lo sorprendió (como siempre) al coger el pañuelo delicadamente. Hubo un pequeño roce de manos e Ichigo pudo sentir algo, pequeño y ligero. ¿Electricidad? No, no era eso. Era como fuego. Las manos de ella le quemaban a pesar de que estaban completamente heladas. Era como si sus venas estuviesen llenas de ese cálido fuego y sus entrañas se retorcieran de satisfacción. Rukia también lo notó porque sintió sus mejillas arrebolarse. No supo si por el frio o por el intenso calor que desprendía el cuerpo del hombre. Se cubrió el rostro con el pañuelo, intentando amainar sus emociones negativas.

Ichigo se quedó mirándola un rato, con el pedazo de papel cubriendo su rostro, intentando recomponerse de lo sucedido. Algo en su interior quería preguntar los porqués, los cómo y los cuándo. Quería saber qué y quién era lo que le había hecho eso; pero también sabía que no podía preguntar. La muchacha bajó el pañuelo y él pudo ver la mirada más hueca pero firme que ha podido ver en una mujer.

—Gracias —su voz rasposa le hizo atragantarse—, no esperaba espectadores.

El muchacho se acomodó a su lado, manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre sus cuerpos.

—Yo no esperaba encontrar a una enana al borde de la histeria el día de San Valentín. Supongo que estamos a mano.

Ella soltó una risa queda.

—Supongo que sí.

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor entre ambos, sólo roto por los cláxones de los automóviles cerca y del ruido de la nieve al caer. Finalmente. Él decidió tomar la iniciativa porque, diablos, al parecer algún ente misterioso quería que ambos se conociesen. Quizá que fueran amigos.

—No tengo ningún derecho a preguntar sobre lo que ha pasado. —Rukia giró el rostro y vio que el chico, con sus ojos de miel caliente, observaba el movimiento de los árboles de Central Park—. De hecho no quiero saberlo porque no soy tan buena persona como para resolver los problemas de todos, pero puedo decirte que lo que te haya pasado, pasará. Nada es tan malo como lo que sientes ahora mismo, pero con el tiempo, el dolor irá menguando. Todo lo que sientes en este momento no será nada cuando lo compares más adelante.

—Creo que estoy impresionada —se burló la mujer—, has hablado como un hombre maduro cuando yo creía que eras un niño con el cabello teñido para dar la impresión de ser el chico mala leche de las películas baratas de Hollywood.

Ichigo se rio bajito.

—Pues ya vez que las apariencias engañan. Soy un caballero andante.

—¿De qué nación? ¿De los idiotas que aparentan tener dieciocho años?

—Al menos no pertenezco a la nación de los nacidos con defectos de crecimiento…

La mujer sonrió.

—Vaya, pero si habla el señor perfección… ¿Cómo se siente tu ego después de saber que te gane dos veces en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo?

El hombre arrugó su frente y la miró, hastiado.

—Vale, te estás pasando enanita.

—Vuelve a llamarme enana y veras lo que puedo hacer con mis cortas piernas. —Su amenaza no tenía tinte de amargura, de hecho, Ichigo percibió burla en todos sus comentarios. Una burla cínica.

—Me imagino que no mucho…

—Nunca tientes al destino, chico de cabello naranja.

Ichigo relajó su semblante al ver que la muchacha comenzaba a ser la de antes. Quizá el cinismo fuera su método de protección. Por algún motivo, él quiso derrumbar ese método y ver qué había detrás de este. Dentro del corazón de la mujer. Sacudió su cabeza varias veces, suspiro y se frotó las manos; tenía que dejar de pensar de esa manera sobre ella porque no era adecuado ni sano. Era un completa extraña… ¡No sabía su nombre, por dios! ¿Era normal sentirse de esa manera extraña por alguien que no conocía en lo absoluto? No lo sabía; lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que no quería volver a escuchar ese grito desgarrador de su voz… No podría soportarlo.

—¿Hoy cerraste solo el local?

Ichigo se giró a ver a la mujer, quien estaba abrazando una maleta. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Digamos que hubo un contratiempo. No me molesta. Me gusta trabajar aquí.

Ella sonrió.

—Se nota.

—No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado.

—No te sientas de ningún modo. Solo estoy intentando retrasar lo inevitable cada vez más.

—¿Lo inevitable? —preguntó, descolocado.

Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente. Nuevamente, estos se encontraron y ese extraño sentimiento se apodero de su cuerpo, consumiéndolo. Tenía ganas de muchas cosas pero de ninguna al mismo tiempo porque sabía que no podía hacerlas realidad. Ella nunca se lo permitiría.

Rukia abrió la boca y estuvo tentada a contarle todo. Desde que era una Kuchiki hasta que ahora oficialmente no lo era, su pasado, su presente y quizá su incierto futuro. Quería contarle todo pero hubo algo, una barrera invisible, que se lo impidió. Él podría ser un espía contratado por la CIA para encontrarla en el momento más "oportuno" y sacarla del camino. Como siempre hacían. Él podría aprovecharse de la información que tenía, de los negocios de los Kuchiki, de todo. Él podría matarla y hacer desaparecer su cadáver. Pero, por alguna maldita razón, con tan solo ver sus ojos mieles, ella sabía que no, que ese hombre era sincero con lo poco que le había dicho. Que él no le haría daño.

Pero aun así…

Rukia se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió la nieve de su abrigo negro. El chico le siguió los pasos.

—Debo irme.

—Está bien, te acompaño a casa. Es tarde para ir sola por las calles de Nueva York.

Casa.

Ella ya no tenía una casa.

_Recuerda, Rukia, eres una vagabunda. El mundo es tu casa y a la vez no lo es. _

—No es necesario, creo haberte demostrado que puedo cuidarme sola.

El chico frunció las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. En eso no iba a dejarse convencer.

—Absolutamente no, por muchas artes marciales o movimientos que sepas hacer, sigue siendo peligroso caminar con una maleta y una cámara colgada al cuello. —La morena abrió los ojos, sorprendida—. ¿En serio piensas que no se nota que traes algo valioso bajo ese abrigo? ¡Eres una idiota! Si no te han robado antes, con seguridad lo harán ahora y, maldita sea, si esta en mi poder ayudar a alguien lo hago. Así que no discutas y solo guíame.

—¿Qué parte de "puedo cuidarme sola" no entiendes, maldito cabeza de zanahoria? ¡Y no soy idiota! Sé muy bien lo que hago.

—Pues parece que no, porque eres una enana idiota inconsciente que vaga por las calles con cosas valiosas colgando de su cuerpo. ¡Solo guíame, maldita sea!

—¡No quiero! ¡No lo hare! ¡No puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero!

—¡Bien! ¡Yo solo intentaba ser amable! ¡Pero si la señorita "puedo cuidarme sola" quiere dormir hoy bajo esta farola! ¡Bien! ¡Hazlo! ¡Como si me importara lo que te sucediese!

Ichigo se recrimino eso mentalmente. "_Maldita enana… si me importa lo que te pase… ¡No puedo dejarte en la calle! ¡Solo acepta, terca!_"

—Pues… ¡Que te den! ¡Como si me importara que alguien como tú se preocupara por mí! ¡Nadie lo ha hecho desde que tengo diez años! ¡No necesito que nadie me proteja ahora!

Con una decisión que removió a Ichigo, la mujer cogió su maleta y comenzó a arrastrarla. Sus palabras quedaron colgando en su mente, bailando y repitiéndose a cada momento. Después de eso, con mucha más razón no podía permitir que se fuera sola. Apretó sus puños y recorrió el corto tramo que la mujer había hecho. Como una exhalación, Ichigo le quito la maleta fácilmente, dejando a la mujer paralizada.

—¡Devuélveme mis cosas! —Intentó arrebatarlas de sus manos pero Ichigo, con una fuerza que asombro a la mujer, puso la maleta sobre su cabeza, apoyándola con ambas manos—. ¡Idiota! ¡Hay cosas de valor dentro de esa maleta! —No era verdad, pero lo que fuese por poder quitarle su valija.

—Con lo mucho que me importa —dijo irónico—. Escucha, mis principios me obligan a ayudar a una persona siempre que esté en mí poder hacerlo, así que aceptarás, te callarás y me guiarás como la buena niña que eres. No pienso aceptar ninguna opinión tuya.

Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ese hombre era exasperante hasta decir basta y ¡diablos que quería decir basta! Ella simplemente no podía guiarlo a la avenida Madison porque iban a pasar dos cosas: la primera, él sabría que era una Kuchiki y quizá intentara extorsionarla por haberla ayudado; segundo, su hermano se encargaría de volver a dejarla en la calle ante la más mínima oportunidad. La mujer apretó sus dientes y sintió una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de su corazón, desde vergüenza hasta remordimiento. Ese hombre no iba a dejarla ir hasta hacer su buena obra del día (ella era el maldito acto de caridad), así que, tragándose su orgullo, iba a tener que decirle la verdad… Bueno, parte de la verdad. No era necesario espantarlo con muertes, asesinatos y lavado de activos.

—Yo… —tragó fuerte. El chico pudo ver su indecisión—. Yo… no tengo a dónde ir.

El chico arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cómo que no tienes a dónde ir? No intentes deshacerte de mí, porque te aviso desde ahora, no funcionará.

—No te estoy mintiendo.

—Pero…

Ichigo callo al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la mujer. Vergüenza. Su rostro era un poema que el leía con total claridad y entonces todo cuadro. La maleta, la cámara, el abrigo de viaje… todo. Estaba huyendo. O así lo parecía.

—¿Estas huyendo?

—No te importa, sólo… déjame partir.

—¿A dónde? ¿A una esquina para pedir limosna?

—Si es necesario…

El apretó sus dientes.

—¡No juegues conmigo, enana! ¡¿De verdad no tienes a dónde ir?!

—¡No me hagas repetirlo, idiota! ¡Suficiente es con tener que admitir que soy una maldita vagabunda! Maldito seas… —lo miró con rencor. Más vergüenza que rencor.

Ichigo apretó sus manos sobre la maleta, manteniéndola fuera del alcance de la mujer. Estaba huyendo, de qué, quién, no lo sabía y ella no iba a contárselo. Mejor era así, se dijo, se libraba de involucrarse emocionalmente con ella. Pero había algo que aún no le cuadraba, algo que necesitaba ser saciado…

—Maldita sea, estas huyendo y yo soy cómplice ahora…

—¿Qué?

Ichigo sabía que se iba a arrepentir de sus palabras pero algo, su instinto, sus principios, su moral, lo que sea, le decía que era lo correcto.

—Te vendrás a vivir conmigo en lo que consigues trabajo y dinero para alquilar algo propio. —Él vio que ella abría la boca sorprendida, lista para gritarle por las locuras que decía—. ¡Y no acepto un no por respuesta!

—¡¿Estas demente?! ¡¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?! ¡¿Cómo puedes invitar a una total extraña a vivir a tu casa así como así?! ¡Tus padres nunca lo aceptaran!

—Una suerte que no viva con ellos.

—¡Aun así! ¡No tienes sentido de preservación!

—Si estas preocupada por mí, gracias pero puedo cuidarme solo.

—¡No es eso! ¡¿Cómo sé que no eres un secuestrador de mujeres que gusta de torturarlas lentamente hasta la muerte?! ¡Podrías ser un pedófilo!

El chico comenzó a alterarse de verdad ¡Esa enana tenía unas ideas totalmente descabelladas! "_Paranoica._" Pensó.

—Tienes una imaginación desbordante, en serio. Será un placer compartir piso con alguien como tú.

—Eres… ¡Dios! ¡Eres exasperantemente idiota! —La mujer se cogió la cabeza mientras intentaba meterse en la mente que, al parecer, iba a vivir con un completo extraño.

—Es parte de mi asombrosa personalidad, te cuento.

—Te odio… —gruñó, mirándolo con resentimiento.

El chico rio irónicamente.

—Créeme, el sentimiento es mutuo. —El chico dejó la maleta sobre la nieve y comenzó a jalarla hacia su apartamento. Cuando vio que la mujer no le seguía, se giró y vio a la chica de cabello negros mirarlo con furia contenida, como si quisiera matarlo con solo verle a los ojos—. ¿No vienes?

—¡Devuélveme mi maleta, estúpido! —Corrió tras él.

—No hasta que lleguemos a mi apartamento…

La muchacha caminó atrás suyo, mirándolo de reojo. Midiendo sus reacciones.

—Te voy avisando que si intentas hacerme algo, te dejaré sin herederos.

El chigo le devolvió una sonrisa sardónica que le hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón. Odió sentirse así.

—Como si tuvieras algo interesante bajo ese abrigo.

Bien, eso había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Entre gritos, peleas y pullas (y patadas dolorosamente bajas en la pantorrilla), Ichigo y Rukia caminaron hacia el departamento de este. La nieve caía con menos regularidad ahora, dejando que la luna iluminara sus cuerpos y sus caminos.

**8.- **

El grito desgarrador de una mujer lo hizo acercarse a la ventana de la oficina, la más cercana a la vista de la calle. Urahara Kisuke contemplaba con completa diversión cómo los sucesos se iban dando bajo la farola de la calle, desde que ella aceptó el pañuelo de su protegido hasta su charla y pelea. La verdad es que era la mar de divertido verlos interactuar juntos.

—Así que Byakuya ya soltó la bomba —la voz de Yoruichi a su costado le hizo espabilar.

A la luz de la luna, su mujer se veía más que hermosa. Se veía fatal y asesina. Como la verdadera heroína de todo el cuento. Urahara sonrío para sus adentros y volvió a ver la interacción entre ambos.

—Es por el bien de ella —mencionó el hombre.

Yoruichi soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Dejarla a la merced de sus enemigos es la mejor forma de protección de hoy en día, sin duda.

—A veces es mejor tomar la estrategia más extravagante porque es la que menos se esperarían tus enemigos.

Yoruichi se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana, mirando cómo Ichigo y Rukia conversaban.

—Si Byakuya hubiese querido, no habría hecho lo que hizo.

El hombre rubio sonrío tristemente y se dedicó a mirar a los protagonistas de ese momento.

—Entre el deber y el querer hay una gran diferencia. El capitán Kuchiki sólo hizo lo que debía de hacer.

—Lo sé, Kisuke. —Ella lo miró fijamente—. Pero me hubiera gustado que hablaras con él para decirle que aquí Rukia estará a salvo. Ella puede quedarse con nosotros y lo sabes bien porque…

—Porque este es el único lugar que _ellos_ no tocarían. Lo sé. —Le interrumpió el rubio—. Pero no creo que sea necesario alojarla. Mira.

La pareja observó cómo Ichigo le quitaba la maleta a la mujer menuda y comenzaba a gritarle que no le importaban sus opiniones, que se iba a quedar con ella y otras cosas sin sentido.

—¿Ichigo le ha ofrecido el apartamento de Ryuuken? —Yoruichi se quedó asombrada porque, ¡diablos!, esos inconscientes estaban gritando a todo pulmón.

Urahara no respondió nada y solo siguió viendo hasta que ambos desaparecieron por la Quinta Avenida, en dirección a la casa de Ichigo, asumió.

—No puedo creer que Ichigo…

El rubio miro a su mujer.

—Ella pudo haber llamado a Kaien Shiba y a él no le hubiese importado ni su mujer ni su futuro hijo. Él la habría alojado o pudo haber llamado a Kuukaku. Incluso pudo llamar al capitán Ukitake, a Abarai-san o a Kiyone, a ellos no les importaría en lo absoluto. Incluso sabe que pudo habernos dado una llamada, Yoruichi. —El hombre se giró y tomó asiento en su sillón de escritorio—. Pero no lo hizo.

—Sí, claro que no lo hizo porque ella es igual a Byakuya: una maldita orgullosa. Me imagino que Ichigo se dio cuenta de eso y tuvo que recurrir a obligarla prácticamente.

—Sabes que él nunca dejaría a nadie en la calle. Él es así de bueno.

Yoruichi sonrío tristemente.

—Aunque lo niegue con todas sus fuerzas. Masaki lo crió bien.

—¿Sabes que es lo curioso? Que si a Ichigo no le hubiese tocado cerrar solo hoy, la historia hubiese sido muy distinta. Él no se la habría encontrado. Ten por seguro que otra persona la abría alojado en su casa.

La mujer de cabellos morados cerró la cortina, haciendo quedar el cuarto casi a oscuras.

—Sí, y también es curioso la forma en que ambos se han encontrado. Supongo que no recuerdan nada.

—No podrían. Nos encargamos perfectamente de eso.

La morena se acercó al dintel de la puerta, lista para salir, pero la pregunta del rubio ex capitán le paró en seco.

—¿Crees que ellos terminen como Isshin y Masaki?

La pregunta era clara y concisa. La respuesta, no tanto.

—Solo espero que la historia no se repita…

Dicho esto, la mujer salió de la oficina.

**9.-**

—Así que… ¿Aquí vives?

Era cierto que a Rukia no le importaba en lo más mínimo el estado del lugar, ni que fuese un apartamento como el de Byakuya pero, ¿no molestarse en pintar? ¿O en arreglar algo? El edificio era viejo y se estaba cayendo a pedazos, desde afuera se podían ver que algunos de los espacios que se alquilaban tenían las ventanas rotas o, incluso, ruidos extraños salían de los apartamentos. Ella sabía que no iba a regresar al lujo que tenía en la avenida Madison porque, en parte, jamás había sido suyo. Eso se lo tenía que recordar constantemente para memorizárselo hasta que se lo creyera. Cuando entraron al lugar donde ese chico vivía… por un momento, prefirió las cajas de cartón; luego se abofeteó mentalmente y decidió que esto era mejor que nada.

Ichigo observaba cómo la pequeña mujer giraba la cabeza y arrugaba su nariz aristocráticamente, como si todo le oliese mal. Bien, al menos ya sabía que ella había vivido en algún sitio de alta alcurnia antes de huir y eso le hacía avergonzarse porque él era un hombre que vivía temporalmente solo, por lo tanto, el lugar estaba hecho una inmundicia. "_No es como si hubiese planeado traerla desde un principio…_" Se justificó, mientras dejaba la maleta de la mujer en la sala de estar. Él sabía que su departamento era humilde y, sinceramente, no necesitaba más que eso. Y no es que fuese totalmente su lugar, sino el de su madre. El de Masaki. Ella y él habían compartido ese destartalado apartamento desde que Ichigo tenía uso de razón; siempre ellos dos. Pasada su muerte, Ishida Ryuuken y su hijo pasaron a formar parte del lugar. El muchacho había convivido en paz con los Ishida, sin causarles más problemas de los que ya tenían e intentaba ser igual de organizado que ellos. Sin embargo, cuando giró su cabeza para contemplar nuevamente el estado de las cosas, se dijo que todo ese tiempo había sido en vano.

Suspiro audiblemente. Bueno, que pensara lo que se le diera en gana, al cabo que la que se iba a quedar era ella

—Sé que no es el mejor lugar del mundo, pero es mejor que la calle —habló, mientras se dirigía a la pequeña cocina que había pasando el comedor.

—Supongo…

No se iba a quejar. Definitivamente no se iba a quejar… No…

—¿Qué huele tan mal? —musitó bajito Rukia. Mientras olfateaba y se agachaba, pudo descubrir de dónde provenía—. Eso es…

Ichigo ingresó a la pequeña sala con dos tazas de café caliente y vio a la mujer husmear bajo su sillón y sacar algo duro y amarillento con manchas verdes. Por primera vez, desde hace semanas, sintió el penetrante olor pero decidió ignorarlo, como lo había estado haciendo esos últimos días.

—Ah, sí, olvide limpiar hoy. —Sonrió quedo, viendo como el rostro de la mujer formaba una mueca de asco.

Rukia lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Solo hoy? Yo creo que esto no se limpia desde hace un mes… ¿Cómo puedes tener queso bajo los muebles y no darte cuenta?

—¿Queso? ¿En serio? —Su voz sonaba irónica, como si no le importase en cierta medida si ella se sentía incomoda o no en su lugar.

—¡Sí! Y podrido, debo decirte… ¿Acaso se te ha atrofiado el sentido del olfato?

—No, huelo perfectamente, enana.

Se levantó con el trozo de queso putrefacto y lo botó en su tacho de la cocina, regresó maldiciendo y pateando libros de anatomía que estaba regados por el comedor. Ichigo sólo veía como la pequeña chica cogía sus textos y los subía a la mesa, intentando hacer espacio para caminar. Sorbió su bebida y suspiró. Adoraba el café recién pasado y filtrado, era como ver el cielo en la tierra. Levantó su mirada para observar a la enana maldecir entre dientes cosas como _"todos los hombres son iguales"_, _"desordenados, sucios, asquerosos_", "_Igual de puerco que Renji…_" y "_A mi hermano le hubiese dado un infarto…_"; todo esto mientras levantaba los empolvados, amarillentos, textos de medicina y anatomía general. No quiso decirle que esos libros ya no le servían porque eran pasados, como no quiso decirle tampoco que fue Ryuuken quien los había ordenado de esa manera, ni tampoco quiso decirle que iban a ser donados a una librería de cosas usadas. Iba a dejarla justo como la veía, ordenando su apartamento. Fue ahí que se le ocurrió la mejor idea que había tenido en el día y que le salvaría de gastarse dinero en una mucama a medio tiempo.

—Oye, enana…

—Mi nombre no es enana, puerco —replicó mordaz. ¡Joder con los hombres! ¡¿No tenían neuronas en el cerebro?!

Ichigo sólo rió, quedo.

—Llámame todo lo que quieras. Sigo siendo tu casero y me deberás respeto a partir de ahora.

Fueron esas palabras, burlonas y llenas de ironía, lo que la hizo botar los textos sobre la mesa, haciendo que el café del muchacho se le derramara sobre la mesa.

—¡Hija de…!

—¡Ni te atrevas a terminar esa frase, tú, cerdo inmundo! ¡Esto es un chiquero! ¡Hasta la calle está más limpia que esto!

Ichigo se levantó de la mesa y, con rapidez, cogió un paño de la cocina para evitar desastres mayores. Una vez que pudo controlar el líquido caliente sobre la mesa, que había mojado algunos de los libros ya que estamos, le dirigió una mirada mordaz a la mujer. Era una desagradecida y una mimada. ¡Y él que quería hacer su buena acción del día! Le había salido el tiro por la culata.

—¡Si gustas ve, eh! ¡Anda a la calle y veremos si duras esta noche sin hipotermia! ¡¿Sabes a cuantos grados va a disminuir el tiempo?! ¡Menos 18! ¡Así que agradece que tienes un techo y un lugar donde no morir congelada! ¿Eres así de agradecida con todos los que te prestan un servicio? —Preguntó con ironía.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

—Soy agradecida cuando el lugar que me ofrecen no es un nido de ratas. Así que no me hables aquí de prestar un servicio que como casero; te morirás de hambre, te lo digo.

—No es como si hubiese planeado traerte aquí, en primer lugar. —Gruñó, mientras llevaba su vaso a la cocina y veía como la taza de café caliente seguía intacta. Bien, él había sido amable; ella era el problema—. Además, no te han educado bien por lo que veo. ¿Sabes que cuando te invitan algo es de cortesía al menos beber un poco?

—¿Qué…? —Ella lo miró como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la taza ya no tan humeante de café a un lado de los papeles que había tirado.

El chico simplemente cogió el vaso antes que ella pudiese beber algo.

—¡La iba a tomar!

—Paso tu oportunidad. —Rukia escucho como el líquido era eliminado por la cañería de la cocina y frunció el ceño. Oh, bien, ella había tenido toda la intención de tomar esa taza de café. Así que, cuando el muchacho regreso, Rukia lo observó con amargura y él, sintiéndose acosado por su mirada, arqueó su ceja—. ¿Qué?

—¿Eres así de amable con tus invitados?

—Solo con los que no tienen modales, ni saben agradecer tener un techo bajo su cabeza.

Ella soltó una carcajada de indignación y levanto las manos, boqueando ante tanta grosería.

—Es… ¡Increíble! ¡Eres increíble!

—Lo sé —sonrió de medio lado—, pero que lo repitas no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión respecto a ti, así que… —Ichigo sintió un fuerte puño doblarle la cara y casi torcerle la cervical. Él solo gimió fuertemente y comenzó a frotarse la zona afectada—. ¡Joder contigo! ¡Estás loca! ¡Tienes razón, debo haber perdido la cabeza por haberte traído a mi casa!

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?!

Ichigo se quedó de piedra, sintiendo bullir sus emociones más hondas dentro de su corazón, advirtiendo con salir a flote. No podía decirle simplemente que tenía esa insana sensación de protección para con ella, no podía decirle que verla llorar le había dolido en lo más hondo, ni tampoco podía decirle el por qué.

—¡Porque sentí lástima! —Gritó, hartándose de la confusión dentro de sí mismo—. ¡Lastima de una niña mimada que ha huido de casa porque de seguro no le pagaron su entrada primera clase a algún país exótico! ¡Porque eso eres! ¡Inmadura, malcriada y mimada! ¡Estás en la calle y lo primero que haces al llegar al lugar donde te acogen es criticar! —Respiró, calmándose. Algo dentro de él comenzó a preocuparse por el rostro de incredulidad que la mujer ponía y de cómo sus puños estaban completamente cerrados—. Escucha, no te quiero echar a la calle, pero deberás, al menos, comportarte como una persona cuerda dentro de mi casa y dejar de golpearme cada cinco malditos segundos sólo por existir.

Rukia se quedó de piedra mientras escuchaba las palabras del hombre. Lástima. Le habían tenido lástima. Sentía las palmas de sus manos rajarse ante el fuerte apretón que se había aplicado a sí misma, en un intento por controlar los sentimientos dentro de ella. Rabia, amargura y odio. En ese momento, con todas esas palabras, realmente odió al hombre frente a él. Así que, cuando éste termino de hablar, ella intento darle una fuerte bofetada; no obstante, él fue más rápido y atajó su mano en el vuelo, sintiéndose aun más insultado.

—¡Maldita sea! —Lo escuchó gruñir—. ¿Así que no te gusta escuchar verdades, eh? Bien, pues qué pena. Eso es lo que eres: una niña rica mimada. —La última frase la lanzó con toda la saña posible. Quería hacerle daño. Su orgullo quería herirla; su corazón se odiaba por ello.

Se miraron y nuevamente esa conexión embravecida por la rabia y el fuego que provocaba el tocarse mutuamente, surgió de la nada. No se soltaron. Ambos, con esa sensación eléctrica corriendo por sus venas, sólo se miraron retadores, como si sus ojos pudiesen decir todo. Ichigo pensaba que era una mimada que en lo único que se preocupaba era en sus lujos, y no dudó ni por un momento en que regresaría llorando a casa con su papi después de haberle echado un vistazo a la cruda realidad, donde nada era bonito o suave.

Rukia, por otro lado, quería matarlo, quería coger una roca y darle tan fuerte en la cabeza hasta hacerlo retractarse de sus propias palabras. Pero sólo se limitó a lanzarle la mirada de desprecio marca Kuchiki que más le valía en esos momentos. Lo odiaba, pero se odiaba aún más por dejar que sus palabras traspasaran el muro que había construido ella misma como autodefensa. Muchas personas le habían dicho esas palabras, así que no es como si fuese la primera vez. Lo que realmente le afectaba era la persona que lo había dicho. Él. Rukia cerró los ojos, cortando todo contacto con Ichigo y desligó su agarre, sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondió por lo que ambos se quedaron ahí, parados, separados por unos metros de diferencia. Lo odió aún más cuando un recuerdo, de esos que tenía encerrados bajo llave, se coló a la superficie, haciéndola temblar.

—_Rukia —una voz ronca y tirante la trajo a la realidad nuevamente—, Rukia, levántate, nena. Tenemos que caminar. _

_No, no quería caminar. No quería moverse de allí. La nieve se sentía tan cálida sobre su rostro…_

_La pequeña de ojos violetas dio un pequeño grito cuando unos frágiles brazos la alzaron de su cómodo escondite, sacándola de ese sueño tan hermoso que tenia de vivir en una casa grande y tener miles de muñecas de porcelana con las cuales jugar a la casita. Jugar a la casita. Ella no sabía hacer a eso, pero sabía matar ratas de alcantarilla, esas negras y feas con dientes amarillos, filudos, listas para atacar. Ella las mataba con el arma que llevaba Hisana. De hecho, le parecía curioso el chillido de agonía que proferían esos animales al ser atravesados por ese doloroso metal. Era el único juego que sabía jugar. _

—_¡Hisana! —exclamó, al sentir unas bofetadas sobre sus mejillas agrietadas, sonrojadas por el frío. _

_Rukia vislumbr_ó_, desde la duermevela, c_ó_mo su hermana le daba pequeños toques sobre sus cachetes redondos. Pudo ver desesperación en sus acciones y quiso abrazarla para hacerle sentir que estaba bien. Que nada malo le pasaba, solo estaba cansada, muy, muy cansada. Quiso mover sus brazos pero no pudo. Intent_ó_ con sus piernas y el resultado fue el mismo. Cuando removió sus dedos, tuvo que contener un chillido de dolor. Sentía que le acaban de romper todos los dedos. _

—_Rukia, no te duermas. Hagas lo que hagas, no te duermas. _—_La aterciopelada voz la trajo desde las profundidades y la hizo respirar con agitación. _

_Gir_ó_ su cabeza en todas las direcciones. Su hermana traía puesto un abrigo largo, casi el doble de su tamaño, que estaba empapándose de aguanieve al estar expuesta al frio. Su humilde hogar había sido profanado por el invierno y las cajas no resistirían tanto. Ella vio como el cartón se había humedecido tanto que parecían dormir bajo el mar, las pocas pertenencias que tenían ya no estaban, por lo que asumía que Hisana ya las habría puesto a buen recaudo. Su cuerpo sufrió un fuerte espasmo que la hizo gruñir bajo, estaba cansada y tenía mucho frío. _

—_Hisana… —su voz tembló—, me duelen los dedos… _

_Su hermana levant_ó_ su brazo, haciendo que los quejidos de la niña fuesen más audibles. La pequeña vio con horror c_ó_mo sus dedos ya no tenían ese color pálido de siempre, sino que eran azules, y de las uñas salía sangre coagulada que goteaba cantidades mínimas. Con todo su esfuerzo, se miró las piernas, que estaban descubiertas porque Hisana le había levantado el pantalón. Azules con moretones hinchados de líquido rojo sobre sus rodillas._

—_¡Hi-i-sa-sa-na-a…! —Chilló entrecortadamente—. ¿Po-porque-e est-toy a-azu-ul? Te-tengo-o frí-io-o… _

_Rukia vio como a la mujer se le aguaron los ojos y comenzaba a golpearse la cabeza y a susurrar cosas sin sentido. Ella solo quería dormir y que el frío menguara. Quizá, si Hisana la abrazaba…_

—_Bien, no tengo otra opción —musitó quedo para sí misma mientras cogía en brazos a la pequeña. Tom_ó_ las pocas pertenencias que llevaba con ella y, en esa fría madrugada de Carolina del Norte, vio a su hermana correr hacia el hospital cercano. _

_La pequeña de ojos violetas, ahora opacos por la enfermedad, miraba con curiosidad la sala de emergencias mientras las enfermeras la colocaban en una camilla y dos doctores llegaban a ella. _

—_¿Edad? _

—_4 años —escuchó decir a su hermana. Tenía miedo. _

—_¿Usted es familiar directo? _

—_Soy su hermana. _

—_¿Dónde residen actualmente? _

—_Bajo uno de los puentes del puerto, casi llegando al mar… _

—_Hipotermia por inmersión. —El otro doctor que la estaba examinando hablaba chistoso o eso escuchaba ella—. Está por debajo de los 25 grados, no creo que sobreviva la noche._

_Rukia escuch_ó_ el grito ahogado de su hermana. No, que no llorase… ella no debe llorar… _

—_¡Tenemos que descongelar su cuerpo! —Grit_ó_ el otro médico, el que hizo llorar a Hisana—. ¡Llévenla a…! _

_Las voces se volvían difusas y las imágenes extrañas. Detrás de Hisana pudo observar una sombra negra, como una gran araña gigante que la seguía. Ella le grit_ó_ desde la sala de emergencias. _

—_¡Rukia, no te duermas! ¡Por lo que más quieras, no te duermas!_

_«Lo siento, hermana. Solo quiero dormir. _

_Tengo mucho sueño._

_Y esa araña… está sonriendo.»_

—Oye…

Ichigo vio, consternado, cómo su huésped había comenzado a temblar, no sabía si de ira, miedo, frustración o cualquier otra cosa. No lo sabía y eso le carcomía por dentro. Quería ayudarla, no sabía porqué pero sentía que era su obligación hacerlo. Más que obligación, algo dentro de él lo instaba a protegerla. Quería protegerla. Tenía que hacerlo. Cuando estuvo a punto de poner una mano sobre su hombro, la mujer se alejó de él como si quemara. Ichigo le busco la mirada y, cuando la encontró, se paralizó.

Esa no era la enana que había conocido.

—No tienes… —tenía los dientes apretados—. No, de hecho, no vas a hablar de mí como si supieras quien soy. Tú no me conoces, yo no te conozco. Es mejor así, créeme y será solo por hoy. Gracias, chico zanahoria, por tu hospitalidad, pero mañana encontraré un lugar donde dormir. No te molestaré más.

Dicho esto, Rukia dio media vuelta, hacia la pequeña sala de estar y se sentó en el sillón sin casi nada de relleno. Abrió su maleta y metió el libro que había dejado tirado, el libro de M.K. Fue en ese momento en que sintió el agua salada correr por una mejilla, luego dos y después tres. Otra vez. Con sus manos comenzó a sacarse la debilidad del rostro, arañándose las mejillas, dejándolas sonrojadas en el proceso. Cerró los ojos y respiró fuertemente, sintiendo un espasmo recorrerle la espina dorsal. Tenía que calmarse, habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día, por una noche; lo último que quería era que un total extraño la observara llorar… por segunda vez. Ya había sido lo suficientemente malo la primera.

"_Nunca muestres debilidad ante tus enemigos. Nunca les permitas ver tus emociones. Engaña con tu mirada, con tu cuerpo; pero nunca engañes a tus principios. Se fiel a ellos. Respeta las reglas y nunca traiciones a la familia. Miente, manipula y mata, eso es lo que hacen los Kuchiki._"

Sentía que se hundía mientras recordaba el lema familiar. El mantra que todos los empleados y miembros de la familia tenían que repetirse a sí mismos para poder ser parte de esa mafia que traspasaba fronteras. Ella se la había aprendido de memoria a los diez años, después de la muerte de Hisana. Con esos pensamientos en mente, se acurrucó en el mueble, abrazando su cámara. No se quitó las botas, en caso de que necesitase correr en la noche. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó así, mirando a la nada y sintiendo que su vida, todo lo que había conocido se hundía en un hoyo de agua negra que tragaba todo a su paso. Ella había querido libertad, sí, pero quería ser aceptada, no por la familia, sino por Byakuya. Él había sido lo único que le había mantenido a flote en tanta oscuridad y no podía soportar la idea que él la abandonara a su suerte. Ella podía soportar que todos la abandonaran… pero no él. Eso dolía demasiado.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo se quedó petrificado ante las palabras de la mujer y, cuando esta simplemente se acostó en su mueble y fingió dormir, decidió que había sido un idiota. Se sentó en el comedor y se frotó el rostro con ambas manos. Había sido un completo error traerla a su hogar, lo supo desde el momento en que la idea se había colado dentro de su mente, pero no pudo hacer mucho. Ella tenía algo que hacia sacar un lado de él que ni conocía, ni estaba dispuesto a aceptar. ¡Era una completa extraña, maldita sea! Una completa extraña a la que había escuchado llorar y que, al no soportar ese desconsolador sonido, había traído a su casa. Pero era más que eso y él lo sabía, sin embargo no podía darle ni forma ni nombre.

Se levantó rápidamente después de un tiempo. Giró su cabeza y al ser la una y media de la mañana agradeció que al día siguiente él tuviese cierre en el café, ya que al menos descansaría unas horas extra. Con premura, se dirigió a la habitación de invitados. Ese cuarto no era parte del costo de su alquiler, sino que Ryuuken, al haber tenido que mudarse, hizo un acuerdo con el casero para poder alquilar un pequeño cuarto que colindaba con el apartamento de los Kurosaki. Cuando Ichigo le preguntó la razón, él solo atinó a decir que, en caso de emergencias, ya tenían un lugar donde alojar invitados. Él jamás se imaginó traer a nadie a su hogar, luego apareció Inoue y esa habitación por fin tuvo uso. Y ahora le salvaba de tener que hacer dormir a una mujer en el suelo.

Abrió el armario y cogió unas sábanas para luego tender la pequeña cama puesta en medio de la habitación. Los edredones y mantas estaban algo viejos pero servirían para pasar la noche; sólo esperaba que a ella no le diese un ataque y decidiese irse a dormir a la calle porque si no, él tendría que regresar a buscarla y traerla a rastras. Sí, así de bueno se estaba dando cuenta que era. Cuando el dormitorio estuvo preparado, se dirigió a la sala y vio, con asombro, que la mujer de verdad se había quedado dormida. Su respiración ya no era errática, sino más bien pausada y calmada. Como si estuviese teniendo un buen sueño.

Ichigo suspiró, acercándose para poder despertarla. Se puso en cuclillas y la zarandeó un par de veces pero nada parecía sacarla de su duermevela. Bien, podía patearla pero, además de ser grosero, sería ruidoso. Ya demasiado habían hecho como para armar un escándalo a las dos de la mañana.

—Eh, enana, despierta —susurró, acercando su rostro.

"_Bonita…_"

Fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente mientras observaba las delicadas facciones de Rukia de cerca. Largas pestañas, pómulos altos, finos labios y rostro ovalado. Sin embargo, lo que más le impresiono fueron sus pestañas, oscuras como las crines de un caballo negro. Ichigo se vio hipnotizado por el rostro de esa mujer y, sin mover un solo musculo, sólo se dignó a observar cómo ella tomaba una respiración sumamente larga que hacia relucir su pecho un poco más. Porque sí, él pudo darse cuenta que, bajo el saco negro y la gruesa cámara, existía algo delicado y acorde a su pequeña figura. Ichigo, totalmente sonrojado al tener esos pensamientos, cerró los ojos y se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos, intentando sacarse esa imagen mental. _"¡Dios, que estúpido me debo de ver en este momento! ¡Tengo que darle un puñetero golpe para que se levante! ¡Sí, eso hare!"_ Y justo cuando se decidió a que golpearla era la mejor manera de levantarla, una suave caricia lo dejó perplejo. Abrió los ojos como platos y fijo su mirada en la pequeña chica que lo observaba a tan poca distancia.

Y nuevamente cayó.

"_Es una maldita bruja…_" Se dijo, mientras sus ojos y los de ella se encontraban otra vez, haciendo correr ese sentimiento extraño por sus venas. Él se sentía idiota a su lado y no era idiota, un poco despistado y tonto tal vez, pero sabía lo que hacía. La mano de Rukia había acariciado su mejilla y no se dio cuenta de cómo ni de cuándo pero una bofetada le fue dada con tanta fuerza que lo dejo K.O. por unos diez minutos mientras la mujer gritaba letanías acerca de la intromisión a su espacio personal, la caballerosidad en estos días y a ser un buen huésped. Mientras, el hombre sólo se había quedado mirando como ella cogía sus cosas y empezaba a ir a la puerta. Las alarmas en su cabeza sonaron a tiempo.

—¡Espera! —gritó.

—¡¿Qué espere qué?! ¡¿A qué que hagas algo sucio?! ¡Querías besarme, idiota! —Rukia se sonrojó cuando grito esto. ¡Era tan embarazoso!—. ¡Eres un maldito depravado!

—¡Que no soy así, mujer! —chilló. Bien, momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Cogió la maleta de la mujer de nueva cuenta y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes.

—¡¿Acaso nuestra relación va a ser siempre tu llevándole la contra a mis deseos?! ¡Porque si es así, prefiero la calle, en serio! ¡Y no me importan tus menos dieciocho grados!

—¡Cállate! ¡Yo sólo te quería ofrecer un maldito cuarto donde no congelarte! ¡Y esta vez, ya me harté! ¡Lo tomas o lo dejas!

—¿Qué…?

Rukia cerró la boca cuando vio que el muchacho no le había mentido. Ingresó al pequeño cuarto y vio que la calefacción estaba encendida y que ahí helaba menos que en la sala de estar. Ella le echó un vistazo al hombre para ver cómo simplemente dejaba sus cosas sobre un pequeño mueble cerca de la ventana y la miraba con los brazos cruzados, esperando para el golpe. En ese momento recordó lo mal que le había hecho sentir, pero descartó ese sentimiento casi de inmediato porque sabía que él no tenía la culpa. Él solo había dicho la verdad. Ella sabía que su comportamiento no era el mejor en ese tipo de situaciones pero de que sólo se iba a quedar una noche, era cierto. Lo iba a cumplir, porque ella no quería ser el bulto de nadie y menos de una persona que recién acababa de conocer. Con esto en mente, suspiró y aligeró su mirada. Habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo, luego se lo habían pisado y después intentaron cortárselos. No era el mejor inicio para una relación saludable.

—Yo… gracias —susurró, mientras se sentaba en la cama y bajaba la mirada. Respiró hondo y sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse. No, el sentimiento extraño seguía ahí—. Sé que no tienes el mejor concepto de mi persona, pero gracias. Te prometo que mañana me iré.

Ichigo apretó sus puños en sus brazos y su rostro mostró preocupación. No, ella no podía irse. No le permitiría dormir en la calle si estaba en su poder evitarlo.

—No digas estupideces, te irás cuando tengas un lugar propio. Te lo dije, nadie vive conmigo —esto último lo dijo con algo de nostalgia en su voz. Extrañaba a Ryuuken y a Uryuu, a este no tanto pero igual hacia sus días menos aburridos—. Además, no me vendría mal algo de compañía.

Cuando Rukia sonrió, Ichigo tuvo que respirar hondo.

—Gracias, de verdad. Te lo compensare…

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Tengo algo de dinero. —Se desabrochó el abrigo y metió su pequeña mano dentro de él para sacar un sobre que, evidentemente, contenía efectivo—. Ten, es el pago por mi estadía, no es mucho pero conseguiré más.

Ichigo sabía que tenía que coger los billetes y no decir nada. Maldita crianza de su madre que no le permitía aceptar ese tipo de cosas de personas en necesidad. Con un suspiro, se dirigió a la salida.

—No voy a aceptarlo. No vas a pagarme de esa manera.

—Pero tengo que darte algo, no puedo simplemente estar en tu casa gratis, yo…

Él se giró en el marco de la puerta.

—Escucha, hagamos algo: yo te dejo quedarte en mi piso si tú, a cambio, lo limpias, ¿trato? —estiro su mano.

Rukia lo miró con resignación. Ya se imaginaba que iba a tener que hacer algo así.

—Vale, bien, trato —dijo a regañadientes.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y nuevamente esa corriente les recorrió totalmente. Así que, para deshacerse de ese sentimiento, pusieron distancia. Ichigo desapareció por el rellano y Rukia escuchó como una puerta se cerraba. Ella suspiró y la cerró igualmente, dejando el piso en completo silencio.

**10.-**

Si a Rukia le hubiesen dicho que tendría que limpiar pisos para vivir, habría reído y luego golpeado a la persona que hubiese blasfemado de esa manera. En su situación actual, no se veía con la potestad de reclamarle nada a nadie. Tenía un techo, comida y al menos estaba intentando conseguir un empleo. Habían pasado aproximadamente cinco días desde que Byakuya la había desheredado por completo y su vida se había ido, literalmente, a la mierda. Primero porque Renji le gritó letanías sobre cómo usar un teléfono público para llamarlo y pedirle ayuda; Kaien Shiba lo secundó, pero agregó un manual sobre cómo perder el orgullo Kuchiki. Esto último la hizo golpearlos por idiotas.

Como era de esperarse, ningún medio se enteró de nada. Nadie sabía nada y, cuando Renji propuso ir al piso donde se estaba quedando, Rukia prácticamente huyó del restaurante, alegando locura temporal. El chico no podía enterarse de nada; suficientemente malo era que él creyese que era de una familia rica por sus modales a la hora de comer. Además, no sabía su nombre. Ella lo llamaba "_chico zanahoria_" y él "_enana_", no porque no hubiesen querido decirse sus nombres, sino porque no había tenido tiempo de entablar una conversación de más de dos minutos. Él tenía las mañanas ocupadas en la universidad para luego pasarse al café. Ella se la pasaba del instituto a oficinas, negocios que requerían fotógrafos o diseñadores, para luego regresar al departamento a limpiar las porquerías de otros. Su día se iba ahí, por lo que ella llegaba a las diez, mientras que el chico llegaba una hora después, cuando ella ya estaba durmiendo o encerrada en su alcoba. No se veían, no se hablaban más que en el desayuno y decían las palabras justas. Esa había sido su rutina durante cinco días.

Así que esa noche del viernes, ella entró sigilosamente al departamento. Era más de medianoche. Renji y Kaien no la habían dejado irse hasta contarle todos los pormenores de su nueva vida; el hombre de confianza de Byakuya le prometió hacerle llegar todas las noticias acerca de Vietnam, mientras que Shiba le juró hablar con su hermana para que arreglara la situación con Kuchiki. Ella sabía que no había nada más que decir. Caminó suavemente por el apartamento y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el instrumento que había en una esquina del comedor. La primera vez no lo había notado bajo esa gran manta de colores rústicos, además que los libros de textos habían colaborado a su escondite. En su primera limpieza, lo descubrió, negro y grande. Un hermoso piano de salón empolvado y algo desvencijado. En su segunda limpieza, decidió estrenarlo, dándose con la sorpresa que aún estaba afinado, a pesar del tiempo. Fue en la cuarta limpieza que decidió tocar.

Era recordar momentos agradables, con Hisana en el apartamento de Byakuya, tocando ese viejo instrumento que había sido removido después de su muerte. Rukia, gracias a su hermana, había aprendido algunas canciones en su niñez; sin embargo, más de diez años después, se dio con la sorpresa que la falta de práctica le había pasado factura. No recordaba más que algunas notas y sus dedos se sentían torpes, ya no ligeros como antaño. Iba a tener que pedirle permiso al muchacho en cuanto terminase con la limpieza. Quería volver a tocar, volver a sentir las suaves notas crearse en el aire, hacerlas eternas a su oído. Con ese sentimiento, se encerró en su pequeña alcoba. Se puso un pijama que Renji le había llevado a su encuentro y se lanzó a la pequeña cama.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo echada, pero sí supo el momento en que los ojos se le cerraron y el viento frío le hizo tiritar con un escalofrío. Se había olvidado de encender la calefacción, pero estaba demasiada cansada como para poder levantarse y encenderla. Giró su cabeza al pequeño reloj de pared. Las tres de la mañana. Se masajeó la sien, intentando llamar al sueño nuevamente. Fue en ese momento que comenzaron los gritos.

Rukia abrió los ojos y saltó de la cama al escuchar esos sonidos rotos, casi iguales a los suyos, provenientes de algún lugar del apartamento. No quería imaginarse que era el chico quien estaba gritando. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, como que los Kuchiki la habían encontrado y ahora torturaban al muchacho. Deshizo esa idea tan pronto como llegó. Si fueran ellos, haría mucho que Rukia estaría muerta. La otra opción era un robo, pero no le cabía en la cabeza que un hombre tan grande como él no pudiese enfrentarse a unos cuantos ladrones. La última opción era que se hubiese lastimado… pero nadie gritaba de esa manera sólo por un golpe. Eso sonaba a como si lo estuviesen matando.

—Pero qué… —susurró, mientras escuchaba como un llanto inhumano recorría el apartamento. Bajó su mirada a sus brazos y vio que tenía la piel erizada.

Se levantó lentamente y abrió la puerta. Los ruidos no menguaban y seguían la dirección del cuarto del hombre que vivía en ese lugar. Ella comenzó a temer por la salud del muchacho así que, con todo su valor, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el pasillo y tocó la puerta varias veces.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Hey!

"_Maldita la hora en que no le pregunte el nombre, joder_".

Él abrió los ojos ante unos fuertes golpes sobre su puerta.

Con la respiración errática y un sentimiento de angustia en el pecho, Ichigo se levantó rápidamente de la cama, intentando que las imágenes de su cabeza se despejaran. Mala idea. Las fuertes nauseas acudieron a su cuerpo, tumbándolo nuevamente sobre la destartalada cama y, como la primera vez, se tocó la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho. Esa que le daba nombre a toda su mala suerte. Cerró los ojos y, a una velocidad intensa, los recuerdos de la muerte de su madre estallaron en su cerebro como si de una fuerte explosión se tratase. Todo. Desde sus estúpidos deseos de niño, los últimos días antes del cumpleaños y supuestamente muerte de su padre; hasta los dientes de león embadurnados de sangre, la suya. La de su madre. Las arcadas comenzaron cuando las palabras del asesino regresaron a su cabeza y esta vez, tuvo que coger una pequeña cubeta detrás de la cama para calmar los deseos de su estómago. Sabía que esa noche no había cenado, pero el terror invadió sus sentidos cuando vio que no había expectorado nada más que un líquido transparente con rastros de rojo.

Sus miedos más profundos salieron a flote y fueron tan fáciles de leer sobre su rostro. Ansiedad. Tortura. Terror. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habían vuelto las pesadillas? ¡Joder, eso no le pasaba desde hacía años! Tuvo que controlar sus espasmos luego de haber devuelto su almuerzo para levantarse, lentamente esta vez. Respiró profundamente varias veces y notó como la camisa que llevaba para dormir estaba totalmente empapada de sudor. Al parecer la pesadilla había sido más vivida que antes. Los golpes sobre su puerta no se calmaban, de hecho, parecían cada vez más desesperados.

"_¡Joder! ¿Quién rayos es? ¿Acaso Uryuu ya regres_ó_ de su maldita expedición?_" Pensó, recordando que su primo se había largado hace más de un mes para un proyecto del que no sabía absolutamente nada. No lo extrañaba, a decir verdad. Era a su padre al que de verdad le tenía cariño.

Con esos pensamientos, se sacó la camiseta mojada y la lanzó hacia un lado de la habitación, quedándose solo en boxers. Mientras se ponía otra camiseta, llegó a la esquina donde se encontraba el espejo de cuerpo entero ya sin la sabana negra y pudo verse en su totalidad otra vez. Con horror y asco, vio cómo de esas cicatrices un líquido blanco hueso comenzaba a salir de ellas. Su respiración se agito y se tocó el pecho, viendo a esa cosa cubrirle la mano como si fuese un guante y avanzaba por lo largo de sus brazos. Desde las cicatrices, este líquido se extendía como una segunda piel por todo su cuerpo pero, en sus cuartos traseros, se alargaba, como si fuese una cola recubierta de pelaje blanco. De pronto, el líquido se comenzó a poner duro sobre su piel y la quemaba, partiéndole los músculos y desollándolo de afuera hacia adentro. Era como una armadura de hueso viva que lo devoraba.

Cuando llegó a su rostro, abrió la boca para poder gritar, pero ella no salió más que un rugido animal.

—¡Oye! ¡Abre la maldita puerta o la tumbaré! ¡Joder, abre!

Ichigo dio un respingo ante esa voz y notó, con sorpresa, que nada salía de las cicatrices. La palabra "_Hollow_" seguía escrita en su pecho, sin ninguna modificación. Se tocó en todos lados para ver si eso que había vivido era solo una ilusión. Los remanentes de la pesadilla. Cuando estuvo de acuerdo en que su cerebro le había jugado una mala broma, se colocó de inmediato la camiseta que había tenido cogida en una mano y que ahora mostraba varias arrugas. Intentando componer su rostro, sin éxito alguno, fue a abrir la puerta.

Unos ojos asustados y rostro compungido le dieron la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, donde su pesadilla no duraba solo una noche, sino toda la vida.

Ichigo tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su capacidad mental para recordar quién demonios era la persona que estaba frente a él. Y eso que él nunca olvidaba nada pero en ese momento, después de lo que había vivido, sabía que le iba a ser difícil captar algunas cosas. Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro intentando que algo se le viniese a la mente. Cualquier cosa. Cuando sintió una patada de lleno sobre su delicado estómago, todo le vino a la memoria. Sobre todo el hecho que esa pequeña mujer pateara como si fuese profesional.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo a las tres de la mañana gritando como niña?! ¡Pensé que estaban asaltando, joder! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

Y claro, sus palabras alentadoras eran difíciles de olvidar.

Ichigo, que sabía que ese no era el momento indicado para pelear, simplemente le dirigió su mejor mirada de "_jódete_" que pudo encontrar. Esto no le pasó desapercibido a Rukia que, sin entender nada, vio como el chico se doblaba en dos y se tapaba la boca. Él, para conservar la poca dignidad que sabía que le quedaba, fue corriendo a la cocina y vació su estómago nuevamente en la regadera. Cuando creía que ya nada podía asustarle más, vio que esta vez, lo que había vomitado era más sangre que líquido transparente. Bien, eran dos opciones, o las pesadillas le habían afectado más de la cuenta y estaba alucinando, o tenía una severa enfermedad de la que no se había percatado antes. Prefería pensar que estaba alucinando. Con una lentitud impasible, abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua se llevara lo último que había desayunado. También dejó que limpiara su rostro y parte de su cabello; se sentía realmente fatal y desarmado. Y realmente no creía posible que pudiese mantener la compostura si la mujer con la que compartía piso desde hace días viniese de nuevo gritándole impertinencias. Esta vez, la echaría y al diablo con su conciencia.

Rukia le había seguido a la cocina para intentar encontrarle lógica a lo que estaba pasando y, cuando vio como el cuerpo del chico convulsionó sobre la regadera una ola de culpabilidad la asaltó. ¿Era posible que le hubiese pateando tan fuerte hasta el punto de vomitar? Cerró sus manos y contuvo las ganas de preguntarle porque sabía que no le contestaría, no al menos ahora que estaba completamente débil. Cuando escuchó el ruido del grifo y vio que su cuerpo había dejado de sufrir esos horribles espasmos, supo que podía decir algo pero, ¿qué? ¿Qué iba a decir para resolver las cosas? Ella sólo se pasó las manos por el rostro intentando preguntarse porque demonios no se había quedado encerrada en el cuarto de huéspedes. Era obvio que lo que tenía el hombre estaba fuera de su control, algo que tenía que resolver él mismo, y ella lo entendía. Lo sabía, porque había algunas cosas que sólo ella misma podría resolver. Pero había algo…

No podía dejarlo así. No cuando aún podía hacer algo por él, por mínimo que fuese. No iba a abandonarlo.

No como se lo habían hecho a ella.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

"_Perfecto, Rukia, te darán el premio a la pregunta más estúpida de todos los tiempos_".

Ichigo, sin girarse siquiera, dio unos pasos, lentos y débiles para el gusto de Rukia, hacia la despensa. Ella observó con parsimonia cómo cogía la tetera llena de agua hirviendo y vertía el líquido sobre una taza para luego colocar lo que había sacado. Un pequeño filtrante. Realmente estaba siendo paciente, pero ver como el hombre simplemente la ignoraba y decidía que era bueno taparse el rostro con su cabello insoportablemente naranja, le estaba haciendo perder los estribos. Necesitaba que le dijese algo, lo que fuese. Ichigo sólo necesitaba que no lo viese de esa manera. No podía romper la promesa de su madre.

—¿Sabes que es de mala educación no responder cuando te están hablando, chico zanahoria?

El muchacho soltó una carcajada seca, sin emoción alguna.

—Primero, no te pedí que me hablaras. Segundo, mi nombre es Ichigo.

Rukia abrió los ojos. Bien, al menos era un comienzo. Ya sabía su nombre. Suponía que podía devolverle el favor; además, no era ley que se dijesen sus apellidos. Esa era la razón por la que le parecía más cómodo llamarle por el apodo que habían acordado: él la trataría como a los demás y no como la maldita heredera de inversiones Kuchiki. Bueno, la ya no era heredera.

—Ichigo… —el hombre sufrió un pequeño espasmo sobre su columna vertebral al escuchar el susurro de la mujer. Un espasmo diferente a los otros, algo que no sabía que se podía sentir entre tanto dolor—. Sé qué no es de mi incumbencia pero quisiera ayudarte, en lo que fuera.

El muchacho tensó su cuerpo nuevamente al sentir la presencia de Rukia cerca de él. Alarmas, totalmente diferentes a las anteriores, sonaron en su cabeza y en su corazón. De nueva cuenta, las palabras de su madre retumbaron en su memoria, haciéndole eco. _Nunca dejes que nadie te vea llorar. Nunca, jamás, ¿me oíste? _

—Sí, tienes razón, no es de tu maldita incumbencia —sus palabras sonaron tan rudas y secas que la mujer detuvo su andar. Él nunca giró su rostro, nunca se lo mostro y tenía curiosidad de que vería en esos ojos que antes le habían parecido tan hermosos. _Quizá desolación… lo mismo que se ven en los míos_—. Así que lárgate de una jodida vez…

Pero Rukia no se movió.

Ella sabía reconocer el dolor en las personas.

Porque su hermana y Byakuya lo habían mostrado tantas veces que era sencillo dejarse llevar por esas emociones.

Avanzó un poco más y logró cogerle el brazo. Lo sintió tensarse pero no dijo nada.

—Insúltame todo lo que quieras, si eso hace que te sientas mejor. Pero déjame ayudarte, por favor, sólo dime que es lo que puedo…

—¡Nada! ¡No puedes hacer nada!

Ichigo intentó deshacerse de su agarre sin lograrlo por completo. Rukia quería una explicación que él no iba a dar bajo ningún concepto, así que ya podía ir olvidando esa idea estúpida de servirle de ayuda porque él simplemente no iba a dejar que nadie se colase dentro de su pasado. No podía sentir la mirada de decepción de otras personas; no otra vez. Ya era demasiado. Él escuchaba cómo ella repetía letanías acerca de apoyarle, en lo más mínimo, sobre cualquier cosa, y lo único que de verdad quería era que se callara de una vez, que lo dejara solo para poder volver a ponerse su máscara. Porque no le miraba. Ichigo no tenía el coraje de verle a los ojos, no cuando ni el mismo se soportaba ver en esos momentos. Así que, contra su maldito buen juicio, la golpeó. Le asestó una fuerte bofetada y no le importó que ella cayese al suelo, que su pequeño cuerpo fuese contra la silla y ambas golpearan la loseta. No, por supuesto que no le importó el quejido de dolor que soltó la muchacha. Tampoco le importó que, a pesar de todo, ella siguiese repitiendo sus estúpidas palabras.

—¡Ya cállate! —le volvió a gritar, sintiendo que sus emociones salían a flote.

Sí, maldición, le importaba. Y mucho.

—¡No lo haré! ¡Yo sé lo que es sentir eso que estas sintiendo ahora mismo! ¡No harías mal en compartirlo…!

—¡Ya basta! ¡No hables como si supieras…! ¡Tú misma lo has dicho! ¡No nos conocemos y es mejor así! ¡Así que largo! ¡Lárgate de mi casa! —espetó duramente y fue en ese momento, en el que se arrepintió.

No supo que pasó hasta que vio el amarillento líquido ensuciar el suelo de la cocina y trozos de losa pintada sobre este. La taza que había estado sosteniendo con tanta fuerza se había hecho pedazos en sus manos, dejándole algunos trozos de vidrios sobre la palma, haciéndole daño. Había tocado fondo y lo supo en el minuto en que las imágenes de su pesadilla pasaban lentamente como una película en repetición continua dentro de su cabeza. No quería mirarle a la cara; se sentía tan avergonzado, tan poco hombre porque la había utilizado para desfogar la ira que sentía hacia el mundo, hacia sí mismo. ¡La había golpeado, maldita sea! Ese no era él, esa no era la persona que él sabía que era. Ichigo Kurosaki tenía honor y orgullo y jamás, nunca, pensaría en golpear a una mujer.

Pero lo había hecho.

Y dolía más al ser alguien a quien quería proteger con tanto ahínco.

Se encogió para recoger los trozos de vidrio regados por el suelo y no retuvo los espasmos involuntarios que volvieron a su cuerpo. Ni tampoco esas cosas horrendas que salieron de sus ojos y le hicieron pensar que parecía una maldita niña llorando por su mamá. Pudo sentir la presencia cálida de aquella pequeña mujer detrás de él pero no tuvo el valor de mirarla ¡Cómo hacerlo después de como actuó! Ella definitivamente lo odiaba y, si no lo hacía, él se encargaría de que lo hiciese. La muchacha tenía razón: había cometido un grave error al traerla a su casa, sobre todo cuando él era tan inestable en esos momentos. Ichigo esta vez no la perseguiría, porque era lo mejor. Ella debía irse a un lugar donde no le hicieran daño; quizá le pudiese preguntar a Inoue si ella podría alojarle. Esperó que la menuda chica aceptara porque, maldita sea, mentiría si dijese que no había disfrutado esos desayunos entre peleas y charlas extrañas. Y que, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no sabía su nombre. Él la llamaba simplemente enana.

Y esa enana estaba mirándolo con detenimiento desde hacía un buen rato.

Rukia se tocó la mejilla y la descubrió herida. El cabrón la había golpeado.

Nunca, ni en sus años de escapada, alguien le había puesto la mano encima y tuvo que contener su letanía de insultos e, inclusive, de coger sus malditas cosas y largarse de ese mugroso lugar. Detuvo todos sus impulsos de mujer y sólo quedó lo que mejor sabía hacer: actuar con la cabeza fría. Claramente no se lo perdonaría, en cuanto él se hubiese calmado, ella huiría a la calle y esta vez le golpearía las bolas si intentaba detenerla. O podría llamar a la policía. Negó su cabeza ante esto. No, si Byakuya se enteraba que alguien le había dado una bofetada así de fuerte, cuando ni él mismo lo había hecho… bueno, era mejor ahorrarle sufrimiento a Ichigo. Fue ahí, pensando en darle la mejor estocada de su vida con la marca Kuchiki que lo vio sacudirse fuertemente y supo, por los pequeños sollozos ahogados en su garganta, que estaba llorando.

Ella sólo había visto llorar a Byakuya una vez, y a escondidas. Lo detestaba. Odiaba ver a personas fuertes, con porte, debilitarse con algo tan banal como el llanto. Era peor si ella lo hacía, pero escucharlo en Ichigo, en ese idiota que lo primero que había hecho fue insultarle y devolverle los golpes sin afán de hacerle daño… la destrozaba. Rukia se cogió el pecho y arrugó su camiseta de conejos que llevaba. Algo dentro de ella se sintió estúpidamente culpable. Porque ella le había presionado a esto, le había dicho que le contase lo que le pasaba aún cuando sabía que no era de su incumbencia. Él había respetado su silencio esa noche, hace cinco días en el Café de París, y ella se lo pagó con su curiosidad. Si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, se merecía ese golpe.

La menuda morena se agachó para ayudarle a recoger los pedazos de vidrio y el muchacho se sorprendió de verla aun ahí. Ichigo vio la mejilla sonrojada de Rukia y giró su cabeza. No quería ver eso y si la mujer lo estaba haciendo para recriminarle sus actos, no se lo iba a negar. Lo aceptaría porque tenía razón. Rukia, por otro lado, observó de reojo cómo el muchacho ocultaba su rostro tras esa mata de cabello naranja, y aún así, podía ver con claridad como esas gotas saladas resbalaban por su puntiaguda barbilla. La mujer apretó sus dientes, intentando contener las ganas de mandar todo al carajo cuando, de pronto, sus manos se tocaron, las de ella sobre las de él. Y el fuego, caliente y poderoso, se extendió por sus cuerpos, haciendo que Ichigo abriera los ojos como platos, sintiendo un remolino en su interior y casi cortándose de nueva cuenta la otra mano ante las emociones.

Pero seguía sin querer mirarle; de hecho, pensó, sería de mucha ayuda que ella simplemente retirase su mano y se largara. De esa manera, él tendría una miserablemente buena vida, sin roces accidentales que lo calentaban como el infierno.

Ella sintió cómo él comenzaba a retroceder, como si le temiese. Una risa irónica sonó dentro de su mente: ella debería ser la asustada pero, por alguna razón, era Ichigo quien le rehuía. Rukia le sostuvo aún más fuerte la mano, esta vez tomándolo de la muñeca.

—¡Maldita, déjame ir! —Se sentía irracionalmente desesperado.

—En primer lugar, mi nombre no es ni maldita ni enana —tomó una fuerte respiración y afianzó más el agarre—. Soy Rukia… —tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de los hechos que había tenido que afrontar y que ya estaba asumiendo de nueva cuenta. No más Kuchiki. Ya no más—. En segundo lugar, ya deberías saber que es así como funciona esto, tu llevándole la contra a mis deseos, estúpido.

—Te dije que me llamo Ichigo...

—En estos momentos, para mi eres un estúpido, un idiota, un cretino y un bastardo que no puede defenderse de la realidad. —Ella vio como él apretó con fuerza la mano que estaba aprisionada entre su palma, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos—. ¿Qué? ¿Te cuesta escuchar verdades? Pues que te den… Eso es lo que eres.

El muchacho soltó una risa seca. Las lágrimas ya habían parado.

—Touché.

Ichigo sintió el peso de las palabras caer sobre sus hombros. Luego se dio cuenta que le había dicho su nombre. Rukia. "_Maldita seas, mujer…_" Reaccionó el muchacho al pensar cosas que no venían al caso, como que, aparte de tener un rostro bonito, tenía un nombre bonito. Excelente, Kurosaki, ahora ponte a escribir poemas de amor y la habrás cagado para cuando la semana termine. Él realmente no pensaba en esos momentos, lo único que quería hacer era… ¿qué? ¿Volver a dormir? Jamás volvía a conciliar el sueño después de haber tenido ese tipo de pesadillas; era como un miedo infantil de saber que, si regresaba a la escena del crimen, los hombres con agujeros negros en sus pechos se levantarían e irían por él. Así que sí, aparentemente, iba a pasar la noche con una mujer extraña. Nunca mejor dicho.

—¿Es lo único que vas a decir?

La pregunta de Rukia era directa. Ella quería saber si valía la pena seguir agachada para darle apoyo a alguien que no quería ser ayudado, alguien que prefería hacer las cosas solo, sin preocuparle a los demás. Alguien que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para poder ayudar a los demás, a veces sin pensar en sí mismo, aunque lo negase. Alguien como ella. Y era por eso que Rukia, con todo su temple Kuchiki, tuvo que hacer algo que nunca había hecho en toda su vida porque siempre le enseñaron a ser fría, a ser calculadora, a saber tomar acciones con la cabeza y nunca con las emociones. Porque las emociones podían destruirte, decía Byakuya; calaban hondo en tu cerebro y lo devoraban rápidamente, dejándote sin opciones; sólo con la real certeza que estas jodido y que lo vas a perder todo. Incluyéndote a ti mismo.

Entonces, no supo porqué, comenzó a acariciar con su pulgar la muñeca de Ichigo. Ni tampoco supo que significaba la mirada completamente asustada e intrigada del muchacho. No quiso saberlo, prefería ser ignorante.

—Escucha. Sólo cállate y escúchame, ¿vale? —Se relamió los labios, resecos—. No te pido que me cuentes qué diablos te ha sucedido, porque es obvio que solo tú vas a poder lidiar con ello. Y, por lo que imagino, es algo más complejo y doloroso, algo que escapa totalmente de cualquier persona. Lo único que te pido es que, cuando necesites a alguien para lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo. —Ella vio como los ojos de Ichigo se suavizaron y el rictus en sus labios se apretó con más fuerza—. Y, cuando estés listo para hablar, yo te escucharé. No lo dudes.

El muchacho tuvo que contener sus pensamientos y un gemido ante las palabras de la chica. Las emociones en su rostro eran palpables, y podía jurar que ella se había dado cuenta de todo sólo con ver su expresión, posiblemente la más idiota de todas, al verla. Era estúpido, sí; pero sabía reconocer que en ese momento ya no había nada más que hacer. Ella se iba a enterar porque lo había dicho, dio por hecho. Y él no pensaba negarse a darle el gusto. Ichigo le contaría, no hoy, ni mañana ni probablemente en un futuro cercano, pero lo haría porque Rukia le inspiraba confianza y necesidad de protección. Así que bajó la mirada y, sin lucha contra el agarre de Rukia, dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiendo el débil olor de la mujer. _A glicerina y lavanda_. No lo reconoció en ese momento, sólo pudo notar la tela de su camiseta horrenda siendo humedecida por él mismo. No iba a decirlo en voz alta porque ya era bastante mortificante haber hecho lo que hizo, no quiso agregar más cosas al saco de mierda que traía consigo. Ahí, recostado en el hombro de Rukia, se dejó vencer por las emociones. Por una noche, ellas habían ganado.

Rukia sólo abrió los ojos estupefacta ante la poderosa ola de calor que el hombre dejo caer sobre su diminuto cuerpo y se tuvo que morder los labios para no soltar suspiros de mujer enamorada. Porque ella solo quería ayudar, no había pensado que él se sentiría así de frágil para necesitar contacto humano… ¡Ella no sabía nada de eso! Su hermana le enseño que el contacto era solo para las personas cercanas. Byakuya le enseñó que sí, había ocasiones en las que el roce era necesario para los negocios pero que a ella, específicamente a ella, no le tocaría hacer ese tipo de trabajos sucios. Eso era para otras. Ella debía, por el contrario, evitarlo a toda costa. Sólo con Renji, sólo con Byakuya, sólo con Kiyone. Y sólo lo necesario. Pero ahí estaba, con un hombre totalmente extraño llorando en su hombro (porque se había dado cuenta de la humedad en su camiseta), mientras ella aún sostenía su muñeca, dándole pequeñas caricias, imperceptibles, para intentar calmarlo. Pudo sentir su pulso, acelerado y errático, calmarse conforme los débiles espasmos menguaban. También saboreó el tacto rudo de su piel, aunque eso no lo quiso admitir en su totalidad porque, ¡vamos! ¡Ella era Rukia! No podía comenzar a pensar en cosas banales como esas. Sin saber que más hacer, se hidrató los labios con la poca saliva que le quedaba. Necesitaba agua urgentemente, pero no quería cortar el pequeño momento de entendimiento mutuo que tenían.

—Lamento haberte presionado.

—Y yo lamento lo de tu mejilla.

Ella se tocó la pequeña hinchazón que había comenzado a crecer.

—Te las hare pagar, no creas que lo he olvidado.

Él removió su frente sobre la suave tela de la mujer, haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera el cuerpo a ella. Rukia se sentía tan fuera de lugar pero a la vez tan bien. Y odiaba esa sensación de confusión completa.

—Lo aceptaré.

—Daba igual si aceptabas o no, te pateare el culo de todas formas.

—No esperaba menos.

Por un minuto, el silencio recorrió la cocina. La losa seguía desperdigada por el suelo y té manchaba las rodillas de ambos que seguían en esa posición. No sabía exactamente qué hora era y ni a Ichigo ni a ella le importaban. En ese momento, nada importaba. Ni siquiera ellos. Ichigo, que había dejado de botar esas horribles gotas de agua salada, entre abrió sus labios y murmuró.

—¿Puedo…?

Ella sabía a lo que se refería, así que solo cerró sus ojos.

—Sí.

Horas después, el amanecer se abrió paso en el destartalado apartamento de la Quinta Avenida, haciendo que la rosácea luz iluminase el recinto. Desde la pequeña y oscura sala, hasta el pasadizo largo que había en una esquina y, dentro de la cocina, los reflejos entraron sin permiso por ambas ventanas, resaltando dos bultos en un rincón. Uno de cabello naranja y otro negro como el carbón. Ambos muchachos yacían dormidos sobre el suelo de la cocina, ella con la cabeza girada hacia el lado derecho y él con su frente recostada en el hombro de la mujer, dándole un peso extra que ella parecía ni sentía. Esa sería la primera de muchas noches sin pesadillas por parte de Ichigo y la última en ese pesado mutismo en el que se habían sumido esos últimos días.

Desde afuera, se podía ver con claridad que ambos seguían tomados de las manos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

**Y asi, finalizamos el segundo capitulo! Oh, dios, mi mounstruo toma forma cada dia (¿?). La excusa de la tardanza es más simple de lo que se pueden imaginar y todo se puede resumir en una palabra magica: MARVEL. La fijación que tengo con Iron Man y Captain America es enferma (?), de hecho, no se porque no vienen a cerrarnos el fandom de Stony en Fanfiction (¿?) (No, dios, no permitas eso ;O;). Eeeeen fin, eso sumado a mis clases, igual al retraso. **

**Un agradecimiento colosal a todos los que llegaron a estas notas de pie, solo por eso les mando muchos hitsugayas y Ulquiorras (?). Ellos igual me sirven de inspiración (¿?). Esta vez no dire para cuando estará el capitulo porque será fecha sorpresa! (No una larga espera, no se preocupen C:) Sin mas que decir... ¡Me despido! **

**Ya saben, apoyenme con un hermoso review en el recuadro aqui abajito C: De eso me alimento... de Teen Wolf y del Stony (?). **

**-se va bailando single ladies- **


End file.
